Reunion of Shadows
by Lisea18
Summary: Kakashi must probe Konoha's darkest secrets to find Sasuke. Will Sasuke be welcome back to Konoha? What is his complicated relationship with Kakashi? How will react Naruto... KakaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

SPOILERS up to Pein's arc end.

**Reunion of Shadows**

Not many things could make him tense, but what he was doing now did. Sneaking on a restricted area was never a good idea, even if it was in your own damn village. Maybe it was worse if it was on your own village, because you could be deluded of your beliefs. Who knew what was lurking under the shadows of what was showed to the world… especially in Konoha.

Checking his surroundings, he was surprised not to see any Anbu or ninja. There was nothing but nature here. Any other day he would have found this place peaceful, the wind agreeable as it blew gently, bringing some fresh air to cool down the heat.

Untamed flora lived between the tall trees, forgotten by the busy humans nearby; this place was as unassuming as it was and beautiful. Nestled quietly in the bushes, waited the place called the Tower. In reality, it was nothing of the sort, just a crumbling old shack in the woods that was draped in ivy.

Entering the place was no problem, as the door was barely attached and one would see nothing out of the ordinary, just a handful of weather beaten garden tools. Those entering had to already know there was a trapdoor hidden beneath the worm-eaten floorboards or they would never find it because of the protective jutsu.

Luckily, he knew where to look, because he'd been here once before, while he was still in the Anbu… Getting the trapdoor open wasn't any easier than he remembered, but after almost dropping his beloved pervy book, Kakashi found himself in the huge underground labyrinth of secret tunnels.

He swiftly went down the stairs, masking his chakra signature. He wasn't supposed to be there, being found out would mean a lot of troubles for him… and for the one he was wishing to see. All he could hear was his heart beating steadily; his feet didn't make any sound on the stairs, his breathing imperceptible, only the loud pounding in his ears, a thud only he could hear, it didn't resonate through his chest.

It was one of the more secluded and hidden parts of Konoha. Only the Hokage and the council were allowed. Even the Anbu needed a pass to reach this place. It was extraordinarily clean; the scrolls hanging from the walls were new, the black ink swirling everywhere almost fresh. It only further proved it was very important, even if no one was there to guard. It was strange… to trust scrolls and none human thing to keep this place safe, to prevent the ones locked inside to escape. It meant some secrets were not to be revealed; it meant no-one should talk with the prisoners. That alone was scary… it meant Konoha _had_ something to hide.

He used the shadows to conceal himself and avoid setting the traps, even if he did trigger a few: this place wasn't easily navigated. After wandering this maze for a good hour, he finally reached the right door. A metal one, a window was equipped on it, with mirrored glass.

He could see through it but the man on the other side couldn't see him. He wasn't excepting the sight that greeted him. His long lost student… Sasuke Uchiha, with his wrists pinned to the wall by heavy locks, apart so he couldn't make hand seals, elbow bent. Around each hand were seals, written on the walls and on his chains. He was kneeling on the ground, his feet locked there with other chains and seals. The room was full of traps and scrolls to restrain him. But this was nothing compared to the blindfold on his eyes, where the strongest seal Kakashi had ever seen was drawn, creeping along the wall behind him like an aura.

It was the first time Kakashi had seen his new outfit; the open Yukata in the front, displaying creamy skin, the pants… but no purple bow. Too bad, from Naruto's description, he had wondered if pulling on it meant undressing the Uchiha, he had been wrong.

Damn. Even in this predicament, Sasuke seemed at ease, a smirk gracing his delicate features.

He had risked it all to come here, he had wanted to talk… but now he stood rooted in place, unable to push the door open. He couldn't do anything to help, he had no power. It was selfishness that made him come to see his student… he wanted to ask questions, to have answers. Sasuke was one of his failures but one that was still alive, unlike the others.

"Come in Kakashi," invited Sasuke, as a host would in his house, his silky voice just loud enough to be heard.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kakashi had used all his chakra to distort the dimension and save Chouji… he hoped the kid could warn Tsunade about Pain's capacities. They had lost another great ninja… Chouji's father. He was so damn tired and the remaining Pain was still here and was going to put an end to his life. _

_He was going to meet them all again… Obito… Rin… Sensei… Jiraiya… ah… maybe he would have an exclusive Icha Icha paradise… good thing. _

_He wasn't one to close his eyes when facing death, he wanted to see it come and smile. Yet it wasn't death that met his gaze but an Uchiha emblem on white cloth. Obito? (1) Loud chirping could be heard, and electricity blurred his vision. Then a woman was in front of him, opening her vest. Was this paradise? Maybe not… she had been bitten all over. Strange. Obviously she wanted him to add a mark too, it would be impolite to say no to a woman, wouldn't it?_

_Now that he was healed he could perfectly see who was protecting him, who had jumped in the fight just in time to save him. Sasuke. He hated seeing people's back because it always meant bad things: they were leaving… or dying to protect you. However he had a feeling this back wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. He had came back? But was he friend or foe? Seeing how he and what seemed to be his team were cutting Pain's body into small pieces, he had to be on their side… but then with Sasuke you were never sure. _

_He had woken up in the hospital, his second home, really. Many were lying beside him, and judging by the number of white clothes covering bodies, many died. Yet, it seemed Pain had been erased. Otherwise most of the ninjas would still be fighting, despite their injuries. _

_"How dare you! I might be your prisoner but I'm not some medicine you can use as you please! You dirty pink pig!" _

_Kakashi turned his head to see Sakura dragging a certain Karin around, letting badly injured people bite her just enough not to die. _

_"Sasuke will make you pay for that," the woman whined. _

_Obviously it asked a lot of self control from Sakura's part not to beat Karin into a pulp. He couldn't blame her. His eyes roamed around the room, searching for black hair and porcelain skin… A young man Sasuke had referred to as Suigetsu, lay chained to his bed, was making a medic-nin go nuts._

_"Stop turning into water! You need this injection!"_

_"What's inside? I won't let you inject me if I don't know what's in it! You Orochimaru!" _

_A medic-nin flying and being grabbed just in time by an injured shinobi made him look further to see the one named Juugo loosing his nerves. The sick and doctor teaming up on him to inject him so much sedative it would have killed a herd of horses. It seemed Sasuke had chosen a weird group. _

_"And he said I was annoying," muttered a cheerful voice. Naruto's._

_The blond was covered in bandages but a huge grin adorned his features. No doubt it was Sasuke's returned that made it possible for him to smile… his eyes looked dead tired… too many had died, but as usual he clung to hope rather than despair. _

_"Glad you're well Kakashi-sensei," added Naruto, "it was a tough battle… thank God Sasuke came." _

_Kakashi sighed. Naruto looked troubled; no doubt it had to do with the Uchiha. No need to push, he would know soon enough where the brat was. He had a feeling the council had imprisoned him somewhere, as it should be. Even if he had helped, he was still a missing nin and had to be treated as such until they were sure he was with them again. As soon as his team were healed they would be locked up too. _

_"Tsunade is angry because the old geezers put him in the… the… er… tower or something, she said they were overreacting, and they didn't even heal him properly… what's the tower thing Kakashi-sensei?" _

_They had put him where? How strange… why cut him from everyone? It sounded fishy. Especially since they went against Tsunade for such a minor thing… what were they hiding? No need to worry Naruto more than he was already. _

_"Our best prison, they want to be sure he's not escaping again." _

_It made Naruto laugh awkwardly, scratching his head. _

_"You seem to have been of help too, Naruto, I'm glad the message frog reached you in time," he praised, trying to make his student forget about his friend for the moment._

_"Huh? What frog?" asked Naruto, puzzled. _

_If the frog hadn't reached him… it had been stopped- but who would do it? And why? Danzou? Tsunade was always wary of him. He had a feeling the council had something to hide. As soon as he could he snuck out of the hospital, using the pretence that he would recover better at home and that other people needed the bed. No one argued._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He pushed the door and entered the room, coming to crouch in front of Sasuke. They hadn't cured his injuries but the blood had long since dried. He didn't know what to do; it was rare for him to be at a loss like that. It had been so long since he had seen the young man… he hadn't been part of the retrieving team.

"Having some doubts about Konoha, _sensei_?" asked a silky voice, the last word dripping sarcasm.

Kakashi felt a shiver but concealed it. You could see Sasuke had been Orochimaru's student; he seemed so in control even in this situation, as if he was always one step ahead of you. His aura had changed too, but not as much as expected. It was darker, stronger… with more suffering too… yet, Sasuke was still nice, as he had always been in his own way.

"What do you know Sasuke?" questioned the jounin.

"You never came for me, Konoha was never a home for my kind, you're all the same, using people but pretending otherwise"

Kakashi frowned. What should he answer first; the personal accusation or the line thrown about Konoha? He pondered a moment, wondering what would satisfy the Uchiha. The information he would gain depended on how he approached the teen. The jab about him not having being here hurt, it was right on the mark: he still felt guilty. Not one to delve into such matters lightly, he chose the reason that had first brought him here.

"Ninjas are tools Sasuke, Konoha is no different from other village," he carefully answered.

The dark haired teen tilted his head to the side, a small smirk playing on his lips. Once again he seemed so much older than he truly was. He always had. He must have been innocent once… but, at seven he had been stripped of almost everything that kept him a child. Kakashi had never known him as child, because of his clan, of his father ignoring him and having a genius as a brother. He didn't play but trained, he was calm and collected whatever the situation, so unlike other children.

"So you choose Konoha? Not at ease with personal subject, _sensei_? As you wish. You are a liar, our village prides itself on being different, we are known for valuing life, we are the nice fluffy village, aren't we?"

The sarcasm wasn't lost on gray-haired man.

"We all have flaws, Sasuke…"

His lips thinned and Kakashi grinned behind his mask, even if his student couldn't see it, he knew he felt it. The brat was way too early to be able to win, well not without a good fight first.

"Tell me, what are Konoha's? What did they do to make you so resentful?" pushed Kakashi, using this opportunity to turn the tables.

He flinched as he saw the hatred radiate from his former student. His fists were clenched so tight his nails had to be biting into his skin. His jaw was set firmly and he was sure his eyes were blazing, the Sharingan twirling. To draw such a reaction out of the ice teen… only Itachi could…

"You taught us to look underneath the underneath but you don't do it either, do you? Did you really not see it? I have a hard time believing that, sensei."

Kakashi hung is head low; Sasuke had respected him. He still did, it seemed, yet he hadn't been able to prevent him from leaving for Orochimaru. What hadn't he seen that he should have? Was Sasuke reproaching him not to have noticed Itachi going mad? No… it couldn't be that, Sasuke blamed only himself for that.

"Enlighten me?"

"My clan was said to be far too prideful, to think themselves above anyone else. It is partly true, I have to admit it. But haven't you ever wondered how it turned out like that? Many were jealous of the Uchiha's power; whatever you do they feel beneath you and hate you for it. If you are nice they think it's pity."

He was so right it hurt. It was the same for Sasuke; people didn't understand him and felt jealous of him, not seeing his suffering, not trying to know him before judging him. They, themselves, put the distance between Sasuke and them. People had excluded Sasuke, thinking he was so much better than them, whispering about him. They looked at him from a distance. How many times had he heard people say the Uchiha thought highly of himself? They were mistaken… and it was one of the reasons he had left Konoha.

Sasuke had never believed in himself. He felt unworthy, weak, pathetic. No wonder since he aimed for Itachi… and the latter had clearly told him he wasn't even worth killing. Even if you explained that, people would still say he had been reading too much Icha Icha paradise… but he had seen proof. First with Haku, he had trained so hard to be able to improve, then the fight against Lee, Sasuke had lost, badly… yet, he hadn't reacted as if his dignity had been crumpled. He had been angry at been so weak, even as Naruto rubbed it in his face, he hadn't pulled out a shitty explanation, yelled, pouted or whatever. He had simply taken it upon himself and looked forward to the Chuunin exam, forward to getting stronger. But then… when he had seen how Naruto improved so fast, while he sort of stagnated, he had lost it. Like he had said to Sasuke after his fight with Naruto on the hospital roof, the teen suffered from an inferiority complex (2). He needed to be strong and that desperation had sent him straight to Orochimaru.

"Whatever you do, it's never enough- people won't be pleased. My quest for revenge is frowned upon, even though it's necessary for the village, and then if I hadn't, people would've whispered that I didn't care about my family, that I was a wimp."

"Where are you going with this, Sasuke? Don't put all the blame on Konoha, your clan became secretive and whispered between themselves too."

A feral smirked graced the teen's lips and Kakashi took a step back. He had grown stronger… so much stronger! Even restrained you had the feeling he could break your neck in the blink of an eye.

"Then tell me Kakashi, did Obito Uchiha really give you his eye or where you _ordered_ to kill him and you took a prize?"

-To be continued-

(1) In Japan white is the colour you wear for burial (even if in the manga, they are dressed in black, usually white is the colour of the dead)

(2) In the manga he says "superiority complex", I understood it like this: Sasuke want to be superior, but don't feel he is, that's why he tries to beat Naruto. Lady Valtaya and I thought it would sound like Kakashi was contradicting himself if I put it like that, so we choose to explain.

It would be really nice to review! It's my first KakaSasu and well reviews are what keeps me going!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 2 **

"Then tell me Kakashi, did Obito Uchiha really give you his eye or where you _ordered_ to kill him and you took a prize?"

A tense silence settled over the room for what seemed like hours but it lasted only seconds. Sasuke felt the movement in front of him, the hand rising. He braced himself for the blow, smirking at his victory. He had made the lazy Jounin lose it. Even if it bothered him, he had to admit he was relieved… because this reaction meant it hadn't been true. Kakashi hadn't killed Obito and stolen his eye.

Yet, instead of a punch or slap, he felt cool fingers and battered leather grace his cheeks, stroking gently. So gently it was more painful than any kind of attack. Another hand joined the first, on his other cheek, cupping his face.

'What happened to you?' Kakashi wanted to ask, but he knew that such a direct question would only ensure that he never got an answer out of the boy. Instead, he had to focus on the clues Sasuke was giving him…

"Ordered? Who would have given such an order? Uchihas were very useful to Konoha," Kakashi pointed out, not letting go of his student's face.

He wanted to ease this pain he saw. It was carved so deeply into the young man's countenance that you had the feeling Sasuke had built his whole personality on it… even his body. It was pain that drove him to get stronger; he carried himself with pride, even arrogance sometimes, (especially toward Naruto) to hide the insecurities that were eating him alive. What had he learned that would cause all the hatred and self-loathing that boiled so quietly inside him, to lash out at the rest of the world?

A disdainful snort answered him; a deep scowl marred the delicate features. Sasuke jerked his head away from Kakashi's hands. His silky hair settled back on his face, making the blindfold stand out even more, as well as Sasuke's natural untamed beauty. When his well shaped lips parted, it was a low, dangerous growl that escaped:

"Remember what I said about people rejecting the Uchihas? You said my clan became secretive… I suppose you were referring to the fact they lived among themselves. You were _wrong_!"

Kakashi inwardly flinched at the bitter tone but didn't move or speak, waiting for Sasuke to free his anger, his poison. His silence seemed to unnerve his student even more. This wasn't the first time he'd had to speak to Sasuke while he was tied down. However this time, Kakashi wasn't trying to beat some sense into him; instead, he had to learn Konoha's dirty secret.

It wasn't normal that after helping Konoha, even if he was a missing nin, that he was locked in the Tower. That he was imprisoned could be expected, but to be totally cut off from anyone and all of the ties that must have brought him back here? That he was not even cured before being sent here was equally disquieting. It meant they were hiding something and he needed to know what, especially since the frog never made it to Naruto. Sasuke's reluctance to tell him the whole story was also worrisome. Why wouldn't he just say it? Maybe because Kakashi knew him too well… and it only meant bad things.

"I was wrong?" he prompted, keeping himself eerily calm.

Being able to keep himself in check was one of his strongest point, and it had always worked wonders against Sasuke. He still remembered the dumbfound expression when the teen had threatened to kill all his precious people and he had answered he had none left. Now that he looked at this young man he knew those words had been false.

"They were _confined,_ slaves for the defence of the village they helped to create! Everyone thought it was because they felt they were too good to mingle with the other families! They mirrored the Hokages' mistrust of the Uchiha without questioning it! Just like you never trusted me, _sensei_!"

A swirl of emotion waged war in Kakashi's heart. Confusion at what Sasuke was telling him, hurt at the last accusation. This time, he knew he had to answer it, or Sasuke would lose interest in talking to him.

"I trusted you."

Sasuke's head snapped up, as if his blindfolded eyes could see him, and measure those words.

"I still sort of do, I believe you won't lie to me," added Kakashi.

He had to admit, he'd given up on Sasuke when the latter had left Konoha. He had tried only once to retrieve him, he could even talk about the teen while Naruto and Sakura couldn't since it brought down depression. He had known Orochimaru and Itachi had won; there would be no stopping Sasuke. He would take his revenge. But… he had always believed he would come back to them afterward. Now however, he wondered why he had come back… if his clan had been mistreated by Konoha, why come back to face it again? More importantly who could've told him that? Was it even true?

Sasuke snorted disdainfully at his words. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, it brought back memories. Slowly, he knelled in front of the young man, his nostrils assaulted by the bitter sweet scent of his ex-student. Always so many faces to him; bitter and sweet, nice but cold…

Gently he let his finger reach for the blindfold, feeling the powerful jutsu and working around it. He had to prove his words. Finally, he felt the silky texture slide on his fingers and he pulled it away, revealing stormy dark eyes. They locked with Kakashi's, their intensity creating a lump in his throat. He backed up, still crouching on the floor, flipping open his Icha Icha paradise to give Sasuke some distance.

Dark eyes blinked to adapt to the sudden light, then slowly took in the surroundings. Finally they settled again on the grey haired man, sliding along his body, his face as if seeing him for the first time. Kakashi knew better, he was being sized up, analyzed.

"It's a dangerous choice you've made, Kakashi-sensei; it would have been safer to unlock my hands."

He had to agree wholeheartedly; he knew he couldn't hold a candle to Sasuke's Sharigan. But, that offered proof of his utmost trust.

A smirk graced Sasuke's handsome features; it was impressive how well this expression suited him. Kakashi frowned, realising his mind had focused again on the boy's almost ethereal beauty. This wasn't good; he had always been a bit entranced by Sasuke, but had never acted on it…

Sasuke wasn't a child anymore; he was a proud, strong man, radiating determination and a fierce, untamed spirit ready to devour you alive. Yet he was also a kind man, one who didn't kill unnecessarily because he knew far too well, the finality of death. He was a dark predator that wasn't looking for redemption because he had always understood the consequences of his choices. No, he wasn't a child; he wasn't his student anymore either… this time there was nothing to prevent Kakashi from falling.

"Like I said I trust you, furthermore you've always been deeply kind even when you try to hide it… or maybe you are just not really good at expressing yourself for fear of being hurt again," he replied.

The fathomless black eyes released him from their hold, shifting to look at the seals, as if studying them. He had always known, ever since laying eyes on the young boy entrusted to him that Sasuke was dual natured. Though he'd tormented Naruto many times, Sasuke was also deeply protective of the other boy. And occasionally, Kakashi had doubted that even Sasuke really understood why. Sasuke was nice but wary of showing it. How many times had he saved Naruto or Sakura when he didn't have too? Then he had also encouraged them, helping Sakura when he had saw that she wasn't feeling strong enough to be part of the Chuunin exam. He also said what he had on his mind, not hesitating to compliment his team-mates when they deserved it, even if he had to add something like "dobe" after. He was always subtle, but he had been a big help to have around in looking after the other two. Naruto had noticed in contrast, that when he had teamed with Sai, the former Root shinobi didn't give a crap about him- or anyone else. He sighed, after Orochimaru hit Sasuke with the cursed seal, everything just happened so fast…

Sasuke's silky voice brought him back to the situation at hand, even though he didn't look up from his book. He refused to show how much Konoha's secret worried him, he also refused to show how easily Sasuke was slowly crawling under his skin, waking feelings he had thought were long dead. He thought he'd buried them deep enough inside, but it seemed they had only been lurking just beneath the surface.

"Itachi once told me being part of the police department was a huge honour, that it took exceptional ninja to be able to catch and punish other ninja."

Kakashi ticked at the use of Itachi's name, at the way Sasuke's voice had softened and tinted with sorrow… one of great loss, rather than hatred and betrayal. It was the first time Kakashi heard the man speak of his brother. Something had changed.

"Yes, I believe he was right," offered Kakashi, still wondering where Sasuke was slowly but surely bringing him.

"Look underneath the underneath, sensei!"

He frowned, wondering what he was still missing. Let's see what clues the cunning man had given him. The military police? Well, that organization had been created just a few weeks after the First's younger brother was chosen to be the second Hokage. They had a protective duty that complemented the Anbu's.

The Anbu protect the Hokage, and they also hunt down and kill the missing nins. Kakashi felt his mouth slacken in shock. The Military Police had no real power since the most important roles that they could have filled were already taken up by the Anbu! Realisation struck hard; his Icha Icha paradise nearly falling from his grasp. The military was just a puppet!

"Did you really not notice? No-one took over the police station- if it was such a vital and important part of the village, it wouldn't have been allowed to die," Sasuke pointed out.

How could he have missed that? How? He had written it off as the shock of the massacre; that it was out of respect that they hadn't restructured the military. Maybe that was why Obito had never mentioned wanting to be part of the military… he had to have known. Kakashi raised his head, meeting the confident smirk of this ex-student and his blazing eyes.

"We were a strong clan weren't we? How come none of us became Hokage?" he asked, helping Kakashi dig into the past.

Well usually Hokage had to have been part of the Anbu for a while, to know how everything was working. He blinked. Uchiha were the military and now he knew Anbu kept an eye on them… Now that he thought about it, Itachi had been one of the first and only Uchiha allowed in the Anbu that Kakashi had heard of.

_The ceremony of introduction had just finished. Kakashi was heading to his house when he spo__tted some Uchihas surrounding the new Anbu, the youngest ever allowed to join, the genius Uchiha Itachi. No doubt they were very pleased. Kakashi on the other hand was torn between joy at having such a good ally and the sorrow it brought to him. He touched his covered eye. Obito. _

_"Don't forget Itachi, you have a key position, you are a link between Konoha and the Uchihas__," urged a grim voice. _

_Kakashi had sighed. Fugaku-san was always so demanding of his sons. _

Now he understood why Fugaku-san had acted this way. So, Konoha with its gentle, caring facade had duped even him. At that time Kakashi hadn't noticed much tension- well it existed of course, since the Uchiha were powerful and tended to strive for power -now he knew why! They weren't given any! He had thought little of it though; after all, it was the same with the Hyuuga. Another clan that had locked itself in an estate…

Sasuke's word came back to his memory _"They were _confined_, slaves for the defence of the village they helped to create."_ Obito didn't live in the Uchiha estate- it didn't exist at that time… it… The Kyuubi! Just after the tragedy, all the Uchiha had moved – or were forced to move? Into what was to be known as the Uchiha estate. People had said they thought themselves too good to live among the rest of the village, being the military and all. So the Hokage's mistrust had spread to the village's people: they had suspected the Uchiha had launched Kyuubi on the village. He hadn't seen that, maybe because he kinda avoided the Uchiha, because those who remembered him, reminded him too much of the deceased Obito.

It was one more reason why Itachi being an Anbu had meant so much at the time. Now he could see all the injustices that had weighted on the Uchihas. No wonder Sasuke had a grudge with them.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for how they treated your clan but –"

It took all his nerve and will for Kakashi not to jump back when his ex-student lunged against his chains, eyes turning to deep pools of crimson, the dark coma spinning.

"Look deeper into it!" Sasuke snarled.

If there was more than this, Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to find it, but this reunion would be for nothing if he turned away from the puzzle now. Sasuke would never forgive him and would hate the village even more… to have such a deep rancour for Konoha meant there were more to discover. Fingers tightening on his precious book, he tried to look deeper. Sasuke trusted him to understand, to find the truth… because just telling him the story would have less impact than Kakashi deducing it himself.

He had left clues for him to follow… No… _No_. It couldn't be… Sasuke's accusation returned unbidden to his mind: "_Then tell me Kakashi, did Obito Uchiha really give you his eye or where you ordered to kill him and you took a prize?" _The bitterness in his tone had thrown him earlier, but suddenly it seemed disturbingly legitimate…

'_No…'_ Kakashi shook his head. _'Konoha didn't! They wouldn't!'_

He felt the piercing eyes of Sasuke fall on him, as if following his inner turmoil.

"They sent Sai to kill me, it was his secret mission; you can ask Sakura, Naruto and Yamato, even Sai."

"I don't need too," replied Kakashi, the words slipping from his lips almost unconsciously.

He was still processing all the information, adding this new bit to his mind process. It was strange that even Granny Chiyo of the Sand had said: if you are alone against an Uchiha, run, if you are two it's worth the try. It was strange, because weren't the Uchiha supposed to be part of team Konoha? Then why did so many Uchiha develop such a fierce reputation for their ability to work alone with such brutal efficiency?

Because they were afraid their own teammates would be asked to murder them after their mission? He had a hard time believing that. But it made him wonder, how many Uchiha must've died from the result of their injuries or because that was the true objective of their mission? He couldn't picture Yondaime or Sandaime ordering such a thing. No- it wasn't possible. Even if during their reigns the Uchiha had been treated unfairly, he didn't think they were truly at fault.

So who? The council. It had to be the Elders, because they were the only ones able to stand at equal footing with the Hokage. And he shouldn't forget Root, either.

"Danzo," he murmured, fists closing in suppressed anger.

"Along with Homura, Koharu and in a part Sandaime."

Kakashi's head snapped up a little too fast. Sasuke smirked at him for this show of concern. The young man seemed back in control, appeased in a way but sorrow seemed to have crept on him, darkening everything.

"Let me clean up your clogged mind, Kakashi-sensei, I will tell you the end of the truth you were seeking," announced Sasuke, voice silky but with an unmistakable sharp edge to it.

"Why suddenly tell me and let me find out like before?" wondered Kakashi, his book back in front of his face.

"Because Konoha raised you so well that you won't even be able to think of the rest yourself."

Kakashi couldn't raise his eyes to meet the smouldering ones of his ex-student. They would eat him alive. So he simply waited for Sasuke to answer his unspoken question about Sandaime.

Voice unwavering, Sasuke began his tale from the very beginning. Two clans, always fighting that finally decided to form an alliance- an alliance of unrivalled power on the battlefield. He confirmed all of Kakashi's hypothesis, adding to them the misgivings of Madara and his talk of rebellion. Instead, Madara fought Hashirama alone, which lead to the future Hokages' mistrust and the growing anger of the Uchiha clan who'd refused to see that the man was right until it was already too late.

Finally, he reached the part that still evaded the jounin.

"And so my father, decided to wait; with all the clan behind him, he waited for an opportune moment to take over the village. Itachi was a precious link in his plan but… he had underestimated Konoha's cunning."

Sasuke waited a moment, as if daring Kakashi to comment on that last sentence. He kept quiet, now understanding even more why Itachi being part of the Anbu had been important.

"You said I was kind, Itachi was even more so. He was a pacifist; he saw the war when he was really young and knew how hard it was. That is why they choose him. The council made him enter the Anbu and ordered him… to destroy his clan. Kill every single one of them: men, women, old and young. Can you image his dilemma? The horror of this choice?"

So that was why they had allowed an Uchiha in the Anbu, it wasn't to help built a new trust. And the Uchihas hadn't been hoping for it either, they needed Itachi's new position to help them take over. Unable to answer, Kakashi just listened, so Sasuke continued.

"He could either let my father start a civil war - a battle that would weaken the village and drag the whole ninja world in another horrid war… or murder his family. Sandaime wasn't for this, he tried to appease things, to talk to the Uchiha, but after so many years of mistrust, disrespect and abuse, they refused. Itachi had to choose and as you know he chose the later, probably because he knew Konoha would find a way to destroy them anyway… So, he chose to kill them all, in hope he could save me. Itachi's only condition was that I was never told the truth and be kept alive. When Sandaime died, he came back to the village just to show he was still alive and ready to destroy anyone who dared lift a finger against me."

Kakashi had faced Itachi at that time, wondering why he had returned to the village.

"I would never have known, but Madara helped Itachi erase my clan, and he's still alive. He told me everything." Sasuke's voice was softer now. "Subconsciously, I knew Itachi had a reason, because I never really managed to hate him as he wanted me to… The trauma, or maybe Itachi himself, had sealed part of my memory… the part where I saw him crying as he left the village that night."

A heavy silence fell, neither of the two men moved in the slightest. Kakashi let a sigh escape his lips.

Indeed he wouldn't have deemed that possible, but it made sense, it seemed awfully true. Konoha's dirty secret was a frightening one. He understood now why Sasuke was in the Tower; the elders couldn't let such a thing to be known to the world so the truth had to be silenced. No doubt they would execute him soon.

Sasuke… he had to be broken beyond all imagination… yet he stood so straight… to think he had believed his clan to be respected, had believed his brother to be a psychopath and had tried to hate him even when he could not erase the memory of his kindness from his heart. He had sacrificed everything for a fake purpose- vengeance built on Konoha's lies…

And worse, Kakashi, who told people to look underneath the underneath, who wore the weight of so many precious people's deaths…, he had seen nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had failed Sasuke… Obito…

"Do not feel guilty, Kakashi-sensei," a voice whispered in his ear.

Kakashi swirled around only to meet Sasuke crouched there, free of his bonds, a gentle but mocking smirk on his lips.

-To be continued-

I'm a lost case. What was supposed to be a 2 chapters fic is growing. I want to know if you're interested by this story, I need to know so I can choose if I end it in the next chapter or decide to transform it into a bigger story.

Reviews makes me happy, happy writer means writer that keeps writing lol (even if I'm slower than a snail)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A really really big thank you to Lady Valtaya who is the Beta for this story and does a wonderful job (and who is soooo fast in checking the chap)!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 3**

_"Do not feel guilty, Kakashi-sensei," a voice whispered in his ear._

_Kakashi swirled around only to meet Sasuke crouched there, free of his bonds, a gentle but mocking smirk on his lips._

Like a feline eyeing his prey, Sasuke was circling around Kakashi lazily, his movement smooth and careful. The jounin didn't move, instead he pretended to read his book, though his eyes followed the Uchiha everywhere.

"I wonder if I would be able to steal a bell from you now," purred Sasuke.

The deep voice, laced with teasing and danger sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine. He put away his book, standing and dusting his clothes before smiling slightly, his visible eye curving.

"I won't let you pass Sasuke, I know you too well to let you go now."

"Really?"

Slowly he pulled up his forehead protector, his Sharingan eye swirling gently. He had to be serious with Sasuke, even more than against Sakura and Naruto together.

"I have things to ponder and report to Tsunade-sama. I won't let you go rampant and kill Danzou and the elders," he assured, still wondering how the young man had managed to free himself of such strong bonds.

A deep mirthless laugh resonated through the chamber, stunning Kakashi, twisting his heart. Even in his laughter you could feel his pain, the cunning, the danger. Yet, it was so beautiful, misery did suit Sasuke. For a moment he wondered if happiness would suit him just as much. Fathomless black eyes captured his, holding his gaze in a hypnotic and unwavering way.

"They always said I was your favourite student," offered Sasuke, his way of admitting Kakashi had hit the target.

The grey-haired man opened his mouth to protest. He didn't favour any of his students. But before he had even time to part his lips, Sasuke went on speaking, eyes still locked on his. As long as those irises were dark, Kakashi knew he didn't have to be worried… well he couldn't exactly relax either but at least he knew he should be able to come up with a win. If they turned red however, it would be another story; he couldn't hold a candle to a true Uchiha even if he did have a vast advantage in experience to draw upon.

"But they were wrong. You do know me rather well Kakashi, but as I said you don't really trust me."

Kakashi wanted to answer but a finger pressing gently against his lips shocked him. It was true he had taught Sasuke how to use Lee's speed… he almost regretted it now. A blink later, Sasuke was back to a safe distance from him.

"You don't need to justify it. I know you far too well too, sensei. Yes, you taught me the Chidori, but only because you knew Gaara would have killed me otherwise."

It unnerved Kakashi to feel Sasuke's raw strength, to see him so in control when it should have been the other way around. Already he was plotting to turn the tables; there was no way he was going to lose against the dark haired youth. It wasn't even a question of pride; it was more like survival… for the village and for Sasuke. He smiled at that, he didn't have a favourite student but…

"What makes you so suspicious of me?" he asked, amused.

One visible eye curved in mirth as dark eyes narrowed just a little. It didn't take a genius to guess from Kakashi's attitude that he had a plan, so it was logical the young man found out. It was priceless to see how it made him cringe. However Sasuke didn't seem too worried about it though, but it didn't deter the jounin either. Sasuke would never guess what he had in mind, at least not until it was too late. Whatever his ex-student was planning to pull on him, it wouldn't trouble what he had in mind.

"Remember the hospital roof?"

Sasuke always managed to surprise him, but he stayed confident.

"When you tried to kill Naruto?" he provoked.

A huge smirk graced Sasuke's features and Kakashi gulped. Sasuke looked very much like the cat that just caught the mouse, but Kakashi was not just any mouse; he still had a means of escape. In a way he was glad they were talking like this, because they had to account to each other.

"I was the one to ask Naruto for a fight, I aggravated him. Yet, he was the one who first to go for blood. Yes, Kakashi-sensei, he was the one who used the Rasengan, I used the Chidori only as a reply to his technique. He's the first one who tried to kill me, and he didn't have a good reason behind it, unlike me."

Naruto had started it? He had to admit he hadn't thought of that possibility. Sasuke was right, he had lacked trust in his student on this one. But what was that thing about having a reason to kill Naruto?

"Still Sasuke, you shouldn't have used such a technique against your friend and there is no good reason to try killing your teammate," he assured.

Sasuke shrugged, tilting in head just slightly.

"I left Konoha and he followed to drag me back. He didn't care about what I wanted; only speaking of saving me. I left everything behind, but seeing him running after me, that was too much a temptation. To have the Mangekyou, you have to kill your best friend, yet I choose to spare him."

Kill your best friend! He hadn't known about that either! Suddenly he better understood what his student had been thinking… what he had to endure. But even while knowing those new elements, he would never regret tying Sasuke to a tree to try talking a bit of sense into him. Yet, had he known that secret, he would have congratulated Sasuke on how he dealt with such a Naruto that day.

"Tell me Kakashi, did you ever scold Naruto for using the Rasengan?"

"No. I left the matter between Jiraiya-sama's hands, he was the one to teach him the jutsu."

"He didn't scold him, the sound nin enjoyed rubbing that fact in my face. Never mind, it's not the first time Konoha was unfair to an Uchiha. Nor has it been the last…"

The grey haired man flinched at the remark, as if receiving a slap. He had nothing to answer, and he knew Sasuke wasn't expecting one. He looked as the young man reached for the door and Kakashi raised his arm to stop him.

"I won't let you pass."

A hand grabbed him by the nape, dark eyes flashed red, as they burned into his. If he hadn't fought Itachi before, Kakashi would have been caught in the genjutsu, but as it was he remembered Gai's advice and stared elsewhere... at Sasuke's full lips for that matter.

He used their position to slide a leg between Sasuke's thighs, catching his ankle with his foot to make him fall backwards. At the same time he made seals. The dark haired man wasn't unsettled; already a chidori was coursing through him. Kakashi barely had time to move away. He escaped the lightning by a hair's breath and crouched just in time to avoid a hit. Sasuke had caught himself on his hands, sending his feet for Kakashi's chin.

Turning his wrists, Sasuke aimed a kick on Kakashi's raised arm and did the famous combo he had used during the bell exam. It happened just like last time, the jounin moved away to prevent a hit at his stomach and they both crouched in front of each other, already getting back to a fighting tense.

Sasuke raised the kunai he had stolen from his sensei, flipping it challengingly, and smirked.

'Damn.' Kakashi growled, he hadn't even noticed, the boy truly was good. Kakashi wasn't even surprised when the stolen kunai slashed behind the Uchiha, aiming a fatal blow at his clone in this one smooth and graceful strike.

Yet it was just enough of an opening for Kakashi to dash up to his ex-student. The clone was dispelled, but the blindfold it had held in his hands was in position- right in front of Sasuke's eyes. Before it could flutter down, the jounin grasped it and pressed it tightly against Sasuke's Sharingan.

He twisted his body to the side to avoid another deadly slash and blocked the kunai with the back of one gloved hand. He knew no matter what, he couldn't miss with this attack. Swearing could be heard as the seal the elders had used to seal Sasuke's eyes before, took on a life of its own. The blindfold closed snugly around his head once more. Kakashi knew he was lucky he hadn't completely dispelled the jutsu by removing it in the first place, but at least now the young man couldn't use his bloodline limit.

Kakashi didn't think as he made his next move, he had planned that already as well. He knew there was no other way he would totally disarm his cunning adversary, and a moment of hesitation might cost him dear. So, even as the curses left Sasuke's mouth, Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed him.

It was supposed to be just a kiss to surprise the dark haired man, but as Kakashi tasted that bitter-sweet mouth he realized his brain and body didn't agree anymore. He was just supposed to use the shock to trap back Sasuke in the rest of his bonds; instead he used it to deepen the kiss and corner the young genius against a wall, grinding against him.

In the corner of his mind, a flash of blue eyes and blond hair nearly brought him back to his senses. But a firm hand closed on his nape and dragged him back in the kiss as a foreign tongue met his to battle in a fiery kiss, he forgot all his blonde student and battle plan. He had the right after all. Ironic that even without trying, Sasuke managed to turn the table on him again. Kakashi had totally lost the purpose of his actions and he was the one dumbfounded at having his ex-student's body answer him so readily.

It was extraordinary that Sasuke trusted him enough to spread his legs. The jounin didn't give either of them a chance to reconsider, pressing his hips tightly against the raven's crotch. It was insanely erotic to feel the dark haired man tug at his vest as he arched and moaned for him too. They broke the kiss, but neither made a move to draw apart, catching back their breath together. Fingertips gently probed at Kakashi's uncovered face, brushing and mapping his features in a slow maddening way. They teased his parted lips and gently traced the scar marring his cheek and eye.

"Did you put the blindfold back to prevent me from using the Sharingan or just so I wouldn't see your face, sensei?" chuckled Sasuke, his voice soft, husky and a little deeper than usual.

"To tell you the truth, I wonder myself," answered Kakashi pulling away Sasuke's hand and kissing the smooth curve of his white neck.

- warning: lemon -

It drove a shudder out of the young man and strong hands tangled in the grey hair, untying the forehead protector. Kakashi replied by latching on a nipple, enjoying a little too much the caught of breath it produced, as well as how that supple body started rocking against his thigh. Nibble fingers weren't trembling as they slide inside the jounin vest, under the dark shirt to feel the toned abs and chest. But this slow, inquisitive exploration and Sasuke's sensitivity was enough to have Kakashi's mind flashing in alarm. Obviously, it was his first time.

"I will gut you, if you stop. And, if you're wondering… No, Orochimaru didn't get his dirty hands on me," panted Sasuke, his nails digging in the tender flesh of his former teacher.

Kakashi eyed his blinded student. He was flushed, breathing heavily, quivering at each touch and didn't seem scared or even apprehensive. It unnerved him. _He_ was worried, despite his infamous reputation of being a pervert; he mainly stuck to his dirty book, not wishing to enter lightly a relationship that would end in tears, and fast meaningless shagging didn't do it for him (even if he did enjoy them from time to time). Was this a one time thing? Did it mean something for the dark beauty offered so shamelessly to him? It meant something for Kakashi; he had been lusting after the man for a long time now, even if he had always kept himself in check.

"I didn't know you were the kind of man who ponders over stupid matters instead of more important ones like, oh, let me think, my whole clan being sentenced to death by Konoha's Elders?"

That brat was going to be the end of him, though Kakashi has he rammed the raven into the wall but only heard a deep pleasured moan and a legs wrapping around his to drag him closer.

"Just like that sensei," purred Sasuke, nibbling on an ear, while a hand teased a nipple.

Kakashi roughly plunged one hand in Sasuke's pants, inserting a finger in the tight entrance. The raven bit the juncture of his neck, hard, his teeth scraping against the skin through the turtleneck. Then he began to ripple, taking Kakashi deeper into him. Finally it was the grey-haired man that gasped as slender fingers wrapped around his member, stocking it.

"You won't scare me away sensei, rough is perfect, but lube would be nice."

"Fine," surrendered Kakashi.

Obviously the dark-haired beauty wanted it, who was Kakashi to say no? With no more hesitancy, he yanked the white kimono off that perfect body and hungrily kissed the smirk off those full lips. They broke that heated kiss only to get Kakashi's upper clothes out of the way, before going back to nibbling, biting and sucking.

Hands fumbled with the rest of their garments, more interested in groping than anything else. Sasuke managed to wriggle out of his pants and grabbed Kakashi's, but forgot to pull them down as he enjoyed the firmness of his ass. The jounin did it for him and trailed eager kisses and licks all the way down to Sasuke's hips. Kneeling, he took him in his mouth.

Kakashi couldn't help a sense of victory as Sasuke hit his head against the wall in surprise and pleasure, panting loudly and trying to muffle the moans that slip out of his mouth. His hands had nestled in Kakashi's hair, forcing him to go faster as the raven bucked his hips forward, heads rolling from side to side.

Wanting to use this opportunity to slicken his fingers with some oil, Kakashi began to take off his gloves only to have his head yanked backward.

"D-don't! K-keep them on," requested Sasuke, his voice wavering.

"Why?" teased Kakashi, wanting to hear this breathless voice again, the way moans and gasps escaped what Sasuke would surely called his traitorous mouth.

Dark bangs fell in front of the slender face and Kakashi could swear he felt the glare despise the blindfold. He gave a mocking lick at Sasuke's precious part, earning an indistinct grunt.

"It- ahhn it feels like you."

"Oh?" Kakashi inquired.

How could his gloves feel more like him than his own hands? He didn't really care; whatever pleased Sasuke was fine with him. Gently he circled the entrance and push a finger inside, moving it in and out.

"Hnnn I love ahn! The sensation of the hnnn yes ahnn battered leather along with ahhhh! Your calloused fingers. It's hnnn how I'm used to ahhhnnn feeling you."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the admission. It was cute. Gently he let his free hand caress Sasuke's hip, making sure his calloused fingertip touch the silky skin. He was rewarded with shivers and deeper moans as well as fingers alternating between clenching in his hair and combing the silky strands.

"Thank you for not trying to see my face," purred Kakashi, wanting to keep Sasuke from concentrating on the fingers scissoring inside him.

"I wouldn't be able to take of the blindfold anyway," replied Sasuke.

It was another excuse to hide his kindness. It only made Kakashi want him more and if the way Sasuke was rocking against him and clenching around his fingers was any indication, he seemed more than ready. Kakashi got back on his feet and kissed the young man, amused as the gentle kiss turned into a heated one, Sasuke wrapping around him. Kakashi cupped his ass.

"Against the wall Sasuke?" he asked, nipping the raven's jaw.

"Hn," His former student nodded.

The grey haired man obliged, lifting Sasuke up, he helped him wrap his legs around his waist. Keeping a firm grip on the firm ass, he pressed the raven's shoulders against the wall so they would keep a good balance. Sasuke had draped his arms around Kakashi's neck and playfully licked his ear.

Not wanting the raven to tense, Kakashi didn't warn him before lowering the slender body as he slammed his hips up. A long feral growl escaped Sasuke as the jounin went all the way inside, not waiting for the young man to get accustom to the feel before moving at a moderate pace.

"Ahhh Hnnn…"

Having located a good angle, Kakashi sped up, enjoying how Sasuke clenched around him, moaning in his ears. It was almost a shame that they didn't have time to draw it out and enjoy it slowly, like lovers, but both of them wanted it fast and hard. Fucking the proud raven against the wall was so deliciously good! Tasting his sweaty skin, nibbling, leaving marks that would prove Sasuke belonged to him -or at least had belonged to him for one night- that was intoxicating!

His movements became faster and lost their rhythm has he neared his climax. Sasuke follow his lead instinctively, clenching and withering, nails scratching at his back. Claiming the full lips he felt his orgasm wash over them both, white butterflies clouding his vision.

-end warning-

Kakashi blinked. It had been one hell of an orgasm. Had he let Sasuke fall as he passed out? He had a headache… he blinked again and rose to a crouch, surprised to find himself fully dressed. Ow. Why did his temples hurt so damn much? Had Sasuke knocked him out? He couldn't put it past the brat. He looked around only to find Sasuke back at his original spot: tied to the wall, though his eyes were still free of the blindfold. _That_ had been a genjutsu?

"It seems to me that you _do_ have a favourite student, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke purred, smirking.

Kakashi knew better than to dwell on the shock. He tried to figure out when he had fallen prey to the genjutsu. Obviously Sasuke had never untied himself, Kakashi rose and grabbed his Icha Icha Paradise, putting it back in his pocket, enjoying the familiar weight of it. He frowned. Good thing he knew genjutsu couldn't influence one's judgment otherwise he would have wondered about his conclusions on Konoha's dark secret.

"Why did you put me under a genjutsu, Sasuke?"

The young man tilted his head, defiant.

"I was wondering if you would notice- and I was curious to see how far you would go to stop me if you thought I was escaping… I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to jump me…"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He pulled out his favourite book and grabbed the blindfold, putting it back over Sasuke's eyes, the latter obediently held still.

"I will bring the matter to Tsunade-sama, please try to behave, would you?"

"I can't move," Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure," replied Kakashi, waving a goodbye even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

He had to hurry back and report to the Hokage. He hoped she was in good enough shape to hear him out… he knew Pain hadn't gone easy on her and she had barely escaped death. The woman she had used the seal on her forehead to appear back to health quickly enough to tend to others, but that didn't mean she was up to dealing with this...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why did you let him go, Sasuke?" asked a little voice coming from a small pouch full of water attached inside his kimono.

The water came bubbling out from a small hole in the pouch and slowly turned into a human form, a Suigetsu water clone. As it solidified, the clone loosened his bindings and tugged off the blindfold.

Sasuke had known he would be imprisoned and had planned his escape by taking the clone with him. He knew the elders would have to come to interrogate him personally and kill him if necessary, they couldn't send anyone else because whether he knew their secret or not, they couldn't risk it.

Sasuke shook off his bonds, and stretched as he stood up, quietly rubbing his arms.

"Hey, you could answer me, you know," grumbled Suigetsu, getting behind the cell door.

"He has nothing to do with my revenge and he will be useful later."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that he fucked your brains out in the genjutsu?" teased Suigetsu, still fond of playing with fire, "Hey don't look at me like that, you said that aloud, knowing it would spike my interest!"

"Hn."

Sasuke kept his eyes on the door, waiting for it to open. He gave a swift glance toward Suigetsu's clone.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Aww! Come on, don't be mean, I don't want to miss this! I want to see the never-kill-anyone-almighty-Sasuke finally commit murder!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"I killed Orochimaru," he reminded the former Mist nin.

"Pff- that doesn't count, because I didn't get to see it! By the way, what about the 'I will erase Konoha' plan?"

"If Kakashi didn't know, neither did anyone else. They are innocent; I will settle for the heads of Danzou and the elders."

They fell silent as they felt three chakra signatures approaching. Suigetsu was hopping from foot to foot, in unrepentant childish glee. Sasuke's eyes were deadly serious though, ready to bleed red…

-To be continued-

(1) Three years ago Naruto could already make a clone perfectly mimic a demon wind shuriken in spite of the differences in mass and size. So Suigetsu doesn't need his full body weight in water to form a water clone… (just assume he'll be drinking lots of fluids later to replace the water (not to mention the chakra) that maintaining this form is costing him and go with it, people)… XD

Please review!  
As you can see it will turn into a bigger story, I hope you will enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 4**

_They fell silent as they felt three chakra signatures approaching. Suigetsu was hopping from foot to foot, in unrepentant childish glee. Sasuke's eyes were deadly serious though, ready to bleed red… _

Sasuke's heart was thundering in his chest as the door knob was pressed down slightly. He knew the counsellors would be the ones to enter, finally he would have revenge. One that wouldn't leave a bitter taste in his mouth… wouldn't leave an unbearable feeling of loss in his heart.

Suigetsu was looking at him intently, unwilling to miss even a scrap of the scene. His toothy and pointy smile fascinating as one tooth poked out slightly on his lower lip, almost making him cute in an oddly creepy kind of way.

The door opened and a slender woman entered, the squirrel mask on her face pointing her out as an Anbu, certainly a member of ROOT, acting directly under Danzou's orders. Her eyes widened as Sasuke swooped down on her. Right behind her, were the two counsellors: Homura and Koharu. Sasuke didn't let his disappointment at the absence of his main target show.

The squirrel girl barely had time to block his sword with a kunai, but Sasuke had already jumped above her, scraping his fingers on her mask. Sasuke's chidori cracked the mask and it fell away as she shook off the attack.

Smoothly lending behind the two elders, Sasuke smirked as they jumped away and turned to face him. They had entered the room as expected and he simply closed it, Suigetsu stepping in front of it, waving at their adversary with that same toothy grin.

The squirrel girl immediately moved to re-enter the fight, but Sasuke's eyes narrowed as their eyes met. Unable to resist the Mangekyou, she crashed to the floor beside her mask barely a second after.

"Uchiha, still a traitor like all of your clan I se-" started Homura, his words dying on his lips as his head was simply severed from his body, rolling on the floor, his blood painting the room a vivid red.

"Whoa, quite expeditious, can't you give me more of a show?" grumbled Suigetsu, leaning on the door. He grinned as a heated red glare was sent is way. He just couldn't help it!

"Sasuke, this isn't going to help your case," started Koharu, her voice trembling just slightly. "I'm sorry for what happened but you have to understand it was a necessity, it was for Konoha's sake and-"

She fell silent; the vicious grip on her throat hadn't really given her the choice.

"Don't make excuses," he hissed at her, his gaze never left hers as Chidori made the old woman's body thrash in agony as it coursed through her.

Once dead he let her slip from his hold, the corpse slumping on the floor with a muted thump. He looked at the deceased counsellors and couldn't help the tiny smile that graced his lips. Kakashi had been right about Itachi; his revenge hadn't made him feel better, not even for one second before it had turned into a horrid nightmare as he learned the truth.

However, this time, Kakashi was wrong about revenge. It didn't leave him empty; it brought him a sense of fulfilment- finally, justice for the betrayal that had ruined his life. It could never bring back the dead, but it might give them peace. But one more still had to die for him to be free from this burden.

"That was better Sasuke, it was still over too fast but that was far more entertaining; next time try to cut off their arms and legs first before beheading them," advised Suigetsu, patting his friend's shoulder.

Sasuke slapped his hand away and didn't even acknowledge him; he opened the door and stopped for a minute, turning to the water clone.

"Dispel and get ready for a fight. I'm going after Danzou; don't let anyone get in my way, but remember no killing," ordered Sasuke.

"Hey, you're not the boss! And it's not fun if we can't kill!" muttered Suigetsu, complying anyway and disappearing.

Sasuke left without a look back, not bothering to check if the Anbu girl was ok, she would wake up soon enough.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi felt strangely good. He shouldn't really. He had been tricked by Sasuke, had learned something horrible about Konoha's long buried past, while said village was in a state of disaster … and yet he couldn't help feeling light headed.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact he had jumped Sasuke. He sighed, only in a genjutsu of course, but still, it had felt incredibly good and he felt as relaxed as if it had really happened. Maybe he should try this therapy from now on… or he could write a book… with a hot prison sex scene. He chuckled to himself.

He stilled his face and erased his dirty thoughts has he reached the hospital. Tsunade-sama had to be there, exhausting herself to cure the injured. He entered the place, sadness falling on him as the scent of death and blood invaded his nose. It brought back bad memories of the wars he had seen. Death was lurking at the side of every bed.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

He waved at Sakura, smiling at her in reassurance as she hurried toward him, worried about his health. He shooed her before she could reach him and as soon as his pink student was back to her work, he looked around for Tsunade. He tried not to look at the injured, he knew all his precious people were safe but he couldn't help fearing to catch a familiar face. As he walked between the improvised beds, his frown deepened. There were lots of medics, running everywhere, but no trace of Tsunade. He kept looking for her, already thinking of all the other places where she could be. He had to hurry; he didn't know when the elders would make their move on Sasuke.

Feeling a strange anguish in the pit of his stomach he left for the Hokage tower, or what remained of it after the fight with Pain. What would make Tsunade-sama leave the bed of her patients? Even if she couldn't heal them because of lack of chakra, she should be here giving orders and helping out with diagnostics or teaching techniques…

"Hey! Suigetsu don't kill him!"

Kakashi froze at the voice, recognizing it as Karin's. He jumped into a tree, concealing his presence and coming closer to see what was happening. Nothing good he was sure.

"What Sasuke doesn't know won't bother him," replied a man, Suigetsu.

"We have to find Danzou," pointed out another man, Juugo.

"Right. Suigetsu, you dork, we have to find him before Sasuke and tell him were he is, then we have to make sure no one interrupts before he's done with his revenge."

"Pfff you just want to see Sasuke kick the guy's ass so you can go all fangirly on his sweaty form and-"

"JERK!" The woman screeched and attacked, but her fist caused nothing more than a splash as it connected with his chest. "Stop turning into water, you coward!"

Kakashi had been right, here was Sasuke's team, arguing in the middle of eight knocked out Anbu. Despised being quite angry at what was happening he couldn't help a pang of pride and happiness: his student had ordered them not to kill. On the other hand why did they want to find Danzou? They should be more concerned with freeing him; since the raven was locked in a cell… wasn't he?

The big guy named Juugo seemed to be busy talking with a bird for a moment, ignoring his two arguing comrades. He thanked the songbird and watched him fly away before turning back to the others.

"Let's go. Danzou is in the Hokage tower, we have to secure the perimeter. Sasuke's on his way."

Oh crap. He had underestimated his student! How the hell had Sasuke managed to escape the Tower he couldn't figure, but that didn't matter right now. He was obviously going for Danzou's head… and Tsunade-sama might be there too! Who knew what Sasuke had in mind, he might want to kill her too in his revenge, or if she tried to stop him. Anyway, it wasn't good news and he had to jump in before something worse happened. In a puff of smoke the Jounin disappeared, sending clones to warn as many people as he could.

As he appeared at the gate of the Hokage tower he couldn't help but stare in surprise at what met him. The front doors were gone and Tsunade-sama was fighting Danzou, the latter was trying to kill her! He had the upper hand. She had exhausted herself to save most of the villagers, healing them with her slugs… she had even used the seal on her head when she had fought Pain (1), so she couldn't relay on that either.

"Die! I will make Konoha strong again!" screamed Danzou, a katana slashing toward the fallen woman.

Kakashi was going to throw himself head first in front of the woman only to be beaten by Sasuke. The latter materialized and snapped the sword in two, Danzou jumped away just in time to evade a chidori.

Kakashi reached the Hokage and checked her. She shifted to a crouch, trying to get her bearings back but wasn't in a good state. He crouched beside her on the floor, ready to pounce, wondering what he should do.

"Sasuke Uchiha," spat the old man.

He was holding his side with his remaining hand. It seemed he had some broken ribs, gift from Tsunade.

"Danzou," replied Sasuke, the dark comas in his eyes twirling dangerously.

"I should have killed you much sooner! Believe me; I would have if only those old coots hadn't been so afraid of your pathetic brother!"

Sasuke shrugged. "They won't interfere with you anymore, but you won't be here to enjoy the freedom."

Kakashi pinched his nose, so the two council advisors were dead. What was going to happen now?

Sasuke had left Konoha but not done anything against them, so there had been room to hope he would be forgiven but now… he had killed the counsellors and was going to add Danzou's death to the record. Maybe the fact that he had helped against Pain, saving Kakashi in the process, then saving the Hokage from death could play in his favour?

Anyway, as much as he knew Danzou deserved death, he couldn't let Sasuke aggravate his case. With one look to his Hokage, he dashed to the raven, pulling up his forehead protector.

"Sasuke," he started only to have a glare directed at him, freezing him on the spot, what were those Sharingan eyes?

Danzou tensed as Kakashi approached Sasuke. Where they going to team up against him? If so it might get difficult for him. He had to be extra cautious not to look in their eyes. He was going to attack them while they looked at each other. As he readied himself his eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't reduce your chances at redemption," asked Kakashi only to have a sword pierce his chest, just below the heart. Not a fatal wound, but it would be if he wasn't healed fast.

A chocked sound escaped the Jounin's lips as he fell on his knees then collapsed on the floor, his eyes wide open. Danzou laughed darkly as the raven swiftly took care of his former teacher, as if it was nothing at all.

"Ruthless, just like me," he praised.

The young man barely glanced at him, but Danzou knew he was on his guard, even as he pulled out his sword from his sensei's body to wipe it and put it back in its holder.

"Forget about revenge and join me, we could give back to the ninja world his greatness!"

Sasuke gave a disdainful snort. Unsheathing his sword he raced to him, chidori chirping in his wake. Electricity tickled his arms, as he drew closer.

"Stupid brat."

With Kakashi dying and Tsunade in no better state, it was only between the teen and him. The pretentious young Uchiha stood no chance against an old warrior like him. It would be dealt with in no time.

He side stepped the chidori, mindful of the sword charge with it. One blow from it could be fatal. It was no use trying to block it with a kunai; it would be cut as butter. He threw a shukiren as the blade came toward him again, as expected it was sever in two, but it served its purpose. Danzou had angled it so, once cut, one part would aim at the Uchiha's head.

Waiting for the opening that would ensue Danzou growled as Sasuke dig his sword in font of him, using it to twist his body and unfurled an amazing combo. He had to admit the dark-haired boy was living up to his genius reputation. Still, he lacked some experience only great battles gave.

He parried all the attacks but found himself at a loss as the sword was pulled out of the floor by a metal string and slashed at his side. Fortunately he had the reflex of blocking it with his own destroyed sword. He kicked the little bugger away and took his distances again.

He was bleeding, he snorted, the brat had aimed at his unprotected side. He was used to his missing arm creating a weakness, yet it irked him that he had been injured. He would have to use his tromp card; he couldn't afford to lose more time. After all, he didn't knew if some reinforcement were coming… he had to kill Tsunade and the brat before anyone could intrude, then he would accuse the teen of her murder. It would be perfect.

He let Sasuke get close to him again, amused at how the teen was so confident in his victory, it would be his downfall. He thought he had tested him, that he was only an old man. It was never a good idea to underestimate ones adversary. In the blink of an eye he was behind him, his arm hitting the Uchiha squarely in the back, one leg making the teen trip, knocking him on the ground. Using the remains of his katana, Danzou pinned it in the young man shoulder, making sure he would stay face down on the dirt, where he belonged.

"You're better than I thought, but you're not good enough," he said, taking Sasuke's discarded sword and plunging it in the brat's side, earning a grunt of pain and hatred.

He jumped away as a Chidori Nagashi nearly caught him. Like all worms he was wriggling on the floor, trying to escape his destiny. Using thread like had the Uchiha before he threw some shuriken and kunai, making sure the brat would stay pinned to the floor. It would be a pity to kill him now, maybe he could steal his eyes, they could be useful.

"You're like the rest of your clan- powerful but reckless. They were only useful while we could keep them controlled so I don't regret having them all killed. Luckily your brother was such a pussy that the mere _threat_ of another war, was just what I needed to make him strike in our favour."

He gave a harsh kick as Sasuke snarled at those words. He heard Kakashi cough up blood; even dying it seemed he was desperate to protect the student who killed him. What a pathetic end for Konoha's most famous ninja. Ninja were tools; one dead meant nothing as long as the mission was completed.

"Your father didn't fear the war- or rebuilding afterward. I admired him for that, but he put himself between me and my ambitions, and I couldn't allow it. Even Koharu and Homura never guessed the depth of my ambitions. You weren't supposed to be here, Sasuke, but it doesn't matter. Four times those two cowards refused to name me Hokage, and now they must be dead, and I can blame you, just like I planned. And now," Danzou turned to Tsunade.

She was crawling toward Kakashi, supposedly to cure him even if she didn't have one ounce of chakra left. Danzou felt hatred and scorn engulf him. Their village was looked down upon by the other four because of this crappy love and peace philosophy. It was ridiculous! He pulled out a kunai, smiling as his victory was at hand.

"Now you are the one in my way, _Princess_ Tsunade. I'm the only one that can make Konoha a powerful village, but after your death, you pitiful bitch, Konoha will finally be MINE!"

"Don't think you're done with me," snarled Sasuke, coughing blood and trying to stand up.

Danzou spared him a glance, but he was no threat. Tsunade was his priority, even if he didn't have time to kill the Uchiha; no-one would dare trust him. And it would be easy to make sure Kakashi wouldn't survive his wounds. His smile was one of malicious glee as he turned back to the injured woman.

-To be continued-

(1) I'm not following the manga exactly, since I started this before Pein used Shinra Tensi, so Konoha hasn't been destroyed (but it's not in a good shape either lol). Tsunade fought against Pain, and Konoha's ninja (Aburame family, Inuzuka…) killed the other Pains. As said in the previous chapters, Sasuke saved Kakashi, helped killing Pain along with Naruto.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 5**

_Danzou spared him a glance, but he was no threat. Tsunade was his priority, even if he didn't have time to kill the Uchiha; no-one would dare trust him. And it would be easy to make sure Kakashi wouldn't survive his wounds. His smile was one of malicious glee as he turned back to the injured woman._

He plunged the kunai in her heart, deep, even if he prevented any blood from splattering on him. It would be troublesome if he had to explain why the Hokage's blood was all over him, wouldn't it? As stupid and ignorant as most of Konoha was, no one would believe he had taken her in his arms out of sadness or in an attempt to save her. Snickering, he ripped the weapon out of the corpse and threw it at Sasuke's feet.

Until now, he had secretly feared that something might happen to stop him, to destroy once again, his long awaited victory. But nothing at happened! No one stood in his way anymore! He had won. Konoha was his!

"You should not count one's chickens before they're hatched, Danzou," murmured a voice so close it was almost as if it was speaking directly in his head.

As he turned, the blade of his kunai slashed at emptiness. Tsunade was dead at his feet, Kakashi was still bleeding his life out and Sasuke was pinned to the floor. What the hell? Who?

"Kai," said the same voice.

Danzou blinked, dazed. He had a monstrous headache and what met his eyes wasn't helping dispelling it at all. Before him stood the Uchiha brat, unharmed, except for the blood running down his eyes where a strange red Kaleidoscope slowly faded to let fathomless black take over once again. Kakashi, with no trace of injury, was supporting him, an arm draped around the teen's waist.

Worse. Tsunade was being cured by that pink-haired horror she called a student. Danzou gave a fast look around him and felt his heart stop in dread: Anbu and Jounin. He had been surrounded! No doubt it was all a trap from that damned Uchiha! He had made him confess everything!

"I didn't look into your eyes!" shrieked Danzou, "KAI," he screamed, nothing happened.

"KAI," he tried once again, still in vain.

Sasuke smirked and began to laugh in a dark, silky voice. His fingers gripped his teacher's arm as he leaned heavily on him. Kakashi shook his head in pity as Danzou refused to see the truth.

"I didn't look into his eyes!" repeated Danzou.

"Ah, it's a gift from his 'pussy' of a brother, he doesn't need eye contact anymore, Mr-will-never-be-Hokage," explained a cheerful voice, none other than Naruto's. After having fallen in a genjutsu by simply looking at Itachi's finger, he knew the Uchiha didn't necessarily need eye contact.

Sasuke raised his head and rolled his eyes, wincing at the movement, as he saw his childhood friend. The latter gave him a victory smile, bouncing in place. Next to him was his team. Karin was making cooing little noises, obviously lost in her own world of fangirlism. Suigetsu was mumbling about not having fun with all the people staying alive and all. Juugo was silent, as always. On the blond's other side was Iruka, which explained why Naruto hadn't already jumped in to pounce on Sasuke. Then, circling the place, were some familiar faces mixed in with the Anbu and jounins.

"I see," sneered Danzou, "you will regret it! I'm the only one that can save that pitiful village!"

No-one answered him as an Anbu came to arrest him. Danzou wasn't moving, resigned to his fate. No doubt he thought that as long as he was alive he would have another chance, because this weak, soft-hearted village wasn't going to kill him.

That's when he surprised them all. In a surge of hatred, he used his incredible speed to materialize in front of Tsunade. Sakura didn't have time to react before a kunai was buried deep inside the Hokage's heart. Seeing as the blood gushing out the wound had turned green, it was poisoned. Sakura barely blinked as a shower of blood covered her. She didn't look up to see Sasuke with a bloody sword. He had beheaded Danzou.

"Old-hag!" screamed Naruto, dashing to her side.

"N-Naruto, work hard to be Hokage ok?" said Tsunade, smiling at her beloved child.

"Don't say that! Sakura is gonna save you, dattebayo!"

But Sakura didn't agree; her hands were shaking as she kept trying even though she knew it was already too late. These words that Tsunade was uttering would be her last.

"Sakura, you will become such an awesome medic-nin, continue my work will you?" whispered the Hokage, her voice growing weaker.

She raised a bloodied hand to draw on Sakura's head, passing to her student her secret technique. Her eyes fluttered closed as she looked back at Naruto, seeing the familiar faces of her loved ones that had long departed. Ahh, she would have to kick Orochimaru really hard for all the trouble he had caused everyone.

"Jiraiya… Dan… Nawaki…"

With those names on her lips, went Konoha's last Sannin. After Naruto's howl of anguish, came a respectful silence, only broken by muffled crying.

Further back, Sasuke stumbled in a seated position on the floor, drained. Using such a genjutsu had nearly cost him his life. Not only had it been cast without looking Danzou in the eyes, it had also been reflected for everyone to see. But it had been worth it.

He sighed as he realized he was going to fall backwards, too tired to even sit, when he felt a knee nudge him in his back, preventing him from collapsing. He raised his head to meet his sensei's dirty book and above it a sad eye, yet twinkling with amusement.

"This seems familiar..." muttered Kakashi into his book.

"Hn."

Kakashi didn't try to hide his fondness as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, smiling inwardly as the latter didn't even have the strength to protest as oblivion took a hold of him. Gently, he gathered him into his arms, intended to bring him in the hospital to be cared for. Then, he would go mourn the dead and see how Konoha was going to pull out of this tight spot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke slowly awoke to consciousness, but he made sure to keep as still as possible. He knew that pretending to be sleeping was must. When you didn't know where you were, it gave you time to gather information on your environment. He was in Konoha, but Konoha wasn't home anymore.

The safest senses he could use that wouldn't raise suspicion were: touch and smell. He concentrated on those. He was lying on a bed. They had tied him down; he could feel the restraints on his wrists and ankles, strong enough to keep him there but not tight enough to hurt. Good sign… or maybe not, Konoha was full of morons. Never mind. His eyes were blinded by a silk-like material. Obviously they had also sealed his chakra.

The tender sensation of linen on his chest made him internally frown. They had changed his clothes. Not taking any risk, were they? They had also washed him… he smelled like… was that violet? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

To assess all that had taken barely a second, now that he knew his state; he had to learn more on his surrounding. He extended his senses to the rest of the room, using his instinct to tell if someone was here. If he wasn't mistaken, two people were at the door and one in the room, sitting not to far from him. In fact they had their feet on his mattress!

Who was it? The person had the familiar smell of battered leather, wood, musk… human and faintly animal, dog. He heard a page turning and no doubt was left. Kakashi. He smirked.

"Why aren't you at the burial?" asked Sasuke, a little unnerved that Kakashi didn't even jump.

"I went, but someone had to make sure that you weren't going to run away."

Sasuke scoffed. He doubted anyone could escape in his predicament.

"Liar. Furthermore, since you pride yourself in your knowledge of my person, you should know I won't leave now, don't you sensei?"

He sensed the feet leaving the bed, then heard Kakashi move and the mattress shifted under his weight. The Jounin was breathing so close he could feel the slightly hotter air swipe on him. He tilted his head, as if to look at Kakashi even if he couldn't. He wasn't going to let the man see how defenceless he felt right now.

"I would love to have a more _intimate_ knowledge of your person, Sasuke, and I know enough to be certain you want Madara's head."

Sasuke smirked at that and licked his lips, wondering if that sole gray eye was following the movement.

"Of course I do. However I'm not stupid, I'm not holding a candle to him yet."

Kakashi laughed and pulled back, but didn't leave the bed.

"So that's the other reason why you came back."

The raven haired man raised an eyebrow at the barely perceptible dejected tone. It seemed he had hit a nerve back in the Tower. Kakashi felt responsible for him leaving. Sasuke knew he feared he hadn't been up to his task. It unnerved Sasuke, because, it wasn't really anyone's fault. He had had to leave, nothing could have stopped him.

"Did it hurt?" he barely whispered.

"What?" wondered Kakashi, shifting his weight.

"The stab."

There was a long silence.

"It was a genjutsu, Sasuke."

"I would have done it in reality too," deadpanned the dark-haired young man.

"I know," he went silent, letting it stretch a little before adding, "and in reality you saved my life."

Even if the Uchiha had wanted to reply, he couldn't because right then Kakashi ducked under the bed. Barely a second later people intruded in the room, cursing under their breath before leaving. A moment later, Kakashi was back on the mattress.

"Stop smirking Sasuke," he grumbled, even if he too was amused.

"So what has sent the great Hakate Kakashi into hiding?"

"They want to make me Hokage," replied the Jounin, eyeing the young man.

He thought he was going to be surprised but nothing crossed the handsome features. He didn't seem disbelieving either. Sometime Kakashi would give everything to be able to read that mysterious and intense mind. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sasuke turned his head toward him, his hair fanning on the pillow, silky strand brushing against his fingers. It was so intimate, as if Sasuke had planned it, that it sent shivers down Kakashi's spine.

"You will have less time to pass in the graveyard then."

Kakashi laughed. He did it to hide how much that simple statement meant. Sasuke wasn't trying to reassure him with empty words of belief in his strength, or his capacity to protect others. No, he simply took for granted that he was the next Hokage. It wasn't his choice to make, it was the village that chose, and you had to accept the burden that was placed on your shoulders. By speaking of the dead, Sasuke reminded Kakashi that never once he had forgotten them. This was his deepest wound but also his strength, because he would do anything in his power to stop another precious name from being added to that damned stone.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL I FOUND YOUUU!"

Both men cringed at the abrupt interruption and the loud, incredibly cheerful invasion. Gai grabbed the Jounin's arm and pulled him out, sputtering nonsense on youthfulness and how proud he was of his rival. It did nothing to hide how he hurried to separate Kakashi from Sasuke. As they walked in the corridor, Gai finally spoke his mind.

"Youthful love is beautiful and I'm glad you're letting it claim you again, Kakashi, however be careful… he's not…" he stopped, at a loss for word to describe the Uchiha and the danger of loving him. There was a lot he wanted to say, but all of it just meant that he was worried about the usually distant man, "I don't want you to suffer again," he finally concluded.

"Is it that obvious?" wondered Kakashi, his visible eye smiling at his life-long friend.

Gai sighed, understanding it was already too late. Then he launched his fits in the air.

"Nothing escapes Konoha's great beautiful, green beast! The last one to the Hokage tower loses the fight, rival!" he bellowed, already dashing through the door.

Kakashi shook his head with a smirk and pulled out Icha Icha paradise. Gai had never said they _had_ to run, did he? He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had pressed the button to roll the head of the bed up and so Sasuke was now sitting, but still tied down. He hadn't eaten in two days and so Sakura was trying to make him eat… by spoon feeding him.

"Come on Sasuke, please?" begged Sakura, the food hovering near Sasuke's mouth.

He just shook his head, tilting it haughtily. There was no way in hell. He would have shared his point of view verbally, if he hadn't he been certain she would use this opportunity to shovel the spoon between his teeth.

"Do you prefer Naruto doing it?" she tried.

The scoffed she received was pretty clear on what the dark-haired teen thought on that.

"Untie me," he grumbled threw closed teeth.

"No way, you could attack me with the spoon for all I know!"

"I wouldn't need the spoon," he pointed out, almost in a hiss.

He wouldn't admit it; but even though that comment had been unexpected, it still hurt… slightly. He stubbornly turned his head away. He let a very small smile grace his lips as he heard Sakura sigh and mutter about obstinate bastard. It reminded him of the old days, before Orochimaru. That is until the wind was knocked out of him by vicious punch in the stomach, then a spoon being forced in his mouth.

"The hell S-mmmf!" he tried to protest before another spoon was plunged between his lips.

"Since you won't behave, it's the only way," she snapped.

"Are you sure it's not a way to vent your anger at me?" he accused, though he left the reason behind the anger unsaid; it was obvious for both of them.

As he received a harder punch, he knew he had hit the target with a bull's-eye. As she never managed to beat sense into him, so she was settling for beating food into him… while he was tied up, otherwise she wouldn't have managed. For a moment he considered refusing to swallow, but thought he was too grown up for that and it would get him dirty… he would rather prefer not to have Sakura wash him.

The punches soon turned to a playful farce, only a pretext for him to open his mouth. Once done, Sakura hovered above him and finally kissed his forehead, whispering she was glad he had come back, and then rushed out of the room. He could picture her face, now more red than her hair.

He concentrate on his surrounding, always wary when he wasn't with a trusted one… even with a trusted one, but just a bit less. He knew the ROOT could still come to kill him, even with Danzou dead he would never feel in security in this village. He laughed darkly. They didn't even realize it, that Konoha wouldn't be his home anymore, couldn't be. He sighed. However the people he didn't want to lose were there, so at least for now, he would have to settle with it.

He tensed as he felt some powerful shinobi nearby, but they soon left. It was unnerving to feel so helpless! He was being served to his enemies on a silver platter! Fortunately, he had managed to grab a weapon, kinda. He had managed to steal the end of a syringe after he knocked it from the hands of the unsuspecting nurse earlier while he'd been feigning sleep again. It was hidden under the bond securing his right wrist. It wasn't much, but at least he might injure his attacker, maybe kill him if he had good aim (rather hard when you were blinded and limited in movement), anyway, it might buy him some time.

Having all the time in the world to think, Sasuke kept wondering where the hell was that damned scarecrow (1)! He hadn't eaten any more because he wasn't sure of the food and because it was incredibly humiliating to be spoon feed. He had hoped Kakashi would return, but he didn't. Instead it was Sakura who did. He knew his teacher hadn't been made Hokage yet, so what was keeping him away? Scarecrows were supposed to scare ravens not the other way around!

"As moody as ever I see teme!" said a cheerful voice, he could hear the grin in it.

Naruto came everyday to see him, eating his lunch with him and babbling non-stop since Sasuke couldn't actually escape him. The raven would be lying if he didn't admit he liked the company. It was a wonder how Naruto could still pretend nothing had happened between them. Sasuke was thankful for that.

"I brought you tomatoes! An old lady gave me some because I had helped her with her house. You know everyone is warming up to me, it's so great"

Hadn't he been sure Naruto would drop the tomato slice on him; Sasuke would have told him it was because he deserved it. But since he was feeding him his favourite food, he wouldn't. So convenient.

"When I am free, if they let me, I want to fight you, dobe," offered Sasuke, knowing how much that statement meant for the blonde.

"Eh eh curious about the Sage training aren't you Sasuke? I will soooo kick your ass!" swelled Naruto with conceit.

Sasuke knew better, he could hear Naruto scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and he guessed the grin that spilt his face.

"Dream on," he retorted.

It was far too easy to please the moron and he was too predictable. However he jerked as he felt a hand brushed off a strand of his hair, the touch lingering a little bit longer that it should have… even if in the first place Naruto shouldn't even have thought of doing such a tender gesture.

"How is Kakashi?" he asked, trying to dispel the unease he was felling creeping on him.

"Oh he's busy trying to convince the new council he's not made to be Hokage," replied Naruto, his voice not betraying any hidden feelings.

That was another startling thing about the blonde. He hadn't been jealous of Gaara when the latter had become Hokage, and now he wasn't bitter at not being even asked to be. Maybe he understood it was too soon for him, even if he was stronger, he still needed some guidance.

Naruto had grown a lot. The fact he had finally understood why Sasuke had left, why he couldn't have stopped him, was a proof of that. Sasuke thought it had to do with Gaara being abducted and killed; Naruto had had to understand hatred and the desire for revenge, even if later Gaara had been brought back to life. Sasuke felt a pang of regret… if he had been here… he would have learnt the technique and he could have used it on Itachi.

Sasuke tensed when he felt people coming. Anbu. He could hear they were in uniform. It seemed time had finally come for his judgment. Naruto had risen from his chair to greet them.

"Hello! What are you doing here, all serious like that?" he asked, clueless.

"It's time for the Uchiha to have his trial," said a familiar voice.

"Ibiki! Why are you here? You do the trial too?" wondered Naruto.

Sasuke had gone rigid. Ibiki. He had nothing against the man, really. But he knew who he was… and it meant they were going to use his knowledge to make sure Sasuke wasn't lying. Since Ibiki's knowledge was torture and ways to twist the mind… he was a tiny bit worried.

"We will enter his mind to see if what he claimed was true and understand his choices, we can't take any risk," explained Ibiki.

Sasuke felt he wave of anger wash over him. He wasn't going to let them play with his memories and his mind! He didn't have time react further as an Anbu stabbed his arm with a syringe of sleeping medicine. He vaguely heard Naruto protest and felt him near him… then he felt another calming presence before everything went black.

-To be continued-

(1) Kakashi means scarecrow.

Please review, I need you to


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 6**

The room was big, one of the biggest in all Konoha. It had no roof, since it had been blown away by Pain's attack. The village was still under reconstruction, but this had to be done, it passed even before the new Hokage's nomination.

They might have been a little more worried about that last matter, hadn't Tsunade left instructions for her successor in case something happened to her. She had made a list of all the possible candidates, listing their qualities and sometimes their faults, as well as other roles they had in the village; which sometimes prevented them from being a potential Hokage. What should have been a difficult decision for Konoha had turned out rather easy. Tsunade believed Kakashi should replace her if Naruto wasn't yet of age. The thing was to convince the jounin he was fitted for the role…

However, the people gathered in this room weren't here for that. All the most influential families were here, all sitting in circle, like in a Coliseum, discussing between themselves. Their eyes never really leaving the middle of the dome like place. Above the roof ruins, curious onlookers had agglutinated like flies on a carcass. Whispers buzzed around them, as some pointed to centre.

Ibiki and his colleges were frowning, disliking the attention. At their feet, knelt the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, his hands tied behind his back and locked to a stone, as well as his thighs and neck, forcing it up. His ankles were bounded to the ground, his eyes still covered with the special blindfold forbidding him from using his Sharingan. This place was none other than a judgement room. Farther away, in the same predicament, was his team.

Juugo was staring in front of him, his gaze lock on Sasuke, but otherwise composed. Suigetsu was grinning, making faces when he caught people staring at him, yet his eyes frequently came back to rest on Sasuke's still form. Karin was fidgeting, looking all around her, mumbling, her attention coming back to her beloved every so often.

The raven, source of the main interest, was eerily calm; one could even think he was still unconscious from the drug he had been injected with. The military intelligence and investigators knew better and couldn't shake off the feeling of awareness and carefulness. Even if his chakra was blocked, his eyes unusable, he still gave off an air of danger, of control. He didn't move at all and was so collected you had the feeling he was simply sitting on a chair thinking quietly.

Suddenly, silence fell as Hiashi Hyuuga stood and took place behind a huge desk, the one usually reserved for the Hokage. He had been asked, as the most important clan representative, to be the judge. Alongside him, the heads of the other clans took their places, most were old people that Naruto had never seen, but that Kakashi and Sakura knew. They would form the future council of elders.

"We are all reunited today for the trial of missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke," announced the Hyuuga head, his voice clear and cutting through the air.

Naruto flinched, worried for his friend. Sakura and Sai each hold one of his hands, as much to show concern as to prevent the blonde of doing something stupid. Sakura also looked for strength, her stomach flipping over in anguish at what would happen to her former crush. Yamato-sensei was behind them, as well as Iruka, a hand placed on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi was no where to be seen, but they all knew he was here, he must be.

"We all heard the story of the Uchiha tragedy, as well as the rumour going on since Danzou's death," went on Hyuuga, "but as we do not know if this story is true, even if it seems legitimate and many believe proof was brought to this court, in the form of Danzou's own confession in the Uchiha's Genjutsu, we have to make sure."

Murmurs of agreement could be heard. Even those who trusted the young Uchiha, deemed necessary to make things clear once and for all. Furthermore, Konoha being behind the assassination wasn't a trivial matter.

Hiashi-sama, satisfied wit the reactions he was getting continued:

"After all this teen was Orochimaru's student, and his information come from one of our most dreaded enemy, Uchiha Madara. Akatsuki's chief and, let's not forget it, once the head of the Uchiha clan. As we need to assess the threat to Konoha's future, we decided to make a public trial and use a once forbidden technique. We will read the Uchiha's mind, to see the truth and know his real intent."

They all knew of what Konoha was accused, and many knew Sasuke's life might be in danger if ROOT decided to follow in Danzou's footsteps and suppress him. To make this public, meant having lots of witnesses; the investigation and results had to be public so none could deny them.

Ibiki stepped forward as Hyuuga nodded to him. He motioned to his team-mate to approach. The Jounin was slightly un-at-ease at being the centre of attention, even if no-one but his team, used to reading people, could notice. For them that always hide in the shadows and had to be unnoticed most of the time, it was rather unnerving to be brought into full light. Especially since Inoichi being part of the military intelligence and investigator was supposed to be a secret.

"Are you ready Inoichi?"

"Yeah, whenever you want Ibiki."

The scared man slowly crouched next to Sasuke. He was impressed by how composed the young man was. He had already noticed him during the Chuunin exam, wondering what he would become. He was pleased to see he had matured beyond all his expectations, even if he had chosen such tricky path. He also knew that if Naruto was as strong as he was now, it was because of their rivalry, of his wish to bring the Uchiha back. It had also showed him reality.

"Do not fight the intrusion inside your mind, it will be easier for you this way; remember that this will clear your name once and for all," advised Ibiki as he drew some complicated patterns on the floor.

Entering a dead man's head and entering a living one were two very different things. The latter had protections that could hurt, even kill the one penetrating it. He had a feeling the Uchiha's mind would be exceptionally well guarded, especially since his genjutsu played on it. Tsukuyomi being one of the finest techniques of the mind he'd ever seen, but surely it wasn't the only he had mastered. His job was to keep the danger at a minimum, hence why he was putting chains on the teen's mind, and he could be backup if needed.

At a nod, Inoichi let a special chakra concentrate around his right hand. Then he lowered it on Sasuke's head and closed his eyes, a member of his team catching his body as it fell, but making sure the hand surrounded with purple energy stayed on the Uchiha's dark locks.

Meanwhile the rest of the team had circled the three and was using different kind of Jutsus. They all linked to Ibiki's and slowly above them a screen could be seen. Reflected on it, was Inoichi, blinking in surprise, as he was welcomed by Sasuke's mind projection. They were standing on a vast lake, as if walking on water but not using chakra. If you looked enough, you could see under the lake was another lake, darker, and so on. The deeper you got, the closest to Sasuke's precious memories you would be.

"_Welcome_," Sasuke greeted them.

Ibiki couldn't help but smile. The teen was a cocky one, and clever too. He had let Inoichi enter his mind with ease, pulling down all his barriers… but by doing so, he had allowed himself to be part of the investigation. He would be the guide. They would see only what he wanted them to see, maybe a bit more since Inoichi wasn't exactly a newbie at this. But it didn't matter, since it would be truth and he trusted his team-mate to be able to see if it was twisted, and expose the tricks.

"_What would you like to see first?_" asked Sasuke, seeming distant and untouched by what was happening.

Inoichi was perplexed, on his guards. As a pale and wavering Ibiki appeared in Sasuke's mind, he turned to him, the only link he had with reality. Inoichi was the only one able to go through Sasuke's mind and pull out his memories; Ibiki however could transmit what the elder had to say but couldn't move freely.

"_Let's start at the beginning. Show us what Madara told you,_" ordered Ibiki, following what Hyuuga's commands.

Sasuke huffed but complied. He walked to Inoichi and grabbed his wrist and they disappeared in the water, going deeper. Images flickered too fast for people to really see them as more than a blur, orange, pink, grey, purple… Finally it stopped and a cave started to outline, a man wearing a strange orange mask was standing. From there, they got to see how he nearly died by Amateratsu, they heard all his speech, sometimes loosing images as Sasuke had closed his eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but hold his breath; he was used to reading Sasuke and could see how what he was learning had affected him, see how his hands had turned to fists. Even without familiarity, anyone should perfectly understand the emotion crashing down on him. Naruto tore his eyes away from the past to look at Sasuke's mental image and his heart broke. He wasn't looking at the scene but elsewhere, as if putting distance between it and him. Sasuke had to force himself to let them see that, to let them so close to such an intimate part of his life.

Inoichi was watching the Uchiha carefully, studying him to assure he wasn't missing anything. He knew that if the teen cut anything from a scene, it would show, but he also knew that he could stop the scene before all was said as to hide information. As it was, nothing had been hidden. Finally the scene ended. They were back on the lake, others being under and above them. Sasuke turned to his guest, arms crossed.

"This is no proof! We can't buy this man story, he has facts, but we need more proof of-" Hyuuga trailed as images suddenly flew again on the screen.

A tall young man appeared; one with Sharingan eyes and the lines on his face offered unmistakable proof of his identity. The corpses around them setting the place: the Uchiha massacre. Pale lips moving, his face impossibly calm, Itachi intoned the words that would drive Sasuke's whole life.

"What!" screamed Naruto, jumping out of his seat, his friends had been too immersed in the past to stop him in time.

The images shook, blurred and froze.

"Shut up, dobe!" ringed the hard voice of the Uchiha, his real voice, not the mental one.

"That special eye! That's why you tried to kill me at the Valley of the End! But… you didn't! You didn't when it would have given you the power you sought! You… choose Orochimaru… instead of killing me…"

Iruka pulled Naruto down, patting him on the shoulder as he saw the tears running down his whiskered face. The blonde was so relieved to finally know why Sasuke had almost killed him… to know it was true- he was his best friend, to finally understand the depth of their bond. Sasuke had spared him and it meant so much more that what he could have imagined. He also saw another reason behind Sasuke's will to cut his ties.

The images were back, Sasuke had even gone back a little to prove he was showing them the whole story. Then the memories quality changed and Inoichi explained they had been hidden in Sasuke's mind… and they soon understood why. The proof of Madara's words… Itachi was crying as he left his little brother.

"_Search for strong negative feelings_," asked Ibiki.

Sasuke glared at him but didn't move. Inoichi glanced at the teen and started to extent his chakra, wave going threw the different lakes. Pictures were flickering by really fast. Sasuke jumping into water as he thought he saw Itachi's face, his confrontation with Itachi in that hotel where Naruto had been. They froze on Sasuke announcing to his team he was going to erase Konoha.

"_Keep digging,_" ordered Sasuke's emotionless voice.

Inoichi did as told. Sasuke spoke of killing the elders, of destroying Konoha, then a meeting with his team as they arrived near Konoha. He had told them he would kill the council but that Konoha's fate would depend of what information he could gather. They saw him ask Suigetsu to put a water clone inside his yukata. He explained how he would let himself be captured so he could access to his pray easier… and how he planned to test Kakashi, to find out if Konoha had known about the injustice that the Uchiha had suffered… and their murder. Inoichi stopped and waited for orders.

"_Go in the deepest part, Hyuuga-san wants to see what he's hiding_," transmitted Ibiki.

Having a premonition on how the Uchiha would react to such a demand, Inoichi braced himself just in time as he was suddenly attacked. In the lakes, waves were crashing as it became stormy, but Sasuke surprised him when he allowed the images to slow on a scene set in a large room of dark stone. A very old painting of the Uchiha crest was visible on the wall beside the stone throne where Itachi sat.

Naruto closed his fists, almost drawing blood. This was so private! Sasuke had waited all his damned life to fight Itachi… and to let them see it? Iruka was standing, holding Naruto to his chair, with both his hands on his shoulders. The only thing that really kept him still though, was that Iruka's expression was pained as well. As much as it hurt, neither could avoid looking at it. Itachi's words at the end of the genjutsu almost made him cry… Sasuke had to feel guilty, because he had been given clues he hadn't caught… when Itachi finally poked Sasuke's head and died at his feet, Naruto was sobbing. They shouldn't have seen that…

The scene had ended and Sasuke was closing his mind but a purple wall suddenly closed around Sasuke, preventing him from moving. The lakes couldn't crumble or shift shape either, as that purple energy was everywhere. Inoichi had dived into the depths, following Hyuuga-san orders to look deeper and everywhere; he knew he couldn't keep up too long. Ibiki was helping him contain Sasuke, but the Uchiha was finally fighting him and challenging this much hostility was dangerous.

Images of a happy past with Itachi. Sasuke watching Kakashi train. Watching him sleep. Sasuke checking on Naruto as he was sick but not letting the other sense him. Nightmares filled with a curious blend of precious images- and darker ones. They all flickered on the screen, not enough to really guess what they were about, but enough to have ideas, to make hypothesis, to better understand a hidden part of Sasuke.

Suddenly Inoichi felt a stronger resistance, a deeper, far darker place and dived into it. At this point Sasuke was almost madly pounding on the barrier, hissing in anger and indignation. Images of death. Sasuke training to the point of hurting himself. Inhuman experiments he had seen. Orochimaru barging in as Sasuke showered, slamming him against the tiles-

The screen shattered.

"This is enough," pointed out a lazy voice.

Kakashi had snatched Inoichi's hand from Sasuke's head, breaking the connection. The death grip he had on the man's wrist betrayed his slouchy and uncaring pretence. His eyes, for the Sharingan was uncovered, weren't smiling either.

"This has nothing to do with his trial. He gave you everything you needed- don't make this about satisfying your twisted curiosity," he drawled, his gaze flickering to the Hyuuga who was white in anger.

Around Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka and several jounins and other onlookers had gathered. Even those who didn't really know Sasuke, wanted to stop what they clearly saw as a violation of the teen's privacy. It was disgraceful that they had used such a technique.

"The council will deliberate about the Uchiha's sentence, take the prisoners back to the Tower," announced Hyuuga, draped in his crumpled dignity.

Anbu immediately began to free Sasuke, making sure to keep a good hold on him.

"As Konoha's Hokage, I think you can drop the act, I will take full responsibility," proclaimed Kakashi, pushing away the people restraining his ex-student.

Hyuuga had nothing to respond to that. Kakashi had finally accepted his title and so he couldn't oppose him in front of such a crowd. He gritted his teeth and left with the rest of the council.

"We will be waiting for you Hokage-sama," he reminded, voice laced with barely contained anger.

The grey haired man didn't answer; he just turned to Sasuke and took off the cuffs that dropped on the floor, the chakra binding them dispelling and freeing even the young man's feet. His hand reached for Sasuke's slender face to take off the blindfold, but a hand slapped his away.

"I don't need your help," snapped Sasuke, glaring at him as soon as his eyes were free.

"What no stabbing me this time?" teased Kakashi.

"I would if I had a knife," replied Sasuke, rubbing his abused wrists.

"Careful Sasuke, your sentence hasn't fallen yet," reminded the new Hokage, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm sure you will settle that perfectly well, _sensei._"

This said, the Uchiha walked away, toward his team that Anbu were leading toward the Konoha's normal restraining quarters. He knew that even if he had been permitted more freedom, he still had to go with them.

"Sasuke!" called Naruto's obnoxious voice, as he ran after his friend.

Kakashi's arm stopped him. Sasuke didn't even look back.

"Not now Naruto," requested Kakashi, even if it sounded more like a warning.

The blond glanced at Iruka, who nodded; agreeing to make sure Naruto wouldn't go close to the Uchiha when he was in such a mood. His team simply walked at his side, as if creating a wall to cut him out of the rest of the world. Karin was biting her lips, casting worried glance to the proud man, Juugo seemed concentrated on himself, surely fighting his killing intent… that were echoing Sasuke's dark aura. Even Suigetsu didn't dare to look at him and he kept his mouth shut.

Kakashi sighed and disappeared in a puff. It would be hard from now on.

--------To be continued--------

Awwww aren't I being descriptive? I hope I'm not boring you lol I'm rather happy, because it means my damned writer block is finally going away!

Please review! Feed the author inspiration to continue!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**POLL at the end! - now finished - **

**Reunion of Shadows**** 7**

They had been locked in a regular prison, not chained to a wall. It was a nice change. They had a bed, blankets, a toilet with a small screen to protect privacy, even if it only reach the shoulders, and show the feet so the guards would always knew if you were behind it.

Sasuke had been placed alone in a cell. Sitting propped up against a wall, he hadn't moved since yesterday, with his eyes closed. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu were right in front of him, all in one cell since it seemed Konoha didn't see as a threat to put them together. Or maybe it was because they still needed to have more of a trial to know what to do with them.

Anyway three pairs of eyes were worriedly watching over Sasuke, waiting for a sign, anything that would show his mood improved. He hadn't touched his food either, even if Suigetsu had commented loudly it wasn't poisoned and actually tasted good. It was Karin that launched the subject, as it seemed Sasuke had fallen asleep, his breathing being deeper than before.

"If I'm set free, I think I will stay in Konoha, after all I don't have anything important to do for the moment."

"Just say you wanna stick like a leech to your belooooved," teased Suigetsu, ducking to evade a punch in the face.

"That's not true!" hissed Karin, however keeping her voice levelled so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping raven.

"If he stays, I'm staying too," assured Juugo; no-one had to ask why.

He had watched him and understood what Kimimaro had meant. He didn't have to hide under false pretences like the others; he would follow Sasuke anywhere, just like they would. Furthermore Sasuke was the only one that could control him, appeasing him with just a glance, something even Kimimaro hadn't been able to do.

Suigetsu leaned on the wall, enjoying some water he had been allowed to have.

"I'm gonna stay too, 'cause Akatsuki will come for the blonde brat, so Kisame will be coming for sure, and I still want his sword. Going after him would take me far too long, so I will just wait here," he said, gulping down water, his eyes resting on the lone form in front of their jail.

"I wonder if they will let us stay," sighed Karin.

"You that's for sure, you suck so much you can't be a threat," deadpanned Suigetsu before wincing as he was kicked in the shin, he had forgotten he couldn't turn into water.

Juugo pondered the remark. It was a legitimate worry, he was sure Konoha would let them go; they hadn't done anything to harm the village after all. Yet, that didn't mean they could stay. In a way, it would show they were ready to make a step toward the Uchiha, to agree to let his team stay with him. They needed to make the effort, especially after his disrespectful trial.

"After all I'm not so sure I want to stay," Karin said suddenly, her attention back to Sasuke, how he had slightly curled on himself, sure it was to lean his arms on his bent knees but…

"Yeah after all, staying means having Sasuke give us orders- he's not even the leader," grumbled Suigetsu.

Juugo couldn't help a tiny smile. It was funny to see their antics, how they cared for the dark man but wouldn't admit it. They wanted to stay for him, but they knew that he would resent Konoha if they couldn't. But it was the only place where Sasuke could feel remotely at home. So now they were thinking of leaving, just so he wouldn't have to choose between Konoha and them, so he wouldn't be torn. Their faithfulness was touching.

"Don't make me drag your corpses back to Konoha," purred an all too familiar dark voice.

They all snapped their head to Sasuke, he hadn't moved an inch, but his dark fathomless eyes were set on them. In his expressionless face and pose, you could see his mood had improved, his muscles were finally relaxed.

Juugo stood up and closed his fits on the iron bar. They had locked his chakra, but he wasn't a giant for nothing. As if it was butter, he pulled them apart and slipped past. Suigetsu and Karin stared at him with their mouths hanging open in surprise before rushing out with him. Then Juugo subjected Sasuke's jail bars to the same treatment. Once inside Juugo took the forgotten plate off the floor and crouched in front of Sasuke.

"Eat," he requested.

Sasuke raised his head, lifting an eyebrow. Karin crossed her arms and glared at him, tapping her foot like an angry mother. Suigetsu grinned like a maniac as he took the spoon, took a spoonful, tasted it, then began to make it flew like an airplane.

"And one spoonful for team-mate Suigetsu!"

The raven stared at him and pinched his nose, shaking his head in silent amusement before snatching the food from his team-mates hands and silently eating it. Karin ran back out to bring their blankets and came back, putting one around Sasuke, the latter letting her do so, even if he rolled his eyes. She settled next to him and tentatively let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Don't push it, Karin," admonished Sasuke.

She mumbled and leaned against the bed, just to prove it wasn't because it was Sasuke, it was only to be more comfortable. It didn't go unnoticed how Juugo was at his right, Karin at his left and Suigetsu in front of him, having used a spared blanket to make himself at ease. Sasuke half smiled and closed his eyes, he could rest safely. He had his team around him, shielding him, and he doubt Kakashi would let anyone hurt him… and he could almost picture Naruto and Sakura standing guard at the prison, to make sure none could try to sneak in and kill him.

When the guards went to check on them, they couldn't help a yelp of surprised at seeing the bars bent. But they didn't deem it necessary to mention, after all they hadn't fled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An unknown face came to announce he's free. He has to go now. His team will have to undergo some more interrogations before Konoha can reach a conclusion though. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the power come back to him, once he was free of all the chakra repressing cuffs. Yet, they ordered him to wear a pendant. They have to know where he is all the time. He shrugged.

As soon as he stepped outside, he felt eyes on him. Rumours had spread like wildfire. He's used to it, but it still made him feel sick.

Nothing had changed; ever since the fateful day, he had gotten used to the pitying looks, the murmurs, how people had put distance between him and themselves. He despised this part of them, no one ever tried to help, they only revealed in their quiet gossip. They also put him on a pedestal, keeping him farther away from them than ever.

"He killed Orochimaru, he must be so strong!"

"Itachi wasn't bad after all. It must be so hard on him."

"Do you think Orochimaru-"

"Shhhh! He will hear you."

He gritted his teeth but kept walking. He's surprised a blonde moron hasn't met him yet, but at the same time he felt relieved. It was strange to see Konoha this destroyed. No houses or shops met him, only rubble and tents. Pain really brought terror down on Konoha. For a moment he wondered what would have happened hadn't he come in… saving Kakashi and helping a stronger Naruto getting rid of Pain. A totally erased village crossed his mind but he shook his head.

He wandered through an almost untouched part of Konoha before he finally reached his destination. He can't help but feel the irony of it all: the long empty Uchiha estate had been completely spared. He almost wished it had been wiped away.

He entered it, enjoying the silence. It'd been a while. He let the memories, good and bad, grace his mind. Until he reached his house- so that was why the blonde hadn't pounced on him as soon as he had set foot in Konoha's streets.

"Welcome home bastard," greeted a dirty but grinning Naruto.

No need to be a genius to know he had been cleaning the place, making sure Sasuke had a place to come back to. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and the blonde swung an arm around his shoulder, gently urging him to enter. He didn't pull away and couldn't help to notice how Naruto's grin had gotten bigger. The house was far from totally cleaned, but at least he wouldn't have too much to do to make it livable.

The raven would never admit it, but seeing onigiri and tomatoes sitting on his kitchen table, he was touched. Even more as he noticed how absurdly lop sided the onigiri were it meant he had made them himself. He sat and started eating, Naruto watched him while ranting about everything and nothing at the same time, so happy that his smile reached his eyes. And something in those eyes told Sasuke that maybe he finally knew why Naruto had never been able to sever their bond.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi pated himself on the shoulder as he managed to sneak out of his office unnoticed. It was past midnight, and there was no way in hell he'd stay one more second. Sakura thought that stealing his Icha Icha Paradise would be enough to prevent him from running for it. But he had at least 5 other copies back at home.

Yet, it's not his first destination. He can't help it. As he reached the familiar stone, he leaned on it, letting his fingers trail along the rows of familiar names. He froze and his eye flew open in surprise.

"Uchiha Itachi."

It was craved at the end. He knows who did that… and it's fitting. He presented his respect to this newly added name. Finally he left, he had planned to stay longer but he felt like checking on a certain ex-student of his. Strangely he felt like he owed Itachi that, even if they barely knew each other.

He went home first. He needed his pervy book, dealing with Sasuke was never easy but now it's worse, especially since a part of him still wanted to grab the young man and have his way with him. So Icha Icha Paradise would be needed to help him keep his desire grounded.

He kicked his shoes off and pondered taking off the Hokage coat, he'd left the hat in his office, on top of a scarecrow. He decided against it, he would feel weird in only his dark shirt, pants and a mask on. He passed his hand in his hair and felt his forehead protector, he couldn't take it off, it wouldn't do to have the Hokage randomly fainting would it? He was lucky Sakura and the old geezers let him keep it, he wishes he could have stayed in his Jounin vest too but they had forced the coat on him. He glanced at his hands and smiled.

He had had kept his gloves. Why? Because he remembered what Sasuke said in the Genjutsu… Sasuke had asked him to keep them on even as they made love. He felt a little silly to have such a reason but it made him smile. Shaking his head at his own stupidity he entered his living room, where was his bookshelf and stood rooted in place.

He brought his hands together and murmured:

"Kai."

Nothing happened. Ok. This wasn't a genjutsu. Yet he had a half naked Sasuke sprawled on his couch, sound asleep. The purple belt had been draped on the armrest so his white yukata hung open. His arm had dropped to the ground and the sleeve had followed, letting an awful lot of creamy skin showing. Kakashi gulped as he noticed how the pink nipples where erected, since it was rather cold inside.

After a debate with himself and his lower regions, Kakashi finally managed to part with the delightful sight that was Sasuke. The main reason he managed such a hard thing, was that he couldn't possibly betray such a cute and surely unconscious display of trust. Gingerly he took off his brand new Hokage robe and meticulously crumpled it into a ball, only to unfold it again and crumble it again. He hated new clothes, they weren't supple, they scratched, didn't feel homey or anything. He would have to ask Pakkun to sleep on it for a while to have it smell and feel more like something of his.

Usually he bought new things before his old ones were worn out, just so he had time to make them his before wearing them. Maybe that's why he had been so touched when Sasuke had insisted he keep his gloves on.

"I'm an old weirdo," he mumbled to himself.

He walked to his bedroom and stuffed the horrible robe under his bed, hoping it would capture some of his scent. Then he came back to the lounge and wondered what he was supposed to do with a very sexy, fuckable Sasuke Uchiha. For all he'd done and everything he'd been through, his ex-student was still only 16 while he was 28 years old. He sighed and grabbed a blanket from his drawer.

Gently he draped it over Sasuske's sleeping form, staying on guard the whole time. He knew from experience the young man was a light sleeper and tended to attack people that got too near him. When he had taught him the Chidori, he remembered the few times he had went too close and been attacked. There hadn't been much danger at the time; Kakashi could have crushed Sasuke single handed. Now however…

He smiled under his mask. Maybe he hadn't been such a failure as a teacher after all… the teen was back. He gazed fondly at the perfect face that looked a tiny bit more relaxed in sleep. He wanted to let his hand brush away a strand of inky hair, to touch that alabaster skin that was so soft to the touch. He wanted to taste Sasuke, to feel his smooth lips part for him… to see those dark eyelashes flutter closed while he pleasured him, contrasting with his creamy skin.

As Kakashi was going to pull away before doing something stupid, giving a last flitting glance to close eyelids, he was captured by cobalt iris. They had the depth of the night, as well as its shadows and mystery. He couldn't look away, even as the corner of his eye caught a well defined hand reaching for him.

He had slept with other men more than once. He'd had one night stands and real relationships. Each time, people who knew him very well or barely, all tried to see under his mask, or to pull it out of their way… He tensed to let them know they shouldn't, or caught their hands. It was clear they wanted to and it disturbed them that he couldn't allow it. However this time those agile fingers didn't reach for the dark cloth but grasped the back of his head, pulling him down to take a clothed kiss, as if the mask was just a part of him.

Those dark eyes locked on him, that hand firm against his nape and those perfect lips pressed against his. His mask thin material gave a peculiar feeling to the kiss, a mysterious one, a stolen one, a forbidden one… it was sensual, even more intimate than a normal one. And it was just too much. Kakashi couldn't help it, he pressed harder, climbing on Sasuke. Slender legs parted for him and he rocked against that offered and supple body, the hand not bracing him above Sasuke, closed on the Uchiha's crotch. He felt him jerk then relax totally against him, tilting his head on the side, hands roaming in his hair, not minding the forehead protector tied there.

Kakashi broke the embrace, straightening up just long enough to pull off his forehead protector and tie it loosely on Sasuke's eyes. The latter had arched, letting him do as he pleased and at the same time slipping out of his white yutaka. Kakashi kissed those reddened lips, his hips still rocking making Sasuke's breathing hard and shaky. Finally the copy ninja, his sharingan twirling, as if to carve this scene in his mind, tugged down his mask. Sasuke's taste was bitter and sweet at the same time, like his personality, like the tomatoes he loved so much. He was surprised at how Sasuke let him map his mouth, let him have complete control over him… even as the dark haired man began to answer his kiss, making it for more passionate.

Hands reached for him, and Kakashi wondered if he would do like all the other ones, trail his fingertips on his face to guess is… but he didn't, he grabbed his nape once again and pulled him down on his neck.

"Kakashi-"

It wasn't just his name being pronounced; it was more like a subtle command. He obliged licking, nipping, and marking that porcelain skin. He groaned as he realized it was where the curse seal had been… where another man who had been the Uchiha's teacher had once claimed him. Strong hands gripped his shoulders as Sasuke moaned in pleasure, one glide down, trailing on his back, gently scratching under his shirt. But Kakashi's mind had cleared and he remembered too clearly what he had witnessed at his beloved student's trial.

"He didn't…"

He was amazed at how easily his student read him while Sasuke seemed to remain a mystery to him… mostly. His hips hadn't even stilled, Kakashi took a deep breath and moved slightly away, pulling up his mask.

"Would you admit it if he had?" wondered Kakashi, cupping the raven's cheek and freeing his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he slapped his hands away.

"You want to search my memories?" he snapped, glaring.

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer but loud knocking on his door prevented him. Then Naruto's loud and cheerful voice called out.

"Kakashi-sensei? I thought you might be hungry, I brought some food!"

The blonde's timing was at the same time good and bad. Sasuke slipped from under Kakashi, composed once again as if nothing had happened. The copy nin sighed and went for the door, before Naruto woke up the whole damned village, or worse let Sakura know he had fled his office.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, surprised but obviously pleased to see his team-mate.

"Talking about my future, moron," replied the raven, smirking.

Kakashi watch them fall into that familiar bantering. He dropped in his couch, Icha Icha Paradise in hands, but his eyes never leaving his self made guests. He didn't miss how Naruto kept brushing Sasuke, how the blue eyes twinkled around the Uchiha, how the grin was more real, more lively. He looked curious, hurt and angry when he saw the hickey on the pale neck. Kakashi knew he wasn't a suspect for Naruto, he certainly thought of one of Sasuke's team members. Naruto loved Sasuke, not like a friend, not like a brother… like a lover.

And since he was studying them, he also noticed how Sasuke shrugged but hid the hickey, never letting Naruto see it again. How at ease Sasuke seemed around Naruto, how he allowed the blonde to do things none other could, not even Sakura.

Kakashi let his eyes curve in a smile when both young men called him for a very late dinner. He sat with them and wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this mess. Because Naruto loved Sasuke, the latter wasn't indifferent but so far, he seemed more interested in him… and he loved Sasuke too- he just wondered what to do about it. Icha Icha Paradise would provide a simple solution: a good hot sexy threesome. Unfortunately he had a feeling it was going to be more complicated than that.

-To be continued-

Please review! Feed the author inspiration to continue!

For people on y!gall I decided to make a **poll**. But since everyone isn't on y!gall, I will put the poll here, reply in a review (and no this isn't just a way to have you review, I promise lol)  
So here are the choices:  
1) keep this story a KakaSasu  
2) have Kaka, Sasu and Naru have a threesome then go back to KakaSasu (a threesome with Sasu in the middle, uke to both Kaka and Naru, and NO KakaNaru, just the two of them being all eyes for Sasu)  
3) have the story turn into a KakaNaruSasu (the threesome still being like mentioned above)

Please vote, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Adding the votes on y!gall, and aff, the result is this fic will ****remain KakaSasu. However, those who voted for 2 and 3 don't be too sad, I will make a KakaNaruSasu oneshot one of these days (it's a promise). **

**Reunion of Shadows**** 8**

If you asked Kakashi how this mess had happened, he wouldn't be able to explain. He had awakened with his back leaning on his couch, Sasuke's head on his lap, Naruto's head in the raven's one and Sakura's head on the blonde's one. Most of them had still their legs, or at least a part of their body, curled under the Kotatsu, keeping them warm. Cushions propped his back and were scatted all around them, creating a nice cocoon and preventing all of them from awaking to backaches or other delights of this kind.

He knew Sakura had appeared sometime during the night, scowling deeply but had ended up staying with them. Naruto had convinced her to have fun and celebrate Sasuke's return and freedom. They had pulled out the Kotatsu around that time, along with drinks and food whose remains still sat on it. Kakashi sighed as he noticed the two neatly folded Hokage robes; Sakura had brought them with her, explaining a Hokage had to look good all the time, so he had to have at least two spare robes. She had drilled into his mind that he was aloof enough as it was and that she wouldn't tolerate him not wearing them or having them wrinkled.

Since when had he let his team get the better of him? He couldn't tell her off though… not when she was mourning Tsunade's death. Another heavy sigh escaped him as he noticed he had slid his fingers into Sasuke's hair, and was combing them gently. The young man was asleep but the movement behind his eyelids let the copy nin know he could wake up any moment, he was still aware of his surrounding and on guard. Like most ninjas who lived long enough to know nowhere was safe and that betrayal waited just around the corner- it was sickening because Sasuke was only 16. At the same time it was touching to see proof that he still trusted them.

Kakashi combed the strands of dark silk and he smiled fondly. He didn't deserve such trust from his team, especially not from Sasuke, who had endured so much suffering, partly because he hadn't been a good enough teacher to protect him from Orochimaru. However he couldn't help feeling happy to have him back, to have his whole team safe and close to him. He let his grey gaze sweep over his students, he was so proud of them. Even if he had made mistakes, and they had been parted… in the end, everything was well. Obito would be proud wouldn't he? It scared Kakashi to think he had let people get close to him once again, especially since the raven whose breath warmed his lap was becoming more than simply precious.

Naruto cracked opened one blue eye, he didn't have to blink sleep away; he had been awake for a while now but didn't want to move from his comfortable spot on Sasuke's outstretched legs. Furthermore, if he moved, he would disturb Sakura. Instead he used this opportunity to savour the smile on Sakura's face, and the closeness of his long lost team-mate.

Kakashi had been the only one pronouncing Sasuke's name without getting depressed- he had said it as if it meant nothing… but now that the raven was back, the change in him was perceptible. Their usually aloof teacher seemed at peace with himself, which hadn't been the case after Sasuke had left, even if he took pains to hide it.

The blonde bit his lip as he took in the gloved hand buried in the dark mane, fingertips gently massaging the scalp in what seemed an unconscious action. He had never thought Kakashi's feeling were… Younger, he had cursed because the copy-nin had chosen to train Sasuke; he had thought it was favouritism but soon understood it was only because they were more compatible. After his training with Jiraiya, he had been pleased to see the extent Kakashi would go to train him, just like he had Sasuke. But now… now he knew even if there was no favouritism in his teaching, it wasn't true about how he felt for them.

Naruto closed his eyes again and breathed in Sasuke's scent. He had no words to describe it, and he wasn't going to compare him to flowers or other girly stuff. He let his fingers press a little more against that warm clothed skin, enjoying the proximity, the fact it was allowed. A pang of jealousy made him curse mentally as he couldn't evade wondering if he would have the right to stroke Sasuke's hair like Kakashi was doing. It was unfair the man had all Naruto had ever wanted: he was Hokage and he had Sasuke's affection, if not love. And it was stupid of him to think that, Kakashi had nothing to do with the situation and Naruto knew he was too young to be Hokage yet. So he was going to be happy for them.

Sakura began to move and sat, rubbing her eyes and giving him a sleepy smile. Then she saw the clock and jumped to her feet.

"Kakashi-sensei! You should be at the Hokage tower already!" she exclaimed, grabbing a robe and almost forcing the grey-haired man inside it.

Sasuke had sat the moment he had felt Sakura move, and so Naruto had been forced to sat too. He stretched and stood but felt his legs wobble.

"Hey Sakura-chan you're heavy, you killed my leg!" he whined before clopping away from his now pissed pink friend.

Naruto was pretending to nurse a bump on his head, because really Sakura hadn't whacked him hard enough to hurt. He saw Sasuke quietly stretch and shake his leg, trying to have blood flow back in. The blonde grinned happily, knowing it was one of Sasuke's well hidden kind sides. He would have to thank Sai for showing him just how much Sasuke had cared for them… Because at first, Sai had been what Naruto had thought Sasuke was: a bastard that only cared for himself. But even when he kept insulting Naruto, Sasuke had always come to save him; he had always watched his back and cared for his team.

"Everyone out, come on we can't afford to have Kakashi be later than he already is," ordered Sakura, hands on her hips.

They all obediently left and Sasuke was smirking as they waved Kakashi and Sakura away. Naruto turned to his friend to find him already walking away.

"Teme! You could wait for me!" he accused, running after the raven.

"Ramen?" replied Sasuke, eyeing him above his shoulder.

Naruto's grin nearly spilt his face in two as he pounced on Sasuke. He draped an arm around his shoulders and was shrugged away, and glared at… like in the good old times.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been working on rebuilding Konoha for most of the day. They bickered and randomly fought when Sasuke couldn't take Naruto blabbering any longer or Naruto couldn't take Sasuke sending insults or "hn" his way. In fact they simply used that pretext to relieve their muscles by another activity than rebuilding and cleaning up the wreckage… and truth be said, they were having fun.

"Watch out bastard!" screamed Naruto, letting a huge stone fall right where Sasuke was.

"You dork," began Sasuke already moving out of the way only to have a huge hand block the stone, a long shadow covering him as brown eyes gaze worriedly at him.

"It's ok Juugo," reassured Sasuke, not surprised as he had felt them approaching.

Them including Suigetsu, the latter playfully sneaking around him in half liquid form. Finally he materialized, leaning on his team leader, his pointy teeth on his ear.

"How mean Sasuke, you could have waited for us to be released. We had to ask that idiotic Karin where you were so we wouldn't wander helplessly in Konoha," pouted the water-nin, moving away as the raven slapped his arm away.

"She's with that pink-haired girl, working at the hospital," replied Suigetsu at one raised eyebrow.

That was all Sasuke needed to know, and he went back to his work, Naruto jumping to his side, nodding to the two new arrivals. Juugo gazed at the blonde then his leader, already seeing the links that were there… even the one-sided ones. It wasn't his business so he simply set to work.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you wearing a turtleneck?" suddenly wondered Suigetsu, sitting on a stone and drinking from his beloved bottle of water.

"He doesn't want Naruto to hit on him," dead-panned a voice from above them.

The four of them raised their heads to see Sai, legs dangling in the air. He waved at them, one of his fake smile firmly set on his face. Suigetsu tilted his head.

"Hit on him? How interesting!"

And that's how they found out that they could be friends… or at least be a good team to piss off both Naruto and Sasuke. Hell had started when Suigetsu had wondered if the raven had in fact something to hide, like a hickey. That lead to the water-nin trying to make the Uchiha take it off. Sai had joined, saying he was sure Sasuke had put it on to prevent Naruto from ogling him. And that since Sai was Naruto's friend, he should help him fulfil his heart's desire, especially since with a small penis, he didn't stand a chance by himself. Of course that had lead to Suigetsu wondering about the blonde's masculine attributes and so on.

After such a day, Sasuke wanted nothing more than peace and quiet. Since his team had nowhere to go, he had invited them into the Uchiha estate. He gave them the keys to three houses (he knew better than to put them together). He picked houses rather far from his own, so he could have his privacy and silence, Juugo's was the closest, in case he needed him to control his murderous rage. He had lent a hand in the cleaning but had left as they went shopping for food.

He dropped his things and sighed, the layer of dust having him do so lifting before slowly settling back. He wasn't in the mood for cleaning everything; his bedroom would be enough for now. Fortunately he had kept his deceased mother's habit, putting clothes in garment bags, as well as bedding. This way it was still clean and bugs and other insect pest didn't damage them.

Sasuke frowned as he felt eyes on him. He doubted he was being paranoid, but then it was surely an Anbu keeping an eye on him in case he went rampant or something. It seemed the new council was still as big a pest as the old one. He shrugged off the feeling and set to cleaning the room, keeping a weapon close to him; a ninja could never be too careful.

When he was done, a bath seemed more than appealing. After getting rid of the cockroaches, he would have to do a very thorough full cleaning, since his house had been abandoned for so long. He had water, but it was dirty at first, then it cleared as it ran for a while. He made sure to close the window and the shutter, he didn't mind an Anbu trailing him, one peeping at him was another business altogether. He drew a warm bath, and while it was filling, took a nice hot shower and washed his hair (1).

As soon as he was out of the shower, he used a tiny bit of chakra to dry his hair. The ends naturally took their usual spiky form, the electricity in Sasuke's body made sure of that. He grabbed his sword that he had kept at arm's reach all this time and settled it near the bathtub. He slid inside, closing his eyes in pleasure as the warm water engulfed him. As much as he loved to bask in this relaxed state, he was dead tired and really needed some sleep. He dragged a towel over to him, causing a loud clatter when his sword fell on the floor. Sasuke cursed but as he was bending to retrieve it, the window shattered.

Forgetting his weapon, he swirled in the water. Chidori Nagashi already chirping around him as he blocked the sword attempting to behead him, instead it cut a deep gash in his arm. Without his chidori, he would have lost the limb because the shocked attacker swore and dropped his weapon into the water.

Another blow was sent his way by another assailant, Sasuke jumped out of the bath to evade it.

He was now facing both of them; the first one still crouched on the windowsill. He snorted as he saw a trail of blood escape his nose, so much for Naruto's sexy no jutsu. Sasuke lunged, grabbing his mask and twisted, forcing the intruder to make eye contact. This one was done for.

Of course his comrade was already moving, slashing at this chest. Sasuke jumped back and cursed as he saw the man touch his partner's forehead with the tip of his fingers, he felt the surge of chakra. He had broken the genjutsu. In a continuation of his movement, the masked man was already back to attacking. The men were good, especially this one.

Using a thread, he brought his sword to him, parrying their attacks. The injured anbu suddenly vanished but the Sharingan found him immediately. Sasuke gave a cry of surprise as all the water drops clinging to his body suddenly turned to ice, piercing his skin. Fortunately he had the reflex of surrounding himself with fire, but some had already drawn blood. No mortal wounds but he needed to end the fight fast; he was loosing too much blood and his tiredness wasn't helping.

The ground shook as a doton jutsu was used on him, stones materializing from nowhere and burying him alive. He let them do so, feigning surprise as the anbu close to him jumped out of the way. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrate, building chakra. Amateratsu blew all the stones out of his way, effortlessly blasting them and the intruders through the wall and sent them sprawling into the garden outside.

Knowing he couldn't kill them if he didn't want the council going berserk, he focused his chakra and put out Amateratsu. Dazed and nearing chakra exhaustion, Sasuke fled. He didn't go to his team, knowing they were probably being attacked as well. He had to trust them to get rid of the Anbu on their own. He had to warn Kakashi before the anbu accused him and his team of attacking them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto had left at least one hour ago, after bringing ramen to his teacher and his guard dog, ie Shizune. He had been a nice interruption but also a tiring one. Kakashi eyed Shizune with hate. Yes hate. It was past midnight and he wanted to go home and read, or sleep- anything but staying here to deal with stupid papers that could wait for tomorrow. But the dark-haired girl was making sure he dealt with most of them, seemed like Tsunade had traumatized her. Oh he could have ditched her… and he was going to, like, right now, or would have, if yelps from the corridor hadn't drawn his attention and then the door slamming opened.

The first thing his hopelessly perverted mind noticed was how fucking damned beautiful Sasuke was. Especially all naked like that, nature had been more than kind to him; he was simply perfect. Then he noticed the beaten and bloody state his ex-student was in. In a blink he was at his side, noticing just how pale the teen was, sweat glistened on him, especially on his forehead. He had lost lots of blood, and some of it was definitely coming from his eyes, otherwise his injuries weren't that serious but he seemed abnormally tired.

"I was attacked by anbu, maybe from root… If you're lucky they are still at my house." stated Sasuke, blinking to keep himself awake, Amateratsu had drained him, more than anticipated it seemed.

At Kakashi's incredulous look he added: "Just look for the big hole in the bathroom wall…"

That brought a lazy smile on his teacher's face, well according to his twinkling and curved eye. Sasuke frowned, pissed but didn't move, Shizune was healing his arm, he didn't want to disturb her. He was feeling hot and dizzy, maybe he had pushed his luck with Amateratsu- not that he would let Kakashi and the medic know that.

"I know Sasuke, I doubt you would be running around naked otherwise," chuckled the Hokage, fighting himself not to pinch or slap that pretty ass.

Sasuke didn't give Kakashi the pleasure of blushing, it was a trivial matter. People had tried to kill him, would have certainly put the blame on him since he had kicked their ass, so being naked was the last of his worries. However he was grateful as Shizune gave him a cloak to cover himself. He blinked once again; it seemed he had difficulties concentrating. He was feeling so hot, as if fire was coursing through his veins. He wiped sweat from his forehead and didn't even notice the worried looked Shizune was giving him.

"I demand to speak to the Hokage!" ordered an angry voice, the door slamming open to let one of the council members enter.

He was tall and in his late 50's, scars marred his body but he didn't hide them as Ibiki did. It was strange because you could almost wonder if it didn't form a bizarre drawing. Some of them were painted in colours, none had ever asked why; most assumed it was the important ones. Simple dark cloths clung to his body and made his make up appear less exuberant.

"Alraune," greeted Kakashi, languidly leaning against his desk, but eyes sharp.

The man had strolled into his office confidently and was now standing in Kakashi's face, only far enough back to avoid looking blatantly disrespectful.

"That Uchiha you are so concerned with protecting, just attacked two Anbu, they came to the council, beaten up and badly injured to report it! They had been keeping an eye on the teen because they believed him too hot-headed and –"

"Don't mistake me for Naruto," Sasuke growled, obediently holding his arm up for Shizune to cure all the injuries the ice had made.

The man sharply turned on his heels, visibly shaken by his presence. He narrowed his eyes slightly then sighed.

"Well, since you're here, give us your version of the story," he said, glancing at Kakashi as if to ask for permission, even if he had already taken the liberty of acting.

"If I had attacked them, they would be dead. I already gave my version to Hokage-sama," simply answered Sasuke, stubbornly hiding how worn out he was.

"And butt naked, mind you," added Kakashi, his beloved porn in front of his eyes, a clear warning that the discussion was already over.

The grey haired man gave shrug and let his visible eye grin at the glare he received. Alraune shook his head and went for the door.

"I see you have things covered already. What shall I do with the two men?"

"Send them to the hospital to be tended to," replied Kakashi, waving him away without pulling his eyes off his favourite literature.

The door closed and before anyone could react Kakashi had send a bird to the medical yard and another to Ibiki. He had to know if it was only two stupid Anbu trying to show off by taking down the Uchiha, or if it was something more serious… like Root or a powerful family trying to take out a future rival.

He was a huge threat to the established power structure in the village, to be taken out or won over as an ally. There was no doubt Sasuke was going to have an influential position soon. He came from one of the most respected and feared families in the world (even now, few people knew the dirty secret behind the fall of his clan). He had the Sharingan, was the Hokage's former student and remained close to him, plus, he was the future Hokage's best friend… Not to mention being one of the more powerful ninja in the world.

"He's all patched up," announced Shizune, surprised by the seriousness of Kakashi's expression, despite the book opened in front of him.

"Good," congratulated Kakashi, turning back to his paper work, the sooner it was done the better.

"But he was poisoned; don't worry, I gave him a generic antidote," she turned to Sasuke. "But keep an eye on your body, if you feel anything out of the ordinary, come to me."

Sasuke nodded; keeping the coat he had been given and stood up to leave. It explained why running around naked hadn't fazed him as much as it should; he had been a little delusional from the poison. A smirk graced his lips as the familiar voice of his teacher ordered him to meet him at his house. He didn't add for safety purposes but it hung in the air, unsaid. Sasuke had to admit, he hoped that it wasn't just for that...

-To be continued-

(1) In Japan you have a shower out of the bath, because you have to be clean before taking a bath, the bath is only to relax (and can be with your whole family etc).

Please review! Feed the author inspiration to continue!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 9**

Sasuke knew he should go straight to Kakashi's home where he was supposed to be safer, but he wanted to check on his team first. That Alraune guy had only mentioned the two anbu that had attacked him… if Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin hadn't been attacked… then where were they when he was? He couldn't believe they had been defeated.

"Hey, isn't that our sexy leader?" called a voice from his left.

Sasuke turned and saw Suigetsu waving at him with a big toothy smile. He left an eyebrow as the water nin seemed to have something in his hand. Juugo and Karin where behind him, the girl having a dreamy look on her face. As they came closer, the raven saw that each of them was dragging two men. He smirked. Suigetsu came to a stop near him; he unceremoniously dropped the two anbu he had been pulling by their feet and casually draped himself on his shoulder.

"Quite the exhibitionist, aren't you Sasuke?" he teased, "Karin nearly died because of a nosebleed in the middle of our fight," he added evading the punch aimed at his face.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead looked at Juugo, knowing he would give him all the information he wanted. The man didn't disappoint.

"We were attacked after you. I felt your chakra flaring and rushed to your side, I met Suigetsu and Karin as I did, but then 6 Anbus ambushed us. It took us a while to get rid of them, especially at one against 3. We were still fighting when we saw you escape."

Sasuke nodded. The two of them had had to take care of Karin's opponents since she was more a medic than a fighter. He had certainly been too drugged to notice their chakra, especially since he hadn't been focus on them at the time.

"So Sasuke, what are we doing with them?" asked Suigetsu, nudging with his foot one passed out and quite beaten up anbu.

The raven pondered the question. The logical choice would be to bring them to the hospital but who to trust there? And maybe they would be accused of attacking them. The Hokage tower seemed wiser, but then he had to make sure they survived the travel. He glanced at Suigetsu.

"What? I didn't kill them nor chopped off their limps!" pointed out Suigetsu, earning himself a glare.

"Bring them to the Hokage," he ordered, "Karin?" asked Sasuke.

The woman groaned but caught on at once, pulling up her selves and giving some healing chakra to the men. Then she turned to Sasuke, he had obviously been treated but he didn't look that good. She zipped down her T-shirt, offering her neck to her leader. He grabbed her neck and sank his teeth in.

"Thanks," he acknowledged, feeling even better, the poison now completely out of his system and his chakra a little better.

Karin blushed and pushed up her glasses. She made a movement toward him but was interrupted by Suigetsu.

"Since you're done with your little orgasm, can we go to the Hokage now?" he asked.

"Asshole!" she shrieked, trying to kick him but only meeting water.

"Enough," snapped Sasuke, they were grating on his nerves and he would hate to have Juugo lose it because of their stupidity.

"We're going, we're going," grumbled Suigetsu, "go to that Kakashi-guy place and have him fuck you, you really need to unwind," he added.

The water nin met his glare head on.

"Hey, he's the one you're running to butt naked, not the blonde boy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; his team was really good at reading him. He knew what the water-nin was implying. They had found out, Naruto had too; it wouldn't take long for other people to catch on. By stating that, Suigetsu was also offering to cover up for him. He would have to talk about this issue with Kakashi.

"Better go before I end up brunt to a crisp," whispered Suigetsu, grabbing his anbus by the ankle to drag them to the Hokage.

"Suigetsu," growled Sasuke.

"Aww come on! It's not as if I was going to crack open their skull on the stairs!"

"Suigetsu," replied Sasuke, his voice clipped.

"Fine, fine, you're such a fun spoiler," whined the water nin.

He imitated Juugo by throwing one men on each shoulder, groaning at how heavy they were. He would have asked Juugo for a hand but the guy was already carrying Karin's. Sasuke watched them go, a half smile on his lips. He was glad they had stayed with him; three more people he could actually trust.

Not loosing anymore time he jumped on the rooftops and headed to Kakashi's. For once, he would take Suigetsu's advice and have his old sensei… unwind him. He smirked at the thought. They would also have to decide what to do with their relationship. Sasuke being a minor wasn't an issue, ninja didn't really care about that… otherwise they wouldn't send 13 years old children to kill other people. It was a given Ninjas were mentally and physically more mature than normal. He was 16 and that was old enough. On the other hand, Kakashi was the Hokage and Sasuke was a missing nin… it might be unwise to rush things, maybe they would need to wait at least a few months before coming out of the closet. In the meantime, it shouldn't prevent them having a little fun…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi massaged his neck as he finally reached home. He had had to deal with too much drama for his liking…

After Sasuke's departure, other shinobi had come in. Some of them from the council, demanding to know what was happening since they had felt the fighting. The anbu he had sent to Sasuke's team had met them halfway to his office. A medic had then barged in; telling him the two anbu Sasuke had taken down had poisoned themselves. They had managed to prevent the ones Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin had brought by from following their example and Kakashi hoped it would be enough. They had to know less than Sasuke's attackers, but well… now he had to hope no-one in the hospital was going to murder them to keep them quiet. He didn't know yet whom he could trust.

He kicked his shoes and flung the Hokage robe somewhere into a corner, then went to his living room and collapsed on the couch there. He had felt Sasuke's chakra signature in the kitchen already, the latter having made it obvious for him, charming intention.

"Tired?" asked the familiar voice from behind him, a plate with cold chicken and vegetables finding its way in his hands.

Kakashi smiled at that and gave a small squeeze to Sasuke's retreating hand as a thank you. He knew better than to thank the man with words, it could make the teens defensives walls raise in seconds.

"I took the liberty of borrowing clothes from you," stated Sasuke, dressed in a plain grey yukata, as he sat next to his former teacher.

The copy cat couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed his student purposively looking away from him, to let him eat in peace. His amused smile grew as he felt embarrassed anger radiate from Sasuke. Out of pure sadism Kakashi ruffled the spiky hair.

"Kakashi!" growled Sasuke, now glaring at him.

For trained eyes, like his, you could see how the young man was slightly pouting. Riling up the moody Uchiha was so much fun… especially since he wouldn't retaliate, unlike with Naruto. It was cute to see how deeply Sasuke still respected him; even now that he wasn't his student anymore. Kakashi was the only one that was allowed to scold the teen, one of the only he would listen to. He is trusted and confided in, is judgement is seen as valuable. Naruto's opinion mattered but Kakashi had something more, an authority maybe.

He put down his plate and blinked as he found himself with Sasuke straddling his thighs, arms loosely around his neck, licking his lips as a cat in front of his milk bowl. Kakashi gasped in surprise as something slashed at his face, cutting his mask just at the mouth. Then he was being kissed, really kissed, with no tissue in the way. None of his previous lovers had had such an idea, to respect his mask but still manage to kiss.

"Sasuke," he groaned, plunging his tongue inside the raven's moist heat.

His hand had clamped on his former student's nape, keeping him there- not that he had tried to pull away. His other hand unceremoniously slid under the yukata, grabbing a firm naked ass cheek and flushing the boy against, him, forcing his legs even more apart and earning a deep moan.

"Commando," pointed out Kakashi, between pecks, rocking his hips and gently caressing the soft skin.

Sasuke only smirked, and with a shrug, he let his yukata pool at his waist. Gently he put back his arms around Kakashi's neck, fingers sliding in the grey strands. He had made sure not to be too close, so his body could be wholly seen. Kakashi was drinking in the view, enjoying the display of unmarred porcelain skin, the taunt, lean muscles. The hand that had been holding Sasuke's nape went down on his shoulders, then on his chest, brushing a hard nipple, making the muscle quiver under their roughness. Those gloved fingers unknotted the belt and pushed the cloth away, revealing Sasuke in all his splendour. The hand went back up, teasing the skin on his way.

"Kakashi," murmured Sasuke, slightly flushed, trembling from arousal.

This heated but controlled gaze washing over him, those gloved fingers mapping him unhurried. They were making him lose it. Kakashi was strong, he could feel his desire, his lust, and yet it wasn't visible at all on the outside, he was so in control. There was respect in his actions, such… tenderness but also sadness. Sasuke knew he was certainly stronger than Kakashi now, even if he lacked his experience, yet under those mismatched eyes he felt weak and young, no-one else managed to make him feel like that. He could trust this man, let go in front of him, be… unguarded.

Breathing heavily he leaned for a kiss, his eyes not going away from Kakashi's, but they had lost that sharp edge. He licked the lips then made himself at home between them, enjoying that he was granted lead of the kiss. Bold as always, he reached between his former sensei's legs, feeling the hardness here and giving the man a cocky smile even as he kissed him. His ass was pinched in retaliation. But when his fingers unzipped the pants and freed him, a strong hand closed on his fingers, pulling them away.

"Humph, losing it sensei?" teased Sasuke as he found himself flat on his back, on the couch, Kakashi looming over him.

With the back of his hand Kakashi caressed his cheek, Sasuke trying to lick a finger in the process. As much as he loved the man for being his usual aloof self, for being in check of his body, he was getting quite frustrated… and all this caring made him uneasy. Kakashi was a pervert and he hadn't been that considerate in the genjutsu… something seemed… off. Puzzled he reached for the man's T-shirt, but got his wrists caught and pinned.

"That won't stop me Kakashi," he reminded.

And indeed he bent his legs toward himself, using his toes to raise the grey haired man T-shirt. Such movements displayed his intimate parts completely. Cocky he tilted his head to the side, smirking in victory.

"I can never stop you," sighed Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't have time to reply to that as he was engulfed in heat. He screamed as a wave of pleasure surprised him. With one arm Kakashi forced his legs to stay bent toward him, still spread. He was licking and nipping gently on his quivering flesh, teasing the slit, at the same time with his free hand, he was gently probing his entrance.

Sasuke grabbed the armrest with both hands, his nails digging in it. Indistinct and muffled sounds escaped him as Kakashi was giving him head and moving two fingers inside of him. Steadily hitting a bundle of nerve that made his body arch and beg for more, by moving on his own, meeting the slow pace.

"Hnnn hnnn…"

He bucked his hips as Kakashi increased the rhythm, visibly intent on driving him over the edge. Sasuke was too incoherent to ask him to stop, or push him away, even if he tried. He didn't want it to be over so soon- he wanted more… so much more from the man. But as Kakashi drove his fingers deeper and harder in him, his mouth still working its magic on his member, Sasuke couldn't help but arch and spill himself in ecstasy as he screamed Kakashi's name.

Eyelids closed as he recovered, he felt Kakashi caress his body lovingly. He snapped his eyes open as he felt the man slid the discarded yukata back into place, tying the belt around his waist once more. Sasuke reached for him, but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"No."

Kakashi watched, almost fascinated, as Sasuke's protective walls returned in that second. Those dark eyes became hard and guarded once again. His body that looked so beautiful relaxed, tensing back up into his usual strong and predatory being. Like in the Tower, he was no longer with a tamed feline but a wounded one, making him even more dangerous. He sighed.

"Sasuke, it's my fault, I let you believe I could gave you something I can't," started Kakashi.

"That's why you blew me? To apologize?" asked Sasuke, arms crossed on his chest, eyes glaring daggers.

Kakashi almost backed down at Sasuke's burning anger. The teen's fingers were almost white as they pressed against his skin; he was visibly making an effort in keeping cool, waiting for Kakashi to clarify his rejection.

"I'm too old for you," Sasuke snorted in derision, his nails digging in his flesh but trying not to hit the copy nin.

"And you have Naruto," added Kakashi.

That was the last straw. The grey haired man just had time to block his former student's fist but wasn't fast enough to evade a knee in the stomach, followed by another punch to the jaw. As Kakashi winced and sent chakra to his already puffing out cheek, Sasuke stepped back and took a deep breath.

"I'm not a child Kakashi; you can't ditch me with treats and a pat on the shoulder!" He growled, once more taking some distance, a way to prevent himself from hitting his former sensei again. "You fucking started this and now you're backing down?"

Kakashi simply looked at him, his face unreadable. Sasuke angrily sat in a facing chair. Fists didn't convince Kakashi, words did. Too bad, it would have felt better to hit Kakashi than talk to him.

"I love Naruto, I really do, but as a rival, a best friend, a brother… Maybe something more, but he's not what I want," he affirmed, back to being collected.

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply but slender finger pressed on his cut mask, keeping him quiet. Sasuke knew he had to explain, so he would.

"I am an egoist. I've never hid it. Having my revenge was all that mattered- it's still all that mattered. Naruto never understood that and never will. He understands my loneliness as a child, but he doesn't know what it is to lose someone precious. I know he's lost important people too, but it was different. He didn't lose them by the hand of his most precious person; he didn't feel guilty for having been totally useless. Naruto is an egoist that deludes himself, you know I'm right. He needs attention all the time and he tries to force his opinion on other people. He never tried to understand why I went to Orochimaru, all he wanted was to drag me back, not caring at all about what I wanted, what I wished for. I hurt him, I know, but it's his own fault for running after me even after I warned him not to; that was his choice. He didn't even think about what would happen to me once I was back; I could have been executed for all I know. He only wanted me back for him, because he wants me to be here when he will be Hokage. He said himself; it will be meaningless if I'm not here. I do love Naruto, but he's not the one I want and I won't hurt him with false hope. Kakashi, you tried to stop me too, but you didn't run after me, you let go because you understood. You know more about loneliness and losing people you love and feeling useless than Naruto ever will. I can talk to you and I trust you. I trust Naruto too, but I can't confide in him like I can with you. Naruto is too aggressive, hot-headed, and judgemental because he's my rival… you keep your wits and try to understand. That keeps me cool, while I just end up fighting with Naruto. You have an influence he doesn't. He's not what I need; you are."

Kakashi felt an amused smile stretch his lips, his eyes curving like they usually did.

"One comment about that monologue, and I'm stabbing you for real," warned Sasuke.

"Despise all you say, you're wrong, Sasuke, Naruto is a far better choice than me, and believe me, he has more influence on you that you know. Furthermore, if my words have so much value for you, then trust me on this; I'm not the one you should choose," stated Kakashi, his happy face firmly in place.

Sasuke's left eyebrow began to twitch. Only Kakashi could twist his own damned words to have his way, he was so unnerving. He wasn't going to win by talking, you didn't reason feelings; that was why no-one had managed to stop him from fulfilling his revenge, and that's why Naruto had kept coming after him.

Sasuke gently leaned toward his former sensei, one finger brushing the injured eye. Kakashi let him; his mismatched eyes gazed in his dark fathomless ones.

"You know you're just running away. Is it because of this? The only valid reason for us not to be a couple is that it would put us both in danger. And you didn't use it."

Kakashi had to smile at that, Sasuke would always surprise him with his cunning. His smile was a sad one however. He let the dark haired beauty kiss him again, but didn't answer and couldn't help but feel relieved when the proud man stood up, adjusting his yukata on his slender body.

"When you're ready to stop running away, come find me," asked Sasuke, hesitating before adding, "I can be there for you and if you want to talk about that," he put his hand to his left eyes, "I will listen."

This time Kakashi didn't put a fake emotion on his face. He simply caught Sasuke as he turned and hugged him for barely a second, then as if nothing had happened; he was leaning on the wall, porn in hand.

"I will be with my team in the Uchiha estate," stated the teen before leaving without a look back.

Kakashi let Icha Icha paradise fall on his couch and massage his temples. He wanted Sasuke pretty badly but seriously believed it wasn't a good idea… especially since Naruto was there for him.

"Obito, being a teacher is really not suited for me," he groaned as he went under the shower to settle a pretty bad problem between his legs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke entered the Uchiha estate being on guard, like he had been the whole way there. He didn't think his enemies would try anything else tonight, but you were never too careful. He scanned the area for his team chakra and found out they had settled in his house. It was the more judicious choice.

Juugo was at the door the moment he arrived, the giant sized him up as he let him enter, his brown furrowed. Team Taka didn't say anything as they saw their leader join them. Suigetsu had been enjoying a nice bath in the now open bathroom, and made sure Karin didn't try any comforting as she approached. Sasuke, after checking they had found the spare futon, went straight to bed, under Juugo's watchful and worried gaze.

Once they were sure he was asleep, or at least really pretending to be, they sneaked into his room and made themselves at home there. Juugo going as far as sleeping nestled against the window, draped in a cover, his futon forgotten. Suigetsu took place at Sasuke's side, on the floor whiled Karin decided to sleep next the Suigetsu, but close to the door.

"Stalkers," muttered Sasuke.

They all grinned at that, especially since he hadn't told them to fuck off.

-To be continued-

**Reviews** are greatly **appreciated** and **needed**.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I seriously needed that and I'm happy some people took the time to leave me a few words. Real life is keeping me busy and sucks (sigh)**

**Reunion of Shadows 10**

Whispers bloomed anywhere they went, eyes following their every movement. Naruto was grinning like a maniac, arms crossed behind his head as he strolled in the corridor. Sasuke smirked at his friend antics, simply walking alongside him, hands tucked in his pockets. Naruto had kept his horrid orange and black outfit, but Sasuke had changed. He now wore pants, long gloves; a short yukata and a simple belt all of the deepest black. This outfit still displayed his chest and the pendant he was forced to wear.

Naruto winked at a girl and Sasuke had to refrain from pinching his nose, but understood the blonde. Naruto was finally the centre of attention along with him- and for once it wasn't hatred or mocking looks that were sent his way. Dark pupils carefully eyed the young girl following them who was completely ignored by the crowd. She was their team-mate for now on, and even if the raven would never admit it out loud, he always took care of his fellow comrades. Naruto, being his usual self, tried to make her feel more at ease, making quite a good job at it, as expected from the cheerful dumbass.

They opened the huge door and entered the meeting room, everything becoming deathly silent as all the attention locked on them, the tension growing one notch. The young girl shivered under the intense scrutiny, inching closer to the blond. Sasuke would have glared at her, but Naruto purposefully put himself between them, rolling his eyes at the raven.

"Was it really necessary for your third member to be a girl?" grumbled a familiar voice coming from their right.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and half-smiled as his former team cleared a path to join him. The crowd naturally parted for them, but radiated with mixed feelings of anger, rivalry and fear. Karin, hands on her hips, glared at the brown haired girl now almost hidden behind Naruto. Suigetsu snorted at that but a glance from Sasuke prevented him from saying anything. Juugo was awfully close to the one he still referred to as his leader, the tense ambiance of the room making him edgy and worried. Sasuke squeezed his arm in reassurance but let go almost immediately.

"Hey don't worry, this will be such a piece of cake," bragged Naruto to their young team-mate, grinning, his arms behind his head.

The room's air went from barely bearable, to not bearable at all. Naruto didn't realize but they were in a tight spot. None were their allies, worse, they were the main target because they were the biggest threat for all the other hopefuls. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if teams sided up against them.

"Seriously why do we have to pass such a pointless exam? Can't they just give us the title?" mumbled Karin, pushing her hair off her shoulder in an exasperated movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," mentioned Naruto, scratching his nape as he saw it was too late.

Sasuke had his sword under a young man's throat. The latter, feeling insulted by the blonde then Karin's words had attacked, intended on showing they weren't to be taken lightly. Unfortunately, he had been sorely mistaken. His life was saved as Kurenai entered the room, Sasuke stepping away, Karin giggling at having been protected by him, and everyone concentrating.

"I see the ambiance is already tense for this Chuunin exam," greeted the young lady.

Her belly was growing but not round enough yet for people to know for sure she was pregnant. She sat on the desk, people too stressed by the exam to look at her pretty legs. Signs of worry could be seen, people worrying their lips between their teeth, some glancing to Sasuke and his team, other nervously tapping with their fingers or legs.

"Now if you will follow me please?" asked Kurenai, bringing them to a strange place.

They hadn't left the building, only went to a far corner of it. The room seemed huge, but they couldn't know for sure since walls had been erected everywhere, even false ceiling, it looked like a maze. Some lights had been installed but they were dreary, so it only served to make the place look even gloomier, ready to bog you down. It reminded Sasuke of Orochimaru's lair.

"You mission is to find information that have been dispatched, you must find as many of them as you can, of course that won't be easy"

At her words a team of chuunin waved at them, smug, before disappearing. Not loosing anytime all the genin laughed in the maze, some staying in teams other separating to enhance their chances.

"I will prove you I'm not a third wheel!" exclaimed Itoko, their third member, before dashing, certainly aiming to bring back all the information on her own.

Sasuke groaned. If she was caught, it was the end of them. It must be her attitude that explained why she had failed the Chuunin exam third time in a row while her teams-mate made it easily the second time. And of course, they had to be stuck with that useless kid.

"Don't brood bastard, I will keep an eye on her, you find the clues ok?" afforded Naruto.

"Hn"

The place was littered with traps, none of them being a challenge for him. To say the truth he was bored. It was so damned easy to find the different information it hurt. Chuunin guardians were easily evaded and didn't try that hard to catch them. And the fake information were a piece of cake to ditch. But then he knew he was an Anbu level ninja, so of course he wasn't their objective.

He smirked when he heard someone set up a trap, it was the end for him; the sound alone would bring the Chuunin to his location. He might be able to hide if he was fast enough though. Not bothering to hide anymore, Sasuke moved on, as silent as ever, his eyes scanning the darkness. He had to admit the only tricky part was to remember where you where and what corners you had already rifled through. Everything looked the same and you couldn't use chalk or chakra to mark your passing, it would be a dead giveaway and you'd be caught.

He had memorized every turn, every dimension and issues. His mental map was perfect and moved through easily, adding rooms as he went on. He jumped onto the ceiling, sticking his hands with chakra, as he distinguished a nasty trap at his feet. As he made his way to the other end of the room, paying attention not to used the more fragile parts of the roof, he heard a different sound under his fingers. He stopped and, pushing with one palm, soundlessly dislodged the slab and took the scroll hidden in the niche; another one took its place straight away. So easy for him... but he knew other ninjas might have been too concentrated in evading the traps to find this. He wondered vaguely how many you were allowed to miss. He felinely landed in the new room and started meticulously searching it.

"Naruto don't sneak up on me," he admonished as he felt the familiar presence in his back.

"Don't lower your guard," teasingly replied Naruto, whispering in his ear.

"I never do, moron."

"Prick."

"Dobe."

Sasuke gave a startled yelp as he was shoved against the wall, a mouth covering his. He bit down hard and punched the blonde, the latter angrily pulled away.

"Why? Trying to break me again, bastard? After all that fucking time you come back to Konoha! But not for me, just your so called revenge? But why Kakashi? Since when did even give a damn about you! He still doesn't! I know he ditched you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, dodging the fist coming his way, but failing to stop Naruto from blocking his arms and crushing him under his body, pinning him to the wall, a knee between his legs. His breath was laboured as he kissed along Sasuke's jaw, even leaving marks.

"You let Orochimaru have you but you won't let me?"

Blood splattered everywhere as Sasuke released himself and plunged his sword right in Naruto's heart.

"A genjutsu test? As excepted of you Kurenai-sensei, I'd call that a nasty one, however," he pointed out in Kurenai's ear, his katana pressing against her delicate throat.

She blinked startled as she hadn't felt him break her jutsu. She gulped, catching the red Sharingan pupils in her own. He smirked; he was so superior that her art couldn't hold a candle to his... useless, just like she had been when facing Itachi.

"Congratulations sensei," he said, sheathing his sword and stepping away, a tilt of his head toward the woman's belly.

She put her hand on her stomach and nodded, looking as Sasuke leaned on the wall, waiting for his team members. He wondered what would see Naruto as he reached the last room and was engulfed in Kurenai's genjutsu. It would be a pity if he had to break in and save his sorry ass... well the blonde's and Itoko's too. He sincerely hoped Naruto would have her under control.

His answer would come soon as Naruto entered the room with the young girl right then, both froze as the spell engulfed them. The raven waited to see how they would do.

"Fuck, that was twisted!" exclaimed the blonde barely a minute later, making strange faces, "good thing Itachi had such fun putting me in genjutsu, because I might have had some troubles otherwise," he muttered grinning at Sasuke and punching his shoulder, "worried teme?"

"In your dreams," he replied, a gentle smirk tugging at his lips.

Not wanting for Naruto to reply, he sent a wave of chakra through their third team member, snapping her from the illusion. She looked shaken and lost, Sasuke didn't spare her a word, he turned to Kurenai, one eyebrow lifted.

She held out her hand and Sasuke gave her all he had collected, Naruto and Itoko added there part. Kurenai nodded pensively; obviously they had been more efficient than expected: they had been faster and had found everything without fail.

"We have to wait for others to finish, in the mean time you can go back to the main room," she offered.

They did so. Sasuke settling on the windowsill, one leg dangling, his gaze fixed outside. Naruto sat on a table, pretending not to watch the raven. Itoko sat on a chair not far from him, looking bored.

The raven tilted his head and caught Naruto's eyes, the blonde holding his gaze then giving a nudge from his chin toward Itoko. Sasuke nodded. The kid needed that they dot the i's and crossed the t's. That was Naruto's job, because the Uchiha knew he wasn't going to be gentle... he was being gentle by letting the blonde do it in fact.

"Itoko, we need to talk," started Naruto.

"What? Because I went without you? I needed to prove you that I'm not useless or scared! You're both far above Chuunin level and everyone sees you as a threat and all, so I know you just think of me of some useless trash!" she said, huffing.

Naruto vigorously shook his head and jumped in front of her, Sasuke pointedly looked elsewhere, rolling his eyes at what he knew was coming.

"That's not true! We care for you! We are a team! Even if there are weaker and stronger teammates, we have to work together and complement each other! Believe it!"

She bit her lips and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She knew he was right and meant his words, but she wasn't ready to accept them, she hid behind the pretence he was lying and just saying that to shut her up. It was so easy to doubt those words and not consider how she'd acted.

"What he's gently saying is that you put the whole team in danger. What if you had been caught? The whole team would have failed, furthermore in a real mission, when you act without back up; you become a liability for those who care about you. You could have been held hostage to make us kill each other," explained Sasuke, not looking at her but feeling her tense and fidget as the meaning hit her, she lowered her head.

Sasuke couldn't help but half-smile, though not at her. She was already out of his mind... He was thinking about the memory his words had brought. A memory of Kakashi's teaching when he had tested them, how he had sat on his petulant proud self and showed him his strive to prove himself had put everyone in danger. He could almost remember the hand on his wrist, unforgiving as it twisted his arm, his foot on his head, making him eat dirt, his weight on his back, just enough not to crush his ribs. That was when he had really started to admire the man, really felt his strength for the first time, seen how much he had hold up his power to fight them. Even then he had used just a tiny bit of strength. That was what had convinced Sasuke this man would be a great teacher, that and the words he had told them latter... that and all his actions, his teaching, everything that the man was.

"You're thinking of him aren't you?" asked Naruto, leaning on the wall right next to him.

"Hn," he granted.

He owed Naruto that. He saw blues eyes tint with sorrow, betraying the huge grin sent his way. He knew the blonde had suspected it for a long time now, but he had just given an admission. Naruto had always been really good at reading him. They still had an intense bond... love in Naruto's end, deep brotherhood in Sasuke's. The genjutsu came back to him and compelled him to add:

"Konoha might become my home again, because of the team we were."

He wanted to tell Naruto that he was a part of the reason he stayed, why he hadn't destroyed Konoha, why he had came back. Not the only reason, far from it, but if Naruto and team 7 had never existed...

Naruto smiled, a real one this time, and he dropped an arm around his shoulder, giving a fast hug before stepping back as Sasuke shrugged him off, smirking. The blond was strong and even though he was in denial about his oversized ego, people were invariably drawn to Naruto's gentle but determined personality. Too bad Sasuke was just as stubborn otherwise he might have considered caving in and becoming Naruto's- if he hadn't already set his sights on Kakashi.

He raised his head as Suigetsu entered the room, teasing Karin mercilessly about her being stuck in the jounin's genjutsu, certainly because she was having fun with Sasuke. Of course the woman tried to beat the shit out of him and Juugo just ignored them both, his eyes falling on Sasuke the minute he entered the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anko hadn't changed one bit, she was still her usual aberrant self and her test was the same dangerous one. Suigetsu was jumping from foot to foot in excitation, glee visible in his violet eyes as he took in the wild forest scenery and the people signing papers before receiving a scroll by team.

"No. You can't," deadpanned Sasuke as he stole the water-nin bottle and drank from it.

"But they signed the papers! They accepted that they might die in the process and –"

"I said no," replied Sasuke, smirking as he pushed the now half empty bottle back into his friend's hands.

"You're spoiling all the fun!" whined Suigetsu, teeth poking out.

If he wasn't allowed to go on a killing spree, they this whole Chuunin exam thing was even more boring than planned! He could see Sasuke was sadistically enjoying his predicament. It seemed being worried about the raven was as useless as ever. He grinned from all his pointy teeth and drowned his water.

"So what was that anyway? An indirect kiss?" he wondered loud enough to have Sasuke hear him.

"Turning into a girl Suigetsu?" answered the raven, looking at him through his bangs from where he was sitting waiting for his team.

Laughing Suigetsu mimicked melon sized breasts that actually appeared under his clothes, pouncing, then started moving his hips in what was supposed to be a seductive way, his watery breasts flopping up and down.

"I'm Karin-chaaaan and I wanna get into your pants!" he singsong.

Then his head promptly exploded in a myriad of droplets as Karin, who he hadn't noticed standing right behind him, or pretended not to, punched him. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the two continued pissing each other off and fighting like a ninja married couple... meaning with fist and sharp objects.

Sasuke looked up as a shadow loomed on him. Juugo was standing close to him, looking around. He lowered his head slightly as he felt something tap his arm. A scroll and Sasuke was the one handing it to him, without even looking up. He took it and nodded his demeanour suddenly relaxing and gratitude tangible.

"Thank you," he said, his voice thick.

"I gave one to Suigetsu and Karin just in case," replied Sasuke, standing up and dusting his clothe as he made his way to his gate where Naruto was waving like the dumb maniac he was to catch Sasuke's attention.

Juugo looked at his leader leaving, gripping tightly the scroll in his hand. It was an emergency one, something that would teleport Sasuke right to him if needed. He wondered if Kimimaro would have done that for him... because the more he thought about it, the more he saw that Sasuke wasn't merely Kimimaro's extension, rebirth. He was much more than that and very different too. Kimimaro had to fight him, Sasuke simply looked at him and that was all, with him around, Juugo could live. He rejoined his partners with his heart serene about his fate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itoko had taken into account their words and did her best to be useful but not in their way, she was pretty aware they were going at her pace. They had to find a team having the complementary scroll to them. They would encounter threes kinds of people: intelligent one that would run for it, knowing they wouldn't stand a chance; stupid people thinking they could take down Naruto and Sasuke and then teams teaming up to try and take them down to gain glory.

Seeing how both men let her work for it, she had a feeling they would let her fight for the scroll but step in if danger arise. She was grateful for that, because they took care of her, trained her without showing it, they considered her and that meant a lot.

Turning sharply as she caught a sound she crouched down, Sasuke and Naruto following her lead. She rolled her eyes. They had had to notice the presence of another team a long time ago but hadn't said a thing. For all she knew they might have let her pass quite a few team. Adults were so unnerving sometimes.

"So what do we do Itoko?" asked Naruto, gazing at her fondly.

"Stop speaking so loudly," she asked, not missing how Sasuke turned away to hide a huge smirk as Naruto gaped and pouted.

She crawled toward the noises, until she could see their enemy, making sure she was well hidden and had masked her chakra. They had set a camp for the night, they were putting traps around. She couldn't judge their strength but they seem to work well as a team, that made them an opponent not to take lightly. Now did they have guts or not? She went back to her team.

"They look well organized, I think they are not to take lightly," she reported, "well at least for me," she added in an undertone, "maybe we should just jump in and see their reaction?"

"How about circling them?" wondered Naruto, having lowered to her level.

"They are setting traps so it might be tricky and seriously, we have to know if they will run for it when seeing you or try to fight. If they run, well it's settled, they will leave the scroll so we won't come after them. If they fight each of us takes an opponent, and if they are too much of a team, well we will work as a team… or you will just get rid of your adversary in the blink of an eye and let me struggle with mine," huffed Itoko.

Sasuke turned again when Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and sulked. She smiled; loving their dynamics and how they let her in control of things while still testing or guiding her. She stood and unceremoniously jumped right in front of their adversary's camp. In barely one second they had organized, ready to take her down.

"Alone?" asked one of them.

Others were scanning their surroundings to see if the rest of the time was anywhere near.

"Hey wait for us!" screamed Naruto, landing next to her, grumbling about ungrateful brats.

Sasuke gracefully strolled in, gazing at the three they had to fight. The latter had turned white as chalk and were exchanging frantic looks. Finally they threw the scroll at them and run for it.

"Crap it's not the one we need," whined Naruto before materializing right in front of the three totally freaked out genin.

He handed them their scroll, scratching the back of his head as he smile at them.

"Here you go, we don't need it," he said, pushing the roll in the hands of the one that looked like the leader.

"Naruto," sighed Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

The blonde trotted back to them calling Sasuke names as they left the place, letting three thunder-stuck genins, still wondering how they had came out of this ordeal unscratched and with their scroll.

Itoko decided they had to eat then travel a bit more and set camp. They needed to near the tower, if they crossed another team it was all good, otherwise they would just trick one once they were close to the tower. She started a fire, knowing it was cleverer to let Sasuke and Naruto hunt; they would make a switch job of it. She had to laugh at Naruto's expense though, as he began to undress to go retrieve the fish Sasuke was killing. He had just jumped in the cold water when Sasuke simply pulled out all his fish in one go, having used thread kunai to kill them. Of course they started to throw insult and banter, Naruto even dragging Sasuke into a playful fight, each of them trying to trick the other into falling in. Sasuke was the one who cooked once they finally stopped fooling around.

"Open that cup of Ramen and I'm gutting you out along with the fish," warned Sasuke, as he eviscerated a trout, his back facing Naruto.

"How did he know?" shrieked the blonde, coming next to Itoko to whisper in her ear.

"He's an evil bastard isn't he? Maybe he has eyes in the back of his head? Wanna check?" he asked her, his eyes sparkling at the promise of a good prank.

Itoko had just opened her mouth to reply when the wind was knocked out of her. Naruto had grabbed her by the waist and jumped backward, kunai in hand. A dozen Shuriken had landed right where she had been and already Naruto was moving again, handling her carefully but without giving her any freedom. Sasuke had leapt to his feet as well, sword drawn ready to parry the attack that was coming his way.

-To be continued-

Reviews are greatly appreciated and needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T will be M later  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows 11**

Sasuke parried the huge sword bearing down on him with his katana, using his left hand to steady the blade, the chidori coursing through it preventing it from breaking in half. His knees bent as his feet got pushed into the ground by the sheer force of the blow. He groaned but in one incredibly fast motion, gracefully slid his weight to the side. His adversary fell forward, loosing balance. Sasuke leapt in the air, and smacked him in the back of his head with the hilt of the blade, making him crash on the floor. He kicked Zabuza's old sword out of his hands and pushed his head into the dirt.

"Suigetsu," he growled, grinding the water nin's head more into the dust for good measure.

"We were just lonely," mumbled Suigetsu before turning into water, to get out of his predicament.

"Crap I thought I would be able to get rid of that chick but you just had to get in my way," grumbled Karin, drilling mental holes in Naruto's head.

"You fucking scared us!" the blonde squawked, shaking a fist at them.

Suigetsu snickered nursing a bottle of water in his hand, his impish grin firmly in place. His partner in crime, Karin, was pleased too, even if she would die rather than admit that. They were still sniggering at the pissed looks send their way when their heads suddenly were smacked together with a loud thump.

"Ow!" they screamed in unison, turning to see it was Juugo that had whacked them.

They had obviously tricked him into not following them right away, maybe with a squirrel. However despite being silent, Juugo was not stupid and had caught on fast enough. They both grinned sheepishly at him as he glowered down at them, brows furrowed disapprovingly, his huge form looming above them.

"What? We were just having a little fun!" exclaimed Suigetsu, not feeling guilty for the life of him, "Besides Karin wanted to make sure Sasuke wasn't kissing that girl!"

"That's not true!" shrieked the brunet, punching Suigetsu and only meeting water.

"Not that Sasuke's ever been interested in kissing girls before…" sniggered the blue-haired nin who yelped as a surge of electricity jolted through him, courtesy of a pissed raven.

"Come eat and shut up," ordered the latter, done with his cooking.

Itoko followed the whole ordeal from afar, and couldn't help but wonder if he knew his team would come for him... Because seriously; they had just enough fish for everyone. They started eating in a blissful silence... but that didn't last long as Suigetsu jumped right back into teasing Karin. The ambiance wasn't fitting at all for a Chuunin exam, they were laughing, playing tricks, bantering during the meal, it was more like they were in bar between friends.

"Hey, did you get the second scroll?" asked Naruto, totally out of the blue.

And that's all they needed to suddenly launch into a full out fight, but even Itoko could tell it was all a pretext for them to have fun. That was proven perfectly when no-one noticed her digging in the bags until she found Suigetsu's team scroll. And then it took another five minutes for them to stop beating the crap out of each other when she told them it was useless because they had the same one.

They finally settled for the night, using the same camp, and taking turns for watch. Itoko took the first one and wondered why they made her since it was obvious they weren't going to sleep just yet.

Karin was kicking away Naruto's sleeping bag, wanting to take the spot next to Sasuke. That made her and the blonde bicker until they decided to sleep at each side of the raven, which left Sasuke a little cramped. The Uchiha decided to be the mature one and let that go but Sasuke growled when he felt hands creeping up one arm or leg.

Ikoto chuckled behind her hand, wondering along with Sasuke how the hell he ended up stuck between two love struck morons. It was finally settled when the Uchiha chidori Nagashi them and Suigetsu, because he was laughing his ass off. Then he dragged his sleeping bag to Juugo's side. When the three other moved in his direction, all Juugo had to do was to crack his knuckles to have them all freeze and mutter.

The night ended without too much trouble, if you didn't count the three humorous attacks by other genin teams. And she didn't because both teams now had their missing scrolls. In fact, the whole exam looked like a piece of cake now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After another day in the forest, they finally came in view of the tower. They would reach it in about an hour, if everything went as planned. They knew perfectly well that some teams were waiting to ambush them. Already they had had to deal with quite a bit of them, Sasuke being surprised the morons bothered allying themselves to try and beat them… which was of course, as useless as the other teams attacking them individually.

Never the less during the last skirmish, Itoko had been injured. A kunai had slashed her right thigh; but they let her deal with herself as much as possible. So she tried hard not to let it deter her either.

Sasuke felt Juugo lend on the branch right next to him, casting his protective shadow above him. He gave a curt nod and glanced at Naruto, he had felt it too. Only Itoko seemed totally oblivious at what was going on… which only proved they were right to be suspicious. The guys sneaking up on them this time weren't genin; they mask their presence far too well to be.

"Itoko, you're slowing us down, go see Karin so she can fix you," ordered Sasuke, his tone not leaving room for argument.

Itoko hissed in anger, feeling mortified, but complied. She didn't like how the air seemed tense suddenly. Even if Naruto was still grinning and nothing had changed, she felt the tension. The moment she reached Karin, she yelped as she was unceremoniously grabbed. In the blink of an eye Karin had started a full run, taking her away from the group. Itoko's heart beat loudly for a fraction of seconds when she thought maybe the woman wanted to get rid of her… but as she looked back, she saw Anbu swoop down on the rest of the team. She knew she was being protected- taken out of the fight so she couldn't be used as a hostage.

They had been surrounded in the blink of an eye- all were dressed in Anbu vests and masks. Two wore a red scarf, pointing them out as being the leaders. One had a wolf mask the other was a raccoon. Something in the way they stood slightly crouched showed the sheer amount of power they held. The seven other people standing a tad bit behind them seemed far less threatening, but had to be taken into account: they were Anbu, obviously root Anbu.

The wolf made a sign with one hand, Anbu codes. Immediately the raccoon broke the circle, another taking his place, and dashed in the direction Karin had taken. An underling followed him.

"Karin isn't strong enough to fight them while protecting Ikoto," Sasuke said glancing pointedly at Naruto.

"No way. I'm not leaving you," growled the blonde.

"What happened to that non-sense you're always spouting about not being worthy of the Hokage title if you can't protect your friends?"

Naruto swore under his breath. Point taken, he couldn't leave the two females on their own and he had a feeling Suigetsu would be too busy enjoying the fight to protect them. Juugo wouldn't leave Sasuke's side under no circumstances, so it had to be him.

"Don't you dare die, Teme," he threatened as he made a hundred clones and escaped.

"Tch," replied Sasuke, smirking.

He had his eyes locked on the wolf. They had let Naruto go. Pursuing Karin was just a way to split them. They had wanted the blonde to go too, that's why they had sent a strong guy, to be sure it would be him and no other that would follow.

The second Naruto and his clones were out of sight, they all launched into battle, not exchanging a word. Sasuke was facing the wolf while Suigetsu and Juugo each took three Anbus. The situation proved difficult. The guys weren't small fries either. From what he could gather they had researched their strengths. Suigetsu was facing a Raiton user as well as a Suiton and a Fûton one. And he was pretty sure each could use more than one element. On his hand, he was facing a majorly Doton user. They were cornered and outnumbered, soon ended up back to back.

"Hoy, permission to kill?" wondered Suigetsu as he nearly beheaded a man and kicked another one in the guts, parrying the last one by turning half his body into water.

"If necessary," replied Sasuke, frowning.

That he had to ask was a clear admittance they were going to lose if they couldn't go all out. He could see Suigetsu and Juugo were already littered with small injuries. Sasuke was unscathed for the moment, but he had only been facing one guy. But now wasn't the time to ponder things.

The raven evaded an earth shake and pieces of stone trying to impale him. Jumping and parrying the doton with chidori, he tried to land a blow on the wolf, but didn't succeed. He glanced at his team while moving on his fingers, still dodging the attacks. Suigetsu had just caught an Anbu in his sword's hole, efficiently breaking his neck as he pulled the sword back to slash at another one. Juugo had gotten rid of one of his too, breaking both legs and arms of the poor dude.

Sasuke smirked as he pretended he hadn't noticed the wolf using the Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. As if he would fall for that, after Kakashi had used it on him at their genin exam, he wasn't about to forget it.

As the man went for his leg Sasuke, promptly plunged his sword in his hand but as he was about the make chidori course through it, he gasped and jumped away. He elbowed Suigetsu in the stomach, sending him away from his adversary and then he tripped Juugo.

Right about that moment, the wolf ended his seals, and the necklaces they had been forced to wear since the judgment began to change. Dark markings snaked around their bodies, swiftly sealing their chakra.

Sasuke winced as he watched some earth spikes impale him while he couldn't move. Damn. One had lodged itself in his right shoulder, another in his left thigh; some had mostly caused scratches different places- until a particularly vicious one tore through his right side, almost gutting him. The pain was unreal and the wound was already seeping abnormally dark blood. Crap. Apparently, that one had found his kidney.

"Sasuke!" yelled Suigetsu, pushing his sword off him; he couldn't use it anymore now that his chakra was sealed.

Juugo was already at his side, punching the anbu coming at him right in the face. Even without Ninjutsu, the guy was still a force of nature. However, they couldn't protect him while dealing with five trained Anbu. Juugo cursed realizing that he couldn't heal Sasuke, but didn't lose time on that, trying to keep him safe with Suigetsu. The raven gritted his teeth as he stood up, being in serious pain. Shaking, he dipped his finger on some of his blood and mentally thanked one disgusting snake for teaching him some useful forbidden jutsu. Between the dark seals on his body, he drew some new ones in blood, lessening the seal and totally negating the pain.

He formed the hand seals and four dragons of thunder roared to life, taking with them two poor unsuspecting Anbu. The wolf guy didn't seem impressed at all, not even when thunder crashed right on his head, but it was stopped as one of his henchman protected him. The man's arm was charred in the process, but his life was spared, as he was also a thunder user.

Suigetsu used this opportunity to drag the remaining Anbu into a one on one fight, taking him away from his leader. He nearly got killed as an ear splitting scream ringed out behind him though- Sasuke's. The wolf had just made a fast hand seal. A light appeared within Sasuke's necklace, then expanded into a seal resembling the tattoo on Neji's forehead. It burned itself into his skin, causing him to writhe in agony- as if it were attacking his brain directly.

Juugo parried the Anbu, and turned to cover Sasuke, but didn't manage to prevent the wolf from kicking the raven in the ribs. The sound of bones breaking was unmistakable as Sasuke coughed up blood indicating his lungs had just been punctured. His convulsions continued as well.

That was all it needed for Juugo to lose all control. His necklace went flying into pieces as his demented self took over. Suigetsu watched as the two henchmen were captured in his oversized hands and torn literally in half. Then the corpses were bashed on the ground until he finally got tired of them.

The wolf Anbu took a step back.

He'd been waiting for Juugo to show this level of anger and he was calm as he began a strange dance, hitting the man in precise points that only he could see. He had closed the giant's chakra channels. The man was still trying to kill him but a few earth spikes later, he too was being drained of blood.

With that taken care of, he deemed it better to safely retreat now that his mission was mostly done. After all, Sasuke now lay unconscious on the ground and already stood little chance of surviving, and Suigetsu was in a bad shape as well. There was even a chance that in this condition, Juugo might even finish the job for them when he broke free of the spikes.

However, he didn't stay to see how wrong he was.

Juugo did brake free and he stomped over to Suigetsu. But for once, all was needed for Juugo to snap back to his old self was the whisper of Sasuke's name. Suigetsu was on the verge of passing out too; he needed water and couldn't move anymore without it. Juugo looked around, he couldn't heal them- he didn't have enough strength for that. He couldn't contact Naruto or Karin either. His eyes caught the tower, still almost an hour away.

Not hesitating, he made sure he had all the scrolls and took Sasuke on his back, making sure he was secured. Then he scooped up Suigetsu, he was as gentle as possible, but he was still half dragging him with one arm. Luckily, the mist nin was in far better shape than Sasuke so would survive that.

Slowly he made his way through the forest, animals surrounded him, and they made sure that nothing stood in his way. He didn't pay attention to the pain or the blood dripping from his wounds, even though one of them dangerously close to the heart. The sticky liquid was drenching his clothes and leaving a trail behind him. He didn't slow down even as his vision began to fade, trusting his friends to guide him.

As he reached their door and entered the tower, relief washing over him for the familiar voice of Karin rang out, worried. Then the blonde that Sasuke cared for was next to him, obviously in a lot of pain. Their group wasn't in good shape either. But he didn't care; he pushed Suigetsu in Naruto's arms as he took Sasuke down from his back. His legs finally gave out and he settled on the floor, with the raven's head resting securely on his lap. He grabbed Karin's arm, but she had already ripped her shirt off, ready to give what was left of her healing chakra to Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed the scrolls and kicked them opened. He knew people would be invoked, and they would help them. In two puffs Iruka and Sakura appeared, cheering them before realizing the situation and acting quickly. Iruka went for the medics while Sakura reached for Juugo, seeing how badly injured he was.

"No," ordered Juugo, slapping her hands away and tilting his head toward Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Karin who nodded; her eyes were desperate knowing she didn't have enough chakra left. She had tried to close the kidney wound so it would stop poisoning Sasuke's body, but she knew she had only slowed the bleeding. And, they still had to fix the lungs and other internal injuries; he would have to go to the hospital to heal everything properly, clean his wounds and understand what the two strange seal on him had done.

Karin had collapsed from over use of chakra, while Naruto had patched up Suigetsu as much as he could before letting the shocked Itoko watch over him. He was now pacing but he watched Sakura intently, biting his lips as he gave Sasuke's dying form desperate glances.

Itoko felt lost in this situation- she'd never dreamed that a battle could go so wrong that quickly. She hated feeling so useless. She was crying silently even though she hardly knew them. They had allowed her to try to fit in with them- even while they protected her from what they were facing. Suigetsu looked even paler than before and she wished that someone would teach her the healing jutsu that the medics were all using…

Just as the medics arrived, dark eyes fluttered open, meeting Juugo's face.

"Juugo?" he asked, his eyes silently ordering Sakura to check him immediately.

The pink haired girl complied, as other medics took her place to heal Sasuke. The latter narrowed his eyes as he saw her bit her lips, and cast her eyes away.

"No…" he growled, shaking his head.

He had his head and upper body on Juugo's lap, the latter's large hands were resting on his shoulders. He could see the man's face, his eyes were empty but a soft and contented smile rested on his lips. Despite protests from the medics, he propped himself up, facing Juugo, his hands taking support on his large frame. Like the silent protector he had always been, he had protected him till the end, using his body as a pillow for his injured leader, his back straight even in death as if to make sure nothing could hurt him.

"Juugo?" Sasuke tried again, his voice catching in his throat as he saw Sakura shook his head, confirming that his friend was gone.

Suigetsu and Karin had also been revived by the medics, wincing as they inched closer to their fallen comrade. Naruto was rooted on place; he didn't even react when Sasuke punched the floor next to Juugo, shattering the thick tiles with a chidori from his fist. A silent scream escaped the raven as he hugged Juugo close to him. Sakura blinked back tears as she injected Sasuke with a sedative so he could be taken to the hospital while they might still have enough time to save him.

Itoko let herself be led out of the room unaware that she was still crying this was her first time confronting death. Worse, she knew that if she hadn't been here, they wouldn't have had to split up. More than ever she felt like she was just in the way. This was also the first time she understood why she hadn't passed the exam before. Now she realized that teamwork wasn't just about the goal. It meant protecting each other in order to pursue the objective.

Until now, she'd always thought that she was relatively safe on the battlefield. Because injuries were always minor like the gash on her leg- after all they were invincible ninjas. Serious wounds only happened to the enemy. Such childish thoughts made her feel insignificant and ashamed in the face of Juugo's bravery. He put his friends' first and accepted his death in order to protect them. His courage amazed her. And yet, she knew if she died in battle someday, she hoped that someone would say that about her too.

Karin let Suigetsu take her into his arms as Naruto and Iruka took Juugo away. Their team-mates death wouldn't be forgiven.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi nearly lost it when Shizune forbid him to enter the room where Sasuke was. He could see his slender body lost in the white of the bed and covered in bandages, littered with IVs, his face obstructed by a breathing machine. A loud series of regular beeps could be heard and that was all that was keeping Kakashi sane, as it was monitoring Sasuke's heart beat.

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice low, controlled but not hiding how pissed he was.

It didn't help that the council was right behind him. Chattering between themselves as crows would around a juicy corpse. They were speculating on what had happened, making decisions, judging. Kakashi would have kicked them out if he hadn't had something far more important to worry about.

"They are all out of danger now but it's almost a miracle we pulled Sasuke out of that one. The guys that attacked them used their monitor necklaces to seal off their chakra. But they added a Hyuuga branch seal on Sasuke's; it was all concealed in the necklaces. Thankfully it didn't release totally, something must have stopped the man before he could literally char Sasuke's brain. Anyway, with Neji's help as well as the Hyuuga clan's head, we managed to remove it completely so there will be no lingering effects or damage. He should be totally fine, once his body is healed, I mean," explained Shizune, nodding to the clan's head.

He was silent, leaning against a wall beside Neji, for once he wasn't taking part in the council's endless chattering, even though he was its head.

Kakashi took a deep ragged breath.

It meant a Hyuuga main branch member was involved, it also meant a member of the council had put that seal in the necklace. Seeing how pale Hiashi was, it wasn't his doing and he understood very well what that meant for him. His clan was suspected, which would be a hard blow to their reputation. More importantly Sasuke would never let that matter go, Juugo had lost his life and nothing would prevent the raven from extracting vengeance. He just had to pray Sasuke would only target the one directly responsible and not destroy the Hyuuga Clan in the process… which he might have the power to do.

Kakashi passed a hand into his hair; Sasuke had given Konoha a chance to be his home. The home it had never truly been. What would it be now? Would he still think Konoha was worth another try? After everything the village had done to him? He had lost a precious person once again.

"The Anbu ordered to monitor Sasuke and his team were all killed. As for the ones they fought, they are all dead too, and the ones that the Kyuubi-vessel encountered committed suicide before being caught. Well at least we were told they did, it is possible that Naruto might have covered up the truth for his friend," a member council started to report.

As Kakashi's eyes settled on him, he continued crisply.

"We believe Sasuke killed the ones watching him but they got time to call for help; that would explain the presence of all these Anbu. After all he's a missing nin, still in probation," ended the man.

"Sure, he destroyed three Anbu teams for fun. Then he killed Juugo just to cover himself up, right?" drawled Kakashi, sarcasm heavy in his words, "and while he was on probation, I'm sure he went out for ice cream where he snuck into the Hyuuga clan's secret room on the way home so he could put the seal on himself too, but no one noticed any of that either, right?"

Shizune stifled a laugh but quickly paled as she saw Kakashi's visible eye suddenly narrow. He had just looked at Sasuke again and noticed the necklace still around his neck.

"Why didn't you take that off and destroy it?" he asked.

"We can't- only a council member can," she carefully replied.

That was the last straw. Kakashi grabbed the unfortunate man that he had been mocking a second ago by his robes.

"_Get that thing off of him __**now**_!" he yelled, slamming the man into the wall before catching him by the nape, visibly intent on dragging his sorry ass into the room so he could take off the sealing device.

An arm blocked his way and the hand on his made him release the council member. Gai was standing right there.

"Calm down Kakashi. I know he's your student and you put a lot of work trying to make him fell like Konoha could be his home, but calm down."

He then patted his shoulder and gave him the thumb up.

"Ah yes, being in the spring of youth makes you act so hot headed, my dear rival!" he chortled, pushing him safely away from the council.

Kakashi let him do so, because he knew his friend too well not to notice the awfully serious look in his eyes. He had just covered for him, as always a faithful friend. Of course Gai knew Kakashi had lost it because he loved the proud raven. He also knew he was berating himself for not protecting him enough; that he had thought he had lost him. Kakashi nodded and felt the vice like grip on his shoulder release.

He turned and saw Hiashi enter Sasuke's room and knew his order had been obeyed. Hiashi then went to take care of the necklaces on Suigetsu and Karin. It seemed he had now an unwilling ally. Because Hiashi knew that only he and Naruto could give Konoha bit of control on the Uchiha's actions and he had no choice but to obey Kakashi to protect his clan.

Once everyone was gone but the medic-nin, Kakashi dragged a chair into Sasuke's room and sat next to him, porn in hand. None dared to disturb him and Shizune decided that for once, she would handle the Hokage's paperwork.

Naruto joined him later on, but they were both quiet, wrestling with feelings of guilt.

-To be continued-

(cries) I love Juugo but it was him or Suigetsu, and after a long discussion with Val (my beta) we decided it would be him. (cries more)  
Sorry for the awfully late updates, but I'm the head in my thesis (yeah again, one by year tch) and shouldn't even have been working on that.

Reviews would be awesome, thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

To all my dear readers and reviewers I'm so so so sorry! I didn't even realize it's been 4 months since the last update! (goes to hide in a corner in shame) I hope this chapter will be worth it, and I apologize for the delay. Sorry to have you bear with my slowness.

**Reunion of Shadows 12**

Kakashi methodically went through his papers, concentrated, fast and efficient. He didn't even put up the lazy front, Icha Icha paradise laying gently on his desk, next to his pile of "to be done" papers. Apart from Shizune no-one would enter this room, and if they did, they would knock, warning him sufficiently. He had to finish that entire stack so he could sneak out this evening and pass some time at Sasuke's bedside. He was so intent on that goal he had even created two bushin to help out.

Kakashi passed his hand in his hair, he was getting so tired. All those damned papers, all those duties he hadn't wanted. And his relation to Sasuke, couldn't things be simple for once? What a pity he had to pretend he didn't really care for the young man, it wouldn't do to have people know he was close to the raven. He was the Hokage and Sasuke was a former missing nin that still had to prove himself, sort of. Furthermore, it would be awkward for people to find out that not only was he very close to the Uchiha, but totally head over heels for him.

Naruto was the one staying at Sasuke's side most of the time, between short missions. The village couldn't afford to give anyone much time off now so Naruto had to work. Kakashi had also given him a secret mission: he wanted the blonde to wander the village. Naruto was much loved now, even if some morons still only saw the Kyuubi in him. He was counting on him to help restore Sasuke's reputation and find people who still doubted him. The particularly hard trial the raven had undergone had done wonders for people to keep seeing him as the great Uchiha. After all it wasn't so hard to understand what had motivated him, to see he had stayed as faithful as one could in such a situation. Sasuke had always kept his cool despite his vengeance driven personality, he had never killed innocent people.

The council had decided Sasuke and his team still needed to be monitored, Kakashi had had to indulge them in that but this time he had made and put a seal on them himself, to be sure nothing lethal or potentially dangerous was hiding in it. He had also changed the execution of it, it now needed his avail, Anbu had been given a fast way to communicate with him for this sole purpose.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. He had to concentrate on his work; it was only eleven pm he couldn't go yet. It was unnerving to know Sasuke would wake up without him being here, or even Naruto. However he knew who was there, always, keeping guard.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suigetsu watched as Sakura checked on Sasuke, her green chakra concentrated in her hands as she slowly passed it over the man's unconscious body. Suigetsu and Karin only allowed her to be close to their leader. They checked whoever wanted to enter the room, but Sasuke's close people, which were only three. Suigetsu wasn't even in the mood to joke or tease Karin.

It had been three days already, they had had to give Sasuke intensive care during the whole time. The pink haired girl had chosen her team, and kept an eye on everyone since it would be far too easy to kill Sasuke in his current state. Now however they didn't have to heal him anymore, he just lay there, pale, an IV in the arm and that was all. He didn't even have scars; they had done a wonderful job. But he hadn't awoken yet.

Sakura left, glancing worriedly at Sasuke's friends but not saying a word. The room was bare, only a bed, a nightstand, two chairs, a window and that was all. The water-nin had trapped the door and window, he had forbid flowers and nothing entered the room without being checked by him first.

"Could you recognize the guy's chakra?" wondered Suigetsu, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's unconscious form.

He hadn't asked that question yet, too busy worrying for Sasuke's wellbeing. But now that it was only a question of time before he awoke, this was to be asked. Their leader would launch is revenge as soon as he could and they would keep by his side.

"No, I left too fast with the kid, I didn't have time to learn their chakra," answered Karin in an apologetically tone.

The water nin didn't answer. That made the woman even more worried, at this point she didn't know who she should be worried about most: Sasuke who was still in a coma and had lost yet another precious person or Suigetsu that seemed a bit too shattered. She was mourning Juugo too and was sorry that she couldn't have prevented that… but it seemed Suigetsu took that a lot more personally.

"Will he ever be allowed to live peacefully?" asked Suigetsu, drowning some water before throwing the bottle against the window.

He paced the room, another bottle between his lips. He wasn't looking at Karin, more like talking to himself but letting her know what was bothering him.

"He has yet another vengeance! I know as a ninja he's doomed to lose precious people, but we're not even at war! It wasn't a dangerous mission either. It's just some assholes that wants his head, the same one that destroyed his life. It's fucking unfair! Do you even imagine what it cost him to come back here? In a village that betrayed him like they did? He even had to suspend his revenge on Madara for that… and that's what he meets… was it worth it?"

"He chose a painful way of life when he chose to be vengeful," replied Kakashi has he entered the room, his eyes skipping over Sasuke's form before setting on Suigetsu.

The water-nin turned fully to Kakashi, the latter had leaned against a wall, his perverted book in hand. Suigetsu pointed his bottle to the Hokage, knowing perfectly he had his full attention even if he pretended otherwise.

"Yes, he knew that when he went after Itachi, after Danzo but here! _Here, _he wasn't vengeful! Here he was just giving that crap Konoha another chance to be his home! He wasn't even plotting to get back at Madara… and that's what he gets. So don't serve me the "vengeance is bad" speech. It has nothing to do with it," replied Suigetsu, glaring daggers at the man his leader seemed to respect so much, seemed to trust and love.

"Enough," snapped a tired voice.

All heads turned to a wide awake Sasuke who was unceremoniously pulling out the IV and other medical equipment from himself. He let his legs dangle from the bed and carefully rose; a hand clamped on the bedside table. His body hadn't moved for a while and was a bit rusty. Dark fathomless black eyes locked with Karin's ones and she immediately offered her arm to him, letting him feed on her chakra so he would get rid of the last dizziness.

Now assured on his feet Sasuke made his way to Suigetsu, holding on his shoulder as he stole the water-nin's bottle and drank from it before tossing it back to him. Suigetsu took that as it was, a sign he still wanted them with him, that they were needed… and also a comfort sign, those fingers had been warm and gentle.

Finally Sasuke reached the immobile Kakashi. The latter had an unreadable face, his visible eye blank and emotionless, his tense lazy, back slightly bent. But the raven knew better, he had been with his sensei long enough to know better than let himself be fooled, he could see the emotions the man oozed. Even if he hadn't it wasn't hard to guess.

He met Kakashi's gaze and punched him so hard his head snapped to the side, a trail of blood wetting the dark mask. The silver-haired man could have easily avoided such a direct hit but had chosen to take it.

"It's not your fault," growled Sasuke, rolling his eyes in exasperation, "if I'm a vengeful moron you are a guilt ridden one," he pointed out.

Kakashi smiled. Of course Sasuke knew how he felt… and didn't blame him. It wouldn't make the feeling he could have prevented that from happening go away, but it lessened it, even if only a tiny little bit.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kakashi, Icha Icha paradise in his hands as he waited for an answer.

He pretended he wasn't looking at Sasuke getting dressed in his usual clothes but of course he wasn't missing a bit of it.

"Knock some sense into Naruto, then see Neji," answered the young man, trusting his former sensei to see exactly what those words meant.

And Kakashi didn't disappoint. Naruto was as guilt ridden as him, so would get the same treatment: punch, maybe full out fight. Then the vengeance part would start with Sasuke using Neji and his father to find the one who attacked them and see if he could climb back to the Root head. Of course the Uchiha had understood the power used on him and connected the dots together. He knew the men's leader had been a Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-san was worried about that and is disposed to help you as much as you need," mentioned Kakashi, letting him know that the whole clan wasn't involved and that the head feared him.

It also meant: don't go berserk on them, they are innocent. Sasuke smirked as he brushed past Kakashi, sending a heated glance to him, teasing. But the new Hokage knew he had been understood and would be taken into account. Sasuke was fair and seemed inclined to manage smoothly as to stay in Konoha.

As the raven was going to cross the door, closely followed by his two companions he stopped, not looking back. Kakashi didn't even wait for the question.

"He's in the mortuary; I thought you would want to dispose of his remains yourself."

"I will bury him with my family."

Kakashi clenched his hands. He had meant this much…

"If you open your mouth I will do worse than punch you," warned Sasuke before leaving to retrieve his fallen comrade body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji hadn't been one bit surprise to find Naruto on his door step. He knew the blonde would come investigate even before Sasuke woke up, a way to tame his guilt, even if he had nothing to blame himself for. Neji wouldn't tell him that, only Sasuke could. Hence he just answered as best he could his friend's questions.

They hadn't been speaking for long when the Uchiha knocked. Now Neji was side stepping them while they beat the crap out of each other: their usual way of settling things. They had been going at it for a good half hour now, which wasn't really a good idea for Sasuke who had just been released from the hospital. Neji was starting to wonder if he should stop them.

He didn't have to bother, Hinata entered the room with a tray of food meant for him and Naruto and promptly dropped it. That stopped the both of them.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" stammered the timid girl, clumsily gathering what she had dropped.

She turned tomato red has Naruto rush to her, picking up off the floor all that had fallen and broke. Hinata was mopping the floor, trembling from head to toes.

"Fuck I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to scare you," apologized the blonde, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I-it's o-ok"

She shook her head violently and went on at trying to clean the mess, freezing each time they so much as brushed fingers. Naruto was mumbling about inconsiderate bastards while she was gazing at him, blushing but a small happy smile on her lips.

Sasuke stared for a moment at the scene before glancing at Neji who shrugged then nodded at the raised eyebrow. So Hinata was still in love with Naruto that was interesting. The moron was too stupid to notice, especially since he had his eyes set on Sasuke and before on Sakura. Maybe this girl would be a good solution to help Naruto forget about his impossible love for Sasuke. Sakura was out of the question, it was too late for her, even if she loved Naruto now. Sasuke didn't feel she was a good choice for the blonde. He needed someone to trust him, to cheer him and boost his ego. Sakura was belittling him too much and they would always fight, it wasn't good… especially since Sasuke's shadow would always haunt them both. Hinata was a far more clever and good choice… if Naruto fell for her that is.

"You should go help her remake the tea," pointed out Sasuke.

"What? Why not you! You're responsible too!" screamed Naruto, bouncing on his feet.

"I'm the one who has business with Neji," replied Sasuke, arms crossed on his chest.

"Please do Naruto," asked Neji, hiding a smile as he noticed his cousin gapping at him.

Naruto growled and pouted but complied, taking the trail with the broken cups from Hinata and following her. The latter was trembling so much it was a miracle she still managed to walk. When the door slid shut on them, Sasuke rolled his eyes before smirking at Neji.

"She's been head over heels for him for years now, if the one Naruto is after is willing for him to fall for her, then I can only help," mentioned Neji.

He walked to the low table, sitting on the cushions there and motioning for Sasuke to do the same. The latter complied, kneeling in front of the table, well used to those typical Japanese interior and the rules that implied with them.

"I will gladly take your help then," replied Sasuke, not impressed that Neji knew about Naruto's feelings, the man was far from stupid.

Neji brushed off some imaginary dust from his clothes and decided losing time over formalities and such stupidity was useless. He was sure Sasuke wholeheartedly agreed with him.

"Hiashi-sama appointed me to be your guide in the Hyuuga estate. I can bring you to whoever you want to meet. We did some reaches but it's hard to uncover the traitor. All we know is that he's from the main family branch and has access to the seal; which doesn't narrow the possibilities all that much."

Sasuke nodded, he had thought so too. He had hoped they would at least have a clue but it seemed the Root was well prepared. They had implanted themselves perfectly.

"Who would you less suspect?" asked Sasuke.

"Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama," replied Neji blank eyes amused at the angry look he received, "I am sorry but they are the only ones that I'm sure have nothing to do with what happened."

"I know, but who are the next you would less suspect? If the Root is that well implanted, they might be one of them, I will investigate those first," explained Sasuke, his head turning as he heard Naruto and Hinata coming back.

"I will need Hinata's help too," he said as the door opened, smirking as he was killing two birds with one stone.

"Of course, she will have more power than me," agreed Neji, smiling gently at his cousin as the latter nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh that's great Hinata! We will investigate together!" chortled Naruto, grinning like an idiot and totally obvious to what was being plotted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke stared at the new tomb in the compound. All the others where rusty and full of vegetation, he would have to clean them a bit… the new one was like a sore spot, so bright and tidy. It felt wrong, especially since Juugo had loved plants and animals. At least he had found a nice spot under a tree and some bushes, making a small recess. Pondering for a moment the raven finally caved in and took earth and mud, covering the grave with it, rubbing so it would crave into the stone. It looked better now. Satisfied he left.

Suigetsu had insisted that they lived together from now on so they had moved. Sasuke had left the main house and the other two had left the house they used to share with Juugo. At first they had lived separatedly but after the attack, they had all moved to Juugo's one, the closest to Sasuke. Karin had chosen a little but comfy place near the Uchiha estate entrance. It had been cleaned and readied.

Suigetsu and Karin had erased all trace of the people that had lived there before, moving their stuff to another house. They hadn't dared throwing them. They had moved the furniture around, had repaint the walls and so on. Now it was truly their house, and slowly it would be more and more as they lived in it and decorated it with the years.

As he reached the house, he lifted an eyebrow and went sidetrack, going to the estate entrance. He stared for a minute not believing his eyes. On the floor were baskets with food, dishes and flowers. It seemed some of the villagers had wanted to show their support or was it a way to bribe him not to go berserk on the village? He remembered as a child how they had left him to fend for himself. Even after all this time the memories were still painfully fresh, not even an old granny had come to help the seven year old he was suddenly on his own. It had been as if they feared that helping him would bring back the murderer to finish the job. Few even dared to look at him, only whispered about what a poor poor child he was.

Whatever the reason for these offerings, Sasuke chose to take them. It wouldn't do not to; he was supposed to reinsert himself. In a way he hoped it was because they felt guilty, after seeing the trial they knew all the truth, why he had acted. Some surely still didn't understand, some did and saw just how the village kept pushing him away.

He knew they didn't know all the truth about what had happened. The official version was some ninja had tried to murder Sasuke during the Chuunin exam and Juugo had lost his life during the fight. However the test had been validated. Fortunately not many had passed the test; hence they didn't have to make them fight against each other to select the one that would participate to the final trial. As usual one month was allowed for people to train, rest or do whatever they wanted before the tournament that would take place. Good thing, the Uchiha didn't plan to stay a genin all his life and he knew they wouldn't have waited for him to be back on his feet.

He entered the house, going straight for the kitchen to get rid of his burden. As he stepped in Suigetsu gaped at him, pointing to all the baskets and other things in his arms. Sasuke just shrugged, dropping everything on the kitchen table.

"Offering from the villagers," he explained.

Sasuke didn't have time to register that Suigetsu was already on him, pushing him away from the food then snatching his hands and looking at them closely.

"Karin!" he yelled, his voice urging.

The young lady ran to them, startled and worried.

"What's going on?" she asked Suigetsu, already starting to gather chakra to check on Sasuke.

"The villager gave us food, maybe it's poisoned, check him I will check the food," ordered Suigetsu, making complicated seals on the table to analyze the content.

Karin bit her lips and glanced to Sasuke, immobile and silent. However she complied, checking his vitals and making sure he hadn't been poisoned by merely taking the baskets in his hands. She didn't know if Suigetsu was over reacting or if she was the one underestimating the situation.

Sasuke looked at his team mate. He had taken up Juugo's role upon himself. The man would have had some animals discreetly check the food, Suigetsu wasn't as diplomatic. Karin was acting normal but always worrying on Suigetsu as if she was sure he was going to crumble any moment. He, had made sure the tomb was fitting, he had also craved Juugo's name on the stone Kakashi always visited, next to Itachi's name. They all reacted differently to Juugo's death. But all in all they seemed to take it as well as one could.

"Nothing to signal," informed Suigetsu, grabbing a bottle of water and sipping it, "what are we gonna do with all this food?" he inquired, leaning against the table, acting normal again.

"Eat it. Let's eat a cold meal tonight and put the rest into boxes for later," replied Sasuke, standing up to do so, "I will have to go report to Kakashi after dinner, if I don't keep him updated he might get troublesome."

Suigetsu just nodded and began to help along with Karin. Silence stretched until Sasuke slyly stole one of Karin's boxes and put it in Suigetsu's corner. Immediately the woman accused the water nin, calling him birds name for being a pain in the ass, which ensued with Suigetsu calling her a hysteric and the both of them launching into a fight. This was better and felt more like home, even if a silent comforting and benevolent presence was missing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi had expected Sasuke to come make his report, he hadn't quite expected the young man to have brought dinner too. Good timing, he was worn out, not to mention looking at Sasuke cooking was a good appetizer. He was only dressed in a white short yukata and dark pants, a silky belt around his waist. As a good genius he had already taken all his marks in the small but comfy kitchen, he knew exactly where things where as if it was his own place.

Sasuke expertly flipped the last crepe over in the frying pan, waited a little then let it slide on the others in a small plate. He grabbed another plate, with three buckwheat crepes with ham and cheese inside, then the place where he had just left the normal crepe. After taking some sugar for the desert crepe, he place all in front of Kakashi, kicking the man's leg that was propped up on chair. The grey haired man chuckled at that.

Sasuke turned to the worktop, starting to clean it. It was funny to see how even in cooking he was tidy. He had dirtied the kitchen a bit, you couldn't do otherwise, but even without an apron he was spotless, only the worktop was messy. As he wiped the place and put the dishes into the sink he began making his report.

Kakashi ate silently as he listened to the raven explain what he had gathered and his plans. He couldn't help but mentally laugh at how Sasuke was planning to throw Naruto in Hinata's arms. He had to agree it was a good idea but it scared him, showing him further proof that Sasuke had no intention of giving up on him.

It was unnerving to see how gentle Sasuke was even if, as usual, it was so subtle most would miss it. During the whole meal he had evaded looking at Kakashi, busy cleaning dishes or making tea. He had done so to leave him eat in peace, so he wouldn't have to hide his face all the time while eating. It was a heart-warming attention. However Kakashi had cut his mask so Sasuke didn't have to bother so much.

"Are you happy now? I've been a good boy?" asked Sasuke, irony dripping from his voice as he turned to his sensei, smirking.

"As long as you're not hiding a body in your cupboard," replied Kakashi, his eye twinkling as he watched Sasuke bring him tea.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the raven stumble; in the blink of an eye he had gripped his shoulders. Sasuke glared at the fallen dish towel that had tripped him, then he looked up straight into Kakashi's eyes and caught his breath. He could feel Kakashi's fingers holding him a little too hard; his visible eye was darkened by anxiety.

Kakashi knew he should let go but he just couldn't. He had nearly lost Sasuke, Root had almost killed him. Once again he had been powerless and he was scared. He loved the young genius and so he couldn't bear the idea of losing him… He had lost too many people already, their faces haunting him.

Overcome, Kakashi knocked the towel out of Sasuke's hand, not minding as the tea pot and cup dropped to the floor, shattering. He gripped the raven's nape and took his lips, forcing his way inside. His other hand had found its place on the young man's ass, pressing his pelvis to his, locking him in his embrace as if it would protect him from the outside world.

Immediately Sasuke laced his arms around his neck as he opened his mouth, surrendering, letting Kakashi devour him. He moaned as he was unceremoniously pushed against the table, soon lifted by strong arms on it. He was now sitting on the edge, Kakashi rocking against him, never leaving his mouth, nibbling, biting on his lips, kissing softly or deeply. Sasuke was answering eagerly, moving in time with his former sensei. When a hand closed on his clothed erection he gasped in pleasure, spreading his legs, arching his back.

"Kakashi," he whispered, his nails pulling on the dark material that covered the strong back, preventing him from touching that scared skin.

After truthfully having ravished Sasuke's lips Kakashi finally moved to his jaw and neck, having the raven gladly tilting his head to give more access. In the meantime he was expertly undoing Sasuke's pants, stroking him.

The latter slightly parted his lips, trying to calm his breath. His half lidded eyes were locked on Kakashi's nimble fingers, only the tip visible as the rest was adorned by the old black gloves with the shimmering piece of metal. It made him tremble in desire, each touch voluntary or not, making him crave more. God, he had waited for this moment. He had known his sensei would be skilled, he had tasted it already, but he was still amazed at how much that statement was true. Slowly he blinked as he remembered that first time Kakashi had touched him…

"Stop," he ordered, his fingers closing around Kakashi's hand that rubbed him so pleasantly.

As simple as that the spell broke. The gray haired man froze on the spot, what he had been doing fully registering in his mind. He tried to move away but was stopped by the harsh grip on his hand and a slender leg behind his back. Kakashi looked very much like a trapped animal. He had let his emotions, his selfishness take the better of him. He had told Sasuke to get lost and now he was sending mixed signals. He was going to disappoint him, to hurt him… as he always did. God, Obito had to be turning over in his grave at how Kakashi still didn't get it and kept messing up.

Sasuke growled to catch Kakashi's attention, frowning at what he guessed crossed his sensei's head. He didn't know what had happened to mark Kakashi like that, but the man had to stop blaming himself for everything and stop thinking that his best wasn't good enough.

"I just want to make sure you're not pitying me. If you intend to jerk me off and drop me…" he let his sentence trail, his meaning perfectly clear.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at that, his visible eye curving in amusement. At the same time he felt a pang of guilt, he had been the one to injure Sasuke with his hesitations. Again, he was misleading the young man… he just didn't have a strong enough resolve. He shook his head, stepping away from Sasuke. It was a bad idea; he should never have let himself slip like that.

Sasuke was eyeing him, fascinated by the fact he could see Kakashi's lips outline a smile. It was so strange to be allowed to see those lips, even if the rest of the man's face was still hidden. Then he saw him pull away and frowned. It was evident the man wanted him, craved him… loved him… yet he fought it so hard. This time Sasuke wouldn't let him run away, _he_ had made the move; he wouldn't have stopped if Sasuke hadn't wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be thrown away like a petulant child again. He didn't want Kakashi to indulge his whims just to make him stay in Konoha; he didn't want the man to feel obligated. However his reaction showed it wasn't that.

Slowly Sasuke slid from the table, standing in front of this former teacher. He gave a jerk, letting his white kimono flop down behind him, revealing his body. He saw Kakashi's eye drink every bit of this view before forcing themselves to look at his fathomless black eyes. Not breaking their gaze Sasuke lowered to his knees, his fingers ghosted on the man's hips before settling there, a hand defiantly moving to unzip the blue-dark pants. A gloved hand, the fingertips rough with callus, touched his.

"This is what I want Kakashi," assured Sasuke, not stopping his advances.

He shouldn't let Sasuke do it. If he was a strong and serious man he should stop it now. Sasuke was too young, it was too dangerous for the both of them… because of the village and also because they were going to hurt each other. They had scars that would never heal and were only going to add more. Kakashi had always failed… had always been weak… that's why instead of pushing him away, he let his fingers plunge in the dark silky mane of Sasuke's hair and pushed him forward as his former student finally pulled down his far too tight pants and brief.

Without hesitation Sasuke took the man into his mouth, forcing his throat to relax as he tried to push it all inside. He chocked and felt Kakashi's hand gently pull him away.

"Easy Sasuke, you have a gag reflex. The tip and the blood vessel under are the most sensitive, just play on that," instructed Kakashi, his voice perfectly neutral.

Obediently Sasuke began licking at the tip, trailing his tongue under the pulsing flesh. He eyed his teacher, trying to see how it affected him but the man had his poker face on, even if the cloudy puff of hair escaping his lips gave an indication.

"Good…use your hand to stabilize," advised Kakashi.

The raven did so, finding that it indeed made giving a blowjob easier. He knew he was a bit messy, it was his first one after all. He shivered as he felt the slightly rougher grey hair tickle his hand.

"Ahh yes… perfect…"

Kakashi's musky scent was deeper here. Carefully he teased the soft skin under, touching the bags there, fondling them. At the same time he was licking, bobbing his head, making sure to touch all the sensitive places and minding his teeth even if he teasingly let them trail a bit from time to time.

"Yes, just like that… good… very good…" praised Kakashi, his hand guiding the raven, urging him a bit then slowing him down, showing him what he wanted.

Sasuke let himself be leaded, growing more comfortable by the minute. He loved how the slightest change could make Kakashi hum in pleasure. The raven felt insanely proud as he noticed the man had leaned against a chair. He worked harder, deep throating him from time to time.

"Slower… yes… a bit faster now… good…"

Sasuke enjoyed being drowned in this musky scent. A finger on his chin made him release his treat, black eyes locking with a stormy one. Still directed by that single digit he rose on his feet and tilted his head as Kakashi kissed him deeply.

Kakashi cupped Sasuke's cheek, his thumb caressing the pale skin. How had he managed to seduce such a fiery young man? He had his trust, his obedience, his love. He didn't deserve it. He pulled away, caressing until the last moment the soft skin. He turned his back to this dangerous avenger and walked to his living room, smiling sadly as he felt Sasuke follow.

"Kakashi?" murmured Sasuke, suddenly looking his age.

Kakashi sighed. He was really too weak. Stopping under a patch of moon light, he tugged at the half undone belt and in a ruffle Sasuke's kimono and pants cascaded on the floor, leaving him in only a pair of underwear. He knew Sasuke was watching him as he took in all the curves, muscles, the scar-less porcelain skin that almost seemed to glow under the pale light.

Daring hands snaked under Kakashi's shirt, gliding on his flanks, on the rippling muscles of his stomach. Sasuke was smirking as he pushed the pants and brief completely down, Kakashi stepping out of them. In a smooth movement he took off his shirt and threw it on Sasuke's head, loving the scowl it put on the raven's face. He was too busy being amused to evade the younger man tripping him. Not trying to catch himself he collapsed on the plump carpet next to his couch.

He chuckled as Sasuke kicked-nudged him until he lay on his back. Mirth left him for lust as the young man, totally naked and aroused, settled on his pelvis, his legs either side of him. Delicate but deadly hands were mapping his body. First they took off the head band, revealing his sharingan eye, tracing the scar but no questions were asked. The mask was caressed but otherwise left alone. Kakashi couldn't explain what it meant to be accepted and respected like that… how he hadn't even feared Sasuke would try to uncover his face. The teasing fingers went down, on the Adam apple, the strong neck, the broad shoulders where scars could be found. Each of them was gratified with a lingering touch, as would the one on the toned chest, on the side. His body thinned slightly to his hips where the hand stopped before moving back up, settling on his chest, brushing the nipples there.

Kakashi lifted his gaze, until then focused on Sasuke's hand dance. He didn't need to discover the pale body. He had been watching him for years, noticing the change, how it had gotten slender and stronger. He loved the narrowed hips, the sleekness of his form. Slowly he dragged his knuckles along the Sasuke's side, making goose bumps appear on its wake. He had kept his gloves on, knowing the raven liked it.

"Are we going to stare at each other the whole night?" asked Sasuke, lifting an eyebrow, his fingers tapping in amused boredom.

"I didn't know you were in a hurry," drawled Kakashi, still slowly caressing Sasuke's skin.

"No it's just you being lazy," retorted Sasuke, smirking, "and I have people to kill you know," he added, rocking his hips and shivering at the electric contact of both their desire rubbing against each other.

"Ah then I should take my time, as Hokage you know…" purred Kakashi, stopping the raven's torturous movement by gripping his ass.

"Is that your crappy apology for being late even in sex?" groaned Sasuke, leaning on Kakashi to capture his lips in a languid kiss.

The latter laced his fingers around Sasuke's nape and nibbled his ear before whispering huskily in it.

"I'm a late ejaculator too."

Sasuke gasped less at the words than at the lubed fingers that had plunged into him. Of course the pervert would have some lube under his couch; Sasuke had been too busy to notice. Kakashi looked perfectly composed as if he wasn't lying on his carpet, a horny Uchiha on his laps and two fingers moving inside the raven's entrance. It pissed Sasuke off, because _he_ wasn't composed, but it turned him on too.

"Ahhnn Kakashi," Sasuke pushed back, making the digit go deeper into him, moaning, "finally," he groaned, "for a pervert I found you pretty quiet," smirked the raven, not planning to let Kakashi win.

Kakashi grinned and added a finger, moving them to prepare Sasuke; all the while searching for the spot that would make Sasuke mad with pleasure. Already he was shuddering in bliss.

"Funny for a virgin I found you pretty daring," retorted Kakashi just as he found what he aimed for.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his body jerked, unconsciously pushing Kakashi's fingers deeper into him, straight on his prostate. He had thrown his head back; his fingers curling on Kakashi's chest as he rolled his hips, meeting the fingers inside him.

"Ah! Ahnnn Hnnn fuck ahhhn!"

Kakashi drank in the sight, not losing a drop. Sasuke withering in pleasure, lips parted, body seemly burning up was a breathtaking sight. Gently Kakashi let his free hand leave Sasuke's ass to stroke the raven's leg, lingering on his thigh.

"Ah yes! Ka-Kakashi… ahnn."

The feel of the old leather had drove Sasuke even deeper into his ecstasy. His eyes had briefly closed but were back on Kakashi. He panted harshly, eyes fluttering close when Kakashi touched deep inside him.

"More," he moaned, hands sliding on Kakashi's chest and side, making slow teasing circles that soon turned into soft scratching.

"Not yet," advised the grey-haired man, smiling softly.

Sasuke groaned but complied, letting Kakashi do as he pleased, preparing him. He leaned forward, claiming a kiss that soon turned almost violent in passion as did the many following. They both fought for dominance, Sasuke biting when Kakashi, in his laziness, surrendered a bit too fast.

At last Kakashi pulled out, wiping his fingers on what had to be a discarded Hokage robe. He grabbed Sasuke's hips, stilling them, his thumb gently caressing the soft skin. He still couldn't believe Sasuke had a fetish for his gloves, but it was undeniable that it turned him on a lot. He was shivering at each stroke; Kakashi could almost see the butterflies flying from his lower abdomen to his spine as sparks of electricity.

"Sensei?" whispered Sasuke, as he rolled his hips, moaning softly.

Youngsters were so impatient… Kakashi took his manhood in his right hand, lubing it then stabilizing it, wiping once again his finger on the robe. He put his left hand on Sasuke's lower back, pressing him down gently, guiding him toward his pulsing flesh.

"There, slowly," he instructed.

Kakashi stopped pressing down when Sasuke's cheeks were parted, the head pushing at his entrance. Immediately the raven stopped moving, his eyes moving from Kakashi's chest to his eyes, waiting for directions, just as he did during training so many years ago. The former Jounin couldn't help it; he chuckled at Sasuke's unaware cuteness.

The latter lifted an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on, why was Kakashi looking so damned amused? It ticked him off, because he suspected that it was at his expense. He glared and Kakashi gently pushed him down, he followed the lead, Kakashi stopped, Sasuke complied. Kakashi grinned, Sasuke caught on. His left eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance, only making his former sensei smile even more.

Sasuke growled and pressed down harshly, pushing Kakashi inside him, the tip entering him, making him wince just a bit. The grey-haired man moaned deeply at the sudden pleasure, sending a shiver of excitement down Sasuke's spine. He had a profound voice, a bit hoarse and the feel of his leather clad hands pressing on his skin made it even better. Sasuke looked down defiantly, smirking at his former sensei as the latter pulled himself together.

"Easy, you will hurt yourself," advised Kakashi, his eyes curving as he slightly smiled.

"Kakashi," groaned Sasuke in exasperation.

The man was getting on his nerves; he hated to know how well his former sensei knew him and how easily he could manipulate him. In vengeance he contracted his muscles, Kakashi letting escape another deep moan as the already tight hole closed on him. Gosh… and he wasn't even all the way inside.

"Relax," ordered Kakashi has once again his hand pressed Sasuke down.

The latter groaned but complied, slowly moving down, feeling Kakashi's manhood enter him, parting him. The man stopped from time to time, checking if he was fine. Had it been anyone else but the lazy pervert, Sasuke would have simply slammed down just to prove he wasn't fragile. As it was, he trusted Kakashi to know what he was doing and not underestimate him. Kakashi had never been easy on him, which was partly why Sasuke respected his commands. The man had always known how far to push him, he understood him eerily well.

Finally after an agonizingly slow but pleasing descent, Sasuke was fully sited on Kakashi. He was breathing hard, moaning from time to time. It felt… indescribable to have the man inside him, filling him up. He felt the gloved hands wander on his thighs and realized he had closed his eyes. Opening them he looked at Kakashi. Was it hard for him to prevent himself from moving? It had to be, he could see the sweat beading along Kakashi's hair, how he seemed relaxed but wasn't. Sasuke leaned on his hands, resting on Kakashi's chest. He could feel the hard flesh slide inside him.

"Ahnnn gods…"

Breathing hard Sasuke slammed down, gasping as he was filled to the core once again. He glanced at Kakashi who simply moved his hands up to the raven's hips, enjoying the shudder that shook the slender body. Understanding the wordless command, Sasuke lifted his hips, almost having Kakashi pull out completely before he thrust back down. Not waiting for more guidance, Sasuke began moving up and down, throwing his head back each time he took Kakashi all the way in. Restrained pants escaped him, getting louder as he increased the rhythm, his fingers curling on Kakashi's chest.

"Ahhnnn Hnnn Ahh."

Kakashi let Sasuke move as he pleased, his fingers lingering on his ass as he watched the young man learn how to please his body, learn pleasure. He was so lost in it he didn't even notice Kakashi observing him. It was an incredibly arousing sight, not to mention the raven was hot and tight, his muscles spasming in his ecstasy. It was getting harder and harder not to move, not to slam that gorgeous man against the nearest surface and ravish him.

"Kakashi ahnnn," moaned Sasuke, his fathomless black eyes locking with the mismatched ones.

This was the last straw; Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hips harder and slammed him down as he thrust forward. Sasuke screamed his pelvis bucking as he squirmed in bliss. Visibly he loved it rough and Kakashi hadn't missed how it made the raven shudder when he almost pulled out before going back in, filling him up completely.

"Sasuke," called Kakashi, his voice shaky.

His former student smirked down at him, clenching around his trapped flesh and enjoying how it made Kakashi jerk inside him. Chuckling, the grey-haired man let his hands roam Sasuke's body, caressing, stroking, making Sasuke squirm and moan as Kakashi's hips kept thrusting in time with the raven's rhythm.

"Ahhh! Kakashi, gods…Hnnn…"

"Roll your hips," advised Kakashi, pushing on the raven's stomach to guide him.

"Hnnn! Ahhh! Ah! K-Kakashi," moaned Sasuke, swaying his body as he moved up and down faster and faster, obviously closing in on his orgasm.

Stroking down from one of Sasuke's nipples, Kakashi finally touched Sasuke's manhood, knowing full well that it would throw him over the edge, especially with his gloved hands. Sasuke's eyes widened as the tingling heat in his stomach suddenly spread to his whole body making it tense. He arched his back as a scream was ripped from his throat, his head tilting as his orgasm washed over him, his hips pushing down in an erratic rhythm at the same time trying to met Kakashi's pleasing strokes on his manhood.

"Fuck! Ahhhh! Kakashi! Ahnnn!"

Sasuke's inside clenched around Kakashi, making him impossibly tight. Grunting in bliss, Kakashi thrust up faster and faster, his hand sill moving on Sasuke, milking him, prolonging his orgasm. Kakashi stubbornly fought his own ecstasy, keeping his eyes open and on Sasuke. He refused to miss the elated expression on his former student face, the way his whole body had contracted, arching in pleasure as he came.

He watched as Sasuke, still fully sited on him, hunched over, breathing hard, trying to regain his composure. His fingers were twitching on Kakashi's chest, his legs shaking either side of him. Finally storming polls of endless black met his. Using his clean hand Kakashi dragged him down, kissing those parted lips, enjoying the moan that escaped Sasuke at the attention and the fact Kakashi's manhood had moved inside him.

Deepening the kiss Sasuke caressed his sensei's chest and met a sticky substance on Kakashi. Pulling back he looked at the mess he had made on the man and on himself. He frowned, rising slightly but being stopped by a strong hand on his lower back, pushing him back down almost harshly. It sent a shiver of remaining pleasure in him, which Kakashi didn't miss as Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't move," replied Kakashi at the silent question, or more likely reproach.

Smiling his usual unnerving smile, eyes curving, Kakashi presented Sasuke with the robe he had been using earlier to clean. As Sasuke's eyebrows rose, the former jounin shrugged. Grabbing a bottle of water from under the bed, he used it to water his plants, he dabbed a bit on the robe and processed to clean his stomach up, as well as his hand, trying to take off as much as he could from his leather glove.

"You do realize you're using a Hokage robe as rag, right?"

"Yup," replied Kakashi, taking Sasuke's hand and cleaning it, before winking as he clean another part of Sasuke's anatomy, making him shudder and groan.

That's when Sasuke realized something was off. He could feel Kakashi inside him, he wasn't soft. Hadn't he come? He knew he had, he could feel Kakashi's essence in him, the simple thought sending shivers down his spine. Not knowing how to ask, Sasuke let his fingers trail on Kakashi, half hoping to distract the man.

"What should I do to improve?" he finally wondered, pretending to be busy cleaning his already perfectly spotless fingers on the robe.

Kakashi blinked at the unexpected question. What was he speaking about? A jutsu? Why out of the blue like that? Pondering a bit more he noticed the red dust on Sasuke's cheeks. A blush? Whoa that was rare! It all clicked in. Sasuke thought he hadn't been good because Kakashi wasn't totally soft. He chuckled mentally at such cuteness.

Rising on his elbows Kakashi carefully began to move in order to have his back against his couch. He bent his legs so Sasuke could lean on them.

"Mmmhhmm," mumbled Sasuke as each movement made Kakashi move inside him.

He jerked as he felt a tongue enter his ear, tracing the cartilage there, teasing, sending incontrollable shivers that only made him more conscious of the organ resting in his body. Who could have thought an ear was so sensitive? Panting he loosely draped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

"You were wonderful Sasuke," murmured the grey-haired man, nibbling on his ear, "I'm not only late, I can cum more than once and stay half-hard," he explained moving to Sasuke's jaw and neck, smiling as the latter tilted his head to give him better access.

"Not only do you have the mind of a pervert, you have the body too," pointed out the raven, his voice surprisingly controlled, a small smile gracing his lips.

Kakashi laughed, pushing Sasuke against his knees and starting to kiss his collarbone, his fingers wandering on his stomach and chest, making the abs quiver, soft moans escaping Sasuke. The grey-haired man was making sure the old battered leather of his gloves caressed the soft skin, he even made the cold metal on top of them grace the heated skin from time to time, enhancing the sensations.

"Ahhnnn Kakashi… it feels so good," whispered Sasuke, totally abandoned at Kakashi's ministrations.

He hadn't realized but he was massaging Kakashi's shoulders and his hips had began rolling again as he slowly grew hard. Moans poured from his lips as his former sensei ravished his nipple, still lavishing his body with attention.

"Sensei?" he called.

"Yes?"

"More…"

"Anything you want Sasuke."

Snaking an arm around the raven's slender waist, securing his other hand under the round ass, Kakashi rose from their sitting position on the floor. Instantly Sasuke tightened his grip on the broad shoulders, his legs automatically closed around the strong waist. Soon his back and the beginning of his ass touched the couch, a mouth was distracting him, nibbling, biting, kissing the junction of neck and shoulder.

"Let go," demanded Kakashi.

Sasuke obliged, letting his body slump down on the thick couch, his legs dangling either side of Kakashi, he would have fallen hadn't the man been here, still buried deep inside of him, a hand on his ass as if to make sure he wouldn't fall. Half-lidded eyes concentrated on the masked face when gentle fingers caressed his cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the man who was staring at him with so much love mixed with intense sorrow.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke followed his command with a blind trust, his name leaving those perfect lips unconsciously. Had you asked him, Kakashi would have said Sasuke was more the silent type, you would have to work hard to make him allow you to hear him. It seemed he was sorely mistaken if all the delightful sounds he'd heard so far were any indication. Of course one could say he was an outstanding lover, which wasn't far from the truth if he believed his previous lovers, but still… Sasuke was a stubborn, proud man.

It was mesmerizing to see him submit so easily, trust, even if he was still on his guard in a certain way. Kakashi knew he could be killed in the blink of an eye if Sasuke wanted to. Now what Sasuke had told him about Naruto made sense. With Kakashi the raven could be himself, he didn't have to prove himself, to fight as he would a rival, he didn't need to be strong, there was no competition. He knew Kakashi didn't underestimated him, knew his limits, he trusted him because he had been his teacher, had been the one to make him grow.

They had been hurt by life in ways that most people couldn't even begin to understand. They had quirks, injuries, moods that would never fully leave them- things that people would have difficulty dealing with. Kakashi just knew it: like with all the others he was going to hurt the avenger, give him another deep wound that would never fully heal but would still make him stronger. Despise all that, he just couldn't stop. And to see the young avenger so trusting filled him with love, self deprecation and intense sorrow. Gently he touched that beautiful face, hoping to touch the beautiful soul hiding behind the carefully constructed walls.

As fast as it had come, the moment went, with Kakashi turning back into his bored perverted character. He smiled at Sasuke's glare, only earning a more heated one as he curved his eyes. Gosh, he loved pushing the raven; it was always fun and cute to have him react. Sasuke opened his mouth; Kakashi closed it with a kiss.

Before his pissy lover could argue he pulled out of his tight hot body, only leaving the tip of his manhood against the entrance. Sasuke's head had fall back, but he was still watching him from the corner of his eyes, accusing him. Kakashi grinned, winked and slammed back in.

"AHHNN!"

Visibly his angle was dead on. Not giving Sasuke time to pull himself together, he placed the long and strong legs on his shoulders, then he laced his fingers with Sasuke's and leaned, this way he had enough strength to pull out almost completely and thrust back in as deep as possible.

"Ahn! Ahhhnn!"

Sasuke's head was rolling from side to side as he screamed in pleasure, Kakashi mercilessly fucking him into the couch with fast and long thrusts. Kakashi had let Sasuke discover sex, learn his body's reactions, his desire. He had shown him love making, tender. Now he was letting his lust and his passion take over. He knew Sasuke loved it rough, he would also love to be tided up to a bed and taken, but that would have to wait for the raven to trust him even more, to allow him to strip him completely of his control.

"Kakashi, faster," demanded Sasuke, panting and bucking his hips.

Grabbing Sasuke's hips, lifting his body slightly, Kakashi increased the rhythm, roaming in and out without pause. Sasuke was arching on the couch, hands clenched on the pillows as he writhed in ecstasy, screaming in utter bliss.

Kakashi felt his orgasm close in at Sasuke's sight. To have him squirming under him was too much, that delightful voice ringing in his ear in pleasure was going to be his downfall. Kakashi started pounding faster, moving Sasuke's body to meet him, grunts escaping him. Finally he slammed in a last time and empted himself deep inside, his pelvis jerking.

"Kakashi!" called out Sasuke, closing his eyes as he spasms, coming as he felt Kakakshi release inside him.

Dazed Sasuke didn't even react when Kakashi pulled out, dropping his legs from his shoulders and stroking his hips, almost apologetically as he surely had left marks. Sasuke blinked slowly, mumbling as Kakashi kissed him, he was feeling drained. He snorted when Kakashi used once again his hokage robe to clean up their mess.

"You have to rest now Sasuke," advised the grey-haired man, smiling as Sasuke rolled his eyes but settled on the couch nonetheless.

Kakashi picked up the discarded clothes, the Hokage robe and went to dump it all in his washing machine. As he left he heard Sasuke call him, his voice thick with soon to come sleep.

"Kakashi, if you plan to run away from me now I will just hunt you down," warned the raven, smirking.

Kakashi smiled as usual, eyes curving. He wanted to run, truly, but at the same time he wanted to take this chance. They had both wanted that to happen, Kakashi should have denied himself such pleasure but now that he had fallen, the least he could do was to take responsibility and do his best to make it work. The problem was until now it had never worked.

-To be continued-

Sorry once again for being such a slow writer!

Reviews would be awesome, thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Once again an awfully late chapter. Sorry for the wait, seems I can't help it. I hope you don't have to re-read everything each time.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 13**

Kakashi had settled on the floor, sitting cross legged in front of the couch where Sasuke rested. His beloved perverted book was forgotten on his lap, his elbows rested on his knees, making his form slouch. As corny as it might sound, Kakashi was admiring the sight set before him, enjoying the simple fact of having his lover sleeping peacefully. He was on his guard if Kakashi took in the fact Sasuke had his hand under a cushion, fingers curled around one of the many hidden kunai Kakashi kept in his house. To know his former student had already localized most of them, if not all, sent a smile on his features. At least, Sasuke wouldn't reproach him to be a paranoid. He was one too, with good reasons.

He still remembered Iruka freaking out when he found kunai hidden in random places, like in flour packets. It tended to send the irascible teacher into long rants. Not that Kakashi could really blame him… but he couldn't stop himself either, he had tried. Maybe this time it would work out. Kakashi wouldn't say he would do everything for it to work, because he had done his best in each of his relationships… and it had never been a success.

Contrary to popular belief, he was a pervert but he didn't fuck anything that moved. He had had very few one night times. Hence why he needed the porn maybe? Not to mention the fact it was a nice cover for his true self. He was scared of getting hurt again, and he was terrified of hurting his precious people or losing them. He had had a few short relationships and two long ones… one with Iruka and one with Gai.

Gai had been the first; they had ended it from a common accord. They were far too different from each other. Gai thought of him as his rival and Kakashi didn't acknowledge him, not that the man wasn't strong… it was just that Kakashi wasn't a rivalry type of guy. Gai had also tried to make him more joyful, to make him understand the joy of youth. He had evidently failed miserably. Finally they had decided that being friends, eventually fuck buddies from time to time, was what suited them best. It hadn't gone smoothly but in the end they had managed to save their friendship and pull away before doing irremediable damages.

Then Iruka… it had been a hurtful relationship. They had both suffered terribly from it. Iruka had what Kakashi called the "hero complex" just like Naruto. He had wanted to save Kakashi, to teach him happiness. Kakashi had tried to please… they had almost destroyed each other. He didn't want to dwell on that; it brought back too many painful memories. It was still fresh on his mind; after all it wasn't that long ago. They had started dating shortly before Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru.

After that Kakashi had firmly believed he was done with romantic feelings. This kind of happiness wasn't for him. If Iruka hadn't stand him, who would? And here he was now, involved with a man far younger than himself, his former student, an ex-missing nin. It just made things even more complicated. Love really was a disease; you just couldn't escape it- he had tried.

How would it go with Sasuke? He was as broken as him, maybe even more… surely more. But that fact might be what would make it work. Didn't people say that only a broken soul could mend another one? His previous lovers had all tried to change him… he wanted to believe that Sasuke wouldn't. Maybe if they simply accepted the other's suffering and knew they couldn't do anything about it they would manage a relationship?

He eyed the young man gracefully sprawled on his couch. As if sensing the inquisitive eyes on him, Sasuke moved, the covers sliding of him, revealing his slender body. Kakashi smiled and leaned to put the covers back on but stopped as he felt someone approach. In the blink of an eye he was at his window, leaning on the frame and efficiently blocking the view of the man perched on the outside windowsill.

He relaxed as he recognized Suigetsu. The man was tensed, his eyes darting around, his crouched position one that would permit him to act in seconds if necessary. Kakashi knew why he was here and who he was looking for. He gently moved out, letting the water nin see Sasuke still lying peacefully on the couch, his nakedness evident as the cover had slide from his shoulders and legs, just covering his lower back and ass. Suigetsu relaxed immediately, obviously relieved. Then he turned his gaze to Kakashi and the latter suddenly wished he had his beloved Icha Icha Paradise with him.

"Got into your pants heh?" remarked Suigetsu, grinning, clearly conveying that he had known Sasuke would manage.

Kakashi gave a lopsided smile. How could he reply to that? He had fallen for Sasuke but then who would resist him? He stared as Suigetsu jumped from the window soundlessly, entering without invitation. He went straight to Sasuke and pulled the covers back on him.

"Don't let him down now or I will chop you off," warned Suigetsu, his voice low and serious.

Then he grabbed a bottle of water, grinning as he drank it, going back to the window, a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"I hope you can keep up with his stamina old man," he chuckled before taking his leave.

Kakashi went back to sit in front of Sasuke, cursing under his breath. He felt as if he had just been trusted with the Uchiha's life, as if his family had just officially allowed their relationship. Because that's what Suigetsu and Karin were to Sasuke, his family… as Juugo had been. He curled his fists in anger and vowed once again he would do anything to prevent such a thing from happening again.

He nearly jumped out of his bones as he heard a cheerful knock on his door. Tonight was visit night or something? Kakashi hurried up on his feet, there was only one man that was able to sneak up on him and make a fucking knock sound cheerful and that was…

Kakashi gave a loud "Offf" as the air was knocked out of his lungs by a strong body crushing him in what was called a "manly hug", a bottle of sake was viciously digging into his back. This was one of Gai's bad habits; he just came, knocked, entered and crushed his bones. But such things were a very bad idea when one had a cranky avenger home; hence why Gai currently had a kunai under his throat.

"Oy rival! I brought some sake so we could youthfully bond together! But I see you already have company" pointed out Gai, releasing his hold on Kakashi as the deadly weapon left his neck.

Sasuke didn't glance at them again, just going back to the couch, putting the cover around his naked hips and heading for the bedroom, waving Kakashi good night. When they heard the door close behind him Gai turned to Kakashi and the latter grinned, his eyes curving. Gai rolled his eyes, grabbed two cups and poured the sake.

"I'm glad to see you enjoy the throws of passions rivals, it's a very youthful thing to do and I was almost certain you had decided to bury anything of the sort," started the man, before drowning a cup.

"But?" prompted Kakashi, nursing his own drink.

"Sometimes youthful passion has to be hidden, that's all," replied Gai, pouring Kakashi and himself more sake.

"Hai Hai," replied Kakashi, fighting the urge to point out not everyone in Konoha liked to break into his house to share sake with him.

He inwardly smiled as he could picture some other unwelcomed guest, like Genma, but he wasn't worried about those. He knew he could trust them; the only thing he would have to be concerned about was the jokes. It was nice to know Gai wasn't judgmental but simply worried. It seemed like Sasuke and he both had a family keeping a close eye on them. Even if his was a real headache, mused Kakashi has he noticed Gai had started a drinking contest.

Hours later Gai took his leave, more than a little tipsy. Kakashi crawled to his bed, collapsed on it fully dressed only bothering to sneak under the cover to drape an arm around the slender man resting there. He received a tired growl but wasn't rebuffed, not that he would have noticed, he had passed out the moment his head touched the pillow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi woke up with a full headache and a cold bed. He hadn't expected anything else, really. Funnily he didn't wonder if Sasuke regretted it, the young man wasn't one to back down on his choices. Especially since he had been the one pushing. Stretching Kakashi reluctantly pulled out of the warm cover and started to strip from his dirty clothes.

Totally naked he wandered to his kitchen, launching coffee and putting some frozen food to reheat. Shower sounded nice before breakfast so he dragged his naked butt there only to find a raven inside. That was surprising. He leaned on the door frame, watching through the curtains Sasuke tilting his head under the temperate water. The room was free of the heavy cloud of steam, hence why Kakashi knew Sasuke didn't like hot showers. He silently took in the sword next to the shower, where it could be easily grabbed. He didn't doubt Sasuke had noticed the kunai hidden inside the shower, as well as he knew perfectly well his lover had spotted him the moment he stepped into the small room.

He entered behind Sasuke, smirking as the latter didn't turn, guessing Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask and respecting that fact. Shivering a little under the barely warm water, Kakashi draped his arms around Sasuke's waist, flushing his already damp body against the smaller one. Sasuke snorted at that, visibly amused his sensei just couldn't keep his hands off him, not that he had ever doubted Kakashi's perversion.

He hummed in enjoyment as Kakashi turned off the water, took the soap and began rubbing it against the black curly hairs above his lower regions, making it bubble. Trailing his fingers a few times in those soft curls, Kakashi finally made his way up on Sasuke's body, conscientiously spreading the soft soap, rubbing and massaging. He loved the silkiness the soap provided, especially as he started to circle already hard nipples. The younger male breath had caught in his throat and he was shivering, his body leaning on Kakashi for support, head tilted on his sensei's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm?" mumbled Sasuke, arching his body in Kakashi's wake, his hands on Kakashi's ones, following the movements and thumbs gently stroking the uncovered skin.

"How come you're not pestering the Hyuuga?" wondered the grey-haired man, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and pouring some in his hands before sliding them in Sasuke's dark hair, amused at seeing it down, it was so strange not to see all those spikes.

For a moment he couldn't help but grin. It was as if Sasuke had lowered his guard, a totally stupid thought since it was just that his hair wasn't spiked, but Kakashi's mind had always been random.

"Because I told Naruto I would meet him there," replied Sasuke, a smirk gracing his features.

"You're being late on purpose?" inquired Kakashi, highly amused.

He lifted one leg between Sasuke's, making them spread and providing a seat for Sasuke. This way he was lower and it was easier for Kakashi to massage his scalp. Not to mention the moan that elicited from his lover had been delicious… he moved his leg a bit and felt Sasuke slide on him, moaning again and slowly starting to rock against him.

"Ahnn yes… hnn… Hinata will be there," replied Sasuke, undulating, he had grabbed Kakashi's hips to keep his balance and serve as leverage as he rocked against the leg between his, the friction against his parted cheeks was just too delicious.

"Mahh aren't you being manipulative… if you're late she will entertain him," mussed Kakashi, wondering if Naruto would catch the fact Sasuke was doing his best to pair him with the sweet Hyuuga.

Sasuke scratched at Kakashi's hips, in pleasure or for punition, Kakashi didn't know, but it made him rock hard. Sasuke too was pretty aroused. Humming he pushed his fingers through the curls at Sasuke's pelvis, brushing his manhood with soap coated fingers before going back up.

"Ahnnn Kakashi you fucking tease… mmmhnn…"

"I agree with the tease," chuckled Kakashi before lowering his lips to Sasuke's ear, licking and biting, "and the fucking will come soon," he added huskily.

Sasuke purred, pushed himself up Kakashi's leg, pressing his back against his sensei's arousal. The latter gasped at that, and jerked forward. The soap was making their body slide so easily as if they were silk covered but without losing any feeling. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's waist, slamming him against his lower regions as he rocked against him.

"Ahnn! Ahhh! Kakashi! _Kakashi_," moaned Sasuke, his voice begging as he clung to Kakashi's wrists, moving in tune with him.

Kakashi bit down on a pale shoulder and Sasuke screamed, knees buckling, eyes almost snapping open. Kakashi growled at such a reaction, then noticed just where he had bit. There was no trace of it, but the cursed seal had been right there. For a moment Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he was unconsciously erasing his failure. He pushed the thought aside. It seemed Sasuke's body was still awfully sensitive at this place. Smirking Kakashi began to lick and nibble, amazed as Sasuke shivered and moaned, starting to leak precome.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned his head so he could devour his mouth, he was met with demanding passion. Stilling his body, Kakashi pulled Sasuke away, chuckling as the latter snarled at that until he felt a soapy finger enter him.

"Hurry," Sasuke all but mewled, blindly groping around until he caught Kakashi's free hand, he brought it to his arousal, and sucked in a breath as his teacher gently began to pump him, all along preparing him and nibbling at his throat.

"Kakashi… Kakashi…" whispered Sasuke, wanton.

Kakashi had to close his eyes to keep control; this was getting a bit too much. The sight of Sasuke's body just begging to be taken was going to be his downfall. He hissed as he felt his former student grab his arousal and position it at his entrance. Never the patient one. Before he could even protest his fingers where moved out of Sasuke and the young man impaled himself on him, moaning deeply as he was filled.

"You could have hurt yourself," admonished Kakashi, caressing Sasuke's chin and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck.

"Shut up and move," was his answer.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but complied. Sasuke was seriously topping from the bottom, but who was Kakashi to deny his wishes? Especially since it involved them having sex. Gently he pressed Sasuke against him and began to thrust in and out, stroking Sasuke's side. He was happy the bulging almost uncontrollable passion had died down. Otherwise he would have had to keep Sasuke home to jump him all morning.

"Kakashi, deeper…"

Changing his angle slightly, Kakashi deepened his thrust, making them low and profound, guiding Sasuke by his hips.

"Ahhn yes, ahh!"

Bending down, Kakashi slid his hand up Sasuke's arousal, teasing the tip then pumping it slowly, matching the rhythm of his pelvis but backward, alternating deep thrusts and pumps. Sasuke was now completely leaning on him, his hands on Kakashi's arms.

"Put your arms before you," ordered Kakashi, as Sasuke complied he moved them toward the wall until Sasuke had his palms pressed against it.

Then he grabbed Sasuke's waist harder and began to roam inside, Sasuke screaming in bliss at the change. Kakashi bit on the younger man's nape, then on his shoulder, again marking him as his right where Orochimaru had once put the cursed seal. He closed his eyes has he released all control and simply let lust take over, fucking Sasuke into the wall. He muffled his own scream of ecstasy as Sasuke clenched around him, coming.

Panting they both stayed like that for a bit. Trembling slightly Kakashi reached for the tap and let hot water pour on them, washing them. As he pulled out he felt himself grow hard again as his come slide down Sasuke's legs before being washed away. Eyes still closed Sasuke rinsed himself and left.

Kakashi followed him and wrapped a towel around Sasuke, starting to dry him before being gently but firmly pushed away.

"Forget it Kakashi, I know how this will end," berated Sasuke, smirking and obviously please to have such an effect on his former teacher.

"Mahh Sasuke, I have more self control than that," replied Kakashi, drying himself instead.

"Right," snorted the dark-haired man.

"By the way, how are you going to explain being late to Naruto?" wondered Kakashi, eyeing his lover as he got dressed.

"I will say you held me up of course," snickered Sasuke, leaving the small room and finally opening his eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke wasn't disappointed as he reached the Hyuuga household, Hinata had served tea and Naruto and her were happily chatting together. Neji gave a curt nod to another Hyuuga before coming to greet him, a slight smile tilting his lips as he knew why Sasuke was late.

"It worked, they are talking," he whispered.

"Of course it did," replied Sasuke, as lowly.

They exchanged a glance and smirked, complicit. Then Naruto spotted Sasuke and jumped to his feet screaming and pointing toward him. By doing so he knocked over the table and sent the cups flying.

"And the dobe is making it so easy," mentioned Sasuke, rolling his eyes as Naruto was helping Hinata, scratching the back of his head and sending murderous glares toward his friend.

"You're late," he growled.

"Kakashi held me up."

Sasuke ignored how Naruto's eyes lost a bit of their shine at that. He had understood Sasuke had become Kakashi's. Now that their teacher had agreed, Naruto knew he had no chance of getting his friend… and he wouldn't even try, not one to break a couple. But Sasuke guessed it wouldn't be easy for the blond to let him go, especially after chasing him for years to finally have him back but still out of reach.

As he crossed Hinata's gaze Sasuke blinked. She had noticed too, how Naruto was now forcing the grin on his face… and she obviously knew about Naruto's feeling for him. She might be an awfully shy person but she was far from stupid. This was the kind of woman Naruto deserved, he needed someone to take care of him, love him, pay attention to him. Sasuke couldn't offer him that, nor could Sakura.

He gave a curt nod to Hinata and then glanced at Naruto before resting his eyes on her again. She flushed bright red but got the message, a small smile lighting her features at knowing she had Sasuke's benediction. Sasuke watched her clumsily interact with Naruto before hardening his features again.

"Any news?" he asked Neji, falling into step with him as they made their way to the training ground.

It had been decided as a cover, that Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Naruto would train together in the Hyuuga estate. After all the last part of the Chuunin exams still had to be passed. Juugo's death hadn't canceled it. He had died after they had opened the scroll, so their team had passed. Sasuke knew his silent friend had taken that into account.

They had one month before it started. People all thought their training under the Hyuuga was a way to keep an eye on Sasuke and his team. Hiashi-sama was a council member, Neji a Jounin and Hinata a Chuunin. Not to mention the whole estate would be able to act if something happened.

"None. I'm afraid he covered his traces well," replied Neji, before giving him a scroll.

Sasuke pocketed it, knowing it contained the list he had asked for. He would have to study it and try to pinpoint the man. They were already playing a bet by being here; he hoped the man would attack them. He had already noticed a few members that were always around when they trained. He half smiled as Neji whispered the names in his ear as they fought each other.

It was a good practice. Neji was a strong opponent, keeping him on his toes. Not to mention he learnt how to evade having his chakra points sealed and how to unseal them during a fight, even if it took time. If he had to face a Hyuuga, that would be priceless information. It seemed he had found on Neji a new ally, even friend.

Neji was wrapping his arm in bandages, restoring Sasuke's normal chakra flow in the process. Hinata was doing the same for Naruto, while Suigetsu and Karin bickered more than helped each other. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly as he missed the familiar presence of Juugo, his silent way of watching over them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nothing happened during the month before the Chuunin exam, ROOT had been lying low. And here was Sasuke, in that familiar arena where he had fought Gaara. In front of him was a kid, the age he had been then, staring him in the eyes with all the aggression he could muster. His legs were shaking but he stood his ground, stubborn. Sasuke gave a sigh and took a defending position. The kid narrowed his eyes and all Sasuke had to do to have him charge at him was smirk.

He left strangely like Kakashi as he parried the kid, fighting back just enough to get him off his back. Was that what he felt the time he had tested them? Maybe not… after all this kid wasn't going to be his student… and Sasuke didn't even know why he was doing this. Well except that if he hadn't been able to prove himself just because some cocky Anbu level bastard had to pass the test too, he would've been pissed.

Sasuke pivoted on his legs and flicked the kid away, sending him flying in a tree. He smirked as the little one made a back flip and used the chakra in his legs to stick on the wood. He had some good ideas. As his opponent took some time to plan a counter attack, Sasuke dared a look to the Kage sitting far above them. He regretted it as he saw the amusement curving his old sensei's eye. The latter lazily looking at him, his head resting on his head, smirking as he caught Sasuke looking at him. A twinkle that Sasuke just hated appeared in the grey eye as Kakashi slowing shifted his gaze to a clock at his right. Sasuke instinctively followed the movement only to notice he had been playing teacher for a good 30 minutes. Fuck.

In the blink of an eye he was behind his little opponent, a kunai under his throat and both his arms secured behind his back by his free hand. The kid admitted defeat begrudgingly. Refusing to look at Kakashi again, or he might actually fucking blush, he went back to his team. For good measure he bonked a chuckling Naruto on the back of the head.

"Done pampering the little monkey?" teased Suigetsu, lifting his arms in peace as he received a vicious glare.

Suigetsu jumped into the arena, grinning with a teeth pocking out, as he screamed:

"Ya sure I can't kill him?"

Sasuke simply threw one of his empty bottles at the back of his head. Settling on the floor next to Karin and Naruto, he didn't even bother to look at the other matches. It wasn't interesting in the least. However, he did notice his team had followed his example, letting the kids prove themselves.

"Hey, Sasuke, you consider taking a genin team?" whispered Naruto, sitting next to him, their shoulder brushing.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. And Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Yeah… not sure they would trust you with one… so Anbu then?"

"Hn"

"I think I will take a team first," pensively announced Naruto.

"That's a good idea, you will be a good teacher," replied Sasuke, turning his head just enough to meet the widened eyes of his friend, "and a good Hokage," he added so low Naruto had to strain his ears to catch it.

"Whoua! He's _that_ good in bed?" whistled Naruto, hopping on his feet to rush to the arena before Sasuke could retaliate.

He gave a loud shriek as he fell head first inside, courtesy of one pissed Uchiha. He grumbled as laughter could be heard around him. He pouted as Sasuke looked down at him, leaning on the border, a content smirk gracing his lips.

"Temeeee," whined Naruto, smiling nonetheless.

"Dobe," replied Sasuke.

They knocked fists once as Naruto strode into the arena. Huge grin plastered on, ready to prove himself to the world once again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi turned the cold familiar yet unfamiliar Anbu mask in his hands. A hedgehog, marked all in black paint. It suited him. They could have chosen something like an Hawk or a snake… something that would relate to his past. But they had given him one that was more about his personality, his haircut too, maybe a way to have a new start.

Next to that he had two other masks, a fish one and a leech… he had a feeling Karin wasn't going to be happy with that one. He also had a fox one safely stored in his office, for later. He knew Naruto wanted to teach before becoming an Anbu.

Kakashi sighed as he stared accusingly at the masks. As if he didn't have enough on his mind already… He couldn't let the three be together. He had to separate them into three different teams until the council agreed Sasuke wasn't a danger anymore. That was going to be tricky. He had to find someone that wouldn't mind having Sasuke in their team, knowing the pain-in-the-ass was certainly stronger. Then he would have to find people to take Suigetsu and Karin, and that would be another headache, the two being faithful only to Sasuke. He couldn't even send them on single missions, since they had to be monitored. Seriously he couldn't wait to throw all of those headaches Naruto's way…

Kakashi softly caressed the hedgehog mask. Slowly he lifted it to his face and stared through its eyes. How would Sasuke feel with it on? How would he feel… with Sasuke out there, risking his life for a village that didn't really deserve his trust or his assistance? He knew he would kill people, do the dirty deeds that had to be done? Kakashi was used to fearing for his beloved life, they were ninja. But truth be said, it was a feeling you never really got used to.

Of course Sasuke was strong, stronger than himself but Kakashi wasn't delusional. There was always stronger than you, or you lacked luck, or they outnumbered you. Death happened. He couldn't even go on missions with him. Worse, he would know just how dangerous every mission was going to be; as he would be the one assigning it. And taking into account Sasuke's strength, they would all be top rated. He had never had to deal with that. Usually either he would be with his lovers or he wouldn't know the mission at all. At least for now he knew Sasuke would be with a team.

He shivered as he remembered what Sasuke had told him. How he had asked him if he had been ordered to kill Obito. Even with a team around they didn't know if Root wasn't infiltrated. Could he stand to lose another precious person? He was scared. It had been what, one month and a week since they had started their relationship? At that point, with all his relationship, troubles had already started to take shape- subtle but present. Even with Gai or Iruka. Right now nothing of the sort had happened with Sasuke. Maybe it was because of all that was going on, Root on top. Difficulties brought them together. But, even thinking of that, didn't deter Kakashi; he had hope for them. It was the first time things went this well even if it was only a good start and they were far from knowing each other perfectly. And that freaked out Kakashi because he wouldn't bear to lose that.

Kakashi dropped the mask, looking at it as it clattered on the desk, sliding a few centimeters before stopping. It stared back at him with its empty eye sockets. He was expected at the Uchiha compound. They were celebrating their turning Jounin, even if the exam had been for Chuunin, it had been decided not to wait to make them Jounin… or Anbu in Sasuke and his team case. Kakashi didn't feel like celebrating that. He tiredly looked at the mask before lazily picking it up and leaving his office and its overflow of papers.

On his way to Sasuke's, he just couldn't help but stop at the monument, where Obito's name was written along with so many of his loved one. As usual, lost in thought, talking with ghost that couldn't reply… time passed and he was at least one good hour late. He didn't hurry. People were used to that by now.

As he reached the Uchiha estate he could hear the laugher, they had invited friends. More likely Naruto had made all his friends come. Kakashi winced as that certainly meant Iruka was there too. He wasn't looking toward seeing him; they had less good relationship that he had Gai. Not to mention he had a feeling the teacher wouldn't look his new involvement with a former student in a good eye. Putting his hands in his pocket he slowly dragged himself toward the party, taking the longest route to do so. He sighed as he passed next to the graveyard and froze as a lone familiar silhouette caught his eyes.

He watched silently as Sasuke stood in front of Juugo's grave. It reminded so much of what he had done just a bit earlier he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. He knew what was going on in Sasuke's head. Yet, at the same time Kakashi felt warm… it was slightly disturbing. But… he knew Sasuke understood his need to visit the grave almost every day, the fact that he didn't let go of the dead. That made him happy. Kakashi joined Sasuke just as he poured water on the grave, souls were thirsty.

"Fashionably late as usual Sensei?" teased Sasuke, tilting his head toward Kakashi, smirking.

"Anti-social as usual Sasuke-kun?" retorted Kakashi, his visible eye curving.

Sasuke snorted and began to make his way toward the house, noticing Suigetsu sitting outside, no doubt keeping an eye on his leader just in case. Kakashi fell into step with him, smiling fondly as he saw Naruto speaking to a madly blushing Hinata.

"Ah there you are bastard!" screamed Naruto, giving Sasuke a small punch on the shoulder, "don't go missing when you're one of the party heroes!"

Sasuke growled as he was unceremoniously dragged into the party again. Kiba had started a drinking contest and Naruto was already dancing on the table, making the girls giggle madly, Hinata on the verge of collapsing. Kakashi smiled as this was one of those precious moments when everything was fine, a moment suspended in time when everything fit.

Kakashi smiled as Iruka rubbed is temples, having to deal with Gai and Lee being their usual self. Carefully he moved into the crow, giving Suigetsu and Karin their Anbu mask in perfect confidentiality. Until he reached Sasuke, who had been saved by Neji, and was now resting on a chair looking content to be away from all the commotion.

"Tsk tsk tsk Sasuke," started Kakashi, placing himself in front of Sasuke so his back hid both their hands, "you shouldn't stay in your corner," he went on, his voice loud enough for people to pick the normal conversation and not dwell on it.

Sasuke's eyes had narrowed slightly, picking up on the seriousness Kakashi's face betrayed. He didn't break their eye contact as he felt the cold mask slide in his fingers. In a blink it was safely hidden in the young man's yukata. Kakashi retreated immediately, his little idle chat having served his purpose. He almost jolted as Sasuke rose from the chair, as if half heartedly indulging his teacher, but his fingers had closed on Kakashi's, squeezing briefly.

This simple gesture was all Kakashi needed to know Sasuke knew exactly what was going on in his mind. Then Sasuke walked past him, not even looking at him, his lips barely moving as he whispered for Kakashi's hears only.

"Neji's Anbu team will be perfect."

Kakashi laughed, slumping down on his chair with Icha Icha paradise as a perfect cover. Sasuke hadn't made promises of coming back safe, of not dying. He hadn't murmured empty words, empty promises one was never sure to keep. He had just solved the only trouble Kakashi had that he could deal with right now. He had found a team where he could trust the leader, and the latter wouldn't mind Sasuke being stronger or at the same level as him.

Kakashi closed his eye briefly as he felt once more that he wouldn't be standing back quietly if he lost Sasuke. But as terrifying as that was, it warmed his heart to know that it was worth the risk.

-To be continued-

Now let's cross our fingers so I won't wait to publish next chapter in 4 more months. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Miracle! You didn't have to wait 4 months for this chapter! Next one might be the end, not yet sure, the plot bunnies tend to be pain in the ass. Hope you enjoy.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 14**

Kakashi was working late- again. Now he totally understood why Tsunade needed sake to drive her through the day. But for once, Kakashi was grateful for the workload. It was very effective to prevent him from thinking; it kept his mind occupied. Usually Icha Icha paradise was awesome for that too… but not in this special case. Not when he wanted to _prevent_ himself from thinking about Sasuke.

He had been gone for three days now in an Anbu mission. A very difficult one that made Kakashi wince when he realized he couldn't afford to make anyone else go. Neji's team was the best as it contained Sai, Sasuke and Ino as the medic nin. To make matters worse, they were late. As an Anbu he knew that not being late was an exception, but it knotted his stomach and he dreaded receiving bad news.

"Kakashi? I brought you coffee," mentioned Iruka as he entered the room, not bothering to knock.

He was the Chuunin on duty this night and he knew Kakashi enough not to bother with protocol when no one was around.

"Thanks," grumbled the Hokage, lifting his face from the never shrinking pile of papers.

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose nervously, which immediately brought Kakashi's visible eye on him. It always meant something was bothering the Chuunin, and even thought they weren't lovers anymore, Kakashi never ignored it.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning in his chair, cracking his neck and sipping the scorching coffee.

"Don't worry yourself too much, he's going to be fine. I know you feel responsible for him leaving Konoha, but now that he's back everything will slowly settle, so don't work yourself up. Not to mention you can trust the team with him," reassured Iruka, sounding a lot like a teacher right now.

Kakashi forced a grin. Iruka didn't know that Sasuke was far more than a student for Kakashi.

"You still worry and blame yourself too much," sighed Iruka, leaving the room while shaking his head disapprovingly.

Kakashi groaned and eyed the papers with hatred. Now that he was out of them he didn't want to go back to them. Even if he knew they would busy him he almost preferred torturing himself over Sasuke. He was such a masochist. Rubbing his forehead he grabbed Icha Icha Paradise and started to read, images of Sasuke and himself taking the place of the main protagonists.

He tensed slightly as he felt someone approach his window. They had passed the Anbu guarding him. Keeping an aloof behavior he turned his page, pretending to read even if all his senses where on guard. The man had entered and was sneaking on him, so silent Kakashi wouldn't have known hadn't he noticed the man presence earlier. How could a man this fucking good make such a mistake…

Kakashi felt his mouth twitch. It couldn't be? Not loosing anytime he rounded on his assailant, Sharingan catching the kunai coming to his face. He grabbed the hand holding it as it cut open his mask at the lips, and pinned the man to the wall, his own kunai firmly against a tender throat. Kakashi winced as he felt the cold pointy end of a kunai a bit too close to his precious parts.

"Family jewels aren't a vital point Sasuke-kun," pointed out Kakashi, eyes curving in a smile.

"Is that so? I'm pretty sure you consider them one, Kakashi-sensei," replied the hedgehog Anbu before leaning forward and kissing him.

It felt utterly strange to share such a kiss, between an Anbu mask and a half torn cloth one. But it took a totally different meaning. Kakashi pressed himself harder against that warm slender body, felling the kunai between his legs being replaced by Sasuke's tight as he himself rubbed his between Sasuke's parted legs. He lessened his hold on his former student wrist and slid a finger on the palm, making Sasuke shiver and release his kunai to the ground.

"Kakashi," gasped Sasuke, "don't tell me you're naked under your Hokage robe," he growled as he felt the lack of tissue.

"Me?" innocently asked Kakashi.

He smirked under Sasuke's glare and pulled up the Anbu mask, discarding it on the ground, kissing him deeply in the process. Good thing Sasuke had cut open his mask, he would have been frustrated to wait. In the back of his mind, he wondered just what Sasuke was capable of. He could have sneaked on them unnoticed hadn't he purposely let Kakashi feel him. He could have cut his throat open since he had managed to cut Kakashi's mask while he was parrying him.

"We have to do the bell test together," mumbled Kakashi, has Sasuke parted with him, putting a scroll in his hands.

Kakashi had loved how Sasuke had snaked a hand in his hair and was massaging his scalp but it was already over. He glanced at the scroll and sighed, it was the report he had been expecting for the mission.

"Are you scared I will murder you during a fuck Kakashi?" teased Sasuke as he stole Kakashi's coffee, leaning on the desk as he drank it.

He looked so drained Kakashi didn't have the courage to protest. Instead he busied himself by skimming through the report.

"I would die a happy man then," he replied to Sasuke's comment.

"Really…?" drawled Sasuke, not looking at him.

That ticked Kakashi, and he slowly raised his head. He had heard the question mark at the end. The fact that Sasuke wasn't looking at him also showed it was a bit more than just banter. It was cute. Grinning in his unnerving fashion, he caught Sasuke's chin and tilted it until he meet angry pools… with something unreadable in the shadows. Love, fear, doubt, longing, conflicted feelings. Such turmoil that echoed Kakashi's own ones, albeit different. They were two drowning men holding each other's head out of the water… and managing quite well but not being able to believe it.

If Kakashi had thought Sasuke looked too tired for them to fuck, or that the Hokage office wasn't a very good place to do so, all those thoughts went out the window at Sasuke's look. The young man was such a mixed of danger and subtle vulnerability it was hard to resist. Kakashi was kissing him, pushing him on his desk, before even processing his actions.

"Omph! Kakashi," growled Sasuke, rolling his eyes and pushing him away with one gloved hand.

That only served to have Kakashi unfasten the forearm protector with practiced ease. Kakashi had never been so happy in his life to have been a Anbu member. In seconds, he had Sasuke out of his armor. The dark material of the Anbu outfit suited him like a second skin, outlining strong but subtle muscles.

Kakashi grabbed the hand pressed flat on his chest, as his to push away, but truly just resting there, as if to feel Kakashi's heartbeat. Deftly he slide off the first Anbu glove, a small one stopping at the wrist, with the sharp steel nails. Under it the Anbu usually wore another pair of glove that reached their elbow, but what Kakashi discovered was Sasuke's old gloves, the strange ones tied under his hand but covering only the top of it. Feeling it would be bothersome to take them off, he just kissed Sasuke's palm as he took off the other small glove. If Sasuke was to scratch his back, he would rather not have him wear steel nails. Thank you very much.

"Kinky old man," mumbled Sasuke, opening Kakashi's robe to find him totally naked under it save form his usual worn out gloves, his ankle bandages and shoes.

Kakashi grinned, shoving Sasuke's tight shirt up to his arms and nibbling on already hard nipples as he opened Sasuke's pants, pulling them down just enough to have access to what he craved. Sasuke obediently rested his feet on Kakashi's shoulder, not minding the bent position, nor the fact that his pants prevented him from really parting his legs. He shivered as he heard the familiar pop of lube being opened. Moments later Kakashi's hands were resting on the desk, at his side and he felt the man's lubed member at his entrance.

They met eyes as Kakashi pushed in, careful since he hadn't prepared him. Sasuke gripped Kakashi's wrists, nails slightly digging in as he threw his head back, biting his lips to stop a deep moan from escaping. He could feel the worn leather under his fingers and feel the strong muscle move as Kakashi pulled out only to slam back in, rocking them both.

"If mhnnn we get Ahnn caught Hnnn _deeper_ Ahn! I will castrate you," moaned Sasuke, fingers rubbing Kakashi's gloved hand.

Kakashi chuckled, thrusting in an alternating fast and slow pace.

"Mahh you would miss them, Sasuke," he reminded, giving a particularly vicious buck of his hips, making Sasuke jerk in ecstasy.

"Eunuch can still fuck," retorted Sasuke, smirking, "and they last longer," he teased.

"Does that mean you like being fucked in public so much you want me to make that last longer?" purred Kakashi, eyes twinkling.

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, glaring. Kakashi smiled even more, recognizing that as Sasuke's pout. He slid one hand up the desk to brush Sasuke's cheek with one finger, needing the others to keep his balance as he roamed in Sasuke's pliant body. Sasuke didn't release his hold on Kakashi's wrist, making him grin even more.

"Kakashi," whispered Sasuke as his eyes began to close, his body shuddering under the pleasure.

Their time apart had made them more sensitive. The place made them more frantic, urgent. Having to be silent, made it all the more edgy, already they could feel orgasm building in them. Sasuke was withering under Kakashi in elated bliss, a dazed look in his eyes as he watched Kakashi, heavy pants escaping his parted lips. And in those, Kakashi could always discern his name, a secret murmur.

Kakashi was pounding faster now, he had turned his head and was biting Sasuke's tender flesh to lower his grunts, where his pants had fallen as he rocked into him. Yet he still kept eye contact with Sasuke, not wishing to miss any bit of the emotion that were painted on that slender face.

Sasuke tensed and Kakashi had to crush his hand under his to prevent a kunai from finding his way to Iruka's neck as the latter opened the door. Chocolate eyes widen in shock as he gasped in surprise. He blinked taking in the scene in mere seconds. Kakashi, naked with just the hokage robe covering his back, deep inside Sasuke. The young Uchiha half dressed, a kunai in his hand, Kakashi's large one closed in a vicious grip on it. He would have been killed hadn't Kakashi been fast enough. Iruka closed the door, not minding that the papers he was bringing Kakashi were scattered on the floor.

"Forgive me," mumbled Kakashi.

It was too much for Iruka, certainly leaning behind the door, than for Sasuke, as Kakashi resumed his thrusting.

"Kakashi!" chocked Sasuke, startled.

The grey haired man released his hand to place it on Sasuke's eyes, preventing him from seeing the door. His other one slid between them to pump Sasuke, to bring him to completion faster. Sasuke wanted to protest but moans were escaping him and he bit into his free arm to stifle them. It took Kakashi a few more deep pounding to reach orgasm, forcing Sasuke's one with him. At any other moment he would have enjoyed how the young man arched off the desk, blood tickling his arm as he bit it so fiercely to prevent any sound from escaping.

Kakashi stumbled back at the vicious kick he received in the chest. Sasuke glaring daggers at him as he rose from the desk, fixing his clothes. With Sasuke the expression "death glare" took all his sense; he _could_ kill you with one mere glance. Kakashi grinned sheepishly, his eyes curving in a smile that betrayed his utter amusement.

Sasuke cuffed the old pervert on the head. It seemed Kakashi was rubbing off on him a little too much, he wasn't feeling mortified at having been caught. But then he had never been that discreet to begin with.

"I'll let you fix this mess Kakashi," he smirked as he snuck out by the window.

When Kakashi open the door to fetch Iruka, he knew the flush on his face wasn't only embarrassment, he was pissed. The man had always been moody and his students knew that very well. Kakashi knew what was coming. He was going to be scolded like a kid. He understood why perfectly well, and he knew it was also because it was never fun to catch an ex fucking his new boyfriend, especially when the latter used to be your student.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke took off his shoes and placed them in the storage space at his right. Stretching he made his way to the kitchen to grab food before crawling to bed for a well deserved rest. Who knew, maybe Kakashi would pass by later tonight.

Sliding open the door he half smiled at the calendar pinned on the refrigerator, some dates circled in red. On the table rested a slate, messages written on it.

"Cooked food is in the fridge. Check the preemption date. Love. Karin"

"I brought tomatoes before leaving for my mission. No news for you know what. Suigetsu"

Glancing at the calendar he saw that Karin wouldn't be back before two days, Suigetsu was coming home tomorrow. Well, if everything went well. He would be there for their return, so he didn't write on the slate.

Yawning he grabbed some tomatoes from the fridge, almost moaning at the bitter sweet taste. Suigetsu had a knack to find the juiciest ones. He glanced around the level and took the oldest container. Karin's system was wonderful: Made the, Eatable until, it worked very well and they took turn to make foods for the other so none had to cook when they were coming back from a tiring mission.

Done eating he washed the dishes. Suigetsu had had no news concerning the Hyuuga ROOT. This was getting frustrating. The man lay low and so they couldn't find him out. In fact for a moment now nothing had happened. That worried Sasuke more than he wanted to admit, it was the calm before the storm, he knew it, he could feel it in his gut. They were organizing themselves, maybe recruiting new members.

Sasuke started to laugh bitterly. It erased their threat they would have to kill them all, as long as one was alive, they would try again. That just made him sick, because that was exactly why his whole clan had been mercilessly slaughtered. Maybe he should find a Itachi between them and make him do the job, this way he would be a nice Danzo. He snickered to himself. There was no way he would scoop so low.

Feeling strangely like a sensei of his, he went to Juugo's grave speaking silently to him, soul to soul. After all, he had died to protect him and to protect his place in Konoha. This was one of the reason he had to fight, and also because there still had all those annoying people that would come running after him if he left. Those pests.

Looking around he felt a pang of regret. Itachi. He hadn't made a grave for him here… And yet, even now, knowing the truth, it still felt strange to bury the clan's murderer with them. Standing up, brushing his pants, he started walking toward a recluse part of town… a certain training ground… a certain Stone. Now he really felt like Kakashi. But that was the only place where he could visit his brother.

But as he left the Uchiha district a lonely figure he knew well jumped from a tree to block his path. Sai. For a moment the two dark haired men eyed each other carefully. He didn't know Sai, but Naruto trusted him, so did Kakashi, so he Sasuke decided he didn't doubt him too much. Furthermore he was a good teammate; their first Anbu mission had gone perfectly well.

"I wish to speak to you about a certain matter Sasuke-san."

Sasuke tilted an eyebrow to show he was willing to listen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the bell rang Gai was positive it was Lee wanting to have a nightly training. He swung the door open opening his mouth to cheerfully great his favorite pupil only to have it hanging open in shock. Kakashi stood on his doorstep, looking like a drowned puppy, and it wasn't even raining.

"Enter rival! Let's have a youthful competition! I see your youthful spirit couldn't refuse my invitation!"

Kakashi stepped past Gai into his house and the latter closed the door, looking around and catching an ANBU in the corner of his eyes. The Hokage was always followed from his house to the Tower. He was too precious not to have his movement tracked. At least they would believe Kakashi was here looking gloomy because Gai had dragged him in his games again.

Now what to do with the man sitting on his couch? Or more like hunched on it. He didn't know why Kakashi had come to him; did he want to change his mind? Or to talk? Worried, he grabbed some bottles of sake and poured them a cup.

"So what's bringing you to me tonight? I bet it's not to see who can make the most laps on his hands around the village!" cheerfully teased Gai, drowning his cup.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, bottomed up his cup, poured himself another and did the same. Gai gulped, that was bad, Kakashi was like that only when something really bothered him. Finally a grey and tired eye met his.

"Iruka caught me with Sasuke."

Seeing the guilty look that translated by: I was jumping Sasuke's brain out in the Hokage office when Iruka entered. That was so like Kakashi it hurt. Gai felt sympathetic for Iruka, they had had a really deep relationship, seeing his ex with his new boyfriend, and learning of said boyfriend this way must have hurt.

Nudging Kakashi a bit, Gai poured another cup, knowing alcohol would help Kakashi confine. The man was a real oyster, so much that sometimes Gai was scared of forcing him to open up… because like an oyster he might just die in the process.

"He scolded you like a little boy of course," teased Gai.

And he could stake his life on it that Kakashi didn't argue with anything Iruka said. Kakashi never stood up to Iruka, especially since he certainly whole heartedly agreed with anything the teacher could have told him, even if it put him in such a state. Kakashi was a desperate case.

"Well, he never did appreciate my exhibitionist tendencies," snorted Kakashi, "especially in the Hokage desk room," for a moment the man's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Gai laughed, patting his rival on the shoulder.

"That mustn't have surprised him too much," pointed out Gai, he remembered the fights he had had to calm down when Kakashi had trick Iruka to have sex in public places.

"No but Sasuke being my partner did," deadpanned Kakashi, drowning his cup, "I got the whole: he's too young speech."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, nor the fact you were his teacher, he's the one who pursued you," remarked Gai, guessing already what Iruka had had to say on the matter.

Kakashi smiled at that, but it was a sad smile.

"He's pissed about the whole Hokage thing too… because well, Sasuke's still on probation and I'm the damned Hokage… I shouldn't show favoritism and all," mumbled Kakashi.

"Yeah right, but it's not as if Sasuke is trying to gain something from getting on your pants, so that's not really a problem, right?" reassured Gai.

If people had to stop loving because of such things, that would get things really complicated. No one was being used here so why prevent youthful beautiful love! Kakashi distractedly shook his head, as if agreeing half-heartedly then went on.

"Iruka thinks Sasuke is so lost he clung to a paternal figure and that it's my duty to push him away. And it brought back the old argument, I can't take care of myself, can't deal with my mistakes. How can I help him deal with his problems when I can't deal with my own? For Iruka I'm not a good example, I have to help him cope with loved ones death, with paranoia… and I'm not at all the good person for that," Kakashi sighed, drinking some more, "he even spoke of the kunai in the flour package, he will never let me live that down," chuckled Kakashi, a hand sliding in his hair, messing them even more.

Gai simply poured more sake, waiting for his friend to go on. This was indeed an old argument between the two… and Iruka's points were valid.

"He believes I will pull him down, make things worse. End up hurting myself and Sasuke even more, especially since he's so young," Kakashi closed his eye, leaning back on the couch, as if to search for support.

Gai had to strain his ears to hear what came next, because Kakashi whispered it, as if telling it aloud would make it true and he feared that.

"Iruka asked me, looking so fucking worried and anxious; if I was sure I was with Sasuke because of my own guilt. He believes I know I shouldn't let Sasuke close," Kakashi turned his head toward Gai, speaking louder, "and I do know that, I made it hard for us to get together because of this all teacher thing," then he reverted back to murmuring, "and he wonders if I can't push him away because I feel guilty for not being a good teacher, for not managing to help him when he went to Orochimaru."

Gai reached for his friend, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"And you think he's right?"

"I don't know…" Kakashi took his head in his hand, "I'm too old for all this crap," he grumbled, "Iruka's point are so valid it hurts and I can't know if they are true. How the hell am I supposed to know if Sasuke is seeing me as a paternal figure and waiting for me to save him?"

Kakashi stood up, pacing the room as he talked his empty cup in hand. It was more an internal debate than anything else, but Gai listened, ready to play the mediator between Kakashi's heart and reason.

"As to my guilt, of course I feel guilty, I'd have to be heartless not to. I should have been able to stop him back then… but I don't know if I'm trying to fix that by answering his feelings now. An Iruka is right, I'm not a good example, I can't protect him, I lost Obito and Rin already, I lost him once too, I can't save or protect him either."

Kakashi's voice broke on that last sentence and he unconsciously looked out the window, far far away from here… in the direction of a certain stone. Gai knew he craved to go there and pour his heart out to Obito, but he had come to him, because he needed answers tonight, not silence.

Gai didn't know either, he wasn't Kakashi, he was even less Sasuke. What Iruka said made sense. But Gai believed in the unbelievable, he trusted Kakashi; the man always did his very best. Even driven by past guilt, he was ready to accept any sacrifice to try and make things right.

"You know rival, I think Sasuke would punch you just for saying you want to save him and protect him. I highly doubt he came to you for that, from what I heard, he's one very stubborn and proud man. On the other hand, I'm sure he trusts you."

Kakashi grinned at that, fondly, and that just made Gai have the gut feeling that he didn't give a damn about it Iruka was right or not. Feelings weren't rational, even if there were complicated ulterior reasons, they wasn't important as long as the match worked… and it seemed to. Kakashi didn't come to see him because of a fight with Sasuke, not once had that happened.

"Love is boundless rival! It's youthful and untamable! Let your heart speak!" he advise, pumping his fist in the air in his enthusiasm.

Kakashi rolled his eye, but he understood Gai's sentiment clearly. And he was right, Sasuke would totally kick his ass for his doubt and for even thinking he had to protect or save him. Maybe even if things were complicated he should just pretend they weren't. After all for the moment, Sasuke had no complains, neither had Kakashi.

"You're happy with him, aren't you?" asked Gai, seeing how his friend slowly looked less depressed.

"I never showed him my face you know? He never asked, never tried to see it. He doesn't comment on my quirks, it's as if he just takes me as I am and expect me to do the same."

Gai smiled. He had truly believed Iruka would be the right man for Kakashi, that he would help him, give him happiness and peace of mind. Finally it hadn't worked out, maybe because Iruka had wanted to change who was Kakashi, to erase his suffering while Kakashi was based on his suffering, he had wanted to save… when all he should have done was accept him. Without even trying Kakashi and Sasuke might just manage to change each other.

"I take that for a yes," congratulate Gai, patting Kakashi so hard on the back he nearly made him lost balance, "don't think too much, as long as it works let youthful sprit of love guide you!" Gai grinned then, taking his nice guy pose before adding, "and now let's compete dear rival!"

Kakashi winced and took a French leave by the window, waving goodbye to Gai and smiling as a thank you just before pulling his mask back on. Hands in pocket, Kakashi wandered the desert Konoha streets, his feet bringing him to a familiar grave stone on their own. He needed to make things right with his heart, and for that he needed Obito.

He frowned as he noticed a lone figure standing in front of the stone. A hedgehog haircut gave the stranger away easily and Kakashi reached him, knowing full well Sasuke knew already it was him.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you," remarked Kakashi, a pang of worry shaking him.

"Don't flatter yourself; I was speaking to ghosts long before knowing you did," retorted Sasuke.

"Mahh you're so cold Sasuke-kun," teased Kakashi even if, truthfully, he was relieved this strange habit wasn't coming from him.

They stayed there for a bit, in complete silence. The cold night wind not bothering them, nor the darkness getting deeper and deeper. For a good hour no words was uttered between the livings.

"Sai spoke to me," suddenly stated Sasuke.

"I would hope so, you're on the same team," chuckled Kakashi, knowing full well that would piss Sasuke off.

It was just too fun to play with his nerves. Smiling with his visible eye at the glare he received, Kakashi slowly started to walk away from the stone, Sasuke falling into step with him.

"I think he tried to have a classic conversation with me, Naruto had warned me he sucked at those, but I hadn't notice it was that bad. He sprouted nonsense about trees having leaves, trunk and all that boring stuff. Then he mentioned he had always been part of a tree. He's such a lunatic. He gave me some seeds, he said I needed to plant a new tree and let go of the old one. I believe he was speaking of my past and present. Seriously what's he thinking?"

Kakashi nodded, laughing and shaking his head in amusement. This was all an act, he was processing what Sasuke was telling him in code. Sai had talked to him about ROOT, the only part of the tree he hadn't mentioned. Said had told him he was a ROOT but also belonged to Konoha, "parts of a tree", no way Sasuke would make such a mistake. Seeds must have meant ideas, and a new tree… had Sai suggested to not erase ROOT but change it from the inside? That could actually work, if Sai was still considered a ROOT member, one of Danzo's favorite if he remembered well.

"He's worried about Naruto, he loves him a lot, so he's trying to help. So will you plant the seeds he gave you?" played along Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugged, seemingly nonchalant.

"I think I will, just to have him off my back. I'm not that desperate."

Kakashi nodded. Obviously Sasuke's investigation was running in circle, Sai gave him an opportunity to act and maybe even settle the problem once and for all. He couldn't offer to let it pass. He was desperate.

"Well, show me were you plant the tree and how it goes, will you?" asked Kakashi, eye curved in a gentle smile.

"Hn."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi enjoyed watching Sasuke as he worked, straight in his chair, pen scratching the paper in regular intervals. He had decided to help him with his papers, but refused to use the Sharingan to copy his signature, too bad. When Kakashi had teased him about Sasuke wanting to pass more time with him, the latter had simply replied he needed practice for when Naruto would be Hokage.

"Kakashi," came the warning voice, "if Icha Icha Paradise his hidden under those papers you're dumbly staring at, I'm going to make you eat each page of that beloved book of yours."

"Tss tss tss Sasuke-kun, not trusting your elder is a bad thing," scolded Kakashi, shaking a finger in his lover's direction.

"Oh but if said elder had proved his trustworthiness he wouldn't be so focused on staring at me, rather than working," retorted Sasuke, a meaningful glare answering Kakashi's chuckle.

"I'm training you for when Naruto will be Hokage, be grateful, I didn't fell asleep on the paper, putting droll all over them for you."

Sasuke snorted at that, picturing very well the moron doing that… he would even bet the dumbass would bring his stupid nightcap with him. God. He was going to suffer when Naruto would be Hokage. But he was going to be there when he friend would have to deal with reality, to see everything couldn't be all gentle and good. And he would make sure Naruto stayed with his delusional belief, so they could aim for a greater ideal even if never reach it.

"How about going home? I will cook to thank you," proposed Kakashi.

It was a pity they couldn't just see each other in peace. In a way Kakashi was relieved that the moving out question wouldn't be tackled. They couldn't at all for the moment; it was already hard enough to have Sasuke stay over at Kakashi. Not that Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to live with him, it was just… it could put tensions and he didn't want that. Not now, especially not after Iruka's talk that had happened the day before. On the other hand, he didn't worry about Sasuke messing with his habits, the young man proved to be as strange as him.

"We will destroy one of your masks again," pointed out Sasuke, a clear invitation to a certain kind of desert.

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty in reserve," assured Kakashi, pinching Sasuke's ass just as he left the office, preventing him to make a fuss about it.

After a nice meal, some playing around and a nice Sasuke withering on the kitchen table, then being mercilessly taken against the shower wall, they nestled into bed. Sasuke not minded as Kakashi read one of his Hokage paper before switching off. The advantage of being a ninja was you could sleep in almost all conditions.

When Sasuke's breath became steady, proving he was fast asleep, Kakashi softly glided his hand in the soft hair. He chuckled as Sasuke growled in his sleep, rolling away from the petting. Yawning Kakashi puffed up his pillow and let sleep claim him.

It was a moonless night, heavy clouds obscuring the sky as negatives thought did the brain. It was raining, drops pounding on the roof in a hypnotic rhythm that resembled hurried steps. Thunder screamed, getting closer by the minute. It sounded like war, a war that nature was fighting with herself. Sasuke turned in his sleep, his eyes moving under his closed eyelids. He felt the shadows of shaken trees slide on him, fingers that tried to grab him. Someone was thrashing. Sweat began to tickle Sasuke's forehead as his unconscious screamed at him to wake up. Someone was screaming… was it him?

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his heart beating too fast. He wasn't the one yelling or having a nightmare. Turning in the bed he saw Kakashi twisting in the sheets, cries and incomprehensible pleads escaping his masked lips. Sasuke didn't even hesitated, he grabbed Kakashi's shoulders, ignoring the kicks and punches he received in the process and shook him awake.

"Kakashi!"

He shot up in the bed, sitting astray, odd colored eyes slid open, glazed over. It took a few seconds for Kakashi to get back to his senses and stop gripping Sasuke for dear life. He blinked a few times, trailing his hands in his messy hair, taking deep breaths. After a moment, he seemed calmed again and tentatively glanced to Sasuke. It was all the latter needed, he slip out of the bed, switching on the light, not even glimpsing at Kakashi.

The grey haired man stayed puzzled but was in too much a daze to start dwelling on it. All he could do was listen to Sasuke's soft padding in the kitchen. He was fixing something. Then the steps went to the living room and back to the bedroom. Kakashi looked up as a burning cup of warm milk with honey and a touch of alcohol was presented to him. He grabbed it, the heat helping him connect with reality once again, chasing away the images of death. The last moments of the best friend who gave him a new eye before dying to save them.

Kakashi started a bit as cushions were settled behind his back and a Icha Icha Paradise book dropped next to him. The covers on Kakashi's legs were adjusted and then Sasuke, draped his part of the bedding around himself and settled his head into Kakashi's lap and promptly fell back asleep.

Kakashi bent over, kissing his forehead. It seemed they were really fit for each other. Kakashi too couldn't go back to sleep after a nightmare. It was nice to have someone to take care of him, so sweet… even though he wouldn't tell that to Sasuke unless he wanted the other one to pout. He chuckled, the nightmare already seeming far away.

-To be continued-

Reviews would be nice, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Lady Valtaya who was my Beta for this story!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

OMG another chapter so soon… miracle do exists lol And it's still not the end (is starting to wonder when she will reach it). Hope you enjoy.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 15**

Sasuke mumbled a bit, nestling his face into the warmth. But it was too late, he was already waking up. He blinked a few times before truly opening his eyes and groaning. He was still on Kakashi's legs, cocooned up against him. His neck was stiff and his shoulders had just died. Tentatively he looked up to see Kakashi deeply asleep, his head thrown back against the wall: the cushions had slid lower under his back, his perverted book laid open in one of his hands, the other a warm touch against Sasuke's back.

Sasuke smiled a bit; at least Kakashi had managed to catch some sleep. Then he smirked, he wouldn't be the only one with horrible cramps: he didn't even want to think about Kakashi's neck, back and legs.

Stretching and cracking his neck Sasuke silently slipped out of bed, soundlessly closing the door behind him as to not wake the sleeping man. According to the sun it was around 8 o'clock. He started coffee; knowing Kakashi would need it and pondered between starting breakfast or taking a shower. Breakfast sounded good, he would fix some for Kakashi too, it was his turn after all. Anyway he was sure Kakashi would want to share the shower and Sasuke was looking forward to some massages. He smirked at the thought.

"Having dirty thoughts first things in the morning, Sasuke-kun?" teased Kakashi's lazy and drawled voice.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? You're probably too old and stiff to participate anyway..." retorted Sasuke, biting into a ripe tomato as he turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi, leaning against the doorframe, smiled at the shock that painted on Sasuke's handsome features. The young man hurriedly closed his eyes and turned away, cursing under his breath. Kakashi had only boxers and gloves on. Only. He wasn't wearing his mask.

"Fuck, I forgot," mumbled Sasuke in guise of apology.

A deep amused chuckle was his answer, making a vein pop on his forehead. Kakashi was once again mocking him. If Naruto managed to get under his skin by pissing him off to no end, Kakashi managed the same but made him feel like a little kid as gullible as they come. Needless to say that unnerved Sasuke to no end. He growled even as Kakashi laced his arms around his waist.

"Turn over," demanded Kakashi.

Instinctively, Sasuke obliged, the tone had been the same as an order. However he made sure to have his eyes closed. He had caught a glimpse of Kakashi's face... just enough to know it was handsome. Had it been an illusion to tease him? Or had Kakashi really not been wearing his mask?

Sasuke frowned as his lower lip was nipped at. He could feel Kakashi's slightly dry lips, almost chapped by his constant wearing of a mask. He truly didn't have it on right now. He frowned as Kakashi worked his way up along his jaw to his ear. Pissed, he shoved him a bit, Kakashi sniggered at that, hardening his embrace.

"Pouting?" he whispered in Sasuke's ear, licking it until he felt Sasuke gripping him as shivers run down his spine.

Sasuke wanted to hit him so badly, but that would be so childish... and so he was done for. He couldn't retaliate. Kakashi laughed again, kissing him and Sasuke realized he was indeed, pouting. He growled, cuffing Kakashi on the head for teasing him, then bit him as he could feel Kakashi's smile against his lips.

"I hate you," he assured.

Kakashi chuckled once again, pressing himself harder against Sasuke, making both their breath hitch. One of his hands went lower, cupping his ass as the other left his waist, worn leather caressing his cheek before calloused fingers graced his eyes.

"Open them," requested Kakashi.

Sasuke slowly obliged, his heart rate increasing just a tad bit. Kakashi was grinning, he didn't seem the least fazed by the fact he was showing himself without mask. But to Sasuke, it meant a lot. He took in the perfect features, the thinner lips that the ones outlined by the mask. Nothing marred the white skin, slightly whiter than the rest of his face since it was almost always hidden. He knew why the people at Ichiraku's had ended up with heart in their eyes upon seeing Kakashi's face. He was gorgeous.

Kakashi watched has Sasuke detailed his face, his eyes trailing slowly on it, taking everything in at once and then bit by bit. He seemed engrossed, drinking him in as a privilege, as if it would be a once in a life time. Others had more taken that as a due. An almost unnoticeable blush was gracing Sasuke's cheeks, and Kakashi could feel him get harder against his tight. He knew he was hot, but he suspected it wasn't the only reason for Sasuke's reaction.

And indeed it wasn't. For Sasuke, seeing Kakashi without his mask was more intimate that seeing him naked. It aroused him, Kakashi's handsomeness helping too. He was... touched, to be allowed to see Kakashi without his mask; it meant their relationship had taken another step forward. Leaning he kissed him, keeping his eyes open briefly before sliding them shut as his lover deepen the kiss.

"You're not asking why?" asked Kakashi between kisses, his hands massaging Sasuke's ass and nape.

Usually upon seeing his perfectly fine face, his normal teeth, all in all seeing he had nothing to hide; people always asked why he wore a mask. Especially if they didn't know about his father, white fang, and Sasuke was too young to know.

"To each his secrets," replied the young man, "but since you bring it up, why?"

Kakashi snorted. He had been owned on that one. He pinched Sasuke's ass and stole a tomato from behind him and nearly lost a finger as Sasuke bit half of it off in retaliation. Mumbling about inconsiderate former students, Kakashi dragged Sasuke to the bathroom.

"I'm going to explain for the mask under a nice hot shower," whispered Kakashi, he didn't want Sasuke to think he was avoiding the question.

"To be sure I won't be paying enough attention to remember?" asked Sasuke, following his teacher with enough reluctance to have him keep his wrist in his leather clad grip.

"Maah Sasuke-kun, am I _that_ good?" chuckled Kakashi, as he turned on the hot water.

He didn't let Sasuke reply, throwing him, with still his boxers on, under the spray while kissing the living daylight out of him. Then he employed himself to make all the tensions leave Sasuke's body, enjoying how the young man turned into puddle under his touch. Then, Sasuke took the lead, washing Kakashi's hair, rubbing his back and massaging the knots away. All the while Kakashi explained about his father in low murmurs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji peacefully sipped his tea, one hand distractedly patting Hinata's that were viciously gripping her pants. Despite his appearance of carelessness, he was following closing the two ninjas beating the shit out of each other while arguing like high schoolers. He also had his Byakugan activated, making sure no one was close enough to over hear them.

"It's too dangerous!" yelled Naruto, throwing a punch to Sasuke's face, wanting to erase the superior smirk.

"We're ninjas! It's not a game Naruto!" replied the latter, ducking the fist and replying with one of his own straight to the blonde's stomach.

"Sai will be risking his life for fuck's sake!" screamed Naruto.

He used Sasuke's crouched position as lever to evade most of the hit. He had pushed on Sasuke's leg to back away. But his ankle was grabbed before he could totally escape and he lost balance as Sasuke unceremoniously threw him against the nearest tree.

"He proposed it! It's the best course of action for now! Trust him a bit. Or do you prefer to have my team and I live with the constant knowledge that this cursed village wants us dead? Konoha will never be _home_ as long as this isn't taken care of!"

Naruto spit blood on the ground, angrily wiping his mouth. He stomped to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. The latter simply glared, arms crossed on his chest, head tilted in provocation.

"This is a low blow!" he accused.

"It's the truth and you know it. We are ninjas, death is part of our destiny," reminded Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's hand and snatching it away from his clothes.

"But," started Naruto before being cut by Sasuke.

"No, there is no "but", when you are Hokage you will have to send your friends on missions that might mean their death, face it."

"I will change that!" retorted Naruto, huffing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, you can't change the ninja world. There will always be missions that will bring death. However I believe you will make Konoha into the village it pretended to be. Taking care of ROOT is the first step toward that."

Naruto sighed, letting himself fall on the grass, sprawled on it as he stared at the clouds.

"Nice to know you believe in me bastard," he mumbled before grinning as he swept Sasuke's feet from underneath him.

With a startled huff Sasuke found himself acquaintance with the ground, right next to Naruto. He punched his shoulder in retaliation but didn't move otherwise.

"So you will be standing next to me?" asked Naruto, his eyes following a butterfly.

"As your friend yes," replied Sasuke, arms behind his head.

Naruto kicked his ankle, pouting at him.

"I got it already that you're with Kakashi and staying."

"You've always had a thick skull, dead last," pointed out Sasuke, smirking.

"Asshole."

"Moron."

Hinata turned to her cousin, perplexed as the two boys were simply lying in the grass now, throwing insults at each other. Neji simply shrugged, sipping another cup, he had lowered his guard since they had nothing to hide anymore.

"I guess that means they have agreed," he explained to Hinata.

He smiled softly. It also meant their friendship was intact despite everything, not that he had doubted it. However Neji knew they had to catch ROOT soon, Sasuke was a patient man when it came to revenge, but living with fear for his loved ones wasn't easy. Not to mention they were all a bit worried at what ROOT could be plotting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was shopping for weapons in the stores he used to go to when he was still living in Konoha. It was nice to see things didn't really change, except that they had stopped treating him like a kid. The harsh trial and Naruto's and his friends' subtle work had managed to make the villagers and ninja accept him without too much trouble. Of course, like that Naruto hosting the Kyuubi, some were still against Sasuke. Nothing worth noticing however.

"Hey S'suke," called Kiba from the other end of the shop, making Sasuke cringe.

Glaring at the dog-boy he made his way toward him. He could have royally ignored him, but the dude was like Naruto: he would scream until Sasuke came to talk to him. One to prefer being discreet, Sasuke simply obliged, that would save him some unwanted anger.

"Naruto is planning a little get together tonight at Ichiraku, you coming?" wondered Kiba, draping an arm around the moody man.

He took a sniff and his eyebrow reached his hair line before he gave Sasuke a once over and a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows. Sasuke rolled his eyes, of course Kiba would notice Kakashi's scent on him but he wasn't worried. Naruto's friends were his friend, kinda. He didn't have strong link with them, but he knew they were on his side and considered him a valuable team-mate. Moreover, they were part of Sasuke's information circle. Hence why he wasn't surprised at all to feel Kiba slip something in his collar.

"I will or he's going to nag me about it," replied Sasuke.

"You bet he will, he's bent on having you be more social, dude," laughed Kiba, patting him on the shoulder before leaving the shop with his bag.

Akamaru barked as his owner came back and they turned the corner, getting out of Sasuke's gaze. The latter ended his shopping and went back home, wondering if Suigetsu would be back already. If he was he wouldn't have to convince him to accompany him to Ichiraku, Suigetsu just loved coming to tease him mercilessly. He and Sai were getting along very well, especially when it came to pissing Naruto and Sasuke off.

"I'm home," he greeted distractedly as he took off his shoes.

"Wmemlmmcome hmomem," was his chewed answer.

Sasuke chuckled at the sight of his team mate, in full Anbu gear, devouring one of Karin's prepared meals, gulping down water at the same time. Rations weren't tasty but this was pushing it a bit.

"How was your mission?" asked Sasuke, taking a chair.

"Boring. They aren't any fun," replied Suigetsu, "I scared them when I mentioned wanting to cut off limbs, pussies," he grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. You could count on Suigetsu to be an ass. He didn't know his team members at all, but at least there hadn't been any attempted murder.

"I see you enjoyed yourself," he deadpanned.

Suigetsu grinned, one teeth poking out. He uncapped a bottle and started drowning it.

"I couldn't find out if they were ROOT or not, I don't know for Karin either. But I got your paper."

Sasuke nodded, but motioned to him to wait a bit. He slipped his hand in his yukata, pulling out the paper Kiba had given him. Slowly he unsealed it then opened. It was blank. Special ink. Suigetsu cracked a match and burnt it just enough to have the ink show.

_Sai __infiltration succeeded. No contact allowed until his sign. Shino placed spy bugs on suspected members. Hyuuga agreed to have bugs in their home._

Sasuke smirked. Things were finally beginning to move. He hadn't been mistaken in accepting Sai's aid. Furthermore waiting before using all his card had been a good idea, if they believed he had used them all and was stuck, they would be more likely to lower their guard. Now was a good time to start getting serious. As Sasuke burnt the paper, he presented his free hand to Suigetsu who made a few hand seals and gave him a small scroll.

"The old cat lady was useful?" asked Suigetsu, reading past Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes, very, we have a list of suspects now. Good thing your mission was close enough for you to retrieve her work, it would have been a pain to wait until she sent a cat."

Suigetsu pointed a name on the list, teeth poking out in glee as he felt action coming soon.

"Hey, that Alraune, he's not a council member?"

Sasuke nodded. He already knew a council member was part of ROOT, since the traps that had been hidden in his necklace had been made by the council, one of them had put the Hyuuga one, or allowed it to be put inside his necklace. He was still wearing his tracking device, but had put it around his forehead protector. Kakashi had told him it was ok for him to take it off in the village as long as he kept it rather close.

"So it's him?" wondered Suigetsu.

"I suppose but we have to check, and trade carefully. Grandma cat gave us a list of people who are suspected ROOT member but we have to be sure."

Suigetsu nodded. It wouldn't do to go and kill them all, if an innocent was killed, Konoha would made a huge deal about it… even if they hadn't minded a whole clan being erased. The water nin, sneaked a glance at his leader, happy to see him cool headed as usual. He didn't have to worry, after all Sasuke was used to revenge. His value of life was still intact.

"That Sai guy is on the list," suddenly pointed out Suigetsu, tapping the name with his nail.

"I know," smirked Sasuke.

Suigetsu chuckled as he caught on with the message Sasuke had read moments ago. So now they had a spy in the nest. Perfect. But such an organization had to be careful, he could bet they were wearing masks even between themselves.

"So now we wait for your plan to unfold?"

"Hn," replied Sasuke, pulling out his new equipment and the one he always wore on himself.

Suigetsu took his dishes and drop them in the sink. He would do them later, after resting from his mission. He glanced at Sasuke taking care of his weapons and stretch, sucking absentmindedly a bottle of water. Yawning he dragged himself to his room, intent of collapsing there and sleeping like a log.

"There's a party tonight at Ichiraku's, join if you feel like it," mentioned Sasuke just before Suigetsu closed the door.

He might try to wake up for it then. So he could keep an eye on Sasuke, not that he had to be worried with Naruto and his friends here. He wouldn't miss a time to piss off Sasuke either. But that would depend of his state.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Simmering jingle next to his ears made Sasuke growl and press his face harder against his pillow. He was a morning person usually, but after a solo Jounin mission he needed rest. The annoying noise didn't go away, it seemed to get closer. He aimlessly slapped it away, hearing it chime even more. He heard a deep chuckle follow and someone puffed in his hear.

One second later, that someone was crushed under him, a kunai to the neck, angry Sharingan eyes glaring at him. But Sasuke's wrath was only met with a curved eye betraying just how much Kakashi was amused, because of course, it was the annoying man that had disturbed his rest.

"Kakashi," growled Sasuke.

The latter smiled even more, lifting one of his hands where a single small bell tint gently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, pressing the kunai deeper into Kakashi's neck. He shivered as fingers sneaked up his boxer's leg to tease his ass. Despite the weapon threatening him, Kakashi rose, until he had Sasuke sitting on his lap and close enough for a kiss. Dragging his mask down with the hand holding the bell, he pulled the moody man into a slow but deep kiss, not minding the kunai still resting against his throat.

"I tricked Shizune and Sakura, I'm free for the day," murmured Kakashi, massaging Sasuke's scalp, "how about a bell test?" he proposed, even as his other hand kept sliding up and down Sasuke's tight.

"Hn. It's true you've spoken of that at least two times since I came back," mumbled Sasuke, dropping the kunai on the bed as he moved off of Kakashi.

He glowered as Kakshi's hand didn't let go of his boxer, almost pulling it off completely as Sasuke tried to leave the bed. Kakashi grinned, but his eyes were locked on Sasuke's pale ass.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?" asked the man, his eyes not moving, nor his hand.

"_Kakashi_," sighed Sasuke, rolling his eyes but half-smiling as his former teacher's antics.

"I'm merely enjoying the view I missed for the last two days," explained Kakashi, no ounce of remorse in his tone.

Sasuke snorted, slapping Kakashi's hands away. He started gathering some clothes to get ready for training.

"Then you should have woke me up by molesting me instead of proposing training," sniggered Sasuke.

There was no way he would miss training with Kakashi. He wanted to know exactly where he stood with him, strength speaking, and he was sure the man had tons of things to teach him.

"Got it, I will remember your secret fantasy is to be woken up by being fucked," chuckled Kakashi, evading a shower of kunai and shurikens that flew his way the moment the words left his lips.

He wrapped the pissed Sasuke in his arms, nibbling on his neck, making him moan. He grinned as he started to rock his pelvis into the young man's behind. His hands were trailing on his stomach getting lower. Sasuke turned slightly in his embrace, grabbed the pulled down mask and dragged Kakashi into a kiss. One second later he was safely in his bathroom, door locked.

"Only if you keep the bell Kakashi-sensei," he provoked, turning on the shower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been at it for half an hour already and even if Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand, Kakashi still had the bell. Kakashi truly had more than one trick up his sleeve. Crawling down from the top of a tree, Sasuke watched Kakashi take back his breath from their previous encounter.

He knew from Naruto that he and Sakura had gotten the bells, but Kakashi had let them win. If he did that to him, Sasuke would cut him into small pieces. It was serious, otherwise he would have already won with a strip tease. Of course they weren't using killing techniques, but they were giving their best with the "do not kill or injure too much" rule.

Sasuke dodged just in time the kunai aimed at him by Kakashi, still sitting under the tree. He cursed, he had hoped to catch the man's eye when he threw the kunai, but he hadn't even looked up. Cursing silently, he landed in front of his teacher who was still crouched. As more kunai were sent his way, he writhed between them as Kakashi rose to his feet to land a blow. When he aimed a punch, Sasuke purposefully slipped on the floor, sliding between Kakashi's legs and trying to catch his eye from under.

Kakashi jumped up, escaping with a round-off as to prevent Sasuke from grabbing him, if he tried to touch the only hand on the floor, he would be attacked by the free one. Landing on his feet, facing Sasuke, Kakashi began making hand seals but gave a loud gasp as he was knocked off his feet. Sasuke had tied a thread to one of his legs and had just pulled it. Sasuke's fingers almost closed on the bell for the hundredth time but Kakashi threw dirt at him and kicked him in the stomach just in time.

As Kakashi evaded his counter attack, Sasuke grabbed his neck and pretended to make them have eye contact. Kakashi closed his eyes and his former student used that to his advantage to grab the bell but Kakashi moved back just in time and puffed himself out of his tight spot.

Sasuke went into the hunt once again cursing his sensei's disappearing skills. He lowered his head just in time as the man struck from behind. With a backward kick, he almost caught him at the side, using the momentum he turned, breathing fire and sending chidori needles at the same time.

He smirked as with that combo he had pinned Kakashi to a tree, his fingers closed on the bell right at the moment when a kunai slide to his throat from behind. Snorting he dipped as a snake caught the kuani, and stabbed with a shuriken the man before him, dispelling the bunshin just as he rolled away.

"Hey that could have been me," winced Kakashi, who had been the one attacking from behind.

Sasuke chuckled and rose to his feet, smirking deviously as he pointed behind Kakashi before puffing out. Kakashi turned over really fast to see Sasuke lowering his sword toward his head, he grabbed the blade with two pressed hands. He immediately kicked at Sasuke's side, the latter blocking it with his free hand. But he had a kunai ready, forcing Kakashi to twist away, still holding the sword as to not be cut down. As he checked for the bell his eyes widened in surprise; a horde of Anbu was...

They hadn't had time to react that Sasuke was knocked to his knees, head pressed into the ground. A sword was under his neck, blood tickling on it. His hands securely rose behind his back and kept here by a vicious grip. Between his fisted hand, a bell tingled.

"What the hell! Release him!" ordered Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, he was attacking you," explained an Anbu.

"We were doing the bell test," snapped Kakashi, pointing to the bell that Sasuke was holding.

"You don't understand, it's a trick," pacified the Anbu, while his team blindfolded Sasuke and sealed him, not able to use Sasuke's necklace since it needed the code from the Hokage.

"A trick?" asked Kakashi, his Sharingan eye spinning.

"He was trying to murder you, his team-mate Karin poisoned her whole team during their mission, that's why they weren't back in time. The team sent to retrieve them nearly died too, but they managed to drag her back, she's dying however."

Kakashi reacted just in time as Sasuke broke free, swirled on himself, grabbing a kunai from the Anbu holding him's pouch and aiming it at his side. But before blood could be spilt, Kakashi had grabbed his wrist.

"No!" he ordered, bending Sasuke's arm until he let go of his weapon.

He then forced him into a surrendering position, tying his arms behind his back. The Anbu taking Sasuke from his hands and placing more restrain on him.

"Kakashi!" growled Sasuke, betrayal tinting his voice slightly.

"Ah, I'm happy to see I was wrong to think you had a soft spot for you former student, Hokage-sama," drawled a voice from behind all the commotion.

Kakashi pulled down his forehead protector as he faced the approaching man. A council member. He was walking to them calmly, looking very pleased with the situation.

"Alraune-san," greeted Kakashi.

Sasuke bristled, growling savagely at the name and received a punch in the gut for it. Kakashi moved passed him to join Alraune and talk the situation out with him.

"What exactly happened?" he inquired.

"Take him away," demanded Alraune to the Anbu, the latter obliging, "ah, Hokage-same, it's terrible," he started but the rest of the conversation was lost to Sasuke as he was drugged and dragged away.

-To be continued-

Reviews would be awesome, thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to HSBS who stepped in to be my beta (hugs)

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows 16**

Suigetsu pulled violently on his restraints, hoping to make the old bonds give way. They shrieked in protest but didn't budge, seemingly drinking the blood oozing from the water nin's wrists after all his frantic struggling.

"Speak you scum!" came the yelling from the room adjacent his.

A derisive snort was followed by the sound of knuckles hitting flesh and bones, a quiet hiss of pain. Suigetsu pulled and twisted, trying to call out some chakra even if he knew he was sealed. If only he could turn part of his wrist in water he would be able to slip out...

"How did you plan to murder the Hokage?"

More sounds of beating. Some coughing that sounded painful. Spitting. Curses. More violence. The water nin gritted his teeth. At first, he had rolled his eyes as a group of Anbu arrested him. He had wondered what the heck ROOT had plotted against them. He had been more amused than anything, until he had learnt for Karin.

"What were her orders?"

The horrible shriek of a chair against pavement. The resounding echo of it falling down. A groan of pain. Blows. A mirthless laugh. Angry movements. Hits.

They had been torturing him for a good half hour now, ever since they dragged in a drugged, sealed and blindfolded Sasuke. According to the questions they asked in a continuous loop, they thought Sasuke was trying to murder the Hokage and take over Konoha. The sheer enormity of it all made Suigetsu want to laugh. But hearing Sasuke being tortured, feeling so completely powerless about it angered him to no end.

"You wanna continue what your shitty haughty clan had planned eh?"

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to tune out the sounds from next to him. They could murder Sasuke so easily right now it made Suigetsu sick. They could even pretend he'd broken free and they had to kill him or a mess up during the interrogation. Sasuke taunting them as he was, and Suigetsu could only hear him, he was sure the smirks and glares were all in the battle too, mustn't help at all.

All he could do was wait for someone to pull them out of this tight spot. Naruto was gone on a mission. His friends must have been kept blissfully unaware of what was going on. But... what the hell was that old perverted man doing? The one whom Sasuke loved?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi forced out of his mind Sasuke's calling of his name, the way it was tainted by betrayal. He just couldn't have allowed him to injure an Anbu, whatever the reason, furthermore, he was Hokage, he couldn't show any favouritism, especially not in front of their enemies.

Pulling out his Icha Icha paradise he put up his usual front of carelessness as he started walking with Alraune. He knew this man was suspected of being from ROOT. Sasuke, faithful to his promise, had showed him the list and confided his plans.

"The Anbu team sent with Karin as a healer was due three days ago," mentioned Alraune.

Kakashi nodded, well aware they had been late to come back home, but this wasn't unusual with Anbu teams. The missions were too dangerous and unpredictable for teams to be back in time in most cases.

"Another Anbu team was dispatched, a two member one, as dictated by protocol," continued Alraune.

Kakashi didn't miss the frown that passed the man lips as he mentioned the second team. Obviously he was one of those that found it was unnecessary and that you should just let your team-mates die. Kakashi flipped a page.

"Only one member survived. He dragged back that traitor with him."

"From which team?" wondered Kakashi, not even tilting his porn down to glance at his interlocutor.

"The rescue team," offered Alraune, brushing the question away with an impatient wave, "According to his report, they got attacked by Karin's team. Before realizing the obvious misunderstanding, they had all gotten injured, except Karin, since she's a healer and not a fighter."

This was common occurrence, fortunately it was never bad. They had to think of a way for rescue team to signal their presence without enemy knowing. It was very tricky.

"Karin offered to heal them, they all agreed and bit her, but Kaigo who didn't want to tire her out and had some healing supplies. She insisted a great deal but in the end they went on. One hour later they had all collapsed. Kaigo went to check on them, and found them dead, that's when Karin attacked him. For a medic she's not too bad, he's been quite injured, but he owned her and dragged her back here to be judged," ended Alraune, sweeping his hands on his pants, looking pleased.

Kakashi smiled above his book, his visible eye curving. He could already picture the council waiting in his office, a horde of angry starving dogs ready to pick a bone. He could even hear them bicker through the door.

"So all we know comes from Kaigo's report?" he mused as he entered his office, throwing his book on his desk to catch everyone's attention.

"That's not all!" exclaimed a council member, pushing a medical file in his hands, a finger angrily tapping a line, "she had poisoned her blood! That's how she got them all. She's a symptom-free carrier; I bet Orochimaru made her immune to poison. And it means it was all planned from the beginning, it must have taken at least a good month for her to have enough poison to summon. That traitor Sasuke planned it all for sure," he ranted.

"Or that was a medic nin way of being sure she could break free if she was captured. Medic nin are usually paired and forced to heal enemies," mentioned Shizune who had been waiting for her time until now, "Or someone poisoned her bit by bit hoping she would either poison Sasuke and Suigetsu, or end up killing her current team. Let's not forget Juugo was murdered by some Konoha members."

"If you only listen to one person, you don't get the whole picture," mentioned Kakashi before protests could be uttered, "Where is Karin right now? And Sasuke since he was arrested, Suigetsu too I suppose," asked Kakashi, walking to his desk and slumping down in his chair, legs on the desk, perverted book in hand.

"Karin is in the hospital, I had to go retrieve her from the scientific building. Had I not done that she would have died. Her tongue was cut off, Kaigo argued she did it but I have my doubts, it looks more as if someone pulled her tongue out and forced her to bite it off, since the marks are a bit too far. She had also several broken bones, a punctured lung and other concerning wounds. I understand she was brought to the scientific so they could analyse her blood, in case the poison would disappear, but it was inhuman not to call a medic to patch her up there," replied Shizune, glaring at the council members.

They didn't look sorry at all. Even if they hadn't been the one ordering it, they obviously didn't care and wouldn't have minded Karin dying before being able to defend herself. However they had calmed down, feeling that indeed, something might be off. It helped greatly to have Hyuuga-san on their side, even if he was the youngest of the council; he also was the head of the most powerful clan.

"Sasuke and Suigetsu are in prison. I believe the guards might try to make them talk," offered Alraune, smiling sweetly.

Kakashi flipped a page, nothing betraying the anger and worry eating him away. What they had done to Karin was unforgivable and he knew Sasuke wasn't going to take that well... not one chance in hell. Furthermore, he was likely being tortured right now, when he was stuck dealing with old coots that still thought with a mentality from the old age.

However... he had to admit right now he kinda preferred Sasuke to be in prison... because when he heard of what Karin had suffered... this wouldn't be pretty. He might just do something stupid. But he couldn't let him be tortured and offered to enemies like that.

"You arrested them?" asked Hyuuga, his voice sounding astonished, "we don't even know if they are part of it, Karin could have acted on her own? She could be innocent too!" he defended.

Kakashi glanced up briefly, surprised. It seemed the man was truly on their side now, not only acting out of fear of Sasuke going rampant on his clan or divulging information his clan might have gathered for leverage. Kakashi gave a slight nod, both in thankfulness and agreement of the silent question in the man's eye.

He watched has Hyuuga took his leave to release Sasuke. To some protests he argued that Sasuke was still traced and couldn't leave the village without a mission order anyway, furthermore they could seal him whenever they wanted.

"I want everything to be studied, all the proofs available, and place Karin under protection until we hear her version," ordered Kakashi, before dismissing everyone.

He then set to work on all those cursed paper he had to do. He had worked until late at night to be sure he wouldn't have too much to catch up if he did the bell test with Sasuke. He wasn't in a hurry, but he seriously needed not to think right now. Otherwise he was going to Sasuke and that wouldn't do at all, he had to show he was impartial. As his pencil shattered in his iron tight grip he sighed, impartial eh?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke spit the blood gathering in his mouth, aiming it at the guard's face. It was so simple to rile them up. Slowly, he could feel their anger clouding their judgment; they were getting more violent, asking fewer questions as they now really wanted to beat him up. But they also grew less careful, getting closer, not making sure his bond kept him tightly locked on his chair. Soon, he would be able to turn the table.

He winced as a vicious punch caught his already injured cheek, making him taste blood again. Using the momentum, he tilted his body so that the chair would fall on the floor. It did with a loud clang, and that made the ropes go slacker. That was all he needed, pretending to try to stand, he dislocated his thumb and freed his right hand. But he didn't move. He waited for a man to come to his side, kicking him in the stomach before grabbing the chair to redress him.

Sasuke smirked, stealing a kunai from the guard's pouch. Before they could react, he had freed his right leg. The rest happened really fast, he pivoted his body, slamming the chair against the man closest to him, stunning him a bit as it broke on his side. He then promptly knocked him out. Freer of movement now, since the remains of the chair wasn't a real problem, he faced his second opponent.

"Tssk tssk tssk," he teased, smirking, "you should be more careful"

"You fucker," growled the jounin level guard.

Sasuke mentally remarked he was really weaker than Kakashi, but then his sensei used to be an Anbu. He eyed him as he circled around him, visibly hesitating between getting closer or not, attacking or defending... Sasuke saved him the pondering by rushing head first toward him. The man immediately took a defensive position, legs parted. At the last moment, Sasuke slid on his knees, escaping the counter attack, destabilizing his opponent and elbowing him in the jewels efficiently taking him out.

"Where is Karin?" he asked, as the man twisted on the ground, holding his crotch.

"Go to hell," cursed the guard.

Sasuke knocked him out. He was still sealed, but that shouldn't be a problem. Growling in pain as he put his thumb back in, he left the room for Suigetsu's one. The water nin was grinning broadly at him even before he stepped in, he must have heard everything that was going on.

"So what's the plan?" asked Suigetsu, wiggling in excitement, teeth poking out even thought he was still chained to the wall.

Sasuke smiled softly at his teammate antics. Using a bit of wood from his torture chair, he picked the locks, setting Suigetsu free, thanking their luck that he had been sealed only by his restraints.

"Unseal me, tie the guards, we're going to Karin," he ordered, presenting his arms to Suigetsu so he could look at the blood seals on them as he activated them by trying to use his chakra.

The water nin rolled his stiffed shoulders, cracking his neck in the process to. He was so damn sore having been in the uncomfortable position for so long. Rubbing his abused wrists he studied the drawings on his leader's body. They were rather complex and he wasn't sure he understood them all. Biting his thumb, he let blood tickle his skin and started writing above the dark ink curving around Sasuke's body. As it entered into action, his blood too, turned dark, jeopardizing the previous seal.

"That's all I can do Sasuke, I don't get the rest of the damn thing," he told, stepping back after adding a few scribbles around his eyes.

Sasuke grunted; shivering slightly as chakra flew back into his veins, pulsing. Suigetsu watched as he located where the flow was weak and worked on unknotting the rest of the seals. When sharingan bled red, Suigetsu couldn't help a toothy grin to escape him. Seeing Sasuke work, was always a sight that made him almost hard, power was a beautiful and dangerous thing he couldn't help be driven to.

Chuckling to himself he left the room to get rid of the guards. He snickered as he undressed them and put them in the 69 position. He tightly bound wrists to the ankles, putting the legs around the other's head, and tying the tights at the neck. Then he used their kunai to trace a kekkai, preventing them to call for help. It was so much fun.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at the strange display and rolled his eyes, a smirk twitching at his lips. But Suigetsu could see the tension in his leader's behaviour, could see the anger rippling in his aura. Swinging an arm around the dark haired mans neck, he leaned in, drinking water he had been denied access to until now.

"Let's go see the leech," he joked, referring to Karin's Anbu mask.

"Hn"

They sneaked out easily, the late evening breeze cooling their worried nerves. It was a little too easy to reach the hospital and enter it. It reminded Sasuke of the time Itachi had entered the village, drinking tea and eating dango without people noticing him for a long time. He closed his eyes, pushing away the memories threatening to engulf him. Konoha had never understood him, never been on his side... this wasn't changing at all.

Not even Kakashi was with him, even if he knew why Kakashi had prevented him from fighting back, he still had wished the man would side with him a bit more... not to mention he knew perfectly well what his sensei thought of his revenge tendencies. He bit his lips, catching Suigetsu's worried fleeting looks. Blood tickled his chin as he stupidly glanced above his shoulder, fully expecting to see Juugo worrying about his state of mind.

"She's here," whispered Suigetsu, pointing to a room with his bottle of water.

Sasuke took a deep breath and checking no medics where around or inside, they entered. Suigetsu cursed as he turned to water, Sasuke dodging to the side. Needles had nearly found their way to some vital points.

"Hey it's us you dummy!" admonished Suigetsu, walking to the bed, surrounded by plastic bands as curtain, "you silly witch trying to kill..." his sentence died on his lips as he lifted a band, seeing Karin.

Sasuke was at his side in seconds and Suigetsu had to resist the urge to push him away, to prevent him from seeing what met their eyes. Karin was covered in bandages slowly tinting in a dirty red. A mask was helping her breath, tubes and machines surrounding her to keep her alive. She wasn't even dressed, too covered in wounds and bandages to allow anything on her body.

As she saw them her eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head slightly, coughing. She seemed to beg Suigetsu to take Sasuke away, to not let him see her in such a state. Feeling her pain and knowing the even deeper motive that drove her, the water nin pushed Sasuke on the other side of the plastic. It wasn't only vanity, she knew how it hurt their leader to see that, how it filled him with anger and resentment for ROOT, for Konoha.

Suigetsu's heart missed a beat as Karin grabbed his closest hand, the move seeming to drain her, and started tapping on his skin with her finger. Morse code? She couldn't talk?

_Leave, don't stay here, I will be fine._

"You can't talk," whispered Suigetsu, kneeling at her side, replacing her arm on the bed but making sure his hand was under her finger for her to Morse her answer.

_He cut my tongue. Leave. I won't let them kill me. Take Sasuke away. _

The curtain almost ripped as Sasuke parted them, not standing to be outside it, he had heard the faint tapping of Karin's fingers. She stared at him, tears running down her eyes.

_Don't look at me_, she pleaded in Morse.

"Karin!" growled Sasuke, bending over to rest her against him, combing her hair.

She started sniffling against him, puff of pains escaping her as it moved her body. Sasuke just hold her tighter, yet making sure not to crush her.

"I will make them pay," he swore, fisting the sheets.

_I'm ok. Don't abandon your wish for me. Please don't. Konoha is important for you._

"You are important," mumbled Sasuke, parting from her, giving a last stroke to her hair.

Gently he brushed her tears away with his thumbs and saw her narrow her eyes.

_What happened to you? You're all swelled up._

"We got arrested too, and they had fun beating the shit out of him before he got rid of them," explained Suigetsu, trying to grin.

_Bite me._

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaving but freezing as a hand closed on his yukata, too feeble to even really hold it.

"You're too weak right now," he scolded.

She turned her head, her hand falling. Suigetsu gave him a little punch, nodding toward her before whispering to Sasuke's hears only.

"She feels guilty for being in such a state, making you worry, making you angry toward Konoha. She wants to feel useful. If she says she can heal you, she can."

Reluctant, but understanding, Sasuke took her arm, biting as gently as he could. As soon as he felt the swelling had disappeared, he pulled out. Karin was breathing heavily now, her eyes closing on their own, but the machine keeping track of her vitals weren't bipping in distress. Not turning back, Sasuke left, holding the plastic for Suigetsu to follow.

They exited just in time; a nurse and a Jounin coming their way. A dog barked, Sasuke hearing Kiba calming him down and telling the nurse it was nothing at all. It seemed everything wasn't lost.

Using rooftops, they hurried away just in case. They couldn't go back to the Uchiha estate for the moment. They also had to decide what to do now. At least they knew Karin was protected and would be as fine as she could in her current predicament. As they went to a secluded part of town, making sure to blur their traces, Sasuke suddenly lost his balance, catching himself just in time on a chimney. Suigetsu landed next to him, raising an eyebrow before, he too, felt it. Their chakra had just been locked.

"Kakashi," hissed Sasuke, punching the bricks in frustration.

Suigetsu worried his lower lip with his poking out teeth. If he had found Sasuke's state of mind concerning before, now he was completely anxious. It had been a long time since he had seen Sasuke in such a dark mood; this was getting too much for him to settle on his own.

"Suigetsu?"

The latter jumped a bit, choking on his water but nodded. His eyes widened comically as Sasuke bit his thumb and started writing on the both of them. He could already feel chakra coming back; you could trust Sasuke to be able to mess up a seal placed on him for a long time. Sure, they weren't in top form, most of their chakra still out of their reach, but they had enough to be a threat.

"We are going to make all this stop," ordered Sasuke, releasing a seal on his body, the scroll with the ROOT suspected member puffing out, "we will take them all out tonight."

"Sasuke," started Suigetsu, but he was cut off.

"And you have the right to kill," added Sasuke, his blood red eyes with spinning comma locking on his teammate.

Suigetsu jumped on his feet, grinning broadly. Using the same kind of seal, he called his massive sword, swinging it on his shoulder.

"Let's go have fun!" he called out, nursing a drink and looking positively ecstatic at the idea of finally being allowed to murder people.

Sasuke rose from his sitting position, his back to Suigetsu has he readied to leap. He had barely moved when received a clear hit to the nape, efficiently knocking him out.

"Sui..." he choked, stunned, betrayed.

"Sorry Sasuke," mumbled the water nin, catching his friend before he collapsed.

This was definitively out of his hands. He couldn't deal with Sasuke right now. He wasn't in the wrong... because he only planned to attack the people responsible... but Konoha wouldn't hear it. He couldn't let Sasuke take such a decision on a short temper, Karin and Juugo wouldn't forgive him. But he couldn't stop him either... but he knew someone who might.

Hoisting Sasuke on his shoulder, Suigetsu carefully set into the evening falling darkness.

-To be continued-

Reviews are welcomed. Next chapter should be update much faster (since it's already written lol)


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to HSBS who stepped in to be my beta (hugs)

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows 17**

As Hiashi entered his office, alone, Kakashi felt dread fall on him like a ton of bricks. He knew it. Sasuke couldn't have stayed put, this wasn't in his nature. He could bet he had gone to see Karin... now he had to pray all the previous Hokage, Obito, Itachi, and whoever could hear him for Sasuke not to do something stupid. But how he understood him...

Hiashi simply nodded at Kakashi's depressed reaction, following him as he hurried on his feet and toward the door. One thing was sure: they had to find Sasuke, discreetly.

"He was spotted at the hospital, heading north," mentioned Hiashi, "Neji had been warned by Kiba."

"Thank you, keep an eye out and use our safe connections to track him down," asked Kakashi, stopping in front of the door and raking a hand in his hair, a clear display of his worry.

Hiashi was touched he was trusted with this whole situation. It assured his place next to the Hokage, and the upcoming one, but more than that, he trusted Neji's judgment... and was doing this for him. Neji, with Kakashi's allowance, had given him a list of all the persons trusted to take care of Sasuke and his team. He was going to contact them all.

Kakashi took a deep breath, visibly torn, but having made a decision nonetheless. He performed a series of fast hand seals and a spur of chakra escaped, telltale a seal had been activated. Hiashi nodded, he had locked Suigetsu and Sasuke, preventing them from making too much of a fuss... or at least gaining some time. But he knew the Uchiha wouldn't take that well...

"Hokage-sama," saluted Hiashi as he aimed to leave and start his mission.

But he stopped at the door, where Kakashi was still standing, pondering, his usual mask of disinterest shaken by worry.

"He's not going to take it well, but he knows you love him, he will understand Kakashi," he whispered, squeezing the man's arm briefly before leaving.

Kakashi sighed, slipping his fingers through his hair again. Was he an open book? Could everyone notice he was head over heels for his former student? Even if he had to admit right now he was doing a poor job at keeping his feelings at bay. But seriously who could? He now had a rampant Sasuke, pissed at the world and at him, a loose canon.

But the reassurance was welcome, especially since he knew he could trust the Hyuuga. Glancing at the paper on his desk, Kakashi decided to leave them behind, he was going home. With some luck Sasuke would just come yell at him for using the seal on him.

Taking a few calming breaths, he pulled out Icha Icha paradise, and started to read, leaving his office and passing the corridor lazily. As soon as he was out of sight, he poofed out the building and straight to his door step.

Unbuttoning his Hokage robe he threw it on the floor, pissed at it. If he wasn't the damn Hokage he could go look for his missing hot-headed student, but seeing the Hokage out, looking for someone would drag all the attention. So he couldn't. He knew it was stupid to be angry at the robe, or at the title, since it also helped him protect Sasuke but...

Hearing some noise from his living room, Kakashi's heart began to thunder. He kicked his shoes off and rushed to the room, still on guard, just in case. He stopped short as he saw Suigetsu sneaking in by the window, carrying an unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Good thing you're home old man," greeted Suigetsu, unceremoniously dropping Sasuke on Kakashi's couch.

He then craned his neck and took a heavy gulp from his bottle of water. Sweeping his mouth with the back of his hand, he meet Kakashi's puzzled gaze once again. The man was waiting patiently for him to catch his breath and explain.

"We got locked in a cell; they took Sasuke in another room and starting beating the shit out of him to "interrogate" him. He kicked their asses, they are tied up but safe. We went to see Karin," Suigetsu took a pause, glancing at Kakashi, seeing his crunched up face, he guessed he had seen her too, "that pissed him off to no end... and then you sealed us,"

Kakashi winced,

"yeah, he was in full avenger mode... and since Karin, Juugo and I don't want him to miss his chance of making Konoha his home, since he has people he loves here... well I thought it would be better to bring him to you before he chose his path."

"Thanks," acknowledged Kakashi, watching as Sasuke stirred a bit but remained unconscious.

"He's gonna be royally pissed when he wakes up," mentioned Suigetsu.

"I will try to talk to him," agreed Kakashi, idly wondering if he would manage, since last time he had tried Sasuke hadn't listened to him.

"I'm going to stand watch then," replied Suigetsu, leaving the house.

Kakashi sighed, cupped Sasuke in his arms and went to settle him on his double bed. He unsealed what was left of the council's seal, mentally noting he had to find another one, and then went to send birds to the people still looking for the moody teen.

All the while he pondered on a way to make Sasuke listen to him. He had grown, he had lived hardships again. Now wasn't the same situation as it was all those years ago when he left for Orochimaru. Kakashi was even closer to him... Kakashi had changed too. They could make that work, couldn't they?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His head hurt like crazy, the pounding radiating from his nape to the front of his skull. He let a low grunt of pain escape, keeping his eyes closed to subdue it. He couldn't believe Suigetsu had knocked him out. He couldn't fucking believe it! He was going to drown him in his own water for it.

The pain started to decrease and he berated himself for not having been more careful while awakening. Of course he highly doubted the water nin would have put him in danger, but they could have been caught while he was unconscious. He shivered a bit from cool air on his skin, rolling his shoulders that were a bit stiff, especially from being above his head like that... his eyes snapped open.

"The fuck?" he whispered, flabbergasted.

Not only was he totally naked, he was also tied to a bed!

_Kakashi's bed_ according to the room. The anger, until then pushed back in a corner of his mind, slammed back full force into Sasuke, making him rile up. He yanked on his bonds, hearing the clicking of cuffs, but not feeling their bite. He hissed, tilting his head to see his wrists had been carefully bandaged so he couldn't hurt himself even if he struggled like a mad man.

That is the moment Kakashi chose to poke his head at the door, his eyes curved in his usual mask. Seeing him awake and glaring, the man made his way into the room, a glass of water and some pills in hand. His eyes were twinkling in amusement that only served to make Sasuke even more furious.

"Untie me now!" he commanded in a growl that would have made any predator back off with its tail between its leg.

"Maah Sasuke-kun, don't be like that," purred Kakashi, smiling through his mask as he sat on the mattress.

Not waiting for a reply he grabbed Sasuke's chin and put the drink to his lips, having put some pain killer for his head inside. After levelling a death glare at him and keeping his mouth clamped shut, Sasuke finally accepted the drink, groaning in relief as almost immediately his headache lessened.

Kakashi couldn't help but think that Sasuke being tied to the bed was a good thing, or he would have been in the shit. Even though, of course, the fact Kakashi had tied him to the bed naked certainly wasn't helping Sasuke's foul mood. As soon as the last drop was gulped down, Kakashi took the glass away to place it on the nightstand, his fingers leaving Sasuke's chin at the same time.

"Release me," demanded Sasuke once again.

Kakashi grinned, which only unnerved the young man even more. He winked; a perverted twinkle in his eyes. He lowered to Sasuke's face, holding himself up with one arm until his lips were within breath of one delicate ear.

"Sure," he said huskily, one gloved hand caressing an uncovered thigh.

That sent Sasuke in an enraged frenzy. He started frantically pulling on his bonds, furious they didn't budge, kicking wildly. Kakashi easily evaded the blows, watching bemused at the tantrum his former student was pulling. It was a very pretty sight to have one Uchiha Sasuke twisting and wriggling totally naked on a bed. One that made Kakashi even harder than he was before, made him want to pin that dishevelled and undisciplined man on the bed and have his wicked way with him. That must have shown pretty well, angering Sasuke even more.

"You asshole! Untie me now you dirty pervert!" he yelled, eyes blazing and even blinking red from time to time.

Kakashi was impressed, he had redone the seal on Sasuke, but under such fury the seal let the Sharingan bleed for seconds, not enough to be dangerous, but enough to be alluring.

"Kakashi! Untie me!" hissed Sasuke, still kicking around.

"Sasuke, you're so cute," chuckled Kakashi.

Of course that didn't help the ordeal at all. Sasuke was now literally fuming.

"I'm not cute! You sick deranged bastard!" he growled, trying to send his heel right at Kakashi's chin.

The latter caught his ankle, blocking his feet even under vehement squirming. Eying his former student with undisguised fondness Kakashi shook his head. He was red from anger, usually perfect hair tousled, his breathing erratic from so much fighting. Not only was he unbearably cute, he was sexy as hell.

"Suuure…" he drawled, kissing the still struggling ankle through his mask.

Sasuke made an distinct sound of sheer infuriation, twisting a few more times before dropping on the bed in angered defeat. Kakashi knew it was just a pause to catch his breath and he would be kicking around again in seconds, but it was endearing to see a half pout forming on Sasuke's face as he puffed in exertion.

"Sasuke, calm down," pacified Kakashi, pulling down his mask.

That had an unplanned effect on Sasuke. He effectively quieted down, his eyes almost turning away yet still fixed on Kakashi. The latter sighed, cupping Sasuke's cheek in his glove covered hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for everything," he apologized.

Sasuke glared at him but let his head rest in Kakashi's hold.

"Untie me," he asked.

Kakashi pulled his hand away, Sasuke narrowing his eyes dangerously as he knew what that meant. But before he could say something, a finger was placed on his lips.

"I can't, you know damn well tying you up somewhere is the only way I can make you listen quietly," mumbled Kakashi.

Sasuke twisted a bit on the bed before biting down on the finger out of frustration. Kakashi chuckled but masked it under a cough as Sasuke hissed and glared at him. It was so damn unnerving to have Kakashi so amused by the situation. Sasuke was feeling like such a kid, powerless, being toyed with...

"Sorry, can't help it," whispered Kakashi, giving Sasuke a peck, and receiving a bite for it.

But his former student had calmed down again, even if you could sense anger rippling under his skin. Sasuke had understood that if he felt powerless toward Kakashi's influence on him, his teasing, Kakashi wasn't in control of his feelings either, he was powerless faced with his desire for Sasuke, with the way he melted in front of him, with how he was fond of Sasuke. And if it sounded mushy, it wasn't so much since it was making them so damn pissed at each other and themselves.

Kakashi relaxed his hold on Sasuke's ankle, but kept it firm enough for the young man not to start kicking. Gently he caressed the skin under his finger, not missing how Sasuke's lips parted slightly.

"Karin his being attended to by Shizune and Kiba his guarding her," informed Kakashi, even if Sasuke knew a part of it already, "there is nothing you can do right now," he assured.

Sasuke went riling again, pushing hard against Kakashi's hold on his ankle, thrashing against the bed in silent aggravation.

"Stop with the bullshit Kakashi, just fucking stop!"

Kakashi let his mismatched eyes lower, sadness filling them. What could he do? He had talked with Sasuke about that before. What could he add?

"Don't give me that pity look!" growled Sasuke, his free feet hitting Kakashi on the side, "you don't understand!"

"What if I were to kill the one you love the most?" asked Kakashi, throwing the same words Sasuke had told him so long ago, before joining Orochimaru.

His former student snorted at that, boring his eyes in Kakashi's ones. It was the argument he had told his sensei that time, but two could play this game. He remembered really well what Kakashi had replied that time.

"No such person exists. Those people have already been killed," he answered, dark eyes riveted to grey and red ones.

Kakashi smiled like he did that time, his eyes curving; a sad smile that was only a way of hiding the destroyed heart behind. But then a twinkle of deep hearted fondness appeared and Kakashi lowered on Sasuke, his free hand coming to rest on the pale chin.

"You would have to commit suicide, Sasuke" corrected Kakashi, smiling again in a sorrowful but caring way.

Sasuke's eyes dilated in surprise and it was endearing to see a slight blush redden Sasuke's features. All the pent up tension in his body had left, his leg now slack in Kakashi's gentle grip. Those words had far more meaning that any "I love you" could even hold and Sasuke knew it. When Kakashi tilted Sasuke's head for a kiss, instead of a bite he was met with parted lips.

"That's why I'm having you tied up to my bed," murmured Kakashi, stroking Sasuke's hair and licking his lips, "so you won't give them a reason to murder you."

Sasuke snorted, freeing his ankle from Kakashi's grip, good thing he was supple, and wrapping it around Kakashi's waist, pulling the man to him.

"Liar, you just wanted to have your wicked way with me," smirked Sasuke, looking haughtily at Kakashi.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, I know of no better way to lessen pent up emotions," purred Kakashi, climbing fully on the bed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, his look conveying just how doubtful he was even if his half-smile betrayed his amusement. Kakashi curved his eyes and settled between his former student's legs. He trailed rough fingertips on Sasuke's ankle, climbing up to the knee, making sure the old leather gloves caressed the skin. He was dropping butterfly kisses on track, giving teasing licks here and there. His other hand was less teasing, moving up and down Sasuke's thigh and ass, massaging, digging in as if to mark.

Panting in pleasure, eyes half lidded, Sasuke was undulating under the attention, rapidly growing hard. Aiming to hold Kakashi, he tried to rise but got blocked by the cuff. He growled, twisting and pulling on his bonds. He gasped as Kakashi gave a nip at that, chuckling at the glare he received.

"Untie me," requested Sasuke, making the cuff cling to emphasise his point.

As his former teacher didn't show any sign of complying Sasuke, rolled his eyes and sighed before letting a superior, taunting smirk grace his features.

"I won't run off... at least while you keep me busy, so untie me," purred Sasuke, licking his lips.

"Mahh Sasuke-kun, that would spoil all the fun," replied Kakashi, sucking harshly on the tender skin of Sasuke's thigh, making a hickey.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shrieked Sasuke, trying to twist away from Kakashi's wandering hands.

He didn't manage at all, on the contrary Kakashi lowered himself between Sasuke's legs, rocking their pelvis together.

Sasuke growling low even as a startled moan passed his lips.

Kakashi chuckled, kissing a pale ankle when a foot came to rest against his shoulder to push him away. He let it do so, but his hands had grabbed Sasuke's waist and as he slid on the bed, he dragged Sasuke with him. His former student arms, previously comfortably bent, were now stretched, forcing a tension in them. It was just enough to be slightly uncomfortable, but not painful.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kakashi, kicking at his face but was stopped by a gloved hand, the other still resting on his waist.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, smiling in his unnerving way before it turned cocky and perverted. He licked his lips deliberately and rocked his pelvis into Sasuke's in a harsh motion once before freezing in place. He can't help but chuckle at the moans that escaped his former student and the pupils dilated in surprise. Kakashi couldn't help the knowing teasing smirk to grace his lips, even as Sasuke growled, thrashing against him only to end up in a panting mess as Kakashi rocked with him, his gloved hands caressing pale skin.

The slight tension in his arms, his powerlessness only served to make his body more sensitive. He acutely felt each filtering touch, discomfort just enhanced pleasure. His apprehension at being defenceless was just the topping on the cake, all his nerves, all his sense fully alert. He had never been this hard. That and the fact he trusted Kakashi, pissed him off to no end, which just made his body even more receptive to those skilled wicked fingers, those lightly chapped lips and the languid movements of Kakashi's pelvis.

"Hnnn I will Ahnn make you.. oh god fuck! Ahnmm pay!" moaned Sasuke, back arching and head rolling as he shuddered in bliss.

Kakashi purred at that, nipping and nibbling on a tender throat, marking the pale skin with hickeys. His left hand mapped Sasuke's waist, sides and chest, brushing and twisting hard nipples, eliciting delicious sounds from what his former student would surely call a traitorous mouth. His right hand massaged up and down a slender leg, tickling behind the knee, gliding on a quivering tight. Multitasking was something all shinobi were good at, Kakashi had just loved how it could server other... purposes.

Sasuke was still fighting, between pants and gasps, his movements erratic and more for show than real opposition. Stripped of his control, assault by elated bliss, the young man had lost his strength. Scraping his lips against a collar bone, Kakashi looked at his lover, lips parted, chest rising and falling with quick shallow breaths, sometime turning to barely stifled moans. Dark pupils glared at him between lidded eyes.

Kakashi shook his head, amused before capturing thinned lips. He didn't let Sasuke retaliate by biting; he plunged in, dominating him as he explored the crease of his lover's mouth. It was an urgent passionate kiss, tongues battling, stroking. Sasuke wriggled under him, his bonds clicking, and Kakashi broke the kiss, digging his fingers into Sasuke's waist and pulling him to him.

Single handed Kakashi opened his pants, freeing his erect member. He glanced at Sasuke, grinning as he saw him unconsciously lick dry lips. A few strokes of lube later Kakashi placed himself between forcibly parted legs. Fingers digging in soft toned ass cheeks, he rubbed against the crease, making sure to press enough to tease Sasuke's entrance and the sensitive skin connecting it to Sasuke's balls, brushing them too.

"Ahnnn! Mmmm Kakashi!" mumbled Sasuke, pulling on his restrains as he arched, feverish.

His hips were jerking as he squirmed in pleasure, almost recoiling as it was slowly getting too much. Kakashi closed his eyes as he moved, trying to calm himself before he harshly sink in tight heat. He threw his head back just as Sasuke screamed in pleasure, hips bucking up and insides clenching even more. Lifting him off the bed Kakashi pulled out then slammed back in, thrusting hard yet slowly. Sasuke had grabbed the chains, knuckles white from the strength of his grasps on them and every rock from Kakashi's hips made them clatter.

And then Kakashi changed his angle, hitting Sasuke's prostate. Legs that had been barely holding Sasuke up in that strange position gave in, trembling. Deep moans and screams now escaped the wracking young man, as his head rolled from side to side. Kakashi had stopped pulling out, now simply ramming as deep as he could get. His hands, until now digging in Sasuke's ass and side started moving, making old leather rub pleasantly on sensitive skin. That seemed to bring Sasuke even closer.

Kakashi licked his lips, sweat gathering at his eyebrow as he concentrated chakra to his finger tips. At first it was just little sparks, then as he thrust faster, Sasuke now writhing in ecstasy, he released a touch of electricity, lighting already inflamed nerves. Sasuke convulsed as his orgasm washed over him like a wave, blinding him as a silent cry tore from his throat, consciousness being ripped from him.

Kakashi came violently, hips jerking inside that tight heat, fingers leaving deep red marks in their wake as he rode the lasting tingle of pleasure. It had been a little too intense, leaving him panting as he let Sasuke's body rest on the bed. Breathing deeply he pulled out, brushing wet strand of dark hair from the younger man's face. It was wonderful to see him truly relax like that, dishevelled, slack from pleasure, defenceless and trusting.

Gently he dropped reverent kisses on his thighs, moving up, nuzzling against that dark mane smelling so strongly of Sasuke. He hummed in contentment as he continued his path, licking semen off a taut stomach, teasing the navel. Sasuke's body was answering even though its owner hadn't regained consciousness.

That urged Kakashi to keep going, licking, nipping hardened nipples until they were red from abuse, Sasuke moaning in bliss. Wicked hands were roaming free, rubbing side, chest. After a languid kiss to offered lips, Kakashi turned his former student on his stomach, making sure his face was sideway so he could still see him.

Kissing his chin, he left deep purple hickey on his neck, complementing the one already adorning his shoulders. Sasuke would be pissed... they were a little too visible. Kakashi grinned. Slowly he massaged that hard back, sighs of enjoyment leaving the sleeper's lips. He stopped at the lower back, digging his fingers in the dip there, knowing just how good that was. Finally he kneaded pale ass cheeks and thighs. He was hard again so he simply buried himself back home, groaning.

When Sasuke came back to his senses it was intense pleasure that met him. He was kneeling on the bed, chest on the cotton sheets rubbing his nipples pleasantly on it as Kakashi rocked inside his body. He was still bound, his arms stretched in that unnerving position that enhanced sensations.

"Hnnn fuck!" he cursed in a moan.

He loved the feel of Kakashi's fingers on his waist, the battered leather of his gloves so much like him. He shivered as those hands went lower, on his thighs, parting them making him tighter and letting Kakashi in deeper. Not fighting the jerks of his hips backward to meet Kakashi's thrusts, he bit the sheets, muffling screams.

He promptly yelled in pleasure as bit of electricity shook his body, only Kakashi holding him kept him in place. White lights were dancing behind his eyelid as he writhed in agonizing pleasure, moaning incoherently what was supposed to be Kakashi's name. He could hear the bed creaking in protest as he was fucked into the mattress. He blacked out again as Kakashi released inside him, slamming deeply in and staying there as he emptied himself.

This time when he woke up, he had been cleaned, untied and was resting in Kakashi's arms, his head nestled on the man's shoulder. He growled as a gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"Welcome back," purred Kakashi, chuckling at the glare he received.

Sasuke was just too cute. He caught the fist half-heartedly sent his way and kissed all the knuckles. He didn't want to lose him. He wouldn't pick himself back from the ground this time, it would be impossible. But if he did the same mistakes, he would lose him, not to death, but to their relationship. Stroking silky hair, he gazed at him, smiling his sad smile.

"I made the mistake of not understanding you back then," started Kakashi, still petting Sasuke.

The latter let his former sensei do as he pleased, he could feel he needed that to placate himself. And now that all his anger had been washed out, he was ready to listen... and argue.

"I still strongly believe revenge will bring you nowhere... but I will respect your wish, I will give you the power you crave, I will train you to the best of my ability," promised Kakashi, preventing the "so don't leave him behind again" to escape his lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. He could see Itachi's parting smile as he died, his bloody fingers slipping off his forehead after that brotherly poke. He remembered the bile that had risen in his stomach, the sadness mixed with triumph... the emptiness. Then how anger, hate had taken hold of him as he learnt the truth... when he understood all the pieces that had never fit and he had been forced to believe did.

"You were right," admit Sasuke, "but I knew that all along."

Kakashi tightened his hold on the young man, rolling his eyes as Sasuke glared at him. He wanted to talk, but this time, he would listen to Sasuke instead of preaching. And he knew this time, Sasuke would tell him everything, pour his heart out to him and trust him with it.

"I needed to avenge my clan, for that's what they would have wanted, because of honour. And because Itachi asked me to... he had ordered me to get stronger and come to him. I hated myself for being so weak, for letting him kill them, for still loving him despite what he had done. I just couldn't forget his gentleness, how I revered him. Now I know I was right, but that disgusted me... to love a murderer, a betrayer so damn much."

Sasuke stopped, looking Kakashi in the eyes, his finger tips brushing the scare above a red eye.

"You lost loved ones, but it was war, you could fight to relieve your pain, you could hate them all you wanted, you didn't really know them. It was war; you didn't even have one person to concentrate your hate on."

Sasuke averted his gaze again, looking above Kakashi's shoulder, far away in the past.

"He was everything to me, the only one seeing me, acknowledging me. He killed my family, it wasn't war. I had one single person to hate. And he asked me to do so, to come to him. Do you imagine? I didn't know if he would come back to destroy my new-found happiness if I didn't do as he wanted."

Kakashi's heart clenched as Sasuke let his cheek rest in the palm of his gloved hand.

"And I needed answers. Why? Did he kill them, leave me alive... and I hoped it was out of love... and that made me despise myself. And Naruto was getting so strong and I seemed so far away from Itachi. That was just too much, I knew I had to kill Naruto to be stronger... I didn't want to do it, so I left to prevent temptation. And I didn't want to pull you all in this revenge. Out of love, out of pride, it was mine to do... and you were all against it, not understanding me... judging what you had no idea of. I felt as if you weren't going to let me get stronger."

And he had been right. Kakashi wouldn't have let him be stronger until he had renounced. They had all messed up royally, all of them, Sasuke include. But that couldn't have been prevented.

"And when I learnt the truth...they had to die for what they did, for what they made Itachi do. This was pure revenge... and I totally enjoyed it. Now, it's not even about revenge. I can't wait and see them die Kakashi," claimed Sasuke, looking so damn vulnerable just a fleeting second, "ROOT is a threat, they won't stop until we are dead. Same with Madara, he will always come back to destroy Konoha. I won't lie to you, I want revenge too but, this is also to protect precious people, Kakashi."

It explained a lot. Now Kakashi could teach Sasuke a bit more at peace. He had seen how Sasuke was integrating back into society, unlike his young self, he was working with other than team 7, he was a member of Naruto's social circle. But that wasn't only due to Sasuke's change... it was also a change in Konoha, because they saw the betrayal he had suffered, they felt guilty for it, even those who had nothing to do with it. And, since it was touching them, they weren't judging him... they weren't in the "revenge is bad" preaching anymore. It was sad but true. If they had been on his side from the start, agreeing to help him out even if they were against revenge, Sasuke might have stayed.

"I will train you," promised Kakashi once again, even more determined now.

"In exchange, I leave Karin in your hands," mumbled Sasuke, for this sentence truly meant he trusted Kakashi, a bit too much.

Kakashi smiled, a pang of fear nestling in his heart until Sasuke smirked, dispelling all the tension from before. But it was strained, Kakashi could see it. What they had exchange now wasn't light... the worry about his friend well being wasn't gone either. Simply, they had come to a better understanding, they had agreed on what was to come.

When Sasuke rested his head back on Kakashi's shoulder, wrapping his arm on his chest, his legs pressed to Kakashi's ones, all the latter could do was hold him closer.

-To be continued-

Here you go, I hope you enjoyed it.

**For ****Vedra 5** from AFF in the upcoming chapter I added some things for you, so you can better understand my point of view on Kakashi. I hope you still enjoy the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to HSBS who stepped in to be my beta (hugs)

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows 18**

Suigetsu cursed as he lapped the last drop of water he had. Standing watch was so damn boring but he just couldn't leave Kakashi's house without surveillance. He trusted the two of them to be able to kick whoever's ass might attack but... he didn't want them to be disturbed. Mumbling to himself as he shook the empty bottle, putting it above his mouth in a desperate attempt to gain at least a little tiny drop of water.

Frustrated he threw it far from him, pissed with it and took the other one, empty too and started his antics all over again, his tongue darting inside the bottle, as far as it could reach. A snort made him stop and swirl his head around to see Sasuke. He had just gotten out of the house and the first bottle lay under his feet, where he had stopped its course.

Suigetsu grinned, scratching his cheek before jumping on his feet, strolling to his leader. He gave Sasuke a once over, smiling cockily as he noticed the hickeys barely concealed by bandages. He took the blow to his face without flinching or turning into water. After a long gaze between the two of them Sasuke tossed him a bottle of water and walked away, the water nin falling into step behind him, grinning with a tooth poking out.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Suigetsu, gulping his water like a man who had been thirsty for days.

"We aren't allowed to see Karin nor go near the trial room," Sasuke started explaining before a familiar voice stopped him, heels clicking on the floor behind them as someone ran to them.

"Sasuke!"

The latter stopped, trying to suppress a roll of his eyes. Sakura calling and running to him like that just reminded him of her old bothering self. He turned to her, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. Suigetsu snickered next to him but didn't comment.

"Kakashi asked me to tell you that the guards who beat you up," she glared at him, eyeing him suspiciously for any wounds he could have hidden, "have been put under arrest and locked in a cell waiting for a judgment. It was the best way to keep them quiet about your evasion until the ordeal with Karin was settled."

Sasuke nodded and mockingly turned on himself to let Sakura examine him. She rolled her eyes at him and he smirked.

"Kakashi also asked me to keep an eye on you," she sweetly added, chuckling as Sasuke snorted, "where were you going?" she wondered.

Suigetsu and Sasuke glanced at each other, the water nin grinning like crazy. He had understood Sasuke's plan even if he hadn't had the chance to finish his sentence. Sakura raised an eyebrow at them, before tapping her foot.

"What are you thinking of doing?" she inquired, ready to put her gloves and beat the truth out of them.

Sasuke eyed her for a bit then lowered to her ear. Suigetsu was already trotting away, smiling like a maniac.

"It's been a while since I last saw Shino and Neji and since I'm stuck here and can't go see Karin I thought I would change my mind with a little get together," explained Sasuke, smirking and walking, hands in his pocket.

Sakura stared dumbly at Sasuke's retreating back. Since when was he one to want to pass time with people? Even if, she had to admit it, he had created himself a nice circle of people ready to help him, Naruto happily giving his network. She hurried behind him, still pondering. Neji was quiet and since he was training with him they had gotten pretty close, especially since they seemed to be plotting something.

But Shino? Quiet too, so certainly more appreciated by Sasuke but… they didn't know each other! The bug lover was… and that's when it hit her, her eyes widening in understanding. The little! They were totally going to spy on the trial! A well placed bug to know what was being said, the Byakugan to have detailed information on what was happening. All of it under the cover of a tea party, clever as usual.

Maybe she should stop them… but she wasn't going to. Technically they weren't betraying their promise. The spying couldn't influence Karin or anyone. And if it helped alleviate the tension in Sasuke, the way his stance screamed worry to someone as practiced as her to read him… then she wouldn't oppose it. Better that than him going berserk, right?

ooooooooooooo

Kakashi flopped down on his seat, late, as usual. Good thing Obito couldn't protest to him visiting his grave all the damn time, otherwise he would be bitching about Kakashi whining a little too much in his ears. He ignored the glare some of the council members sent his way. He even smiled at them as he pulled out his favourite book, slouching a bit more in his seat as he did so. Now he was ready for anything.

Of course, he pretended he didn't notice at all the bugs that were hidden in the room. He was fairly certain the council hadn't noticed since he had been looking for them. He just knew Sasuke wouldn't stay with his arm crossed, sometimes he was worse than Naruto, and that was saying something. However he deserved to know what was going on.

He was pulled out of his reverie when Hiashi cleared his throat before checking everyone was here: the scientists and medics, ready to present the evidence. Kaigo had been interrogated again, and was actually in an adjacent room, ready to be called on if necessary. Karin's deposition had been taken too but for obvious reasons she couldn't be present. Both of them had then heard about the other's testimony and their reaction had been noted. The ones who had taken their deposition were going to be their representative.

"Let's start," ordered Kakashi, nose buried in porn, attention focussed on the trial.

"Kaigo is maintaining to his version," started the one representing him, he then reminded everyone of the man's recollection of the facts.

Once done, he turned to Karin's spokesperson, nodding to the other man that he could start.

The latter took some paper, obviously Karin's deposition. Kakashi inwardly winced. They had had to make her write it... he wondered if the woman would ever be able to speak again. She hadn't brought back her tongue, nor had Kaigo, they couldn't transplant it.

"According to Karin they indeed attacked the rescue team. They all got injured but her, since she stayed behind as her role as medic asks. Karin offered to heal them but Kaigo, having some medic supplies, offered to heal everyone to avoid tiring Karin out."

Until now the two versions were exactly the same. Turning a page, the man continued.

"She let it be, since she was already quite drained and Kaigo treated everyone. One hour later they all collapsed, being the medic nin, she rushed to them to see what was going on. While she was establishing their death by poisoning Kaigo attacked her. She managed to defend herself a bit, tried to escape, but in the end was caught. Kaigo forced her to bite off her own tongue so she wouldn't be able to speak. She believes he hoped she would die before they reached Konoha."

Ushered whispers could be heard as people spoke of the two versions. Kaigo had said Karin had healed the teams, not him. In his saying she had been the one to attack when he had gone to check on the collapsed members. Kaigo's spokesperson rose from his chair, taking Karin's place.

"About that, Kaigo replied that he hadn't treated her well because he considered her a traitor and was still under shock to have seen his team mates murdered under his very eyes."

Shizune rose from her seat, asking for permission to speak since she had a relevant observation to make.

"As I told the Hokage and Alraune-sama, Karin's tongue was bitten off. According to Kaigo, she did it to herself, when in fact the evidence shows it's not possible, someone pulled her tongue out and forced her to bite it off," to prove her point, she went to the board and showed a picture of Karin's wound, then a schema of it, and how it should have looked had she been the one doing it to herself.

Kaigo's representative shuffled threw his papers a bit before finding what he wanted and replying.

"According to Kaigo, she tried to kill herself when she was overpowered. He thought she tried to break something between her teeth that would poison her. To prevent her from doing that, he grabbed her tongue and pulled, that's when she bit it off, another well known way to kill oneself."

Kakashi frowned; it was her word against his. Everything had been well planned out. He wasn't sure they would be able to pull this one off. The council would rather believe a Konoha Anbu rather than a person from another village, who had entered following a missing nin.

"What is Karin's answer to the allegation she had her blood poisoned?" asked Hiashi, being in charge of the trial.

A scientist stepped up, showing on a screen the test results of Karin's blood.

"It is proven she's immune to most poison. Her blood is also laced with the substances that caused all those people to die," he tapped a number on the screen to empathise his point.

Karin's representative stood up again, nodding to the man leaving the front.

"She was rendered immune to poison by Orochimaru's doing. She indeed poisoned her blood, so that, if she were caught by the enemy, she could poison them. That doesn't stop her healing power, she can choose to save or poison. It's a technique she learnt under Orochimaru too. She also insisted that I tell you that she has been poisoning her blood ever since she was allowed to join Anbu, she thought it would be useful. Neither Sasuke nor Suigetsu knew about it."

Alraune snorted at that, rolling his eyes to empathise how he didn't trust the fact the poison was for protection, nor that Sasuke hadn't known about it. Kakashi flipped a page, crossing his legs under the table. This was getting bad. He hoped Sasuke wasn't going to barge in... he doubted he would, despite the passion inside him he was rather cool headed. But he could imagine how all this was getting on the moody teen's nerves.

"Has everything been told? Can we proceed with the deliberations?" demanded Hyuuga, looking around the room.

A young scientist cleared his throat, standing up nervously, tearing a piece of paper in his sweating hands.

"Hum er no," he mumbled.

"Yes?" urged Hyuuga, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Kaigo brought back blood sample from the deceased," mentioned the young man, pushing large glasses up his nose.

"For proof against Karin," added Kaigo's spokesman, nodding in agreement.

"We analysed them under Shizune-sama's order. The results show a very high concentration of poison in the blood. We then analysed Karin's blood which is less concentrated. According to those tests, that we did twice, with different teams, the poison can't come from Karin's blood, it wouldn't have been that concentrated if it did," ended the man, sitting back on his chair, eyes rivet to his papers.

"Nonsense! She could have diluted when she was dragged back to Konoha to destroy the evidence! She's a medic it must be easy for her to dilute the poison she put in her blood!" argued Alraune, slamming his hand on the table before him.

"Calm down," ordered Kakashi, tilting his book slightly to glance at the man, then he turned his gaze to Shizune and the medics, "is what Alraune-san saying possible?"

Shizune rose, smiling confidently.

"No, it's not. Usually what Alraune-sama is saying is totally possible, but in this case this particular poison attaches itself to the red cells and the chakra flow. To dilute it, you would have to destroy your red cells while simultaneously regenerate them, but to do so you use chakra or chakra in this case is full of poison too so the regenerate blood would be too. It's one of the hardest poisons to cure because of that. However it's not poison for the carrier, since it has to be activated to work, I will spare you the details on that. All that matters is, she can't have diluted it," conclude Shizune, triumphant.

"She knew that! She must have given them in another way knowing you would conclude that and innocent her!" argued Alraune, standing up.

"You seem really adamant for her to be guilty, Alraune-san, is Kaigo one of your friend?" wondered Kakashi, distractedly flipping a page, his visible eye smiling.

"Not at all, Hokage-sama, I am just tired of some favouritism being shown to former students," he hissed, adjusting his collar.

"How dare you! We just analysed all the proof!" shrieked Shizune, pissed beyond belief.

She doesn't even care for Sasuke that much. She knew he was important to Naruto, Sakura and certainly Kakashi. He was a genius from a very famous clan that was unjustly said haughty, and had been destroyed in the most horrible of ways. She remembered the broken kid and then the revenge oriented one that killed Danzo. She doesn't know him and doesn't give a damn; she's just looking for justice, for Konoha's beliefs, ethics.

"You can speak, you're thankful because he protected your Tsunade," spat Alraune before turning to Kakashi.

"This has nothing to do with the current matter, Alraune-san, the fact Uchiha-san protected Tsunade-sama and his Hokage-sama's former student is irrelevant in the current matter," pointed out Hiashi.

Alraune laughed at that, raising his arms to the sky in mockery.

"She's his friend, of course his former sensei is going to want to protect her, especially since it seems they aren't sensei and student anymore but _more_," he remarked, voice dripping poisoned honey.

This accusation caused a commotion, all eyes turning on Kakashi who hadn't even twitched, nose still buried in his dirty book, eye curved in a smile. The council was chattering non-stop people unconsciously taking sides, getting closer to whom they believed and wished to follow. It was fairly clear Hiashi was on the Hokage's side and Alraune against.

Turning down the corner of his page, Kakashi slipped his book back into its pouch. He stretched a bit but stayed slouched in his seat. He had known this would come one day, with the ROOT stalking Sasuke has they did, it was a wonder they hadn't used the fact Kakashi was his lover sooner.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies' closer?" purred Kakashi, scratching his head in fake embarrassment.

"You're his lover?" asked Shizune, flabbergasted.

"Na we're just having casual relations," joked Kakashi, hurriedly adding, "I'm kidding", when Shizune's eyes turned murderous.

"I was right! You're biased since the beginning!" chortled Alraune, looking at the council members for support.

Kakashi shrugged, standing up to face all of them.

"You've always thought that, since he was my student, even before he became my companion. Shall I remind you I put the seal on him? That I let Anbu drag him to prison and suffer through all this 'nice' stuff? I never used my Hokage position to soften things on him, except when his life depended on it... like for a certain necklace one of you dear council members provided," sweetly pointed out Kakashi, looking at Alraune in a matter that left no doubt at whom he thought responsible. "Until now I would say that Konoha is the guilty party. It hasn't exactly been nice to him, he got an awful trial even if we already knew about the part Konoha played in the murder of his family, his friend Juugo got killed and that's only the tip of the iceberg."

Once again arguments broke out everywhere. It was incredible how messy a few people could be. Kakashi pulled his book out again, lazily turning the pages until he reached his mark. Then he tilted it slightly to the side, speaking, his voice easily cutting threw the chaos.

"By the way Alraune-san, how come you know that? Did you have someone follow Sasuke or me? Since when is this one of your functions? But now that I think about it, I heard you and Danzo knew each other and by the way you just talked about Tsunade-sama... Should I assume you were close to Danzo, shared his ideals? Oh and maybe even knew about the Uchiha clan? Making you an accomplice of genocide?"

This time it was silence that followed, worried glances that spoke volumes. Kakashi smiled, seeming greatly amused. He walked to the door, not looking back and opened it.

"I will let you vote for Karin's judgment; I trust you do so based on proven facts and nothing else. It's so easy to make assumption based on rumours, isn't it?" he purred.

Kakashi left, the door clicking shut behind him, but then he reopened it and poked his head out, grinning at how people jumped at that.

"By the way I'm taking the morning off, send me a bird when you're done," he announced, waving them goodbye before shutting the door again.

ooooooooooooo

As Kakashi walked into the little coffee shop not far away from the trial room, he wondered if he wasn't going to collapse from laughter. It wasn't every day you saw Sasuke drinking sake with other people. They looked as serious as if it was a tea ceremony from a very aristocratic family, all poised and solemn.

The only relatively normal persons where Suigetsu and Sakura, even if the first was too busy mimicking Sasuke in an exaggerated way to look normal while Sakura tried to keep countenance, looking very much like the perfect student doing something bad, knowing it, and afraid of being caught red handed.

Kakashi waved to the proprietor, silently ordering a drink and grabbed a chair to sit at the small table.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies' closer, hn?" greeted Sasuke, raising an eyebrow, moving to the side to allow Kakashi some room.

"Is my humour sucking that much?" Kakashi chuckled, discreetly laying a hand on Sasuke's knee.

Relief washed through him as a slightly smaller one settled on his, lacing their fingers. He hadn't thought of the impact of his words when he had uttered them. Good thing Sasuke, as well as the council for sure, had perfectly understood it was his poor attempt at dark humour.

It was tiring to be the sitting ass between two chairs. Now that people knew about his relationship with Sasuke, things were going to get even more tiresome. Kakashi just couldn't wait to have Naruto take over as Hokage, even if he knew it would take a few years.

"Shino is the plan in place?" wondered Sasuke, looking pointedly at the silent man.

"Yes," he stopped as if he was done before turning to Kakashi and seeming to take the decision to continue as to include the Hokage, "as you requested I marked Alraune and Kaigo. That should lead us to all involved parties."

Kakashi nodded. This was part of Sasuke's plan, but it was supposed to be postponed to after Sai's mission. Sai couldn't talk to them about ROOT, nor tell them the names of people in their organisation. The seal on his mouth prevented it. However, he had let them know he was going to an important mission this time, which meant a ROOT would accompany him. Sasuke had asked Shino to use his bugs. A male bug had marked Sai, and Sai had passed on the scent on the ROOT member, this way, Sai and he would pass the scent to all the ROOT they would meet, who would pass the scent too and so on. Each male had a different scent and only a female bug could smell this scent, they had checked with Kiba that even a dog trained perfectly wouldn't discern it.

Of course ROOT didn't only meet ROOT members. For the moment Kaigo, Alraune were highly suspected, however Sai's contact was one of them for sure. Furthermore Sai had been given a female bug too, to put a scent on all the ROOT member he was sure of, which meant those carrying this scent were ROOT for sure. So if they crossed all the scents, they would be able to suspect more and more people: the one with lots of scent could almost be pinned at ROOT for sure. Not to mention this technique would also show them who helped them in the village without necessarily being a ROOT. And they still had Elder Cat's list to help them along.

"This is really cunning," praised Kakashi, nodding his thanks.

Neji suddenly turned his head to the door, moments before Hiashi made his entrance, greeting them with a small nod. He stiffly walked to them before standing next to Neji, his hand on his shoulder in a gentle manner, his eyes on Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama," he said, wanting the man to focus on him, "Karin was found not-guilty and is free to return to her duty as soon as she's healed."

Sasuke smirked, pleased with the decision. Sakura grabbed Suigetsu in a tight hug in her happiness, bouncing on her chair.

"Uchiha is free to go see her if he wishes," added Hiashi, continuing his report, "the council also deliberated about your relationship with Uchiha," went on the man, glancing to Kakashi before setting his gaze back on Sasuke, "they wanted to take control of the Uchiha's seals since you're evidently biased for such judgement."

Sasuke bristled at that, his cup shattering between his fingers, blood dripping on the table. Sakura gasped and reached for him but Suigetsu grabbed her waist to prevent her from doing so. Kakashi's fingers, still on Sasuke's knee, had clamped down, digging into the flesh. It was a sign of tension and concerns as much as a warning for Sasuke not to let his temper get the better of him.

"Wanted?" asked Kakashi, his voice tense.

"Yes but it was decided against it at the majority plus one vote. Looking upon your acts until now it was agreed that your decisions were always as much in favour of Konoha as Uchiha. I also believe the fact Karin had been trapped motivated the council to show a bit of leniency toward you both," explained Hiashi, before smiling slightly and adding "Especially since Uchiha seems full of good will and you are one of the sole person in Konoha able to keep him in check."

Sasuke snorted, obediently letting Sakura fuss over his hand. Kakashi was grinning, eyes curved but still weary. They got lucky. It was a very powerful ally to have Hiashi on their side, without him, things would have got out of hand. Now Kakashi had to prove the council they had made the right choice, which meant he couldn't get lenient with Sasuke.

"It's ok Kakashi, when Anbu unfairly arrested and bound me and you let them drag me to prison and beat me up, I will remember it's for my own good," snickered Sasuke, stealing his lover's cup as his own was destroyed.

"Brat," replied Kakashi, rolling his eyes.

Hiashi looked amused before his expression went blank again and he turned to Neji, silently asking him to follow him. That seemed the cue everyone was waiting for to separate and go their own way. Kakashi pinched Sasuke's ass as he and Suigetsu left to see Karin. Under the dark glare he received for such behaviour in public, Kakashi simply explained he needed strength to go back to his boring office.

In truth he had wanted to ascertain things were right between Sasuke and him. Slouching, he dragged his mentally exhausted body to an old familiar place: the memorial stone. There he snatched off his Hokage robe, stuffed it in a pouch and stood there, hands in his front pockets. Finally after minutes of staring at the engraved names, he raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Obito... I think I'm drifting away from what you taught me... I'm trash aren't I? Not leave your friends behind... whatever the circumstances, right? I let them drag Sasuke away, accusing him falsely," Kakashi fisted his hands, closing in his eyes to fight the anger, at himself, at his own helplessness, "fuck... I'm not made for that Hokage stuff... it's tying me down. I would have stopped them and taken Sasuke under my wing. I wouldn't have let them lay a finger on him... but because of that title I... it was the best course of action for Sasuke and Konoha, the more logical one, the reasonable one... but... fuck... how many times will I have to let him down? Because it was just that wasn't it?"

"You're too harsh on yourself my youthful friend," commented a voice from behind him.  
Kakashi had been so engrossed in self-loathing and blame he hadn't even felt another's presence. He jumped, startled.

"Gai! For Hokage's sake!"

"Well for Hokage's sake, which currently means _your_ sake, you shouldn't munch your mind so much you don't even feel me get near," pointed out Gai, shaking a disapproving finger toward his rival, "you should totally do 2000 laps on your hands around Konoha!"

"Gai..." sighed Kakashi, shaking his head, "I was having a serious conversation here," he mumbled.

Gai stared at the cold grey stone standing there and shook his head. Grabbing Kakashi's shoulders he looked at him right in the eyes."Well I came to reply instead of Obito."

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly, but Gai's hands only tightened on his shoulders, "because right now you're just blaming yourself on your own."

Kakashi shrugged, taking this opportunity to release himself from Gai's hold, putting distance between them. Gai knew what he was doing, closing himself behind his walls, ready to listen but letting all advice slide from him as water on a window. He was certainly expecting Gai to reassure him, to lie so he would feel better. But of course, this wasn't at all what Gai had planned because he was for youthful truth and empty lies wouldn't help Kakashi.

"You let him down," he said seeing how that goaded Kakashi to truly listen to him, "you let the Anbu take him to prison, he was beaten because of it and then you sealed him when he escaped. Before indeed you wouldn't have let them touch Sasuke."

Kakashi gave a fleeting look toward the stone, where Obito's name seemed to conspicuous, years maybe managing to weather the stone but never erasing it from his mind.

He remembered his father's smile, love... then the emptiness, the despair and finally the bowels on his fingers as he tried to save what was already a corpse and had been ever since that mission where he had chosen friends over orders...

"You did what was needed not what was right, but in the end it did more good than doing the right thing would ever have done. Konoha is torn with suspicion, after the Uchiha affair was revealed they now know they aren't such a nice and peaceful village. Some don't believe in Sasuke, some do. The council is being horribly cautious because of that… and they are also manipulated. To protect Sasuke you have to be Hokage."

Gai pulled out the Hokage robe from the pouch, draping it on Kakashi's shoulders. "You have not only your loved ones on your shoulders but Konoha as a whole. You're not free anymore, but this role suits you, because even if it's for the "greater good", you will never be trash and leave people behind. If you had acted as you wanted to from the beginning, Sasuke wouldn't have proved his worth and his faithfulness to people as he did. Sasuke will be accepted back in the village on his own. Furthermore, you might not be Hokage anymore; they could have demoted you because you're biased. Sasuke would be still in prison or maybe even dead. He's alive and you are still Hokage even now that they know you're his lover, it proves you were fair."

"But I let-" started Kakashi but he was cut off, Gai intending to drill his point home.

"You did the best you could with the little freedom you have. You're sitting the ass between two chairs. He understands that perfectly, otherwise he would leave you, wouldn't he?"

Kakashi had to smile at that. It was true, Sasuke wasn't one to take betrayal lightly and if Kakashi did they would be done. They weren't which meant he hadn't messed up as much as he had thought. He hadn't been at his side as well as he wished, but he had saved the day in the end. They both knew it had been the best course of action.

"You have a small network of people on your side; let them take care of matters you can't deal with. You're doing your best already and now that the council knows about you two, you will be freer. And if you suddenly lose sight of your "trash" philosophy, I will beat it back into you Kakashi," assured Gai, giving his friend his nice guy pose, white teeth shining.

"Thank you Gai"

Gai slapped his back a few time, a way to dismiss it all and have them start walking.  
"I told him that even if I'm against revenge I won't stop him and will still help him get stronger," admitted Kakashi, rethinking their discussion, remembering he hadn't been able to tell Sasuke he was sorry for letting Anbu drag him away... for not being able to save Juugo and protect Karin.

"I'm sure you did the right thing Kakashi," assured Gai, "and you're only human, you can't prevent some people from having dangerous ideas and hurting others... but you will help make things right and clean that mess," he added as an after though, flashing another bright confident smile.

"How are you going to turn that into a contest?" wondered Kakashi idly, teasing.

ooooooooooooo

A week had passed since Karin's trial and things had started to move. They had pinpointed many ROOT members and they were closing in the Hyuuga traitor. Neji was now in danger since he was clearly Sasuke's ally. This mission just proved it even truer. The traitor had tried to murder him. They had been ambushed and their adversary had known Neji's blind spot, aiming straight there.

Sasuke nodded to Sai as he dashed to the Hokage tower while Sasuke carried an injured Neji to the hospital. Gently he lowered Neji's body on the stretcher, people rushing around him to stop his haemorrhaging, record his vitals and bring him to a surgical room. Sasuke surveyed them even as his eyes glanced around to find either Sakura or Shizune. He wasn't going to leave Neji alone in the hospital without someone trust worthy to watch over him.

"I will be fine," assured Neji, his face wet with perspiration but otherwise perfectly composed.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, not moving an inch.

As one of the medic tried using a scalpel to cut open Neji's injury and pull the certainly poisoned arrow out, Sasuke gripped her wrist.

"It's ok Sasuke," assured Shizune as she entered the room, nodding to the medics to keep going, "you should go catch some sleep, you look tired. Let a medic patch you up before if needed," she advised.

Knowing he wasn't welcome anymore, Sasuke nodded and left. For a moment he contemplated going to Kakashi to have some minor injuries tended to but decided against it. A good shower, some sleep and he would be ok, if it still needed some healing tomorrow he would see to them himself.

It was early morning when he felt someone in his room. At first he didn't stir, he knew the person, but then warning bells went off in his head and he grabbed the kunai under his pillow just in time to prevent one from slitting his throat. Wide awake now he dodged some other blows and kicked his assailant away, using that small time to snatch the blinds and let light pour in the room. His eyes narrowed. Sai.

He was wearing a different mask, but the cut and clothes were the same, not to mention the way he moved. Now was the moment he had to choose just how much he trusted that man and Naruto's judgement.

They were eying each other, well aware that even if Sasuke was stronger he lacked some of Sai's experience. This was going to be a tough fight. Even mentally it would, because it was hard for Sasuke to trust people after all he had dealt with. Too much betrayal and deception tended to make you a very wary person. Itachi, Madara... Konoha.

He launched, in favour of grabbing his sword Sasuke let his shoulder be gashed on the top. But retaliating the moment his hand closed on the handle, Sasuke slashed at Sai, not worried about the blood splashing on his bed. A bit more than planned. Sai hadn't seriously evaded the hit.

"They will cut your tree before he's too sturdy," murmured Sai, so low Sasuke almost didn't catch it.

Sasuke lowered his guard just a bit and an ink blade found its way to his heart, piercing his body from part to part and pinning him to his wall. It disappeared seconds later, letting Sasuke collapse on the cold hard floor warmed by his own blood. Sai stumbled backward, a deep gash from shoulder to hip. Not losing time used a fire jutsu, erasing all traces and jumped out, his injury compressed by ink bandages so he wouldn't leave his blood behind.

"Sasuke!" screamed Suigetsu from the corridor, he had certainly felt the fight and rushed there.

Everything had happened too fast for anyone to arrive on time. Water soon flooded the room, efficiently stopping the fire and Sasuke felt hands on his chest, trying to stop the flow of blood. He could hear cursing too, he smirked. He had been right to trust Naruto's socially inept and perverted friend. He could feel Sakura's chakra getting closer by the seconds. He had known Suigetsu would put out the fire and Sakura would be nearby enough to catch on her old crush being severely injured. Not to mention that wound to the heart was a real work of art, a few inches more and he would have died.

Sasuke blacked out with a smirk on his lips. This could become home, if he was able to voluntarily lower his guard and almost die out of shear trust, this could totally be home. A bit of spring cleaning was all it needed.

ooooooooooooooooo To be continued oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be really appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to HSBS who stepped in to be my beta (hugs)

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows 19**

One good thing about the council knowing about he and Sasuke was that when he learnt Sasuke was in the hospital between life and death, Kakashi didn't have to find a reason to rush to his side. All he had to do was stuff the old geezer's running mouth with his stupid papers and run out without a word of explanation. It would have felt truly wonderful had Kakashi's insides not been torn in anguish.

Kakashi was let in without trouble; being Hokage tended to be advantageous in that way. He closed the door and leaned on it as he watched Sasuke's pale form in the ugly white sheets. Had he passed on that bad habit he had to end up in the hospital all too often to his student? He would have to talk Sasuke out of that one, really.

"How can you blame yourself even when you weren't even in the fucking room?" wondered a strained weak voice, dark eyes glaring at Kakashi.

"Be a nice on-the-verge-of-dying-patient and shut up will you?" snapped Kakashi, raking a hand in his hair but relief clearly showing in his stance.

Sasuke snorted before wincing as it hurt to do so. Smirking he tapped the place next to him, inviting Kakashi to come sit there. The latter lazily obliged, his eyes taking in the severe injury on his chest and noticing it was the only one.

"Who did that to you?" he asked voice as light as he could muster.

"Feeling the hatred sensei?" taunted Sasuke, enjoying how a grey eye narrowed on him in aggravation.

Brushing away a few strands of black hair Kakashi leaned in and kissed Sasuke, letting teeth pull down his mask before another more intimate one was shared. If his former student hadn't been injured that badly Kakashi would have fucked him into the mattress just to ascertain to the both of them he was still alive. Panting slightly, he pulled away.

"Sai did," whispered Sasuke, answering Kakashi's previous question.

"You could have told me you inconsiderate, stubborn bastard!" hissed Kakashi, cuffing the dark head for good measure.

"I see you trust him totally and blame me," huffed Sasuke.

"If he had betrayed you, you wouldn't be calmly lying in bed, you would be clawing your way to him to take revenge," pointed out Kakashi.

An amused smile was tugging at his lips, his eyes twinkling at Sasuke's pout, even more when the young man sent him a scathing glare. He patted his head and chuckled as his hand was slapped away, Sasuke hissing at being treated as a kid. It was just too tempting.

"I wasn't warned either," mumbled Sasuke, not admitting Kakashi's previous statement had been totally true.

"Sorry to have called you inconsiderate," replied Kakashi, kissing Sasuke on the nose and laughing at the deadly glare he received.

So it had been Sai's ROOT mission to kill Sasuke mused Kakashi. He hadn't had time, or hadn't taken the risk, to warn Sasuke beforehand. Now the big question was: should they pretend Sasuke was dead or not? How would it work out for Sai?

"You're not apologizing about the "bastard" and "stubborn" part?" taunted Sasuke.

He smirked as he purposely let his sheet drop from his shoulder, revealing pale skin and bandages. Kakashi's eye zeroed in on the offered flesh and he licked his lips, gulping down a bit as Sasuke was slowly pulling the sheet off, letting it trail on his body like a caress. Sasuke was opening his mouth for a smart-ass comment when the door flung open. Kakashi jumping out of his trance and pulling his mask back up so fast it was a miracle it didn't rip right off.

The blonde tornado, because of course it was Naruto, stood a little dumbstruck at the sight.

Sasuke was glaring daggers, the sheet pulled all the way down to his waist. He was slightly flushed out of anger or... something else. Kakashi was looking his usual aloof self, even if Naruto knew he had just pull up his mask just seconds ago, but the way his fingers twitched told a different story, not to mention how his legs were crossed as if to hide... something.

"Interrupting some bonding time?" grinned Naruto, wiggling his eyebrows.

His lecherous expression was one worthy of Ero-senin himself. That is until Sasuke's pillow connected with his face. Grabbing the "weapon" Naruto's grin got wider if possible.

"I see you're well enough to be your bastardly self," teased Naruto, giving a once over on Sasuke to make sure he was, indeed, out of danger.

"I'm just fine moron," snapped Sasuke, crossing his arms on his chest, wincing a bit as the movement pulled on his healing flesh.

Naruto muttered a teme and made his way to the bed, placing the cushion back behind Sasuke's head.

"Hey you saw his face!" he whispered excitedly, "so horse-teeth? Fish-lips?" he asked; eyes full in mirth.

"Fuck you," mouthed Sasuke, rolling his eyes.

"I wish," replied Naruto, winking at his friends to show it was just banter, nothing serious.

Kakashi cleared his throat. Naruto laughed, launching on Kakashi to pull his mask off and earning himself a hit from Icha Icha paradise. Sasuke just snorted before complaining about insensitive morons shaking the bed while he agonized on it. That lead to Kakashi petting him and Naruto snickering madly until Sasuke pulled out kunais from markings on his wrists and evicted them both from his bed.

"Maaa, Sasuke-kun, you're no fun," pouted Kakashi, a kunai between his teeth, eight between his fingers.

Sasuke sighed, resting back against the bed. Silence settling back into the room as exhaustion was clear on the young man's face. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, sitting back on the bed as did Kakashi, worried grey eye checking the bandage for blood.

Waving the two idiots' worries away, Sasuke let his mind go back to the problem at hand. It was yet again another attempt at murder... but Sai had given him a message. "They will cut your tree before he's too sturdy", since it was "your" it wasn't about the tree they were trying to establish instead of ROOT. So it meant...

"Naruto, I need you to tell everyone working with us to be extra careful," requested Sasuke, before shifting his gaze to Kakashi, "and you need to watch your back to, it seems we are pushing it and they are out to get us for good."

"I doubt they know about the plan," pondered Kakashi, "it must be the trial with Karin and the fact I wasn't demoted for dating you, they are scared of me gaining too much power, especially since Naruto is now a hero," mused Kakashi, patting the blonde's shoulder affectionately.

"I will pass the message," assured Naruto, jumping on his feet, ready to run in the village to accomplish his mission.

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously until he was caught and a huge grin dispelled his puzzlement.

Naruto seemed totally ok with their relationship. All they needed now was to push him into Hinata's arm and everything would be perfect. Sasuke smirked, Naruto scratching his head and fidgeting under his scheming gaze.

Kakashi hid his smile behind a leather clad hand, knowing full well what was going on in Sasuke's handsome head. Poor unsuspecting Naruto. It was nice to see that the team was back together, despite all that had happened to break it apart.

"See you later," mumbled Naruto, hovering a moment to add "be good," with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrow before closing the door after himself.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other. Kakashi looking innocence incarnated, Sasuke smirking as he could distinctly picture horns on his former sensei's head. He raised an eyebrow at a creeping hand on his thigh. It immediately stopped there, Kakashi's eyes twinkling.

"Want me to read you a story?" teased Kakashi, pulling out Icha Icha paradise.

"How I wish I was still a minor," mumbled Sasuke. He shifted in the bed, freeing his leg from the hospital sheet.

Kakashi lay his hand on his bared thigh, "As if that would stop me," chuckled his former teacher, starting reading, even changing his voice for good measure.

Sasuke was too hot; it wasn't at all from the feel the worn leather on his skin, something definitely Kakashi.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sasuke's injury was quite severe even if already perfectly under control and so, to his utter annoyance, he was bed ridden. They had placated him by pointing out it kept him away from missions and in the village to supervise the plan against ROOT. That had cheered him up, until the end of Sakura's sentence: from the bed.

But he decided that would be the hospital, at least for the first few days. He wasn't crazy enough to run around the village while slightly incapacitated... not that he wouldn't welcome a good fight with a member of ROOT, especially if it ended with the death of the latter. He had been sent on a one week Anbu mission right after Karin's trial, it had been long planned, but he still couldn't shake the feeling it had been a way to keep him away from the village until his vengeful mood calmed down.

But it wasn't so easy to placate him, especially since Neji had been attacked. He was a patient man; he had waited years to have Itachi. He would wait as much as needed to avenge Juugo and Karin, but he would get his revenge in the end.

In that state of mind he went to see Karin. Before going to his mission he had dropped by, but respected her wish for him not to see her. Now he hoped she was well enough to allow him to. Indeed, she was gently sitting at her bed, a medical book on her lap. Kiba had decided to take a little walk while Sasuke chatted with his team mate.

_Sasuke_, she greeted in Morse.

It was now official and certain, she would never recover speech. Sasuke briefly closed his eyes to fight down the urge to kill someone. Good thing that Kaigo was in jail, those bars protected him from Sasuke's wrath, and he would make sure he stayed behind until he rotted. A soft hand on his fisted one broke him from his dark musing.

_Are you ok?_

"Yes Karin, don't worry about me," he reassured, gently stroking her hair as he adjusted the pillows behind her back.

_I should get almost killed more often..._ joked Karin, chuckling, a dark blush dusting her cheeks at having Sasuke taking care of her like that.

"You're lucky Suigetsu isn't here, he wouldn't have let this one pass," retorted Sasuke, smirking.

At least she could still laugh, cry, scream but not talk. Was Konoha really worth such sacrifice? He knew it was Root's fault, not Konoha in a whole but...

_Home is where your loved ones are_, tapped Karin on his hand, _you have people here you love and who love you, you have friends too. Naruto's friends are yours too, especially that Neji. Juugo wanted you to stay, Suigetsu and I too. It was Itachi's wish. This will become home. _

"This is the last sacrifice I'm making..." growled Sasuke.

_Kakashi and Naruto will make Konoha into the village it always pretended to be. We will help_.

Sasuke snorted at that. He was pretty sure most of Konoha didn't even know his fight against Root was very much beneficial for them too. He hated that about this place. They pretended everything was as fine as it could be in a Ninja village and they closed their eyes to the horrors that were behind the scenes. At least, in other villages, the horror wasn't deceitfully hidden.

Voices carried into the room where Karin and Sasuke sat.

"No Lee, for the hundredth time, I don't want to have a friendly recovering fight with you," said Neji's voice with as much aggravation as the stoic man would allow.

"Let me give you a piggy ride since you're feeling down!" insisted Lee's cheerful voice.

"I said no!" shrieked Neji, obviously having to fend off an overly enthusiastic teammate.

Sasuke opened the door, smirking at seeing Neji trying to get rid of Lee. Feeling sympathetic, he stepped out, the green-spandex-wearing man's eyes growing round in excitement at seeing him.

"Sasuke! Would you like to spar with me? Neji is feeling too faint to," almost pleaded Lee.

"I'm not feeling faint," mumbled the Hyuuga, however happy his friend's attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Oi Teme!" greeted a cheerful voice from the other side of the corridor.

Sasuke sighed inwardly and turned to the blonde only to smirk as he saw a timid presence behind him. Hinata was certainly coming to see Neji. He glanced toward the later, the both of them patting themselves on the back for their little conspiracy.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed?" teased Naruto, grinning broadly and poking his head in Karin's room to wave at her a bit.

"Already slacking off on your missions, dobe?" replied Sasuke, playful electricity in the air.

"Asshole, it's my day off. I will be going on a boring mission tomorrow," mumbled Naruto, scratching his nape.

Sasuke snorted. It meant he had warned all their friends about Root going for their heads.

Certainly he had given news to Ino to spread in the village so they could follow what was going on behind the scene, Kakashi's way of trying to reintegrate Sasuke. It also told him the council had decided Naruto still couldn't become an Anbu and was to have his missions in the company of Jounins or no missions at all. They were scared Madara would try to kidnap him.

"You should not belittle youthful missions! They keep your spirit up!" cheered Lee.

"I-I look for-forward to our mi-mission to-together," stuttered Hinata, fidgeting.

"Yeah me too Hinata, but really I wish I could have more interesting missions. But I can keep dreaming for once Kakashi agrees with the council," sighed Naruto, "oh speaking of him, he's dragged all his papers to your room, he was complaining about a disappearing boyfriend," he mentioned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to Karin's side, making sure she was well installed. Opening the window he greeted Chouji who was eating chips, and Shikamaru lazing around in a tree. At least Kakashi hadn't been kidding about protecting Karin. He called Kiba once, hearing barking not far away, meaning Kiba was coming back to his post now that Sasuke was leaving.

"Yoooooooooooooooooooooosh!" screamed Lee as Naruto agreed to a friendly match.

Neji sighed as he resigned himself to watching them with Hinata. Sasuke nodded in their direction once and went to his room. He felt like a lion in cage, he could do much more out of this damned hospital but was stuck inside. Hopefully Kakashi would soothe his nerves. He had promised to pass half his days in his room, doing his Hokage duties that didn't need him at his desk.

He winced as he saw Sakura tapping her foot and glowering at him from his door. If he wasn't careful he didn't put it past her to order him to be tied to his bed.

"I did nothing straining, don't look so grim," he greeted, turning slowly on himself to show her he was all fine.

She sighed, pushing him inside to check his vitals. Kakashi was indeed there, with a makeshift desk, reading Icha Icha paradise.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," he saluted, his lazy gaze eyeing Sasuke up.

He was only dressed in a dark yukata with a fine linen belt.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," replied Sasuke, tilting his head slightly, his yukata inopportunely sliding down his shoulder a bit.

"Don't you start you two, I said nothing tiring, which means you have to keep your hands off him Kakashi-sensei!" insisted Sakura, cracking her knuckles to make her point clear.

"That never crossed my mind," assured Kakashi, turning a page and looking innocent.

Both Sakura and Sasuke simply stared at the dirty orange book. Kakashi looking totally unfazed, still reading, his eye curved in a content smile.

"Whatever," renounced Sakura, "I will leave you two alone, I'm counting on you Kakashi-sensei, if only one paper is left undone at noon I won't allow you to work here!" she threatened as she left.

"Just how many times did you pull the scarecrow trick on her to have her agree to this?" wondered Sasuke, tilting Kakashi's book away so he could kiss his mask covered lips.

"Just a dozen, I think she's worried about another murder attempt," chuckled Kakashi, adjusting Sasuke's yukata, "I will never be able to concentrate if you're teasing," he explained.

"Why come here then? Scared?" whispered Sasuke, fleeting away to lean on his bed.

"Now that I'm freer of my movements I intend to make the most of it," said Kakashi, locking their eyes together, loving the puzzled look on Sasuke's face.

Smiling with a twinkle in his eyes Kakashi kicked a scroll at his feet. It opened only to have several more appear in puff. Sasuke's eyes widening as he saw they were all Anbu level scrolls of jutsu and tactics.

"I promised to train you, since Sakura would kill me if we sparred I thought some reading was a nice way to keep my promise," purred Kakashi, amused at how Sasuke was already digging in, barely containing his excitement.

Shaking his head with a fond smile Kakashi abandoned his favourite book and turned to the pack of paper waiting for him. They settled in content silence, simply enjoying working in the same room. At least for a few hours.

Sighing in annoyance Sasuke sent another well aimed shuriken to his distracted former teacher who obviously preferred staring at perfectly white and clean walls rather than sign the damn papers on his makeshift desk. And this was the first day.

"I'm so sexy you can't keep your eyes off me?" purred the man, seductively caressing his pen with leather clad fingers.

And he had hoped the man would soothe him?

"Shut up and work you lazy pervert!" ordered Sasuke, burying his nose back into a scroll he had been studying before Kakashi distracted him with his unnerving presence. His former teacher chuckled and dropped his gaze back on his papers without really seeing them.

"I had to declare Sai a traitor," he suddenly announced.

Sasuke looked up. It was a logical course of action, Sasuke was alive, couldn't pretend he didn't know who his aggressor was... and so Sai was to be accused otherwise his cover would be blown.

"As expected," remarked Sasuke, not understanding where his sensei was going, "that might even open up new doors for him in Root."

"Yeah..." sighed Kakashi, putting together some papers and distractedly hitting them against the desk so they were all at the same size.

Sasuke eyed him for a moment before putting two and two together. He should have known. Gently he came to Kakashi, embracing him from behind, his head resting on a shoulder.

"I will make them pay for Juugo and Karin, but it has nothing to do with you. My war is against Root not Konoha. When you let those Anbu drag me, I was pissed, even more when you sealed me... but as Hokage you couldn't do otherwise, and as you said, it's better not to give them a reason to kill me," softly murmured Sasuke, his embrace tightening slightly, "and you knew I could endure that."

"Konoha should be the one proving its worth to you, not the other way around," sighed Kakashi, one hand coming to rest on Sasuke's arm, thumb gently caressing the skin there.

"Konoha was never my home Kakashi, even when I believed remotely that it was, it wasn't. But as a precious friend told me: home is where people you love are, isn't it?"

"Home isn't supposed to try to murder you and your friends," deadpanned Kakashi, sadness clear in his visible eye.

He turned in Sasuke's embrace, cupping his face in his hands, his lover's eyes getting half-lid as worn leather caressed him. They stayed like that for a while, simply looking at each other, feeling the warmth of skin on skin, the turmoil of emotions in them.

"Why did you come back?" finally whispered Kakashi, so low it could have been mistaken for silence.

"For revenge," replied Sasuke, not blinking as he told his former teacher the naked truth.

Kakashi smiled at that, his eye getting distant and sad, but understanding, before focusing again. A difficult question he couldn't ask reflecting in the grey depth. Why did you stay?

"Itachi gave up his life and our clan for peace and this village. He wanted me to kill him so I would be Konoha's hero," Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, half-smiling as Kakashi stroke his cheek in support, "Naruto wouldn't have stopped chasing me, even if I tried to break our link, I still valued it," he continued mumbling the end before adding lowly, "He makes me believe he can turn Konoha into the village it pretended to be. I had nowhere else to go anyway... Suigetsu, Karin," Sasuke fisted his hands, "Juugo," Kakashi slide his hands in his hair, stroking lovingly, "deserved a home. And maybe I wanted Konoha to face its crime, by having the produce of them inside it, reminding them of what they let happen."

Again Sasuke had faced him straight, not hiding anything. Not that he owed Kakashi the truth, but simply because that's how you made a relationship work, because he trusted him with his secrets, with his feelings, and because simply he wasn't one to lie. Slowly he bent down, his lips on Kakashi's ear, "For you... my guilt ridden perverted teacher"

"If you were to decide it's not worth the fight... I... will follow you, my cold-hearted, revengeful, yet so kind, student," promised Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't doubt it; he could see how serious this was. This meant more than he could explain. Just as when Kakashi had said Sasuke had to commit suicide if he wanted to kill Kakashi's precious one... it meant more than words could convey.

"I won't run away, I will destroy them," replied Sasuke, voice sharp and cold.

And Kakashi could guess it was partly because Sasuke didn't want him to drop everything. If only Konoha hadn't been hiding such dirty secrets... if root hadn't existed. But then, maybe they would never have found each other.

A knock on the door made them part, breaking the spell. Kakashi slouched in his chair as he permitted the other person to enter. Iruka poked his head in, cautious, making Kakashi cringe. Not that he was embarrassed, he had no shame, but he didn't look forward to being schooled especially in front of Sasuke. Seeing it was safe the teacher entered, smiling cheerfully at his former student.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been a while," he greeted.

"Iruka-sensei," replied Sasuke, giving him a curt nod.

"Don't tell me you're bringing me more work," groaned Kakashi, sliding down even more on his chair, head flung back in despair.

"New missions you need to distribute," replied Iruka, putting the mission scrolls on the desk, on top of everything else.

Kakashi slapped Sasuke's hand away before he could even reach the desk. Sasuke glared at him, visibly outraged.

"Don't even think about it, you're not taking a mission until you're fully recovered," admonished Kakashi, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sasuke just huffed, shrugged and settled back on his bed, in the middle of his open scrolls. Chuckling, the Hokage opened the time table telling him who was where, who was available and how many days off they had had. He tensed as he noticed Iruka hadn't left yet, with a sigh he looked up.

"Yes?"

"Did you think over it? I heard it was now official..." whispered Iruka.

Kakashi smiled at him, his eyes curving. His hand was distractedly petting Icha Icha Paradise as if itching to read the book.

"It is and I would appreciate if you didn't jumble Kakashi's thoughts, he's guilt ridden enough like that. I don't need you to add another layer," remarked Sasuke, his eyes still riveted to what he was studying.

Kakashi opened his mouth but clamped it shut.

"Sasuke, it's for your own good, both of you", started Iruka, taking his teacher voice, gentle and smooth but carrying conviction as thick as steel, "you're still young and he was your teacher, you're looking for a safe place, for reassurance..."

There was no doubt that he thought he told the truth. Sasuke knew this tone very well; he could remember the people telling him to forget revenge, that it was bad. He could remember people telling him what to do, forcing their truth on him. No person was the same, a solution didn't work for everyone... they had to find their own path. Guidance was welcome, but forced conviction just denied what you felt, your own being.

"Iruka-sensei," sighed Sasuke, having tuned out what the older man was telling him, "this is none of your business," he pointed out, as gently as he could.

He saw how the teacher's stance tensed and the look of stubbornness enter his eyes. They were going to argue for sure. Kakashi felt the tension too and was already moving to symbolically part them, even if it was clear it weighed on him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"You might have been his lover but that doesn't give you the right to judge how our relationship will work," hissed Sasuke before Iruka could place a word.

"Easy, easy," placated Kakashi, glancing at Sasuke with a little smile before turning to Iruka, scratching his head, "I appreciate the concern Iruka, but we're fine, ok? If it goes wrong you will be allowed to tell me "I told you so"," he said, chuckling to dispel the strain.

"It won't," growled Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"I get it," sighed Iruka, rolling his eyes and raising his arms in both peace and annoyance.

Still shaking his head, he left, reminding Kakashi to deal with the missions' distribution. The latter waved him away lazily before turning to his pissed-off lover. He smiled fondly at the barely visible pout.

"Maah Sasuke-kun, are you in need of some... distraction?" he proposed, smiling with a twinkle in his visible eye.

A scroll in the head later he was obediently and diligently doing his Hokage duties under the watchful glare of Sasuke who was still managing to study the scrolls.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was late afternoon and Sasuke had been allowed to go out as long as he didn't do anything too stressing for his heart. He was also closely watched by an Anbu guard, not that he was supposed to know that. He was considering losing the guard and leaving a scarecrow behind with "blame the pervert" written on it but he thought better of it.

He had managed to convince Sakura to let him take the risk only because Karin was due to leave the hospital today. Sasuke wanted to ready the house for her, fill the fridge and visit Juugo's grave. She would still be protected by anbu, a reassurance on one hand, but also a way for the council to keep an eye on her.

Hands in his pockets Sasuke walked slowly out along the empty roads he had chosen. He couldn't shop without meeting people... even if he didn't look forward to it. As he had said to Kakashi, Konoha, even when he believed it was his home, had never truly been. After the massacre they had left him alone, just like Naruto. No one had deemed it necessary to look after the 7 year old left behind. Oh, they gossiped, they tried to push their daughters on him, but they didn't take care of him. He had been left alone. In crowds of people talking about him he had been utterly and completely alone. It was still the case. They were going to gossip about him but they would never truly interact with him.

At least now he had friends and until now he had made sure to always have a friend around when he shopped, so their talking would tune out the whispers. Naruto was awesome for that. Or he would only go to old shops he had previously frequented where people didn't talk to him at all.

Today however, he would have to deal with Konoha. It would be a good way to see what image they had of him. Naruto and Ino, queens of gossip, had supposedly worked on improving that image.

As planned, murmurs could be heard the moment he stepped into the commercial street.

"The sole survivor"..."Did you hear about his brother?"..."He lost a friend"... "That Karin killed her teammates"..."She was deemed innocent"..."Can we trust him?"..."he dates the Hokage"..."He's friends with Naruto" etc etc.

Well they truly were up to date with their gossip! He would have to wait for the usual tittle-tattle, confirmation of his identity – as if they would mistake him for someone else - exchanges of information and so on, to cease before he would hear their opinions. In the mean time, he would just shop.

His first stop was at the pork butcher come fishmonger. His eyes trailed slowly over the different meats and fish, listing the ingredients for the dish he was going to make Karin so she wouldn't have to cook. He would prepare some for Suigetsu's return too.

"She likes fish." It was a hesitant statement.

Sasuke raised his head, meeting the shopkeeper's gaze, a plump woman who was smiling gently at him, even if timidly. He lifted an eyebrow at her, making sure his stance was relaxed and open to discussion.

"I assumed you were shopping for your friend, the poor poor dear"

It was hard not to show his surprise. There was no doubt she was talking about Karin. Not being rebuffed made the shopkeeper more at ease and she started to babble as she pointed to fish and meats.

"This one here, she likes this. It's rare to see you shop alone. This one too, she had a sure taste but you could see she felt out of place. This is her favourite, the poor sweetie, it's so sad what happened to her, shall I wrap them for you? I saw your trial you know; it must have been so hard on you, and with your other friends' death, Juugo right? I'm so sorry you had to deal with all that at your return," the woman prattled on and on, cutting, weighting, wrapping anything he nodded to. Finally she took some shrimps and, without weighting them, gave him all the packages.

"As a well being gift," she told him, patting his hand softly.

"Thank you," replied Sasuke, paying her, still a little stunned.

"You're welcome dear"

Obviously having seen him at the butcher's the grocer was waiting for him. All the shops were clustered together so during market it was livelier. The grocer had readied some food and was at Sasuke's beck and call for vegetables and fruits the moment he reached him. In no time he was done.

"Don't let them win boy!" he whispered to him, giving him a package of free tomatoes.

"I won't," replied Sasuke, nodding his thanks.

"That's the spirit!" congratulated the man.

"I don't see why you're all so nice to him," piped up the baker, "he betrayed Konoha once, he could do it again", he mumbled.

"Don't be like that; he wanted to avenge his clan! It was for the best to have him deal with such a dangerous missing nin," replied a customer, before adding, "even if now we know the truth about his brother."

"He still violated the orders and he went to that Orochimaru. His team isn't from here either, they could plan something!" argued another customer, the baker nodding vehemently.

"The council is wary of him for a reason!" he added.

"He killed Orochimaru, remember? Another missing nin that attacked us! The Hokage and Naruto trust him and he helped us against Pein and Danzo," retorted the butcher.

"But he's sleeping with him! Charming his pants off!" shrieked someone.

This last comment elicited a response from Sasuke. "Konoha destroyed my brother, murdered Juugo and almost killed Karin, but you're all still alive. That should play in my favour," distractedly remarked Sasuke, "if someone was charming anyone's pants off, that would be Kakashi," he snorted.

"Aww that's mean Sasuke-kun," drawled Kakashi, puffing up right behind Sasuke.

"You did tell the council you were "Keeping your friends close and your enemies' closer", Kakashi-sensei," reminded Sasuke, smirking, as the man mockingly put his hand on his heart, "aren't you supposed to be working Hokage-sama?" added Sasuke, glaring and tapping a finger on his upper arm.

"Yes and you're supposed to be in your room, resting," commented Kakashi, suddenly looking really serious.

"I got permission from Sakura to be shopping for Karin, as long as I don't strain myself," growled Sasuke, angered he was considered weak.

"That's not the problem, you could be attacked by ROOT," reminded Kakashi, trying to grab some packages from Sasuke's hands but the latter stubbornly refusing to give him any.

"I've got Anbu permanently shadowing me," pointed out Sasuke, hissing as his ass was pinched. He lost a bag as he slapped Kakashi's hand off.

"Still, it's a risk I don't want to take," smiled Kakashi, making sure to keep the stolen bag away from his former student.

Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes. Then he heard a cooing noise and remembered they had company. The butcher literally had hearts in her eyes as she found their little display utterly cute. Kakashi laughed as Sasuke recoiled in horror, totally blaming him. Fuming, he walked away, which by Uchiha standard could be considered stomping away, toward his house.

Kakashi chuckled fondly and turned to the baker, ordering the bread Sasuke had forgotten to buy.

"He's trying to make Konoha into his home even if it betrayed him so harshly and some people are still trying to kill him and his loved ones. He's fighting to turn this place into the village it pretended to be, you should be thankful," said softly Kakashi, before flipping open Icha Icha paradise and puffing out.

As he teleported into Sasuke's and his team's house, he had dropped the Hokage robe on the floor, kicked his shoes off and slowly approached the kitchen where his pissed off lover was cutting vegetables as if they were Danzo in person.

"I'm glad to see you have people on your side," he drawled, sneaking his arms around Sasuke's waist and dropping butterfly kisses on the pale neck, through his mask.

His former student simply snorted at that but he had relaxed slightly.

"After the massacre, I was left to fend for myself. They were too scared of Itachi coming back to talk to me, they also didn't know how to deal with the last survivor, so they just dropped the issue. I was too much of a reminder something had gone terribly wrong, and they didn't want to question what. Even that beloved Hokage of yours couldn't face his crimes," Sasuke's voice was stern, a tint of bitterness in it.

Kakashi tightened his hold, he knew Sandaime had watched over Naruto, and certainly upon Sasuke too but from afar, the poor man certainly couldn't deal with his decisions. But he had kept his promise to Itachi.

"Now there is no more threat, but myself, so now they try to sweet talk me to be on their side rather than against them, all that topped with a nice touch of feeling guilty. That's all there is to it, oh and maybe they try to stick to that lie of being the fluffy village," chuckled Sasuke darkly, throwing his vegetables into the frying pan.

"Or maybe they just want to be nice? You're not easy to get close to Sasuke, but your trial helped show them you weren't an asshole but more an ice-berg with a fiery temperament and a soft-core," purred Kakashi, bracing himself for a stab with a sharp kitchen knife.

"Sometimes people build walls around them just to see who will try to climb them," replied Sasuke, giving a fast squeeze to Kakashi's hands before breaking his embrace to continue his cooking.

Kakashi leaned against the counter top, pondering. Climbing them huh? Not breaking them down. He had to agree with that. Walls were made by people who were hurt so much they didn't want to be wounded anymore... breaking them down wasn't a good way, climbing them would be respecting the person and his fears. In time it would surely make the walls melt down from inside?

"You're angry at them?" he wondered.

He opened Icha Icha Paradise and lazily watched Sasuke moving around, doing many things at one time and managing not to burn anything. For a moment he chuckled to himself as he imagined the young man cooking with the sharingan activated. He didn't help him, because it was for Karin.

"No"

"No?" pushed Kakashi, smiling with his eye when Sasuke sent him a dirty look for forcing him to talk.

"Playing psychologist?" he growled.

"Na just trying to climb the wall," teased Kakashi, turning a page while at the same time peeking at his lover.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his food before something got out of control.

"They do what they can, at least they have a better insight of the situation," grumbled Sasuke, "And I don't need them, I have my own precious people to take care of me," he added barely above a whisper.

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but was reduced to silence as Sasuke pulled his mask off, pushed a piece of sliced apple in and put back the cloth. Smirking haughtily at the bewildered look on his sensei's face, Sasuke started putting the food in Tupperware.

ooooooooooooooooo To be continued oooooooooooooo

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Nijiirochan who became Reunion's new Beta.

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 20**

Kakashi was at his desk in the Hokage tower, piles and piles of papers waiting for him. It was the ungodly hour of 5 am and he was already at work. Or should be. He passed a hand through his hair, his forehead protector abandoned on his desk, along with his papers and Icha Icha Paradise. His beloved former student was plaguing his mind, flashes of last night's events haunting his every second.

_Sasuke stood up from the bed, cracking his neck as he dropped another scroll __on the pile of already read ones. For once Kakashi was truly concentrated on his work, so absorbed, in fact he didn't notice his lover until the latter wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing the corner of his visible eye. _

_Kakashi looked up, puzzled at having been disturbed, even more when he caught the__ hungry twinkle in his student's eyes. Sasuke pulled the chair backwards, Kakashi tilting his head and breathing heavily as Sasuke straddled him. A finger was hooked in his mask and dark eyes glanced up for permission. Kakashi closed his eye and took a huge, deep, calming breath before grabbing Sasuke's wrists to pull them away from his face and his neck. _

_"Sasuke you know it's not a good idea," he carefully pointed out. _

_"Is that so?" purred Sasuke._

Their relationship was going very well. Even after all that had happened, the arguments because of Root and the like. It had only served to make their bond stronger. Kakashi still didn't agree with revenge but now respected Sasuke's wish for it. Keeping his promise to train him, even if for the moment only with scrolls, had seemed to have worked wonders on Sasuke.

There really was nothing he should be worried about, thought Kakashi, leaning back on his chair and pushing the palm of his hands hard against his eyes.

_Sasuke__ climbed off his sensei's lap to undo his belt, then let his white yukata sensually slide off his body to pool at his feet. Kakashi licked his dry lips, following Sasuke's hands, covered in his usual dark gloves up to his upper arm, that trailed down his chest before undoing his pants, kicking them away along with his shoes. Then locking his gaze with Kakashi, a frog hypnotized by a snake, he pulled down his underwear._

_He smirked and felinely made his way to his sensei, __all slender muscles rippling under white skin, hungry eyes, each move seductive… a deadly predator ready to catch his meal. Kakashi unconsciously leaned backwards, but Sasuke's belt found its way to his waist, pulling him forward. He stumbled out of his chair, not having time to catch himself more as he was dragged towards the bed, the swing of Sasuke's ass keeping him blissfully busy. _

_The younger man released the belt in a snap as he sat on the bed, legs spread. He chuckled as Kakashi stood frozen on the spot, his grey eye taking him in slowly again and again. Sometimes, in moments like these, Kakashi still wondered how it was possible this deadly beauty was his. He jumped a little as nimble hands tugged on his Hokage vest, managing to make it fall from his shoulders and lock at his wrists. _

_He gasped and growled low in excitement as he was unceremoniously dragged forward, falling between Sasuke's legs, barely catching himself not to crush his former student. The latter changed angle, now lying on the bed, under him, watching him with lidded eyes. _

_"Sasuke…" __lowly whispered Kakashi, voice raw from desire, he trailed his hand in the inky locks, "you're still recovering…" _

_Sasuke snorted at that, dragging Kakashi's head down by the nape, kissing him through his mask. __At the same time he raised his pelvis, one leg hooking behind Kakashi's back to make them rock together in a slow, agonizing pace. _

_"Then do all the work, slow and gentle?__" purred Sasuke, nipping an ear. _

Kakashi closed his eyes, rubbing them with his fists as if it would help clear his mind. Seriously he had no reason to be worried. Suigetsu had come back from the mission - he had been given one a few hours after the Sai ordeal - and had been shadowing Sasuke ever since. Karin was safely home, protected by Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji day and night. Kaigo was in jail. Everyone was keeping together so none was left alone as prey to some Root assassination plan. There had been some attempts already, after Neji's one. The latter was still in the hospital.

_Kakashi__'s breath was ragged as he moved inside Sasuke in careful, slow thrusts. Pale but strong legs were loosely wrapped around his waist, following his rhythm. Sasuke had gripped the hands on either side of his body, linking their fingers. He was so beautiful, a small shine of sweat sticking his dark strands to his forehead, eyes almost closed but still locked with Kakashi's. His mouth was parted, Kakashi's name escaping those pretty lips each time he went deep inside that supple, offered body. _

_It was gentle love making, one that built pleasure __oh so slowly. Sasuke was shivering and moaning in wanton abandon, Kakashi concentrated on not hurrying even as it drove him crazy. His hands were going up and down Sasuke's ass and waist as he drove in and out, caressing him with his battered leather gloves. _

_Kakashi __was mostly clothed, his Hokage robe on the floor, his dark pants pulled down just enough to free him, his dark shirt ruffled and un-tucked, his gloved hands stroking pale skin. Sasuke was naked but for his long gloves, tapering his arms. They were a stark contrast._

_Even their expression made them like night and day. Sasuke was lost in pleasure, completely offered, the epitome of __desirable as he moaned and called for him. Kakashi on the other hand had his brows thrown in concentration as he reigned in his craving, forcing his hips in a slow, languid pace. _

_When they finally reached their __peak, it was a tingling orgasm, not the brain washing one, it left your body humming in pleasure for a moment. Kakashi stayed buried deep in Sasuke for a while, enjoying how the young man dragged him down for a languid kiss. _

_As they settled to sleep, spent,__ Sasuke wrapped himself tightly against Kakashi, his head on his lover's chest, his hand rubbing small circles on it. _

But Kakashi was lying to himself. He knew perfectly well why he was worried. Last night. It was last night that made his inside twist with worry. He knew what type of sex they had had... it was... it was goodbye sex. The one you did when you weren't sure you were coming back from a mission. The one when you didn't want to be parted but had to.

Finally Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, ignoring the pile of papers and made the familiar hand seals that would teleport him to Sasuke's hospital room, where he was supposed to rest. As fumes surrounded him, and there was those consuming seconds where he disappeared just before puffing back elsewhere, his heart clenched painfully in anguish.

He was met with an empty room and on the bed a small wrapped paper, "For Kakashi" written on it in his student's handwriting. He had been right. It was with slightly trembling hands he unfolded it.

_Kakashi,_

_I promised I would keep you informed. _

_Shino thinks we won't get more information from the spy bugs. We have mapped most of their organisation. _

_The Hyuuga traitor has been uncovered. __I am going to arrest him today. For Juugo. _

_Sasuke_

Kakashi raked a hand through his hair, shaking his head. That damned stubborn vengeful brat! Keep him informed, huh? He knew Kakashi would have been against it, would have asked him to wait, and as Hokage couldn't have agreed, so he had just gone for it. As usual.

He had no idea who the Hyuuga traitor was. Trying to join Sasuke now could put him in great danger. So he could only wait and champ at the bit.

"You better come back safely so I can scold you," grumbled Kakashi.

As he left the room he took one of Sasuke's spare gloves with him, his finger tightening on the soft, silky material. This way he would have his scent on him... soothing him slightly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke caressed the worn out leather glove he had stolen from Kakashi and stuffed in an inner pocket. He felt a tiny bit guilty about what was to come. Sighing, he placed the note on his bed, where Kakashi would easily find it. He had promised to keep him informed, but he had never said he would do so face to face and in time for Kakashi to actually stop him. He was playing on the words but wasn't breaking his oath, this letter was the proof of it and his respect for the older man. Maybe it was even an apology. Kakashi would never approve of his plan, especially not as Hokage, but Sasuke needed it. The man would be worried sick... but he would understand.

Steeling his resolve he left the room and went to knock on Neji's hospital room door.

"Enter" replied a collected voice.

As Neji saw him, he closed his book and stood up, nodding to Sasuke as he quickly fixed his clothing and took more weaponry; he already had some on him, as all ninja always did. They carefully escaped the hospital, silent shadows that even trained ninja didn't detect, especially since no one was expecting them to sneak out.

Safely in the Uchiha estate, where Suigetsu was waiting for them, Sasuke was slightly taken aback to find the Anbu always tailing them pinned to a wall, his head stuck in the hole in Suigetsu's impossibly huge sword.

"I told you to convince him," grumbled Sasuke, almost face palming.

Suigetsu looked pointedly at the slightly beaten up Anbu, then at his leader, his expression clearly conveying "That's what I'm doing!" Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch in aggravation.

"Not like that, you dork", he accused.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle softly, earning a dirty glare from Sasuke and a toothy smile from Suigetsu who obediently released the Anbu. Sasuke immediately let his eyes bleed into the Sharingan, locking with the Squirrel masked Anbu.

"So much for no threatening," mumbled Suigetsu, nursing a drink, unfazed by the dark aura directed at him.

Sasuke didn't move a muscle as Naruto popped up behind him, his presence lightening the place with ease.

"Whoa whoa, easy there Sasuke," he teased, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders only to be elbowed.

"Ah, still so damn moody", snickered Kiba as he materialized with other people.

Sasuke snorted, finally taking his eyes off the Anbu. He was going nowhere now that they had all arrived. They were all there; all of Naruto's and Sasuke's friends. Once rookies, now accomplished ninja. Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Hinata. Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru and Karin they had to protect. Lee, Ten ten, Neji. Naruto, Sakura, Sai.

Sasuke glanced at Sai who gave him his fake smile before grabbing his arm in a firm hand shake. Sasuke smirked, nodding at him in acknowledgement.

"I was right to believe in you," he said as thanks.

"I believe in your bond with Naruto," replied Sai before adding, "And you have a big penis".

Suigetsu started laughing as people groaned at Sai, rolling their eyes, Sakura hitting him. Sasuke looked at them interact, amazed he had such a large group of people on his side... ready to help. His own team was here, Suigetsu and Karin... his eyes drifted to Juugo's tomb.

He slightly jumped in surprise as Suigetsu leaned on him, downing his water in earnest. Karin wrapped herself around his arm, pressing her breasts against him while slyly looking at him, blushing. He smiled at them, a small one, but still one.

"We will bring justice for him," Suigetsu said gently, childishly poking Karin.

"For Juugo," assured Naruto, louder, before turning to the stunned Squirrel Anbu, "We are going to attack the Root organisation that has been trying to kill Sasuke, my friends and I for a long time now," he explained, smiling reassuringly at the man before explaining further.

It took only that to convince the man, especially faced to all those Anbu level people that were deeply trusted in the village. He nodded to Naruto, obviously one of those that considered him a hero, and agreed to be the witness of their operation.

"This is a dangerous and arduous mission. We are going to capture all recognized Root eminent members. I am not forcing myself as the leader, but I'm the one knowing the situation best," started Sasuke, not paying attention to Suigetsu's snort at his last sentence, "is there any objections?" he asked, fixing his team-mate that simply toothily smiled at him.

"Just keep going, pretty-boy," replied Kiba, "we will argue once you're done," he chuckled, petting Akamaru.

"Each team has to have a medic in it. Hence we will be three teams, two of four people, one of seven. First team: Sai, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura as medic, you will take down Alraune who is Root's chief, and his personal guards," said Sasuke before turning to his blonde friend, "Naruto don't argue, we need someone strong and able to make lots of clones for this to succeed," he pacified, Naruto clamping his open mouth shut at that, slightly red at the compliment.

"The second team: Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten ten, Ino as medic. As you are many and only have one medic I would advise to be really careful, you are to take down as many Root officers as you can, once the other teams are done, they will come to your aid, but I believe you will have to deal with most of them on your own," continued Sasuke, "finally the last team will be: Neji, Suigetsu, Karin as medic and myself. We will deal with the Hyuuga traitor, who his second in command in Root, and his personal allies. All teams are free to organise themselves as they wish," he concluded.

All had been carefully planned, each person chosen for a well thought reason. All teams had a member that knew the Root situation perfectly well, Sai for team 1, Shino for team 2 and Sasuke for team 3. Team 1 had Hinata to spy before attack and track escaping members, Naruto to corner them and as brute strength and main asset to deal with Alraune. Team 2 had Shino to track any escaping member since he was the one tailing them with bugs, Kiba could help too, Shikamaru would be awesome to plan attacks, Chouji, Lee and Ten ten were nice back up with good strength, and they were former teams so all pretty used to work together. As for team 3 it spoke for itself, Neji being a very good advantage to attack the Hyuuga estate. Karin, who could track people, had been given the chakra signature of their prey from Shino.

"Any questions?" asked Sasuke, his eyes going from person to person.

"Murder timeeee," said Suigetsu in a singsong voice, hopping from foot to foot.

Karin punched him and he exploded in a myriad of droplets.

_No unnecessary killing! We are __Konoha ninja now_, berated Karin, hands on her hips, one finger tapping a metal plate for her Morse.

Suigetsu stared at her as if she had grown a second head, then turned, almost pleading, to Sasuke who just smirked.

"Awww don't you spare only the innocent or something?" pouted the water-nin.

Sasuke chuckled and threw him a bottle of water, his face clearly conveying "drown your misery". Doing as implied Suigetsu promptly started drinking, mumbling about fun-spoilers.

"Don't worry, we will speak about penis later," offered Sai, smiling sweetly at Suigetsu.

"Is Kakashi really ok with this plan?" Sakura suddenly asked, changing subjects.

Everyone started laughing, all eyes turning on Sasuke, already knowing the answer.

"Well no, but that's not a problem, he will learn about it," Sasuke looked at the sky, "in an hour or so," he smirked.

"What? Sasuke!" growled Sakura, ready to scold him.

"I never promised to keep him informed in time," cut Sasuke, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Oh you will never change," sighed Sakura, shaking her head in despair.

Naruto punched Sasuke on the shoulder, scratching his nape nervously. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Come back safe, 'k?"

"You too, dobe," snorted Sasuke, smirking.

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's ear and pulled, making the latter yelp in surprise. They had all gathered in their appointed teams and seemed ready to go. The easy going funny atmosphere Suigetsu, Sai and Naruto had created dispelled as they shared a long look, edginess before battle heavy in the air. They knew some might not come back, or at least not whole.

"Let's go," cheered Naruto, full of his usual brightness, Lee following suit with his own youthful rant.

"Thank you," whispered Sasuke as they all made seals to dispel.

Some waved at him, other simply gave a curt nod, some smiled... but all acknowledged him and made it as if it was really nothing... they were all friends after all.

_Sasuke, Neji, come here_, requested Karin, lifting her sleeve so they could bite her.

They didn't complain, after all both of them were supposed to be at the hospital right now. That done they followed Neji as he led them to a secret passage known of the second branch members only. It didn't surprise Sasuke at all, after all he was pretty sure the main branch had an escape route too, and would readily have sacrificed the second branch to save their own lives.

They were silent and tensed as they made their way in the dark damp corridor. It was full of traps; Neji expertly guided them through them. Sasuke could feel Suigetsu's gaze pickle his nape, he was once again taking Juugo's role upon himself. He ought to be proud of sparking off such unrelenting fidelity but he wasn't. He didn't want people he loved dying for him, in front of him. But he knew he couldn't ask them not to, because he would do it for them... people were egoistic, and he was no different.

Neji signalled them to stop and they all froze, nerves tinkling in anticipation. This fight was going to be a real challenge. The traitor was no other than Hiashi's fourth man. And of course, he had managed to enrol eight other eminent Hyuuga members. Even if Sasuke fought Neji countless of times since his return, even if Suigetsu and Karin saw those fights and fought him too, even if Neji was a Hyuuga... they were going to have a hard time.

Sasuke let his eyes bleed Sharingan as Neji released the Byakugan and checked their surroundings. Softly he pushed the secret door open and they entered a storing room. Not loosing time, they infiltrated the place, shadows between shadows as was fitted for ninjas. They soon arrived at the main part of the Hyuuga estate, where the main branch members lived. It was deserted and awfully silent but it was normal at this early hour. However Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"Karin, localize them," he ordered.

_Already doing it_, she replied.

Shino's bugs had given her the chakra signature of the 9 traitors but it was hard to localize them in this immense estate. With closed eyes she looked for them without letting her own chakra being sensed. She mentally cursed as she noticed they would have to separate, it was a given but she still felt angered by the fact.

They were all in different rooms and some rather far from each other; some close enough attacking one would attract the other. The main trouble was the other Hyuuga members. They would not let it slide if one of them was suddenly attacked. She gave all the coordinates, mentioning how many people were close enough to react.

_Don't get reckless Sasuke,_ she requested.

Karin tossed her hair back and tried to glare her leader into obedience. Sasuke simply snorted at her antics. He turned to Neji who gave him a curt nod, his blank eyes still surveying their surroundings.

"He's coming," mentioned Neji.

Seconds later Hiashi was standing before them, taking in the small troop and knowing perfectly what was going on. Sasuke bowed his head slightly to him and went directly down to business.

"I apologize for requesting your help on such short notice," started Sasuke, knowing protocol wasn't to be forgotten, "as you know we have identified the infiltrated ROOT members in your clan. Could we count on your support?" he requested.

In short he was asking Hiashi to keep his people at bay while they dealt with the traitors. Of course they could have helped but it would make things a bigger mess and they didn't know who might side off with their enemy.

Hiashi glanced at Neji and inwardly sighed. At least this should be dealt with today. He was angered some of his own people had tried to murder the most promising member of the Hyuuga clan, not to mention his nephew. After all the attempted murder had almost succeeded because they knew exactly where to strike. This had to come from someone able to see Neji train regularly. He was going to show them that such action weren't taken lightly.

"We are going to split up," Sasuke started explaining. "Suigetsu you will go with Hyuuga-san and take down the five underlings one by one as long as it's possible and in groups if they protect each other. Karin, you will go with him to support and heal," he saw her ready to type something and continued with a warning glance, "you shall also keep track of Neji and I so you can come heal us if necessary."

_Understood_, replied Karin, determination clear in her stance.

Sasuke glanced at Hiashi, silently asking for his approval.

"I let you deal with Raíz," Sasuke's hands clenched at the mention of Juugo's killer, "and his three guards," agreed Hiashi, giving Neji a pat on the shoulder.

This being dealt with, Sasuke turned on his heels, Neji in tow. Frail hands suddenly found their way around his chest, fisting on his yukata. He could feel a face buried against his back, breasts pressing against him letting him feel a thundering heart. Without missing a beat he placed his hands on the smaller ones for the briefest of seconds before shaking them off and walking away, not turning back.

He paused however as Suigetsu, until now leaning against the wall and nursing a drink, didn't move out of his way, his huge sword right in front of Sasuke's path. Giving a content sigh as he finished his water, Suigetsu pushed of the wall, elbow resting casually on his sword, purple eyes meeting dark.

"Hn," said Sasuke, acknowledging Suigetsu's silent demand for him to come back safe.

Suigetsu grabbed his sword's handle, threw the huge thing on his shoulder, and went to Hiashi, passing Sasuke. The moment he was one step behind, his leader dashed off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As a Hyuuga, Raíz wasn't surprised as the sliding door was neatly cut open. He moved back just in time to evade Sasuke's sword at his neck, a trail of blood adorning his throat now. In seconds he had kicked the ground to gain precious distance, even if he was still crouched. His tea cup had flown, brushing the Uchiha's ear, scorching hot liquid splattering in the air.

A drop burned Raíz's cheek as it caught on Sasuke's blade slashing to cut him from shoulder to hip. He caught a pale wrist just in time and felt the bite of a chidori burning his palm. With a burst of chakra he pushed away that threat. With his other hand he aimed for Sasuke's heart only to find a kunai blocking his fingers.

Raíz gripped Sasuke's fist just in time as his katana came down on his side, using that hold he had hopped off, above his enemy, releasing his grasp the moment he didn't need it anymore to land on his feet behind Sasuke. Of course the latter had already swirled on himself, facing him with his blade back into its sheath. They held each other's gaze even as they heard the tea cup landing, breaking into pieces a few feet from them.

Sasuke, sharingan eyes spinning, studied his opponent. He was in the traditional Hyuuga stance, Byakugan deforming his face, ready to close off his chakra channel with the Gentle Fist. In fact he had already managed to hit Sasuke on two points one on his shoulder the other at his wrist, but it was minor, Sasuke having moved fast enough to evade more damage.

Sliding his fingers on his wrists, Sasuke threw hundreds of Shurikens, some knocking others to change their course and make them rain all around the Hyuuga. For the briefest of seconds an image of Itachi training then chuckling has he spotted his little brother watching him with awe crossed Sasuke's mind, followed by Juugo's face, birds surrounding him as he smiled at him, reassured by his mere presence.

Those two ghosts in tow he dived towards his prey, fully attemping to take revenge by claiming this man's life. He had known Raiz would rather waste chakra with Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin than let him know his blind spot. But he had observed Neji enough to deal with it. It was without missing a beat that he attacked, using a very concentrated chidori to break through the chakra swirl. As he felt it lower he turned his chidori into a blade.

Raiz grunted in surprise and hurt as the chakra blade pierced his chest. His Byakugan had given him enough warning to permit him to deflect part of the attack and so he wasn't mortally injured. Not missing the opportunity of having Sasuke so close to him, he launched the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

Panting Sasuke knelt on the ground on one knee, far enough from the Hyuuga to be mostly safe. This had been a close call. He had escaped total sealing of his chakra and probably death by using the Chidori Nagashi and electrocuting himself to ward off the foreign chakra. But he wasn't unscathed, he had lost some points and his own parry had pretty badly injured him.

However, he was pleased to see Raiz breathing heavily too. He had used lots of chakra and it was wearing him down, not to mention his injury in the chest wasn't to take lightly, nor the one slashing from his armpit to his wrist that Sasuke had dealt on him during the Sixty-Four Palms attack. Ripping off parts of his clothes, he bandaged the two wounds.

They were levelling each other up, gathering their strength back. They didn't talk, for there was nothing to say. They both knew where they stood: one was fighting for his life and to avenge loved ones; the other was fighting for his ideals and to make the wish of his former leader come true. Truth be told, there was no hatred between them, because this was war.

This time Raiz was the first to attack, he made fast hand seals and smirked, triumphal. He had played his cards right, the Uchiha was done for. Sasuke's left arm moved on its own, two fingers going for red Sharingan eyes. Blood splattered.

oooooooooooooo To be continued ooooooooooooooo

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Nijiirochan who became Reunion's new Beta.

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows**** 21**

Hinata was scanning the place, sweat trailing down her tensed features as she concentrated at her maximum to pinpoint their target. Translucent images fast-forwarded in her mind, information quickly being taken into account. In the meantime, Sai was surveying their surroundings, Hinata too focused on one spot to clearly see the rest. Naruto was hopping from foot to foot, Sakura glaring at him, barely resisting the urge to crack her knuckles and hit him. They were tense like never before, acutely aware of how dangerous this whole ordeal was.

They were at the ROOT's headquarters and had already taken out some lower ranked ninja. Sai had guided them deep into the base, since he was trusted, they had all been taken by surprise and easily got rid of... without any warning sounds. But it was clear Sai was worried.

"Alraune is in the last room. Four ANBU's are with him. There are at least two secret passages for them to escape. Eight teams of five ninja are guarding all the possible entries. And before that we have pairs doing random patrols in the corridors," whispered Hinata, releasing her Byakugan and breathing a bit heavily, but proud.

"It's reunion day," said Sai, looking his usual impersonal self even if they had all understood it meant he hadn't been warned about it and that security was reinforced.

"Shall we make a diversion?" wondered Sakura.

"Let's just barge in, I will make clones and..." Naruto trailed off as Sakura glared at him.

Sai simply looking at his crotch before stating matter-of-factly:

"For someone with such a small dick, you really have some balls"

Hinata stifled a giggle as Naruto had to be stopped by Sakura so he wouldn't throttle Sai.

"Books say in this situation you should let the man with more experience take the lead. Which means me," pointed out Sai, not waiting for an answer before going on "The patrols won't be a problem if I'm the first to enter. However once a team is out, we have very little time to reach the eight guards. We will certainly be spotted very fast since they have ninja with censor power. Naruto with the Kyuubi's chakra will be spotted first and that will certainly blow up my cover. Taking that into account I believe we have to separate so Alraune and the four with him don't escape."

"They will all come to rescue them... we will be surrounded," added Sakura, worrying her lips with her teeth.

"Yes. That's why you have to destroy everything around you once the eight teams out, join us against Alraune, we will use his own escape route to leave," explained Sai.

"Ok then I will go with Sai against the buggers, and girls you get rid of the eight teams. I will leave lots of clones with you as back-up," proposed Naruto.

"I will give you some chimeras too," added Sai, already drawing creatures on his scrolls but not giving them life yet.

They all nodded to each other and took a deep breath before launching their plan. Sai pretended to stay behind to end a drawing but took this opportunity to send one ink messenger and a snake. The ink one was for Sasuke to request his help as soon as he was done with his duty instead of going to the other team. The snake was to ask for reinforcement Sasuke had explained as he slipped it to him in utter secrecy. He had known that they might be too few for such a mission. Sai had no idea who he was calling, but he trusted Sasuke's judgement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sasuke's arm rose to gouge his eyes, Raiz was triumphant, his secret technique having worked perfectly as usual. He never used it if he could help it. While doing the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms he didn't only block his adversary's chakra channels, he put more chakra and managed to take control of those points and so of the person's limbs. Raiz couldn't help a chuckle of victory as blood splattered.

The thick red liquid was tickling down Sasuke's cheek and dripping from his chin. His left arm lay limp against his body, blood gushing from a deep wound on his shoulder. Raiz was gaping, totally taken aback by what was happening.

Sasuke had cut his shoulder's tendons just in time to prevent his eyes from being destroyed, only one cheek and his nose had been badly cut when the hand had slipped as the arm went limp. Raiz was fuming. He could still control the hand and elbow but the arm wouldn't lift. It was totally useless! He watched almost transfixed as Sasuke cut the tendon moving the elbow, preventing him to do anything but move Sasuke's fingers.

The Uchiha was truly something, not blinking or hesitating to harm his own body. He might never heal it. Raiz scowled, he had only managed to control this part of the man since Sasuke had evaded most of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms with it... before electrocuting himself to ease the damages. At least now his enemy was seriously incapacitated, just as him.

He grunted as he had to dodge chidori blades coming from the ground. He was ready as Sasuke came at him from above, his katana piercing neatly through his tight just as Raiz dealt Sasuke a harsh blow to the stomach, making him cough blood. They parted, both knowing now they had to sacrifice themselves to touch the other... the question was who would hold on longest.

As they stared at each other, pondering their next move, a body crashed into the room, Neji following suit, injured but victorious. In the blink of an eye everything set into motion. Raiz made familiar hand seals and Neji collapsed on the ground, screaming and twisting in pure agony. Being one of the Hyuuga high levels in the main branch gave him control of the Hyuuga seal. He was sure the Uchiha would come to his friend's aid, leaving him an opening to kill them both.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jumping from roof to roof the man kept glancing behind him, hoping he wasn't followed. He had been attacked and he had to flee to warn ROOT's leader. He couldn't believe the nerves of them! Attacking at dawn! Weren't they scared the village would stir and get in their way? Or maybe he was the only one being attacked? After all everything seemed awfully calm.

Carefully checking his surroundings he landed in a dark alley, dashing up only to stop dead as a lone figure waited for him at the other end. He couldn't distinguish it at all, not even eyes... and behind it was a dark buzzing cloud. Insects? He stepped back in horror and couldn't even scream as he was engulfed.

On the other end of town a similar scene was taking place, another ROOT member was running away from his pursuer. Cursing as he caught a patch of white fur and ducked into an abandoned house. As he exited it he carefully evaded the street lamp only to feel the ground collapsing under his foot, his yelp silenced by dirt burying him alive. Shikamaru, comfortably resting on a roof smiled as their plan unfolded perfectly.

They were having a nice hunting party. Chouji and Ino, Lee and Ten-Ten were attacking ROOT members, taking them down themselves if they could and otherwise letting them run away. Kiba eventually gave them chase long enough for them to go in the right direction... it being right on Shino or Shikamaru. It was easy for Kiba to track down people, and Shino and Shikamaru were waiting for them, traps laid in advance to get rid of them as silently as possible.

It was so easy. ROOT was organized in such a way that their members would either flee to warn the chief and be dealt with by the traps, or to warn the closest ROOT member available and fall on one of the beater teams since they cross-ruled the place. This way there was little to no fighting which prevented any civilian or ninja to enter the fight... all was smoothly done to bring minimal awareness.

Shikamaru stifled a yawn, his eyes watching the clouds gently pass by, slowly getting coloured by the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight. He felt the telltale pull on his chakra as one of his traps triggered. He lit a cigarette, taking a long drag.

"So bothersome," he murmured.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto and Sai had launched into attack the moment they had stepped into the room where Alraune and his four ANBU's were obviously waiting for them. Two ANBU blocked them while the others stayed behind, in front of their leader.

Alraune was watching the two fights closely. Naruto, despite lacking experience, wasn't easily taken out and was full of resources. This could prove tricky, and they weren't alone, fighting clearly happening in the other room. But he had an asset.

"Sai, kill him," he commanded, turning tail as he fully expected his order to be fulfilled.

He stopped however when he heard the collapsing of a body... but a body in full ANBU gear as the sound told him. Sai's opponent had lowered his guard at the order, mistakenly taking him for an ally; it had been a huge mistake as he was now unconscious on the ground.

"You have betrayed us?" hissed Alraune, taken aback; sincerely surprised one of his ROOT could double cross him.

Sai didn't answer him, instead going to back up Naruto, giving him the opportunity to deal a blow that got him rid of the ANBU facing him. They glanced at each other, each agreeing on which enemy they were going to take out next. Naruto was already creating clones to help him. Alraune simply snorted.

"Sai, roots without water just die," he said, smiling.

Naruto blinked at that, wondering what the hell it could mean, that is until Sai stopped moving all together and suddenly turned the kunai he had been holding to himself. Giving a shout of warning, Naruto jumped on Sai, just in time to stop him from stabbing his heart.

"The hell Sai?" he screamed.

Naruto heard Alraune laugh and his clones puff out, but he couldn't let go of Sai, not when the other was now trying to bite his tongue off and rip his throat out with his nails. Cursing he had to let them go, failing Sasuke.

He screamed out as Sai bit him, trying to break free. Obviously Alraune's sentence had triggered something in Sai that pushed him to kill himself. Naruto tried to get out of his way, since Sai was now trying to kill him so he could get back to commit suicide in peace. Creating a clone, Naruto launched into the strangest battle he had ever had to fight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura and Hinata were back to back, breathing heavily, covered in dust, blood and sweat. Most of the chimeras were only a puddle of ink now, and the clones a memory. Hopefully their situation wouldn't worry Naruto too much as he received all the information each time a clone dispelled.

"There are more of them coming," murmured Hinata, shaking in exhaustion.

Sakura fisted her hands and angrily wiped at her forehead. At this rate they wouldn't last long, but they couldn't let their enemies enter. Naruto and Sai were in a hard position for sure; otherwise one of them would already be here, helping them out.

Another team of three people reached them, and they knew others were trying to enter too. They had trapped the place, and made it a small corridor so they would come few at a time... it was starting to not work anymore. Soon they would be totally overwhelmed.

Hinata cleanly hit her adversary, sealing them, and Sakura punched them into oblivion. They were a rather good team, each having the other's back. And the chimeras and clones helped slowing down their opponent enough so they wouldn't have more than 2 or 3 to deal with at the same time.

"Hinata, can you include a person in your Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin?" asked Sakura as she broke a few enemies' bones with well aimed punches.

"I-I'm not as good as Ne-neji-niisan, I can barely do the spin..." stuttered Hinata, looking defeated at this admission.

"It's ok, do your best," ordered Sakura, cracking her knuckles.

Shouting to give herself more strength and help liberate her chakra Sakura punched the ground, feeling it shake under her feet in a wave that defied nature's laws before shattering. In the mean time Hinata threw explosive kunais at some strategic places then rushed to Sakura and started to spin as much as she could. They had destroyed the base foundation and everything was collapsing on them.

They were protected by Hinata's constant expulse of chakra, creating a wall, and Sakura destroyed all threat that managed to pass when Hinata was flattening. After a while, they stopped, breathless, Hinata having barely any chakra left. Above and all around them were stones, concentrated and holding by sheer miracle, creating an impenetrable cave but with an opening for the door leading to Naruto and Sai, they had been sure to stay near it. They had to hurry or they would lack air and everything could crumble on them any moment now.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and kicked the door open, throwing the Hyuuga inside, and jumping after her just in time not to be buried alive. They rolled on the floor, coughing at the dust following them and wincing as some rocks still managed to reach them. Aware they were now in enemy territory again, they took a defensive position but horror met their eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke had lost no time as the Sharingan caught the seals and he understood what Raiz was going to do. He closed his eyes; opening them moments later with Amaterasu making one of them bleed. Dark fire immediately attacked his target, just as Neji started to twist in agony. Sasuke winced, fighting the urge to clamp a hand on his pulsing bleeding eye, he had to keep contact.

Raiz shrieked as the cloud of dark fire reached him, forcing him to release his jutsu so he could expel as much chakra as he could to block the devastating attack. He savoured a brief moment of victory as the fire died but screamed as snakes he hadn't notice attacked him. Sasuke had used the blood from his eye to summon them. Sasuke glanced at Neji, relieved to see him pass out but breathing.

Finally using the earth jutsu he controlled, Raiz got rid of all the snakes, and used his pikes to corner Sasuke. He evaded the latter's katana, letting it sink into the wall behind him. Ready to parry and eventually land a blow as he saw Sasuke leap at him, Raiz was taken aback as the Uchiha landed on his own sword and cut open Raiz's side with a chidori blade.

Sasuke jumped away just in time to save his leg from a particularly vicious earth spike coming from behind. He landed smoothly but had to roll forward as more spikes attacked him, he hissed as his own blade was rudely stabbed into his leg, pinning him to the ground. He cursed as Raiz took advantage of his closeness and immobility to launch a Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

Using his last chakra supplies, since part of them were sealed, Sasuke used the Chidori Nagashi, burning away Raiz and stopping the attack after only a few blows. He coughed up some blood; his enemy had aimed for vital points first. Sasuke smirked, seeing Raiz stagger backwards, too beaten to be able to take the Chidori Nagashi without damages, unlike the precedent time.

Not losing any time, Sasuke pulled out his katana from his leg and pushed it through Raiz's hand, pinning it to the wall. He kneed him in the guts next, Raiz bending over and giving Sasuke time to use his valid hand to get a kunai from his pouch and pin the other hand to the wall too. He crushed Raiz's feet under his own, to prevent him from kicking. He was at his mercy.

Sasuke blinked as he felt light headed due to blood loos, his heart gave a strange spasm, reminding Sasuke of Hinata's predicament at the Chuunin exam so long ago. He coughed up more blood, but he didn't let that deter him. Slowly he took another kunai and was going to finish Raiz with a neat blow to the heart when a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto breathed heavily, wiping blood off his face. He had never been so thankful for the frog training. All around the room he had placed bushin that collected nature's chakra, which gave him as much chakra as he wanted. And that permitted him to make even more clones. The problem wasn't going to be chakra but his body reaching its limit.

The room was a mess of clones gathering chakra, other fighting ink creatures and others fighting Sai. It was draining Naruto out pretty fast. He didn't want to injure Sai too badly, but the latter wouldn't let him knock him out, since that would prevent him from dying. He fought back each time Naruto got near, but if Naruto wasn't near he tried to take himself out. A real nightmare, especially since Sai wasn't an easy opponent.

"KAI!" howled Naruto for the hundredth time, trying to dispel whatever was driving Sai nuts, to no avail once again.

Making another thousand of clones, since they were all dying at a pretty fast rate, he launched into the battle again, desperate to knock Sai out or at least immobilize him on the ground with something in his mouth to stop him from biting his tongue off.

He cried out in relief as he saw Hinata and Sakura roll into the room, freezing at what they saw: a bloody Naruto, on the verge of collapsing, and a huge battle between ink and clones and of course Sai fighting Naruto and his clones while at the same time trying to kill himself.

"The hell?" asked Sakura.

"Alraune did something to Sai, he's trying to commit suicide!" Naruto tried to explain, cursing colourfully as Sai nearly bit his fingers off.

Sakura and Hinata staggered on their feet, pulling on their last strength to join Naruto and stop Sai when the latter suddenly stopped moving. They blinked, taken aback and not even knowing if they had to knock him unconscious or not now.

"What a mess, kiddo," he said, raking a hand through his hair.

"Sai?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Ah no, no," Sai laughed, "I'm Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka," he went on, smiling.

"You should be more careful, my youthful friend!" came another voice from behind them.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura swirled to the other exit, seeing Gai enter the room, carrying Inoichi's body on his back, then striking the nice guy pose, blinding smile firmly on. Then Tenzou walked in too, going straight to Naruto to make sure the Kyuubi was still in check.

"But… what are you all doing here?" asked Naruto, resting on Tenzou as they made their way out only to be met with Shino's dad and Kiba's mum.

"All the parents and the team leaders have been dispatched to help out," Inoichi explained, still in Sai's body.

"Sasuke gave a snake to Sai in case of emergency so he could ask for backup. Sai sent it before you separated to take Alraune down," Gai continued, "It had all the detail information on the missions, and Kakashi, who received it, sent us all."

"Alraune escaped, but we got one of his ANBU, he served as a lure," Kiba's mother reported, petting her dog, "otherwise the team in town finished their job before backup arrived. We don't have news about Sasuke's team yet" she ended.

Naruto sighed. He had failed Sasuke, but it seemed Shino's and Shikamaru's team had done a fine job. He was pretty sure Sasuke had been victorious too, even if he was a tad worried about Sasuke's state... he just hoped the bastard had kept his promise to fucking stay alive.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke didn't even have to turn his head to know who this gloved hand's owner was. He did anyway, fully expecting to see that unnerving grey eye turned upside down in a smile, and wasn't disappointed. He was a little pissed at how his body switched off at Kakashi's touch, making him lean completely on the man, strength less now that all the tension from the fight had been washed up by Kakashi's mere presence.

"We need him alive," Kakashi said, gently pushing the kunai out of Sasuke's hand.

Gently he snatched Sasuke up, one arm under his shoulders, the other under his knees. Sasuke didn't protest, he just used his valid arm to cling to Kakashi's neck and let his head rest on his shoulder, breathing shallow. The moment Kakashi stepped away from Raiz, not even acknowledging his presence, the Hokage's ANBU's took him into custody, meeting no resistance as the man had already passed out.

"Mahh it's been a long time since I last carried you like that," Kakashi teased, looking fondly at the drowsing Sasuke.

"Hn...," Sasuke grunted, half-lidded eyes glancing up to meet Kakashi's grey one.

"No, I'm not pissed, more like worried sick," replied Kakashi, knowing perfectly well how to interpret his student's own special way of talking.

He laughed quietly as he felt Sasuke slightly tense up in his arms. Anger would have been met with defiance, even amusement, since Sasuke wasn't one to come back on his decisions... but worry, that was sure to have sent the teen into a guilt trip, since there was no reproaches made just the mention that he could have hurt Kakashi more than anyone else ever could.

"...m...rry," mumbled Sasuke, avoiding his former teacher's gaze on him.

"Didn't quite catch that," Kakashi lied, eye twinkling.

"I'm sorry," growled Sasuke, before coughing up blood.

Kakashi hurried his steps, the time it took to reach the next room seeming to take an eternity. He spotted Hiashi holding Neji close to him, eyes frowned in anguish even as Shizune was healing him the best she could. Suigetsu was resting against the wall, drinking water and looking very much like a fish out of its water tank, his huge sword resting forgotten at his feet. Karin was next to him, visibly drained, but she rose to her feet the moment she saw Sasuke, zipping down her top. Kakashi lowered so Sasuke could bite her, which he did with visible effort.

_We need him at the hospital, fast_, tapped Karin, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Neji too," added Shizune, before smiling reassuringly at a pair of blank eyes, and one of onyx dark, "he will make it don't worry"

She then started to ready Neji to be teleported to the hospital, Hiashi helping her.

_Sasuke can't be teleported, it would shock his body too much, you have to carry him to the hospital_¸ mentioned Karin.

Kakashi gave a curt nod, and slowly shifted Sasuke, resting him on his back so he could carry him more easily. He smiled as Sasuke's valid arm wrapped around his neck, holding tight, his other arm laying limp and his head lulling on his shoulder. Securing his arms under Sasuke's legs, Kakashi started running as fast as he dared.

"How are the others?" Sasuke asked before coughing up more blood.

"Alive, now stop talking," Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke frowned. Alive? That meant something had gone wrong. Sai had surely sent the snake, which explained Kakashi's presence, but then Hiashi could have called him too.

"What ha-" he started before hissing as Kakashi pinched his ass.

"Silence," ordered Kakashi, his voice serious.

Sasuke huffed but obliged, glaring at Kakashi's former white Hokage robe. He was drenching it in blood. Well he was sure Kakashi would be happy about that since it meant it would keep Sasuke's scent... well once he would stop worrying that was. He closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him, trusting Kakashi to take care of him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi watched as the council members, still bickering between them, left his office, but for Hiashi. It had been one long explanation and planning séance and Kakashi just wanted to put a scarecrow in his place and sneak into Sasuke's hospital bed to sleep. It was ten pm so he might just be able to do that... mused Kakashi.

"Thank you for your help, Hiashi," he said, standing up and cracking his old body.

He hadn't thought it would happen, but they had kinda become friends. He could trust the man to have his back, as he had shown only moments ago, blatantly lying when he said he had allowed Sasuke to launch his mission against Root. He knew Kakashi, as Hokage couldn't have given the order, since he had to ask the council about it, and since a council member was accused of betrayal, Hiashi had taken upon himself, as council head, to allow Sasuke to act.

"You're welcome, Kakashi," replied Hiashi following Kakashi out, knowing he was going to the hospital.

"You're going to see Neji?" inquired Kakashi, dusting his once white Hokage robe that was now rather grey after all the effort he had put to make it feel more homey.

"Yes, he's my responsibility"

Kakashi eyed the Hyuuga clan's head pensively. He had a lot on his shoulders and seemed pretty... isolated. He reminded him of Sasuke's father, Fugaku... even if he hadn't really known him. Sasuke had talked a bit about his childhood, after being corner and coaxed by careful manipulation that is... Kakashi smiled at the memory, still seeing Sasuke's pout in his mind's eye. How he loved to drive the teen crazy.

"I'm curious to see what Naruto will do once Hokage," murmured Kakashi, his grey eye turned upside down in fake amusement, when he truly was looking closely at Hiashi's reaction.

"That will still take a few years, Kakashi, but I hope he will keep his promise to Neji," said Hiashi, pushing back a black strand before adding, "It would be good for Hinata too"

"Oh he will," assured Kakashi, happy to see he hadn't really been mistaken about the Hyuuga.

"You have something planned for him don't you?"

Kakashi smiled innocently, flipping Icha Icha Paradise open, and waving to Gai as they neared the hospital. He was standing guard to make sure no one tried to kill some of their precious patients.

"I plan to change the council," he admitted.

Hiashi merely looked at him with his blank eyes, clearly silently asking "how so", but obviously not knowing if he would be graced with an answer or not.

"I was thinking of having the former Hokage be the council head, then having two vice-leaders, the first being Konoha's strongest clan's head, and the second being the ANBU leader. Then we would have the usual council members, and maybe one or two elected by the village population," explained Kakashi, licking his finger to turn a page.

"I see. That would mean you as council head, Neji and Sasuke as vice-leaders, some village well respected ninja, most of them being Naruto's friends and then our usual old council members including me... clever," chuckled Hiashi, this would totally change the balance and make Naruto freer of his movements.

"Mahhh Hiashi, you totally saw through me," Kakashi grinned before giving a curt nod and going toward Sasuke's room.

He wasn't surprised to find him surrounded by Suigetsu in his fish tank and Karin, asleep on a chair at his bedside. He remembered how Suigetsu had made a huge fuss about being able to move his water tank anywhere he wanted until the nurse surrendered and put it on wheels. Karin had just needed some rest but had insisted to stay by Sasuke's side. But for Sai, who had been in a very tight spot until Ibiki managed to break the hypnotic induce order to commit suicide, everyone was safe and sound, most not needing to be at the hospital.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment until he heard a soft grunt and saw one half open dark eye almost daring him to go away. He sat on the bed, petting Sasuke's hair as the young man settled his head on his lap, then he flipped open his dirty book once again and started to read, at peace with the world for the time being.

In a week it would be another matter... since Raiz and the root key members, all of them having been captured alive, would be subjected to a public trial. This would prove to be tiring and nerves wracking for sure. They still had to catch Alraune... he had a feeling the man wouldn't go down without a fight.

oooooooooooooo To be continued ooooooooooooooo

Thanks to those who actually took the time to review.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Reunion of Shadows  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this

A big thank you to Nijiirochan who became Reunion's new Beta.

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Reunion of Shadows 22**

He was at the top of a roof, crouched, silent, deadly, his eyes surveying the surrounding area intently. Shadows were around him, a coat of darkness that fitted him more than anyone else, hiding him. His stillness, his white mask, made him seem like one of those gargoyles adorning churches. And currently he truly was one, a terrific protector.

Through his Hedgehog mask eyes, Sasuke made sure no one escaped or interfered in a bad way. He wasn't listening to the trial, trusting Kakashi to act on his behalf, trusting his friends to side with him and make sure punishment was met. He didn't react when he crossed another Anbu's gaze, they were all focused. As he inspected the rank of spectators he felt a pang of sympathy for the families, he didn't feel guilty, not one bit, but he understood what they were going through. He understood all too well. The shame, the anger, the sadness, the betrayal, the denial, the feeling of being lost...

And all that was the fault of the people currently kneeling on the floor, chained, chakra suppressed. He had been the one to bring them here and he was going to make sure they didn't escape justice. He had been here not long ago too, accused of the exact same thing many times: act of treachery against Konoha. It had been their fault from the beginning, from the moment they had started to act in the shadows and force Itachi to kill his own clan for a so called peace.

His gaze burned as he took in Raiz, the one who had killed Juugo. Finally, finally he would avenge his faithful friend. Then he would catch Alraune and everything would end. And then... then he wouldn't have any revenge to extract. Kakashi's words from what seemed so long ago resounded in his head, "Even if you are successful in your revenge, all you'll be left with is emptiness".

Until now it had been revenge that kept him together. It prevented him from being too concentrated on his self-hatred for not seeing Itachi go mad, for not stopping him from killing his clan and then for not understanding it had all been a mask. For not saving him, for not protecting Juugo and Karin... Revenge saved him from hating himself, from facing his pain. If he was angry, hating, he didn't pay attention to that little knot in his chest... and as long as he didn't look at it, it wouldn't grow and engulf everything, breaking him totally. Hate was his driving force, it prevented the remains of his being from crumbling. He needed it to keep himself together until something else could take its place and help him mend his wounds.

He smirked as he caught Naruto looking at him, Sakura was next to him as well as Hinata and Iruka. The smirk turned into a half-smile as he felt Suigetsu and Karin near him, as anbu, as well as all their friends that had helped into capturing those they were judging today. He wasn't alone, because some stubborn annoying people had always made sure he kept a link to them. Finally his eyes fell on Kakashi, looking so damn bored in his Hokage dress, Icha Icha Paradise in his lap, barely hidden by a table. He flinched as a grey pupil stared right at his dark ones. Ah... that something that would help him mend his wounds... he had started to find it, hadn't he?

He saw the grey eye arc in an unnerving smile , and even if he knew Kakashi couldn't read his thoughts he had a feeling the man knew exactly what he had been thinking... and that gave him the urge to simultaneously beat him to a pulp and kiss the living daylights out of him.

His head snapped back to the coliseum main entry as Neji informed him, via their necklace radio, that Alraune was coming with his two guards. Sasuke itched to grab the man and drag him to face justice, they had proof of his ties to ROOT. But he felt the burning gaze of his former sensei on his nape and kept still.

"This is scandalous!" thundered Alraune as he slammed the doors open.

All eyes zoomed in on him and he dusted his clothes as he stomped in, coming to stand right in front of Kakashi's podium, looking righteous in his anger.

"How dare you attack a council member like myself at dawn? And organize a raid in Konoha? Because that's what it was! A raid!"

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer but Alraune shut him up imperiously, bringing his hand up. Kakashi's visible eyebrow shot up and his eye curved with amusement.

"I heard Hyuuga-sama said he was the instigator, but I do not believe that! Either you knew and that shouldn't be forgiven, or you didn't and then I have little belief in your so called power over that Uchiha traitor! He's running free organizing raids!"

Raiz smiled triumphantly at that and Sasuke had the sudden urge to cut a smile in his throat. His fingers were digging into the stone turning his knuckles white, he was ready to push on his legs and launch at whoever pulled out a weapon. His eyes had certainly bled Sharingan by now. He couldn't help but snort however when he saw Kakashi turn a page of his horrid book before lifting his head up, as if only now noticing the angered man.

"You're the one running free organizing murders on Konoha citizens. Please do notice no one died or was incapacitated for life," Kakashi flipped a page "You are going against what was ordered and agreed by the Council, thinking your own little ideas are worth more than what the village decided, and so you took the head of an un-recognized organisation that is ready to kill to force their point of view," he lifted his head from his book and his visible eye curved into an amused smile, "That is called treachery," shooing Alraune again he ended with; "Please take a seat with the accused, I'm all ready to hear you out and judge you."

"How dare you!" hollered Alraune, "what proof do you have against me?"

Kakashi motioned to Sai, sitting at the witness bench, close to Ino's father in case another mental trap was inside him. Sai was all they needed, especially since Alraune had been the one to trigger the suicide-jutsu, it was a formal proof none could counter.

"This isn't the issue here! You knew about that Uchiha –"

Kakashi clapped his book shut, rising from his seat to lean toward Alraune. His face had a seriousness you didn't see often, and that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Sasuke organized the arrest of people trying to kill him and his former team Taka, Juugo already having been killed and Karin having been so badly injured she lost speech. No one was killed and he asked for the help of well known and respected Konoha members, who were also targeted by ROOT. They only arrested high suspected ROOT members, after a careful investigation I was aware of. He asked Hyuuga-sama's support and was given it, then he warned me when he felt the need arise because things were getting dangerous," Kakashi marked a break, waiting for Alraune's reaction that was sure to come.

"He acted on his own, without the council or the Hokage order, that's treachery too, like you accuse ROOT of!" replied Alraune, looking triumphant.

Kakashi smiled, he had obviously been expecting that answer.

"ROOT is killing people. Sasuke protected life without killing anyone and brought his enemies to face Konoha's judgment."

"He still acted on his own, breaking the rules!" countered Alraune.

Sasuke smirked at that. He knew what Kakashi was going to say... he had told that to team 7 too, it was his first teaching to them. And the sadness suddenly oozing from him was just proof...

"Those who break the rules and codes of the Ninja world are called trash, but you know what? Those who don't care about their comrades are lower than trash."

For a moment Sasuke thought Kakashi's words had reached Alraune but the man, after standing still for a moment, simply started to laugh.

"Danzou-sama was right! This village is just pitiful and going straight in the wall with its eye-tearing philosophy! ROOT will make it strong!"

It was obviously the war call many had waited for. In seconds Anbu were clashing with ROOT members. Sasuke, after checking Kakashi had evaded Alraune's sneak attack, launched into the battle.

"They did just what Kakashi had planned," chortled Naruto has he joined him, back to back, grinning like an idiot despise the situation.

By making the trial public, Kakashi had forced ROOT, already on its knees by Sasuke's action, in its last entrenched. Now all they had to do to be rid of them, was win this coup d'état.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi woke up to Sasuke's looming and angry presence, which was the teens way of being worried. Not that Kakashi could blame him, after all he was currently in the hospital. Chuckling to himself, Kakashi slid his gloved hand up Sasuke's wrist, making sure to rub with his coarse fingertips and his leather clad palm. He laughed as his hand was slapped away.

"Maaah Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to throw yourself at me yelling my name?" teased Kakashi, his eye twinkling in mischief.

He had the satisfaction of seeing Sasuke turn his head, trying to hide the slight blush reddening his cheeks. Kakashi wrapped a still wobbly arm around his lover's waist and pulled, making him fall onto the bed. He wouldn't have been able to hadn't Sasuke allowed it, hence why he wasn't surprised to have the proud young man nestle in his embrace. His face hidden against his neck, arm on his stomach and legs entangled with his while Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around the slender waist.

_Kakashi had known Alraune would be a good opponent, he hadn't waited before lifting his head-protector. He had never believed he would loose, he didn't think like that, he wasn't sure he would win of course, but he would do anything to win... mostly... because for once he knew he couldn't offer to die. He wouldn't leave friends, students etc behind... he would be leaving Sasuke behind. And he could under no circumstances do that to him. Especially when the young man was fighting nearby... fighting as much for revenge as for his future, for once. _

_That's why Kakashi cursed when he brought Alraune to his knees and saw the man spit at him as he composed forbidden seals. A suicide jutsu that would catch Kakashi in it. _

"_Kakashi!" _

_His heart missed a beat at Sasuke's scream, when he saw him ditch his opponent, Naruto stepping in seconds later, and dash to him. His sharingan-eye had already launched its special jutsu. Fear gripping his insides he saw Sasuke interpose himself, trying to push Kakashi away from the threat, to take his place. He had barely time to grip his waist and pull him out of his time jutsu. _

_Alraune swore as he saw both of them were going to make it, and tried to stab Sasuke, Kakashi's hand that wasn't tightly wrapped around Sasuke, stopped the hit from the back of his gloved hand, glaring at the condemned man._

_As Alraune disappeared to nothingness, he saw Sasuke's reaction at his gesture... both of them remembered the time Kakashi had been trapped in water jutsu and his genin team had saved him, then Kakashi had saved Naruto from Zabusa's hit. He had the same look as then. A look that told that no-one was to steal anyone precious to him. _

_Kakashi smiled at Sasuke's lifted eyes and promptly collapsed against his back, his hand finally letting go of it's bruising grip on Sasuke's side. He had barely heard Sasuke calling him, barely felt him taking him on his back... _

Later, when he had first emerged, Sakura checking him, he had been told Sasuke had fought teeth and nails to protect him. He had also forbid his mask from being taken off, simply cutting the lips open to allow any medical intervention being done. Kakashi remembered hoping Konoha's people had seen that, seen that Sasuke wasn't a threat but truly devoted to well... if not Konoha, the people he loved that were a part of Konoha.

"..m...rry" mumbled Sasuke.

And Kakashi chuckled, rubbing Sasuke's side gently, noticing the slight cringe as he brushed where he had caught him during the fight. Sasuke was sorry for not trusting Kakashi's ability to deal with Alraune's last attack, for putting himself in danger to save Kakashi when he wouldn't have wanted Kakashi to do the same for him. Sorry for taking the risk of leaving him behind, to let him live with the burden of someone dying for him again... for nearly doing like Obito and adding a profound scar to a person scarred enough already.

Truthfully Kakashi should be pissed, but he couldn't help this bubbling feeling in his chest to have had Sasuke yelling his name, throwing himself in mortal danger for him. That was so romantic. And he was so going to tease him till the end of his days with that one.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was more than used to people staring, but he had to admit this time it kinda unnerved him. True, it wasn't everyday you saw the Hokage being given a piggy ride by his former student, and known lover, back home.

"Stop it," growled Sasuke between clenched teeth.

Kakashi merely turned another page from his dirty book, book he was reading despise his situation, book that was inches from Sasuke's face, a book Sasuke could catch glimpses of the sentences held within.

"Kakashi," he warned, ready to drop the pervert.

With a sigh that said more than any words could, Kakashi closed and tucked it in, clearly conveying how mean Sasuke was to deprive a poor sick man from his only distraction. Then gloved hands started to move around, as if looking for a better grip, brushing neck, collarbone... Kakashi sighed, puffing his hot breath through his mask right on Sasuke's ear, on his nape... when he finally gave a tentative nip on one delicate ear-shell, Sasuke's eyebrows skyrocketed and a vein began to throb on his temple.

"Keep your hands to yourself," hissed Sasuke, ready to snap any minute now even as he saw Kakashi's house not too far away.

"But I'm bored~~" protested Kakashi.

"Just read your damn fucking book!" raved Sasuke, harshly securing Kakashi on his back, too pissed to be mindful.

Kakashi chuckled, Sasuke being able to feel it reverberating against his back. He growled low in his throat at how it affected his body, especially as Kakashi puffed in his ear again, before asking sweetly, in a purring teasing voice:

"Wasn't I forbidden from doing so Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was on the verge of dropping Kakashi just there, but that would have been conceding defeat, even more than allowing the insufferable man to read his porn. Not to mention the house was very close. Walking briskly, kicking the front door open, as well as any other door in his path, Sasuke hurried to the bedroom, dropped Kakashi on his bed, tucked him in, put some pillows behind his back, thumped him with his dirty book and went to the kitchen before he strangled the man.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, already starting to gather kitchen utensils.

"Tomato soup," requested Kakashi.

At that Sasuke poked his head back into the room, lifting one dark eyebrow. Kakashi seemed engrossed in his porn and ignored Sasuke who just shrugged and went to cook for his recovering lover.

"So my kisses will taste better~~" singsonged Kakashi the minute he heard Sasuke open the fridge.

Sasuke was going to stomp back in and beat Kakashi into a coma to turn him into the obedient patient he was supposed to be but stopped in his tracks as he saw the fridge content. Half of it was full of Sasuke's favourite foods, all neatly packed. He slammed the door shut for good measure but decided against kicking Kakashi's ass.

Then he grew more perplexed has he noticed all the cupboards in the kitchen were half empty, only a kunai or shuriken left in them, looking pretty abandoned. Had Kakashi decided to drop his habit of hiding weaponry? Checking in the flour packet he found the hidden kunai, as well as all the other ones that hadn't moved. This was odd, but then Kakashi had always been.

Cooking the soup he let it stew gently as he went to take a nice hot shower. As he closed his eyes under the spray he couldn't help but think about recent events. ROOT was finally done for, well at least mostly. Alraune was dead, even if Kakashi regretted it, all the upper members had been arrested, and the last attackers during the trial had been put under arrest too. Sai had stepped into the ROOT leader's shoes, explaining most people were brainwashed totally into serving ROOT and so needed a leader to follow and teach them how to feel and think for themselves. Ibiki and his team had been asked to undo all the seals impeding former ROOT members. Of course some were still trying to murder Sasuke and his loved ones, but they were easily dealt with.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, looking around for a towel and finding none. Knowing he could, he opened the cupboard under the sink and his eyes narrowed. Half of it was empty save for a kunai and his usual towel. Puzzled he opened the shelf above the mirror and again half of it was empty save for the cleaning products he had brought and his toothbrush and, of course, a shuriken.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Sasuke started to open everything in the house, all the time finding half of the places empty with a single weapon and sometimes something he had left at Kakashi's. Even the library had space made ready.

Sasuke sat on the couch, racking a hand in his hair before remembering he had left the tomato soup to cook and it was going to burn. As he hurried in the kitchen he found the stove off and the soup gone. That fucking silent ninja.

Going back into the lounge Sasuke pondered the meaning of Kakashi using Sasuke's time in the hospital to reorganise half of his house as to leave half of it empty. If this wasn't a clear way to say he was ready to make room for him... well Sasuke didn't know what was. It was also evident that Kakashi was apprehensive about asking him (and that was an understatement). And to say the truth Sasuke didn't know what to answer. Really. Some people thought love was simple, that once you loved someone everything became easy and just unrolled itself, happened. Well maybe it was true for some, but certainly not for Kakashi and he.

And so Sasuke was sitting on the couch, pondering. He loved Kakashi. He loved having sex with him. Despise how infuriating the man was he loved passing time with him. He loved how complicated things were just accepted. He was ready to die for him. But this wasn't the question here, it truly was: was he ready to live for him?

He didn't even want to think about how Kakashi had over thought about it all. How he had certainly started to make room then stopped and undo it, to redo it later and so on. To commit himself like that was as hard for Kakashi as for Sasuke. He didn't want to imagine how Kakashi was feeling right now either, reading his porn to keep his mind off the fact Sasuke was in his lounge considering his offer.

He remembered Juugo telling him Sasuke had become his home because he could trust him, because in his presence he felt safe, away from his worries because Sasuke was all he needed to be appeased. Kakashi couldn't appease his fears, couldn't stop his nightmares, couldn't keep him safe... but he understood him... he knew what it felt like... and he was something else than vengeance.

Composing himself he strode into Kakashi's room, being greeted by the sound of a page turning. Sasuke dropped his towel on the ground and settled into the bed, back to Kakashi. He heard the latter close his book, switch off the light and sink under the cover. Sasuke cursed mentally as all the willing in the world didn't manage to prevent him from being fucking tense. He stopped breathing all together when Kakashi wrapped an arm around his waist, a body soon pressing to his back... a _naked_ face nuzzling into his neck and a hot, calm breath puffing on his nape.

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting Kakashi's even breathing, even if totally fake, lull him to sleep. This was the first time they were sleeping together without well, sleeping together in the other sense of the word. They had never done it before, excepted when one of them was so injured they couldn't so it didn't count. It felt strange not to have a reason to stay over...

Tomorrow he would bring his belongings and hide the weapons Kakashi had left for him... he smirked as he imagined the future for once not engulfed in darkness. He wondered if Kakashi was going to write his own pervy books... or maybe Sasuke would in secret. Kakashi wasn't Kakashi without his porn after all.

Then he realised he had a reason. He wanted to live for Kakashi. He laced their fingers together and let sleep claim him.

oooooooooooooo End ooooooooooooooo

Thanks to those who actually took the time to review.


End file.
